Moondrunk
by Girlblunder
Summary: RedQueen. Post S3, no Frozen. Regina has been struggling after Emma returned from the past and derailed her tentative future with Robin Hood. She's avoided everyone but Henry, and decided it suits her just fine. One night she finds Red tucked under a familiar apple tree, and the events that follow that one night lay forth an entirely new future she never knew she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't own OUaT or its characters. On the show Red's were-shifting doesn't damage or disrupt her clothing. Granted, this is probably because of the network it's on, however I'm going to use this more "magical" form of shifting instead of the more common clothes-tearing/nudity required version.

This story is rated M for violence, language, and adult situations. There will be romance, the supernatural, angst, comedy, drama, action, and probably other things I'm too tired to think of labeling.

* * *

><p>Regina woke with a gasp, her heartbeat erratically pulsing in her chest.<p>

The dream had been vividly realistic, and more than a little unpleasant. She'd gone to Granny's Diner to celebrate some event she couldn't quite recall, carrying some homemade bread. As usual, she was greeted with a mix of emotions from anger to tentative neutrality, and her bread had been popular.

She'd received many compliments, with Snow even taking the time to ask for the recipe (which she'd naturally shot down, of course). Regina had been pleased, and decided to take a little piece for herself.

Immediately, she'd spit it out, only to find it old and rotten. She had looked at in shock, glancing back at the pan to confirm that the bread was still good. More people had then taken hunks of the warm, hearty bread and seemed to enjoy it. She'd shaken her head and attempted to try another piece, only for the same thing to happen.

Everyone had started to eye her with suspicion the longer she'd lingered, and she tried to explain that there was something wrong with the bread. Henry had looked at her like she was crazy, taking some bread in his hand to show her it was alright.

Right before she'd woken up, Emma had looked at her with an amused expression. "Maybe you're just not meant to enjoy things that aren't really yours, Regina."

As she fully woke, she couldn't help but parallel the nightmarish dream to her current reality. It had been several weeks since Emma had returned from the past and altered the time-line in the way only a true Charming could idiotically do.

Everyone was settling down with their happy ending. Everyone that is, of course, for Regina. Robin had only been too happy to be reunited with his wife, and Regina really couldn't blame him. The agony of another missed opportunity still lingered, and she'd felt oddly defeated after this latest disruption of her life.

Defeat was exactly what it felt like, in fact.

Fate or whomever had decreed that Regina Mills was not meant to have a romantic love, and she should damn well just keep her head down and be happy that at least Henry seemed to love her again.

The thought made her tired. She loved her son beyond words, but as he grew he seemed to need her less and less. It wouldn't be long until he was fully grown and off to live his own life.

Romantic love simply wasn't hers to keep or enjoy. Even Emma had her questionable 'new love' in the aromatic pirate. She found it ironic that the man had assisted her mother in doing many cruel and evil things and had been readily accepted after Neverland, meanwhile she'd saved everyone numerous times and was still questioned at every turn.

She was oh so very tired of this town and all its idiotic populace. It had gotten to the point that she rarely wandered from her house. She'd even gone so far as to transport her apple tree to her own yard now that Mary Margaret was taking over as Mayor.

Regina snorted at the thought. In perfect honesty, she was glad to be rid of the seat. As Mayor, she still had to listen to the constantly moronic mutterings of the populace. Her new life was blissfully quiet and mostly free of idiocy. She only had to tolerate the Charming family when Henry insisted he wanted a full family dinner, and Regina would never deny him something so simple that made him so happy.

She sighed and got up from her bed since it was apparent that sleep would not be her ally on this night. Her hand absentmindedly reached for her robe as she considered indulging in a glass of cider. A glimpse through her curtains reminded her that it was actually a rather nice night. It would be a good time to admire how the moon reflected on her garden, especially with her newly moved tree in a position of prominence.

The sight would bring her a certain level of comfort. She wandered lazily to the den to pour herself a generous glass of cider before slipping out of the side door to her garden.

The moonlight was bright and soothing and she closed her eyes, the hum of her magic under her skin causing a pleasant tingle. Her tree was uniquely attached to her magic, though for the most part it remained a normal Honeycrisp tree.

She eyed the branches with a sense of pride; she'd harvested from it twice already this season, and it still had at least one good harvest left to it. Some trees suffered a loss in quality the older and more fruit they bore – but not her tree. The color and firmness were just right, and she took great care in storing the prized fruit until she was ready to make a new batch of cider. Her stocks weren't quite low enough yet, and she was hoping to save up enough to make a nice fresh batch for the winter.

Her thoughts were derailed when she noticed movement at the foot of her tree. She set her glass down on the patio table with a frown, a fireball forming in her hand. She approached cautiously, but had barely made it far on the grass when a familiar voice drifted out.

"I know you're not gonna roast me Regina, put the fireball away."

Her brows rose in surprise and she snuffed the fireball out in sheer surprise. "Ruby?"

"Red," the voice corrected. "Ruby, in her lucky ignorance, is long gone."

Regina continued to the tree, only to find Ruby - Red, she mentally corrected herself – lying under its expansive branches. "Why are you here?" The confusion in her voice was genuine. Of all the people she'd expected to pop up to annoy her, Red was definitely not one of them.

The werewolf had been noticeably absent in most of Storybrooke since just before Neverland, and Regina wasn't honestly sure the last time she saw the young woman outside of Granny's Diner.

"You moved the tree," came the relaxed response.

Tanned hands settled on Regina's hips, and she gave the recumbent woman a displeased look. "I moved _my_ tree, yes. Snow may be Mayor, but that doesn't entitle her to _my_ tree."

Red rolled her eyes, but didn't look at Regina. Her gaze was affixed to the moon, its fullness alluring to her even in her human form.

"Relax, _Your Majesty_. I was just answering your question," Red's tone was a little dreamy as she gazed upwards into the soft glow of the familiar orb.

"You're here because I moved the tree here," Regina stated in a flat, disbelieving tone.

"That's what I said." Red gave her a mock salute to emphasize her point, but still didn't glance in her direction.

The standing brunette raised a hand, and a comfortable lawn chair appeared in a puff of violet smoke near the relaxing werewolf. Regina sat down and crossed her legs, adjusting her robe for a moment before focusing again on Ruby. "Alright, I'll bite. What does me moving my tree have to do with you being here?"

"I like it here, you know? The curse? It wasn't such a bad thing for me. I had a lot of bad memories in the old world that I really wish I hadn't been reintroduced to," glaucous eyes spared the seated woman a glance. "Something I'm sure you can relate to."

Regina pursed her lips, but didn't verbally respond. Her eyes settled on the fidgeting hands in her lap, and she summoned her still-full cider glass with one hand as she waited for Red to continue.

"Even though I feel that way, a large part of me revels in what I remember. The wolf part. The old world calls to it. The way the undergrowth felt under my paw...the mixed scents of magic and reality lingering in every corner of the realm." Her jaw clenched for a moment, and her voice grew soft. "Running with my pack and glorying in the feeling that I was free and powerful."

Red drifted off in thought for a moment. "My wolf misses the old world. There's not much of it here. But your tree?" Now she turned to look at Regina, and the older woman inhaled sharply at the yellow that glowed at her briefly. "It is ripe with the scents of the Enchanted Forest. I'm drawn to it in my wolf skin, especially during Wolf's Time."

Regina sipped from her glass placidly. It made an odd sort of sense, and she couldn't help but think that she was drawn to her tree for many of the same reasons. She loathed so many things about the Enchanted Forest, but part of her – that small part that had owned the role she'd been forced in to – missed the Enchanted Forest with an equal fervor to the rest of her that loathed it.

"In the old world you and I were both monsters," she finally admitted in a low tone. When Red snorted, she glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you more so in the literal sense, but don't think I never saw the damage your wolf wrought against my men."

She wasn't quite sure why she was here, sitting placidly next to the woman that had resolutely called herself Snow White's best friend for years. Her head tilted. Although, she and Snow were on fairly friendly terms themselves these days. She recalled a time last week when Snow had even warned her when Emma was going on one of her 'I'm the Savior everyone needs saving I'm gonna save Regina' kicks.

She'd translocated to a random section of forest until she was certain the blonde had wandered off to do everything other than her job as Sheriff.

It was all rather tiring. One week Emma stood up for her; another and she was an evil,conniving woman Emma couldn't spare the time of day for. She couldn't quite keep up with Emma's mercurial mind these days. Perhaps the _Savior_ had been imbibing too much rum with the pirate.

"Can I have some of that?"

Regina froze with her glass to her lips, looking down in surprise at the grey-blue eyes that were focused on her. She'd forgotten Red was even there. A smirk settled on her lips. _Well that's nothing new_.

"Some of what, dear?" Her amused thoughts tinged the tone of voice.

Red rolled over on to her belly, eyes glinting again at Regina. "Some cider."

Her head quirked at an angle, and Regina tried to withhold the snort of laughter at the rather canine mannerism. "I'm afraid if you're thirsty you should pad your way over to a stream or something. I don't waste good cider on bad company."

"If I'm such bad company, why have you been sitting and interacting with me for so long when you haven't done that for anyone but Henry in _weeks_." Red's eyes were sharp, a tiny smile peeking out of one corner of her lips.

Regina pursed her lips in thought. "It must be the full moon."

Soft laughter rang out in the air between them, and Regina was quite surprised at how much she enjoyed the low sound. "The full moon has been known to have an effect on all sorts of people, even here in this land supposedly without magic."

The golden eyes were a little hypnotic, and Regina had to forcefully pull her eyes away so she could think. "Quite." Silence reigned for a moment, and then Regina waved a hand. A bottle of cider and an additional glass appeared on the grass between them.

"Be a dear and top me up while you're pouring yourself some?"

Red gave her a wolfish grin and rose up onto her knees. She grabbed the bottle and stood, only needing to take a step to be at the former queen's side.

As always, her movements were lithe and graceful. Regina had appreciated this fact from time to time during the curse when it was safer to do so. Her eyes lingered on the bare legs exposed to the cold night air. "Aren't you cold in those...I'm sorry is that enough material to really refer to those as shorts?"

A chuckle escaped Red, the glow of her eyes entrancing Regina yet again. "I get rather...warm during Wolf's Time."

Regina gave her a curious look. "I don't really know much about it. What does it entail?"

The lanky woman eyed her carefully and untwisted the lid to the cider, leaning over to pour carefully into Regina's nearly empty glass. "I can't really explain it. It's...primal. My instincts go crazy and I want do so many things all at once."

"Like eat small, fluffy, adorable creatures?" a smirk accompanied Regina's dead-eyed look.

Red didn't rise to the bait. "Among other things, yes. Lately I've been missing my pack. I didn't have one for long, but sharing that kind of freedom under the full moon is...well, there are few things quite like it." She settled on the grass at an angle next to Regina, one leg stretched out in front of her and nearly brushing Regina's chair.

She was about to reach for the empty glass when Regina spoke. "I think I'd like to try that."

Her tone was distracted, more like she was speaking out loud rather than addressing Red.

Red carefully poured some cider into her own glass before settling the bottle down. She hummed in delight at the first sip and shot Regina a curious look. "Try what?"

"Running as a wolf. The sense of freedom you describe – it's not really an easy thing to find." Now Regina was gazing up at the moon in thought.

A bubble of excitement grew in Red. "Can you use magic to shift into a wolf?"

"I've never tried the form of a wolf, but I don't see why not. I probably won't have senses quite as sharp as yours but..." The last of her glass was emptied as she stood from her chair, and she waved a hand to be rid of the empty cup.

Red hurriedly set her glass down and put the lid back on the bottle of cider. She rose to her feet, her excitement rising to new levels at the thought of having someone to run with. Her steel-blue eyes were intently focused on Regina as the woman was slowly encompassed by violet smoke.

A slender black wolf stood where Regina previously had been. She wasn't quite as big as Red was in her wolf skin, but the lanky brunette couldn't help but admire her form. Regina was an _exquisite_ wolf, her bone structure both delicate and majestic. Red's eyes glinted and she grinned as she let herself shift.

She blinked and shook as she adjusted to her new form, her nose raised in the air as she sniffed at the world of scents heightened even more to her. Regina sat and watched her patiently, warm brown eyes observing Red dig her paws slightly into the earth and grass below her.

The smaller wolf found herself intrigued, and closed her eyes to try and focus on what she could hear and smell.

After a few moments, Red butted her large head against Regina playfully, her tongue lolling out in a wolfish grin. Her head quirked as she wagged her tail slightly in invitation, hopping forward a little with a surge of joy.

Regina's eyes twinkled in amusement and she rose onto all four legs. Taking the first few steps were awkward, but Red remained patient.

Red circled around her a few times, watching as she tried to adjust. She barked lowly to get Regina's attention, waiting until the familiar eyes were on her before she slowly demonstrated the easiest way to move and maintain a good balance.

The determination on Regina's face entertained Red to no end, and she noted with surprise the scar on the right side of Regina's muzzle that persisted even in this form. After a few moments Regina seemed more comfortable, even managing a short run.

Getting used to the tail was the biggest challenge, but as she burst into a run a few more times she thought she had the hang of it. She turned to face Red, her ears perked up and tail subconsciously wagging.

Red pranced in delight. Regina's exhilaration was palpable, and she was eager to start their run. She moved so she was next to Regina and pawed lightly at the ground for a moment, before springing forward into a light run.

She could hear Regina just behind her, and her steps bounced with vigor at the realization that for tonight she wouldn't be running alone. She was careful not to go too fast, knowing that her legs were longer and she was far more used to this form than Regina.

Regina's body tingled at all the sensations warring in her body. Everything was sharper and far more interesting in this form. Her ears were constantly twitching to take in all the sounds as she passed by previously hidden creatures. She felt as if her eyes would never stop roaming, the light from the moon seeming to be as powerful as that of the sun.

Everything was crisp and _alive_, and she in turn felt more alive as well. She forgot Robin Hood, the Charmings, the town; none of it mattered out here.

Her body hummed with adrenaline as she easily kept pace with Red. She growled a little when she realized the larger wolf must surely be holding back. She leaped forward to nip playfully at the haunch before her, startling Red and nearly causing her to fall.

Regina laughed silently, her ears and nose twitching at the sight of the usually graceful creature being so inelegant.

Red turned to face her, head lowering and a barely audible growl vibrating through her large form.

The petite wolf tilted her head in response, before launching forward into a dead sprint away from Red.

Stunned yellow eyes blinked in surprise, and then she let out a sharp bark before giving chase.

Regina was small, fast, and quite agile. As Red chased her all over the rural parts of Storybrooke, a sense of equilibrium that she'd lacked since she'd lost her pack was restored.

She got close to Regina a few times, but would slacken her pace just before she reached the smaller wolf just so they could continue playing. The frolicsome chase was the most exhilarated she'd felt in a long time, and she didn't want it to end.

Eventually Regina started to circle back to her house on Mifflin, but Red didn't regret that fact as they arrived back at the apple tree.

Regina was sitting at the base of the tree, tail wagging and pink tongue lolling as she panted to keep cool from their prolonged exercise. She was exceedingly happy; the adrenaline of their run and everything she'd experienced temporarily dispelled all the negative feelings she'd held on to.

Red started to slow as she got closer, but just before she reached Regina she picked up her pace and pounced, making Regina let out a surprised yelp as she was deposited onto her back.

Umber eyes blinked up at Red in surprise. Red barked once and then bowed her head to begin incessantly licking at a befuddled Regina.

Regina dug her paws softly at Red to try and get away from the moist appendage, but Red had positioned herself well. Purple smoke curled around them and suddenly Regina was back to her normal self, laughter ringing as the large wolf continued to lave at her with a long pink tongue.

"Red," she giggled and tried to catch her breath. "Stop! Don't make me turn you into a newt!"

Red stiffened and gave Regina an insulted look. She focused for a moment, and shed her wolf skin to become her human self again. "A newt? Please. We both know you can't force me to shift into something in my wolf form. My shifting is an ancient magic."

Regina slapped up at her shoulder, a relaxed smile lingering on her face. "Well you're not a wolf right now."

The taller woman stiffened as she realized her position. Her nostrils flared and her breathing increased, and Regina keenly felt the sudden shift in mood.

Red's arms were settled on either side of her shoulders to brace her weight, but the rest of their bodies were pressed together in glorious contact. Regina felt very warm all of a sudden, and her breath caught at the amber glow of Red's eyes.

She licked her lips and spoke softly. "Red?"

"Yes?" The lanky woman was trying to focus, but her eyes kept flickering from blue to gold. Her body was taut with arousal.

Regina cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Why do your eyes keep changing?"

A grin stole over Red's face. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I rather doubt it can be all that interesting," she related in an altogether uncertain tone of voice.

"My eyes do that when my wolf shines through." Regina's head tilted, and she continued at the implied question. "During Wolf's Time, my wolf shines through when my instincts urge me to act on something _primal_." Her emphasis on the word left little to the imagination.

Regina's pulse accelerated, and she cleared her throat. "You want to eat me?" she teased.

Red's gave her a wicked grin, her eyes a solid gold color. "In a manner of speaking, yes." Her voice was husky and low, and Regina visibly shivered at the timbre.

Her eyes grew half-lidded when she registered Regina's hammering pulse and the soft scent that had flooded the air around them. A low growl rumbled in her chest.

"What if I told you that I found that idea rather appealing?" Regina kept her tone even, ignoring the flare of lust in her abdomen as she tried to gauge Red's seriousness.

There was an odd air around them – the cold azure light of the full moon only disrupted by the gentle shadows of the Honeycrisp tree.

Red's eyes widened, and her hands dug into the soft earth on either side of the recumbent woman's shoulders. The scent of Regina's arousal called to her wolf like a siren beckoning a sailor to come crash against perilous stone.

Regina moved restlessly. The combination of the cider she'd imbibed and the pleasure of the spontaneous use of magic had her light-headed, and the aureolin gaze that watched her so intently had her uncomfortably swollen and wet.

The lanky woman lowered her head slowly. "I would say..." Her head ducked down to press their lips together, and Regina's arms immediately wrapped around her neck to pull her closer.

The tinge of arousal Regina had been feeling exploded forth into a riotous discord of sensation as their mouths slid together. All at once the she needed more, more, more of the contact – and yet she also was feeling like at any moment she would be swept away by the heady lust she couldn't contain.

They parted, both breathing heavily. "What is this?" she mumbled against soft lips.

Red's head shook, her eyes wide. "I don't know. There's this pull...I can't...It doesn't make any sense."

Regina licked her lips, unsure if they should continue. There was a sense of magic in the air, but it was foreign to her. Tension lingered between them, and she made a decision.

"I don't think I want to fight it," her lips quivered and she leaned up to suck Ruby's lower lip into her mouth.

The magic was intoxicating. It smelled of her tree and all of nature they'd recently explored. It was the way Red growled when Regina scraped her nails up a long, satiny back. It was the longing she felt to be naked and open for only Red and the moon. This magic assuaged her loneliness; it was as if the feeling had never even existed. It couldn't exist in that moment, in fact.

Tendrils of her amethyst magic curled around them and her greatest wish of the moment came true, they were naked and free, and the feeling of their bodies sliding together was overwhelming.

She ached with the need to connect with this woman. She ached to connect with Red. They weren't alone, not when their wetness seeped together wildly and sharp teeth tenderly pierced the flesh of her shoulder.

Her hands were buried in the flowing mane above her, and her mouth couldn't resist pressing against whatever flesh she could reach.

"Red," she moaned, the breathy sound a plea for fulfillment.

The woman in question growled, her eyes a steady golden color. Regina found she couldn't pull her eyes away, even as a long fingered hand maneuvered between their bodies. Her hips bucked upwards when she was filled, her lips parted and trembling.

The light of the moon seemed to intensify around them as her eyes became slits and their bodies rocked together. The sounds of the night were broken by their low gasping breaths, and Regina clashed their lips together wildly as she stretched an arm down so that her hand could brush against Red's womanhood.

Red arched into the touch, a strangled moan being absorbed against the tongue her own was tangling with.

Regina was slightly frustrated her arms weren't a little longer, but she resolutely rubbed and teased against the slick folds and hard nub she could reach. Being filled by Red while touching her too was bringing her ever closer to the looming precipice.

Her free hand scraped her nails lightly from the back of Red's head down her nape and shoulders and back up again. As the tension increased in her body and she felt the low rumblings of impending orgasm, she pulled their mouths apart to stare intently into the golden eyes above her.

Red's gaze burned with need, and neither woman could look away even as Regina was thrown over the edge at the intensity of the gaze.

"R'gina," the taller woman moaned as the clenching muscles around her fingers triggered her own explosive climax. Their bodies continued to move, satisfied and not at the same time, finally slowing as they tangled their mouths together again and again.

As their kisses tapered down to slow and languid, Regina finally pulled away with a sigh when Red gently pulled her hand free of the tight warmth. Her brown gaze was full of wonder, and she felt drunk with lust as she observed how beautiful Red really was under the light of the moon.

Red gave her a gentle smile, a little uncertain now that they had somewhat calmed down.

Her smile was returned slowly as Regina absorbed the fine features above her.

The tall woman yelped as she was suddenly rolled onto her back, and she gasped in surprise as her core was electrified by the sight of Regina straddling her hips. The pale light embraced the glorious body above her, and she was almost jealous by how entirely the luminescence could encompass the luscious dips and curves.

Regina found her hands and tangled their fingers together as she leaned forward and pulled them above the supine woman's head, engaging another kiss as the smoke of her magic swirled around them once more.

She sucked ardently at a soft tongue, only relenting when she felt Red's hips bump needily against her. She gave the soft flesh a gentle nibble before sitting back up. Her head nudged to the side to indicate space around them, and Red blinked in surprise when she realized they were now in the master bedroom. The softness below her registered, the coolness of the blanket cradling her heated flesh.

"Is this okay?" Regina stared at the woman below her, waiting with bated breath for the response.

Red gulped at the sudden realization that she was in the bedroom of the woman she'd often regarded as a true Queen – regal and beautifully unobtainable. Except, not tonight.

"Oh yes. This is definitely okay," she growled and her eyes flickered golden for a moment again.

Regina found herself laughing softly at the unbridled enthusiasm, and she leaned down to reward Red with a kiss for her decision.

They were lost in the sensations of their mouths and bodies connecting until the moonlight began to recede and was replaced by the pink of dawn.

Earthen brown eyes could barely remain open by the time the sunlight began to peek out, and she spared one last sleepy glance at Red before her eyes slid shut. Red smiled in exhaustion and let herself drift off a moment later.

The slumber that followed was dreamless and far more restful than either woman had experienced for some time.

* * *

><p>Regina was first to wake, and she stretched lazily. She nearly purred when the sensation of silky skin rubbing against hers penetrated the lingering fog of sleep. They'd never bothered to cover themselves when they'd finally given in to exhaustion, yet she found that she wasn't cold at all with Red curled protectively around her.<p>

She froze a little as that thought registered. Red was in her bed and _spooning_ her, no less.

An olive toned hand came up to rub at her forehead. She almost felt a little hungover, even though the cider she'd consumed the night before should have hardly had an effect on her at all. Perhaps her extended stay in wolf form had triggered it, though that didn't seem quite right either.

Her breath caught as Red slightly adjusted her position, and her mind was pulled back to the thoughts of the night before she'd been avoiding. Arousal tingled and pricked against her skin, but unlike the night before, she was able to tame it and put it back in its place.

Now wasn't the time for such things. Her mind tumbled through a long series of complicated thoughts, before she finally decided she wouldn't regret the previous night. There were many reasons they shouldn't have indulged, yet she couldn't help but focus on the positives. She was satisfied in many ways, and her lip curled at the passing thought of the small victory in bedding someone who used to be Snow White's right hand.

She wouldn't encourage a repeat performance, but last night had been unique and _theirs_ and she would chalk it up to the moon and too much magic.

As her mind was made up, she felt a soft kiss brush at the nape of her neck a moment before the body behind her stiffened.

A smirk settled onto her face, though a pang of hurt briefly flitted through her chest. She'd been quite surprised too when she'd awoken, so she really couldn't blame Red for her momentary shock.

"Good morning," she husked out, her voice rougher than usual from disuse.

There was a momentary silence as Red shifted behind her, and instead of the expected abandonment, her breath caught when the woman squeezed her around the waist once before curling her body completely around her again.

"I think it's actually afternoon," Red finally replied, her own voice lower than normal and full of amusement.

Regina's smirk widened. "You sound very satisfied about that."

A chuckle rumbled in Red's chest. "Oh, I am. You seem pretty content yourself. I sort of thought you'd be freaking out by now."

The former queen snorted. "I'm not the one who slept with the Evil Queen. Why aren't you 'freaking out' as you so quaintly put it?"

She could feel Red's shrug. "We both know you're not the Evil Queen any more, although I have to say I kinda miss the outfits."

A burst of laughter tumbled from Regina, "Oh, I don't. They're incredibly difficult to breathe in." She let her mirth settle into seriousness. "Last night was...intriguing. I think we were both feeling rather lonely, and it definitely helped that feeling pass." Her voice was careful as she relayed her thoughts.

Red's breath caught. Part of her had hoped that Regina would like to continue whatever it was they'd started last night, but she'd mostly been resigned to the fact that the former queen would chalk it up to a fluke. "Yeah," she agreed verbally, at least.

Regina turned, relieved that Red was being so amiable about the night they'd shared. She looked at the woman thoughtfully for a moment before leaning forward to brush a chaste kiss to her cheek. "We shouldn't speak of this again." The words were said in a kind voice, though a hint of warning lingered in the statement.

The lanky brunette pursed her lips, but nodded. "As you wish." She licked her lips nervously. "But, just so you know, if you ever decided that you might like to do something like this again..." Her head tilted in a lupine fashion and Regina smiled at the sight.

"I'll keep that in mind," she relayed, though she was resolute that something like this would _never_ happen again. Last night hadn't been just sex – there had been an intimacy there that deeper feelings could easily grow in to.

Regina was long past the point where deepening feelings had any appeal whatsoever for her, especially after the sting of her failed relationship with Robin.

She pressed a last soft kiss against Red's lips and waved a hand. Red's clothes from the night before appeared on the nightstand. She gave her a smile before getting up to go shower.

Red sighed as she watched the nude woman leave, and slowly got up to pull her clothes on. Her only regret was that it was clear Regina didn't want to pursue this any further. She smiled sadly as she took one last look around the bedroom and left.

Regina ignored the odd ache in her chest when she stepped into the empty room some time later, instead dressing for her day like she normally would. She didn't feel normal though, oddly unsettled despite her determination that she'd made the right decision.

She went about her usual routine, and it wasn't until she was settled outside with a cup of coffee that she looked to her garden. Dark umber eyes widened in surprise, and she stepped closer to her tree, lips slightly parted. Fresh buds had appeared on the tree.

That should be impossible this late in the season. A hand rose to her trembling lips, and she shook her head. There _had_ been magic in the air last night, but she had no idea what the new buds could mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know that RQ shippers are a small fandom, but with the smaller readership I received more reviews in twenty-four hours than I have for most of my SQ story chapters. Thank you for leaving feedback – it's very encouraging to see genuine interest. I rushed this one out a bit as a thanks for your support, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The day was bright and cheerful, and Regina found herself smiling as she tended to her tree. She froze and looked around to ensure she was truly alone. Emma had been popping by with more frequency, and Regina was incredibly tired of the woman saying that she had nothing to apologize for but could Regina please forgive her – Emma's heritage at work, no doubt.<p>

Any attempts to explain that Emma was going to have to learn to deal with having people upset with her were futile. The woman didn't understand the concept that sometimes people got hurt even when things were done with good intentions, and that sometimes hurt people didn't want to see or interact with those responsible for that hurt.

She wasn't quite sure when Emma had changed, but she didn't really like the changes. Emma had been worldly and sharp, now she was staring dreamy eyed at a pirate who didn't bathe and blithely playing house in an apartment far too small for four, and sometimes, five people.

After a few moments, she relaxed. For now, she was safe in her garden with her Honeycrisp tree. As she harvested the last of her apples, she couldn't help but stare in wonder at the late-blooming buds of fruit. It had been two weeks since her encounter with Red, and the buds were showing a slow, healthy growth. She knew their maturation would be impossible without a little protective magic, and she vowed she would see the late bloom come to fruition.

She bit her lip as her mind drifted back to the enchanted night she and Red had spent assuaging their mutual loneliness. If she was honest with herself, that one night had done much to dispel much of her lingering pain and sadness. The loneliness was still intermittently present, but her pain over the potential romance with Robin Hood had faded to almost nothingness.

Sure, she was still hurt and angry at Emma's disregard for the natural laws, but overall she could almost say she was...happy.

Henry had noticed, and she found her son spending more and more time back at his home on Mifflin. It seemed he preferred to spend most evenings with her these days, and that had a large part in increasing her joy.

"Hey, mom!" a cheerful masculine voice called.

A hand came to her chest. Henry's voice had gotten so deep in his year away, and the reminder that she'd missed so much in combination with his rapid growth still affected her when she was in an introspective mood. She cleared her throat and maneuvered down from the step ladder she'd been using, careful with the basket of apples she'd already collected.

"Henry!" the smile she showed him was bright, and as she turned to face him she was greeted by a large grin that encompassed most of his face.

"Do you mind if we have dinner together tonight?" He gave her a sly look.

Her eyes narrowed at the familiar mischievous glance. "You know I don't mind, but I have a feeling that you don't mean here at the house."

Henry chortled, his green eyes twinkling. "You've never been good at letting me get away with anything."

Regina sniffed delicately, "Yes, well. I'm certain Emma let's you get away with plenty."

"Yep, she's pretty hopeless when it comes to discipline." His grin was unrepentant.

"That's enough diversion Henry, ask what you came to ask." She angled her head and gave him an interested look.

Henry shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze dipping to stare at the ground in feigned interest. "Well, uh," he shifted on his feet nervously. "It's been a while since we had a family dinner, and I was hoping you would meet us at the diner tonight."

He peeked up hopefully through his long bangs, and Regina made a mental note to take him in for a haircut. As his words registered, she couldn't help but sigh. She eyed him with a tight-lipped expression for a moment. "By 'us' I'm assuming you mean the usual Charming brood. Will the pirate be there as well?"

"Nope, I told Ma it's family only. They can go on a date some other night." He looked away and muttered under his breath, "I don't know how she eats around that guy...the smell. Gross."

Genuine laughter tumbled from Regina's lips, and she eyed her son with pride. "Well then I suppose I really have nothing to object to."

Henry's eyes widened, and his gaze jerked to her. "Really?" Usually he had to fight and wheedle more to get her to agree to family dinners.

"Really." Tenderness bloomed in her chest when he leaped forward to give her a hug, even though she had to jerk the basket of fruit out of the way so he wouldn't hurt himself and had nearly lost an apple in the process. His head bounced against her shoulder as she chuckled at his exuberance.

He pulled away after a moment, his eyes dancing. "Now I gotta go tell Ma she better be on her best behavior tonight. Maybe I'll watch Neal for a little bit too so Grandma can have a nap. I don't want family night ruined!"

Regina didn't have time to respond as he raced away talking to himself. A happy sigh escaped her, and it took her a moment for her to remember what she'd been doing.

Warmth lingered in her belly as she exulted in the glow of love from her son, and if she didn't know better she would swear the apples on her tree were just a shade richer in response.

* * *

><p>Red paced nervously in the kitchen, trying to calm down. Henry had been in earlier, happily touting that he was having a big family dinner at the diner tonight. He'd exclaimed that even his mom would be coming. She'd smiled brightly at him, truly happy for the child, but internally she'd had a small panic attack at the thought of seeing Regina again since their midnight rendezvous.<p>

With the power of Wolf's Time in her blood, her confidence always got a boost. It was easier to own every bit of herself with the strong call of the moon empowering her. After Wolf's Time had faded, more doubts and incredulity had seeped in as she considered her actions on the night she'd connected with Regina.

In her wildest fantasy, she'd never considered that anything could ever really happen with the former queen. She'd respected Regina for a time, even when they'd been on opposing sides of a very real war. Red had always known that if a few things had gone differently in her life, she could have easily been a bigger monster than Regina had ever been.

That Regina had fought so hard to come back from the darkness she'd dwelt in for _decades_ - Red could definitely respect that. She was in a unique position to understand that something like that wasn't easy.

The loneliness she'd been feeling for some time had faded for a while with that one night in the light of the moon, alone with Regina.

Red had felt distant from Snow and her family for some time now, each member of that family far too caught up in their own struggles to remember their always loyal friend.

She sighed. It wasn't really anyone's fault. Children required a lot of attention, she just wished that her friends would remember her when they didn't need something as well as when they did. Without Granny, she was fairly certain she would have cracked from the feelings of isolation she'd been bombarded with after everyone had raced about trying to resolve things with the Wicked Witch.

"Red!" Eugenia barked from her position at the stove. "The dinner rush is coming in, why are you still in here?"

Red winced at her grandmother's sharp tone, and turned to give the older woman an apologetic smile. "I'm on it Gran. I just needed a break."

Granny's sharp eyes pierced her, evaluating her critically. "You let me know if you need any help," came the low, gruff words right before the silver-haired matriarch focused back on preparing the orders she'd received.

The lanky waitress opted to not verbally respond, the coarse comfort her grandmother was always willing to offer when it was truly needed more than welcome. She took a deep breath, affixed a smile to her face, and stepped out to greet the oncoming horde of hungry people.

The first hour passed in a blur, and the momentary relief she'd felt at not seeing Regina seated at a table yet had faded quickly as she'd rushed around taking orders, refilling drinks, and serving food as needed.

She was just refilling some drinks at a far booth when the door sounded, followed by a smattering of footsteps that included a distinct pair of heels. She froze where she stood, and remembered she was pouring water from her pitcher just in time to keep from overfilling the glass. An apologetic smile pasted on her face when the woman looked at her in surprise. She hastily retreated back to the kitchen to catch her breath.

It was times like these when she was annoyed by her cursed self – that young woman was far less confident and generally insecure. Granted, as Red she'd warred with herself plenty, but she felt more like Ruby in that moment than she had in a long time. She ignored Granny's presence as well as the sous chef that had arrived to help with the dinner crowd, and mentally braced herself to act as naturally as possible around the woman she knew very intimately.

Speaking to Regina again was rather anticlimactic; she'd intended to head straight over to the table, but had been waylaid by several people with varying needs that she'd dealt with accordingly. By the time she did make it over to the Charming table, she was far too annoyed to feel nervous. She used her well practiced smile as she addressed the table, and somehow wasn't surprised when Regina didn't bother to give her a second look.

She took down their drink orders, which were mostly the same as usual, though she'd been surprised when Henry had decided against soda with dinner. Henry seemed almost eager to please his mother, and judging by Regina's smile his endeavors were noticed and appreciated.

Red found herself also appreciative of his efforts. The smile on Regina's face was captivating, and the waitress thought it was a huge improvement from a little over a year ago when Henry had seemed resolute in punishing his mother as much as possible.

She shook herself out of the light daze she was in at admiring the subtle glow in Regina's cheeks, for once glad that most people seemed to ignore her in her role as waitress. She quietly sucked in a rapid breath through her nose to focus, but her brow crinkled a moment later when she caught an odd mix of hormones.

Her eyes flitted from Snow to baby Neal, and then around to the rest of the table. Her head tilted and she remained silent as she tried to decipher what she was smelling. Her eyes widened and her heart picked up when she realized what the scents meant, and who they were coming from.

"Ruby?" an insistent voice called to her, and she blinked and focused on a slightly impatient Emma.

"Red," Regina absentmindedly intoned as she perused her menu.

Emma's confused green eyes turned to Regina. "What?"

Regina blinked and looked up from her menu? "Hm?" She shook her head. "Right. I was just saying that I believe that Red is her real name, and her general preference of address." Gentle umber eyes looked at Red, and a hint of a smile played at Regina's lips.

Red smiled brightly in response, but forced her eyes away from Regina to focus on the blonde woman. "Sorry Ems, what was it you wanted?"

Viridian eyes were narrowed as they glanced between Regina and Red, but not being able to discern much, the woman spoke. "I just wanted some extra fries."

She didn't bother writing the addition down, more than able to remember the simple request. She was still a little distracted about what she'd smelled, and she needed confirmation.

"Your orders will be out in a while, as you can see we're pretty busy." Red forced an apologetic smile and tried not to look at Regina, but couldn't resist a glance as she left – and was startled to see Regina watching her with a mysterious smile.

She approached the kitchen a daze, relaying the order. She waited until Granny had everything started before approaching. "Granny, can you do me a favor?

The matriarch stayed focus on her task, but acknowledged her granddaughter with a nod. "What is it pup?"

Red inhaled a sharp breath and let it out. "Could you please take out the drinks for the Charming table and tell me if you smell anything...interesting?"

Eugenia glanced at her granddaughter sharply. "Something you wanna tell me?"

The tall brunette shifted nervously. "I don't want to influence your nose. Just, will you do it, please?"

The older woman huffed, but nodded. "You prep 'em and come back to watch the stove and I'll do it."

Red smiled at her grandmother's unerring faith in her and scrambled to prepare the drinks. She arranged them neatly on a tray and set them down on a counter. Eugenia eyed her a moment before stepping away from the stove, neatly picking up the tray of drinks without the glasses rattling or spilling.

The younger woman smiled, before anxiously focusing on the food still cooking over the large stove. She stirred and flipped when needed as she waited. It seemed she'd been manning the stove for at least fifteen minutes by the time Granny returned, but the matriarch didn't say anything as she set her tray down and nudged Red to the side.

The silver-haired woman remained quiet as she checked everything to make sure Red had been paying proper attention. She gave a grunt in satisfaction before she finally spoke. "Regina's pregnant."

The air was sucked out of Red's lungs as what she thought was confirmed, and she visibly slumped. "I thought so," she spoke lowly.

Eugenia tilted her head, periwinkle eyes flicking between the stove and her granddaughter. "Why are you so upset about that?"

Red cleared her throat, "Nothing I want to talk about right now, maybe later okay?"

"Suit yourself, I've got work to do." She gave the lingering brunette a sharp look. "And so do you."

There was a loud clanging noise as Red bumped into some hanging pots and pans, and she gave Eugenia an awkward smile. "Yep, on it Gran."

She felt a little dazed as she went out to check on the customers. Regina was pregnant, and probably by Robin Hood. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, sure that while Regina would be happy about the child, there would be a lot of complications to go along with the pregnancy. She cursed at herself for crossing the boundaries she did that one night – now it was a certainty that she and Regina would never be more than...well they weren't even really friends.

Part of her was upset that she hadn't noticed this on her night with Regina, but perhaps it had been too early to sniff out. That was a completely different can of worms she didn't want to touch on. Robin's fidelity was really none of her business.

A small frown marred her features as she continued with her work, but she didn't care how it came across to anyone. After a while, her face cleared. Being pregnant wasn't an easy thing, and with Regina's past, things could get a little problematic if anyone decided to try and take advantage of her in her vulnerable state. Red silently vowed that she would be sure to keep an extra look out for the woman. They may not be friends, but Red could honestly say that she cared about Regina.

By the time she finally picked up the orders for the former queen's table, Red had come to a few conclusions. She placed the plates down carefully, and after ensuring that everyone was happy she gently tapped at Regina's shoulder.

When brown eyes focused on her, she ducked down to whisper quietly in the woman's ear, not caring if anyone at the table thought something was odd about it.

"Regina, I'm sorry to disturb you but I've noticed something that you're going to want to know. Just come talk to me before you go, or I can swing by your house later. Whichever you prefer, but I promise you I'm not wasting your time." She pulled away to gauge the expression on the seated woman's face, and wasn't surprised to see consternation.

Her hand gently squeezed Regina's shoulder. "I don't think it's a bad thing, but you _will_ want to know as soon as possible."

Regina's face relaxed a little at the low words, but she nodded at the lanky waitress. "I'll come speak to you before I go."

"Good," Red forced a grin on her face and glanced around the table to see everyone watching her with interest. "You guys need anything else before I go?"

Emma's eyes were narrowed and traveling between Red and Regina again, but both women kept their faces impassive. "Nope. I think we're good," she muttered, a little frustrated that there was some kind of secret she wasn't privy to involving two people she knew well.

As Red walked away from the table she could hear Snow speak. "What was that about, Regina?"

Red didn't linger to hear the response, already aware that her deviation from routine had stuck out to everyone at Regina's table.

* * *

><p>Regina did her best to dodge questions for most of the meal, only really interacting with baby Neal and Henry, though she did respond to Snow now and then just to keep the peace. Emma was almost entirely ignored; Regina really didn't feel like putting up with the woman's nosiness.<p>

A private smile grew on her face as she considered the blonde woman's frustration. She wasn't sure what Red wanted to discuss, but she was certain the lanky woman wouldn't have brought it up publicly if it weren't important.

Though they certainly weren't friends, Regina liked to believe they had a mutual respect for each other. Her mind flashed to naked skin under the blue light of the moon and she licked her lips. They certainly had a few mutual feelings, in any case.

She opted to pay for dinner since her curse funds were nigh on limitless, and gave Snow a tight smile when the woman thanked her. She moved so everyone could exit, but lingered so she could move on and speak to Red.

A sigh escaped her when she turned and realized Emma had also opted to stay, a slightly suspicious look on her face as she regarded Regina.

"Yes, Emma?" Her voice was flat and she pursed her lips in displeasure.

"What are you and Red going to talk about?" Emma rocked back on her heels, hands on her hips as she watched Regina carefully.

"I'm afraid what I do is really none of your business, and your intrusive presence is really unnecessary Miss Swan." Regina was losing patience with the persistent woman.

"As Sheriff, it just might be my business," Emma retorted forcefully.

Regina rolled her eyes, an incredulous look settling on her face. "Considering that no laws have or will be broken, I'm afraid not. Do I have to report you to the mayor?"

Emma scowled. Snow disapproved of her obsession with keeping tabs on Regina, her mother long having been won over when Regina repeatedly put herself in harm's way to protect both her and the unborn baby Neal during the Zelena fiasco.

The blonde sighed and didn't say anything further, instead stomping from the diner petulantly.

The former queen immediately relaxed, feeling better after being relieved of the inquisitive woman's presence. Her eyes darted around the diner, noting that the dinner crowd had noticeably thinned out and easily spotted a smiling Red wiping down a table and speaking with a young woman in an adjacent booth.

Her walk was smooth as she strode over to interrupt the quiet exchange. "Red," she spoke softly, but immediately gained the attractive waitress's attention. She internally smirked at the disappointed look on the seated woman's face. "I'm free to speak now."

Red gave her a tentative smile, and butterflies fluttered in Regina's stomach at the look.

The taller woman folded up the towel she was using and swiftly stored it in a pocket on her apron, her hand brushing lightly against Regina's arm after a moment. "Let's go to the office, it's private."

Regina nodded in assent, and followed Red patiently to the small space. Red held the door open, gesturing with one hand at the small couch and the office chairs. Red didn't mind letting Regina pick the seat, and the shorter woman briefly entertained the thought of taking the lone chair behind the desk.

Instead, she sat in one of the visitors' chairs. It only took her a moment to settle, and she neatly crossed her legs at the ankle as she waited for Red to speak.

The lanky woman paced a little in the small space between the desk and chairs, one hand running through her hair. She mumbled unintelligibly to herself for a moment before turning to give Regina a resolute look. "Regina, you know that even in my human form my nose is very good, right?"

The seated woman nodded carefully, her eyes carefully trying to discern what she could from Red's face.

Red licked her lips nervously. "I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'm just going to say it." She expelled a harsh breath through her lips and met Regina's eyes. "You're pregnant."

Brown eyes blinked, but there was no visible indication that Regina heard or understood what Red had said. In fact, Regina was quite certain that Red couldn't have spoken at all.

"I'm sorry?" Her brows raised in surprise.

"You're pregnant," Red enunciated the words carefully, her grey-blue eyes trying to read Regina's reaction.

"That's impossible. I don't appreciate this odd trick Miss Lucas, and I thought that we genu—"

"Regina, I'm not trying to trick you, and I'm not playing. Your scent has changed, and Granny confirmed it. You need to go to a doctor and get checked out." Red stepped a little closer, her gaze earnest and pleading.

Regina's lips parted, now understanding that Red truly believed what she was saying. "I am not going to the doctor based on something you think you _smelled_."

A frustrated hand came up to rub at Red's face. "Fine, then take a home pregnancy test!"

An unladylike snort escaped Regina at the suggestion. "And have Sleepy tell Grumpy about that? It'd be all over town before I could even open the box!" She sliced one hand in the air sharply as she spoke to emphasize her point.

"Fine, I'll buy them. I'm serious Regina, please just do this." The standing woman moved closer to Regina as she spoke, crouching down so she seemed less intimidating. "Please."

Dark umber eyes searched the sincere face in front of her, and Regina slumped. "Alright, but I want you to buy two...just to be sure."

"No problem. I'll be right back!" A hand reached out to grab onto Red's arm before she could stand fully, and Regina cleared her throat.

"I would rather that you bring them by the house. Henry decided to stay at the apartment tonight because Emma was complaining, so I should have maximum privacy." Regina kept her gaze averted as she relayed her preference.

Red settled a hand over the one on her arm and gave it a squeeze. "Alright, I'll see you in about twenty minutes then. I just have to let Granny know I'm off for the night."

Regina nodded once but remained quiet as the tall woman left. The office was silent, and she was grateful. She sat in a daze, not wanting to believe what Red had so earnestly tried to relay to her.

She'd always wanted children, but had long thought the ability to give birth was beyond her ability. After adopting Henry, the urge had been filled and she hadn't thought twice about trying for a biological child. Henry was absolutely everything she'd ever wanted and she loved him dearly.

Her menstruation cycle had always been fickle, but she hadn't been concerned when she'd missed the last one. She'd thought it was stress, and that thought made her scoff now.

A hand settled on her stomach as she considered the implications. She'd only been with Robin twice, but apparently that had been enough. The hand moved to press against her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She was both elated and horrified at the though of being pregnant.

Any child she gave birth to would be a gift, but having Robin Hood as a father would make a complicated situation that much more difficult. As soon as anyone figured it out, they'd immediately guess who the father of her child was. There was no option to keep it a secret, not in a town the size of Storybrooke.

She sighed and wiped at her cheek where a lone tear had escaped. If this turned out to be true, she'd deal with it. The wonder of raising another child would be worth any trial she had to go through; she only hoped Henry didn't mind being a big brother. That thought made her smile. Henry would make a _wonderful_ older brother.

A last sigh escaped her and she eyed her surroundings. She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been sitting here, but suddenly decided that she should just magic herself home so she wouldn't miss Red's arrival.

* * *

><p>Red nearly sprinted as she got closer to the house on Mifflin street, only just managing to avoid doing so by sheer will. Sleepy had given her a wide-eyed look when she'd bought three pregnancy tests, but she's only grinned wickedly at him. Sometimes the reputation Ruby had built during the curse had its uses, and she didn't really care if people thought she might be pregnant.<p>

Her heartbeat picked up as she spotted the familiar house, seeing the lights on in a few rooms downstairs. She spared a last look around before giving in and sprinting up the walkway. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, clutching the plastic bag in one hand tightly.

The sounds of Regina's heels echoed on the wooden floor as the woman approached the door, and Red bounced in anticipation as it was opened. She held up her bounty and offered the petite woman a small smile. "Hi."

An olive toned hand reached up to tuck some loose strands of dark hair back behind an ear. "Hi," Regina stepped back and held the door open in invitation, and Red sighed in relief as she stepped over the threshold and the door was closed behind her.

She shifted her weight back and forth a moment before bringing her eyes up to meet Regina's. She spoke slowly, "I understand if you want privacy for this, but if you want I'll stay with you so you're not alone when you get the results."

Regina considered the words for a moment, pursing her lips and looking away. "I think I'd like it if you stayed," she admitted quietly.

Red nodded and held up the bag. "No use waiting."

"You're right. I'll just show you to the den so you can wait comfortably while I..." she pointed at the bag, and it was immediately deposited into her free hand.

She quickly showed Red to the fashionably decorated den, only watching Red select a seat before she was off again.

An eternity seemed to pass before Regina re-entered the space, three small white sticks clutched in her hands. She sat on the same sofa as Red, though on the opposite end as they waited in silence.

Red kept glancing at her under her lashes as time passed, and her eyes flicked to the clock on the mantle a few times before she spoke. Surely the sticks should already be displaying the results?

"Regina? I think they should have an answer now."

Regina visibly swallowed, her head down. "I know. I just don't want to look," came the low words.

The cushion dipped next to Regina as Red scooted closer and gently removed the sticks from the solemn woman's hands. "I'll look for you, okay?" There was a pause as Red quietly considered the bowed head. "No matter what these sticks say, I want you to know that...I know we're not friends, but with this? I've got your back. I promise. A wolf doesn't go back on their word."

Regina's head jerked up at the heartfelt words, and the careful mask on her face slipped for a moment. "Okay." She nodded at Red's hands.

Red easily took the hint, keeping her breathing even as she reviewed each result. "They're all positive, Regina."

A muffled cry escaped Regina as she brought her hands up to clutch at her mouth, fighting the imminent threat of tears. Red dropped the offending objects in surprise and scooted even closer to Regina, carefully moving a hand to squeeze gently at a quivering shoulder.

The former queen fought quietly with herself for a few moments, before fiercely wrangling control of her emotions. "Red," her voice was coarse. "I appreciate what you said, but right now I just need to be alone."

Red swallowed hard, but knew not to take the words personally. Regina had just had her world rocked for the umpteenth time, and Red couldn't know exactly how she felt.

"Alright. I know you have my number. Call me any time you want or need to talk."

Regina nodded, but didn't verbally respond.

It wasn't until Red was on the other side of the door to the house number 108 on Mifflin Street that her keen hearing picked out the sound of wretched sobbing. There was a pang in her chest at the thought of the powerful woman crying alone in her large house, but Red vowed to respect her wishes. She shifted into her wolf form to go on a run.

Later she quietly watched as Regina sat in her yard underneath the wide branches of the Honeycrisp tree and gazed up at the sky. Regina seemed calm, and Red found herself avidly watching the woman until she headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Regina waited quietly for the doctor to return with the results of the test, the paper underneath her crinkling loudly in the relative quiet of the examination room. Thankfully she'd gotten a physician other than Dr. Whale. Dr. Sweet was a large, engaging gentleman, and his eyes had twinkled at her warmly when she'd revealed the reason for her visit.<p>

The door opened and the tall dark skinned man gave her a bright smile as he closed the door. "Well, you already know, but you are indeed pregnant. Now I can't help but notice you seem a little anxious about this, and given the irregularity of your menstruation cycles, I think it's a good idea to go on ahead and squeeze you in some time with our sonographer so we can get you an accurate due date for this baby? Sound good?"

She let out a relieved breath at the thought and nodded. Although she'd only been with the man twice, an accurate due date would do wonders for her state of mind and all the things she needed to plan.

The doctor's smile remained when she confirmed his decision. "Great, I thought you might feel that way. I had Miss Ramirez on standby, just in case." He gave her a confident wink as he stepped out again, only to return a few moments later with a serious brunette in tow.

"Aw, come on Audrey don't look at her like that you're gonna make her even more nervous," he chided the sonographer playfully.

The sober expression broke as the woman broke down and punched the doctor hard in the arm. "It's called being professional Sweet, ever heard of it?"

The tall man laughed, and Regina felt a little more at ease at the exchange.

"Well, I'll just leave y'all to it. I'm sure you'd appreciate some privacy Miss Mills." He gave Regina a small wave and ducked out of the room, making sure the door was firmly closed behind him.

The sonographer's professional exterior resumed, and she patiently got her equipment prepped as she described the procedure to a focused Regina.

Regina nodded her acquiescence as the woman began, not visibly wincing at the discomfort like she wanted to. The transvaginal ultrasound was supposedly better and more accurate, so she'd readily accepted the option despite any potential discomfort.

She focused resolutely on the ugly patterned hospital gown as she waited, and was pulled from her daze when Miss Ramirez finally spoke.

"Well congratulations Miss Mills, I would say you're roughly about two weeks along." The sonographer gave her a small smile, and Regina returned it politely as the woman relayed a date in late July as her due date.

After a moment she froze. Two weeks? It had been much longer since she'd last been with Robin. The only person she'd been with...

Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she considered the implications of the test. "You're certain?"

The dark haired woman nodded, her attention focused on the clear monitor. "The test is accurate within three to five days, and your little one has barely begun to form. I'm certain."

Regina was stunned for a few moments longer, before a huge grin broke out on her face.

Laughter echoed in the small examination room, and Miss Ramirez smiled along, glad to see the serious woman overjoyed at the news.

The former queen and mayor slumped back, tears tumbling down her cheeks in relief as her laughter died down.

Red was somehow the "father" of her baby, though she had no clue as to how something like that could come to be. She'd never heard of such magic. At that moment though, she was just grateful that Robin Hood was ruled out as a possible genetic contributor.

Her hand moved to cup protectively over her belly, and her smile didn't dim. Later she'd research and worry, but for now all she felt was joy and relief.

As Miss Ramirez finished up and left her to get dressed again her mind was in a fog. A gentle laugh escaped her as she finished.

She wondered what Red's face would look like when she told her the news. One hand held the printouts the sonographer had supplied. She bit her lip as she considered her options, tucking the pictures away for the moment.

Before telling Red of her suspicions, she wanted to do a little research.

As she collected her purse and made her way to her car, she couldn't help the silent chuckles that shook her chest intermittently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry, only did a quick proof! Apologies for any errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Wow, this fandom is incredibly supportive! I have so many feels, and it's a privilege to be able to share this story with you. ;_;

I'm sorry to say I won't be able to keep up the chapter a day pace (the work week is looming), but I promise to update as _soon_ as I can.

* * *

><p>The late afternoon sun filtered in through the window, its rays gently highlighting stacks of books precariously located all around the room. Regina was ensconced on one sofa, a stack of books on either side of her and a large, old tome opened in her lap as she carefully skimmed through the text.<p>

A frown marred her face. She'd spent hours fruitlessly searching all the books she kept at the house that had anything to do with magic and so far she hadn't found anything even _remotely_ close to a woman being able to impregnate another simply with magic.

There had been a surprising number of spells pertaining to pregnancy, but most of them referred to helping those who couldn't conceive. On the darker side of things, there had also been hexes and curses meant to cause someone to lose or disfigure the unborn child. She'd wanted to burn those immediately, but a part of her knew that knowledge was power. If something like that ever happened, she'd need to be able to discern how, why, and ultimately who.

Hopefully, those dark passages would never be needed. Just to be safe, she'd placed special enchantments on many of the books to ensure that not just anyone could discern the contents.

She closed the large volume she'd been perusing with a huff, the air rifling the hair that shifted into her face away momentarily. She rolled her eyes and tucked the strands back behind her ear and then added the latest book to a stack on her right.

As her eyes roamed her unusually cluttered den, she couldn't help but feel a little daunted. She'd only made it through about a little over half of her own personal texts, and hadn't even touched upon the combined collection of hers and her mother's she kept stored at the vault.

She bit her lip as she considered calling Red, just so she could have someone else to go through these things with her. Her body tensed at the thought. Letting Red in on this right now could prove disastrous. How could the woman truly believe that she'd "fathered" Regina's child?

Regina couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought. For now she wanted the illusion that she could have someone along on this ride to help her. Before she approached Red, she needed some kind of proof beyond the small pictures the sonographer had provided.

In the absolute quiet that had lingered in her home, the sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door echoed down the hallway. Wide brown eyes glanced at the mess in a panic, and she considered magicking away the whole lot.

"Mom, it's just me!" Henry called out. Regina immediately relaxed. She'd nearly forgotten that her son had finally quietly asked for a key back to the house, and remembering the moment nearly made her melt.

She wasn't afraid of Henry finding out about what she was researching, and as his footsteps drew closer to where she was, a bubble of hope grew inside her. "I'm in here Henry." She spoke a little louder than normal to ensure he could clearly hear her.

His familiar figure stepped through the entryway to the den, his freshly cut hair making him seem more mature some how. He gave her a smile in greeting, hands casually holding the straps of his backpack near each shoulder. The room remained quiet as his verdant eyes roamed the den.

"So, uh...researching something Mom?" He raised a brow at her, his tone conveying curiosity rather than suspicion.

The hope in her chest bloomed even further, and she gave him a small smile. "Yes. If you like, I can talk to you about it."

Her heartbeat sped up a little at the thought of telling him about the pregnancy. Nothing was guaranteed at this point, and she was barely two and a half weeks along. Still, she'd decided after Neverland that she would be as honest with Henry as possible. A large part of her just wanted to share something special with him as well.

"You don't have to Mom, but if you want to tell me that would be pretty cool." He gave her a hopeful look.

The smile on Regina's face grew, even as her tongue brushed out over her bottom lip nervously. She waved a hand, and a space was cleared next to her on sofa.

Henry nodded in acceptance of the clear invitation, carefully removing his backpack and setting it down on the coffee table before taking the seat next to his mother.

Regina immediately wrapped her arm around his shoulder to tug him into a half hug. Henry rolled his eyes a little, but the pleased smile on his face and the fact that he didn't pull away spoke volumes to his mother.

"Henry, what I'm going to tell you is going to sound...impossible, but I promise you it is the absolute truth."

Her phrasing got his attention, and he was looking at her intently. "Alright, Mom."

Regina inhaled a slow breath through her nose and softly released it through her mouth. "A few weeks ago when I was still a little heartbroken about Robin, I um," she cleared her throat, "made a connection with someone. Apparently there was some sort of magic involved and I appear to be pregnant."

Henry blinked once. Twice. Then his mouth dropped open as his eyes widened. "You're pregnant? It wasn't Robin, was it?"

A nervous laugh escaped Regina, and she shook her head. She was completely relieved to relay the truth. "No, thankfully not." Her face was animated as she relayed her relief, her brows arching as a brief smile flashed on her face.

His brow furrowed as he replayed the words over in his head. "Why do you think there was magic involved?"

Regina cleared her throat again, uncomfortable to relay too much personal information to her son. "Because it was a woman."

"Was it Blue?" Henry looked at her eagerly, but then shook his head. "No, not Blue she's too...eh. Tinker Bell, maybe?" His head tilted a little as he watched the emotions slide over her face.

Dark umber eyes blinked and Regina erupted into laughter. "Blue? Tinker Bell? No." She paused and looked at him. "But considering I said there was magic involved I'm not surprised you thought of the fairies. I haven't told her yet but, I believe that Red is this child's other mother."

"So that's why she wanted to talk to you at dinner!" Henry's eyes lit up at the revelation, and then he grew serious. "I promise not to tell anyone. This is private family stuff. I won't even tell Ma."

Regina squeezed Henry in for a genuine hug now, the sting of tears in her eyes present for so many reasons. He hadn't questioned her honesty, he hadn't freaked out, and he'd even promised to keep it a secret. Her lips brushed his forehead in a gentle kiss, and she couldn't help but smile. "You are a wonderful young man."

"I was raised by this pretty cool mom," he related cheekily. They both basked in the affectionate moment for a bit before he spoke again. "So I guess Red knows?"

She pulled away from him with a sigh. "Well, she knows I'm pregnant, but she thinks it's Robin's. I didn't know until my appointment this morning that it wasn't his. I didn't want to tell her yet. It's hard for me to believe, and I'm not sure that she would." Her words grew quiet as she relayed her thoughts.

Henry pursed his lips thoughtfully as he eyed his mother. "Is that what all the research is for? You're trying to figure out how it happened?"

"Yes," she admitted in a tired voice. "I've been looking through all these books since I returned from my appointment, but I haven't found anything even remotely helpful."

"Well, I'm home now and I can help you look for a while. Maybe we can even order takeout?" He looked at her hopefully.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have homework?"

"I finished it at school. Come on Mom, you know my grades are good. Let me help you." His green eyes were earnest, and the look in them made her swallow hard. She was so happy to have her son back.

"Alright, Henry." She pointed to a small stack of books off to the side. "I haven't gone through those at all. We're looking for any spells or enchantments that might help two women conceive a child, okay? Be careful not to repeat any spell out loud or anything, dear."

The pre-teen stood eagerly and approached the pile of books. "Don't worry Mom, I'm not Emma. Even I know the basic rules of magic. She should read more comics," the last was relayed absentmindedly as he picked up the stack of books and returned to sit next to his mom.

She gave him a fond look. "Well that's not entirely her fault. I am mostly responsible for her upbringing," her admission was quiet and honest.

Henry flicked his eyes to her and gave her a grim smile. "It's not all your fault," he agreed softly. "And at least you admit when you're wrong and you're trying to be better. No one's perfect."

The knowledge that shined in his eyes was hard won, and it had taken him some time to come to terms with. The year she'd gifted both him and Emma in New York played a large part in his shift in mentality.

They shared another quiet moment before they both focused on the task at hand.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Henry finally looked up with a huff. "Man, this is going to take forever Mom."

A wry chuckle escaped Regina as she skimmed the last of the page she had her current book opened to. "I know. My day hasn't been altogether pleasant."

"Let's take a break. I was thinking that maybe we should look at this a different way." The sound of Henry's book closing emphasized his words.

Regina shot him a curious look and closed her own tome. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should talk about that night you uh," he coughed into his fist. "I don't mean you know _that_ in particular...just maybe the other stuff around it? I mean, you're really good at magic, you had to know something was up right?"

Umber eyes were wide with surprise. Regina had been horrified when he began to speak about wanting to know about her private night with Red, but then she understood exactly what he meant. "You're absolutely right, Henry."

He gave her a proud smile and Regina let her mind drift back to the night in question, and she carefully considered everything that had taken place as she decided how to relay everything around what had transpired under her apple tree.

She licked her lips before she began. "I had gone to bed early because I couldn't fathom staying awake a moment longer, but I'd only been sleeping a short time when I woke from a nightmare. I was unsettled and didn't want to try to going back to sleep, so I decided to pour myself some cider and go sit out in the garden..."

She relayed finding Red there, and their quiet conversation before she'd spontaneously decided that she wanted a taste of the freedom Red had spoken of. Henry's eyes widened as she told him about running as a wolf and the fun she'd had.

"Mom! I want to try that some time too!" She laughed in response, and continued on with her story.

"We shared a moment when we reverted back to human form," her brow furrowed as she recalled the sensations in the air. "There was an old, heavy magic in the air, but it was unlike anything I was familiar with. I remember the light of the moon seemed so _strong_ and the shadows my tree cast on us seemed so, well, friendly for the lack of a more appropriate term."

Henry nodded along as she spoke. "So there was something magical about the moon, but since Red's a werewolf that's not too impossible. And then there's your tree, there must be some kind of magic in that..." His eyes unfocused as he was lost in thought.

A gasp escaped Regina. "When I brought my tree from the Enchanted Forest it required a specific magic in the curse, but there's more to it than that. The next morning when I woke up to check on my tree, there were healthy new fruit buds growing on my tree. That does _not_ happen this late in the season."

Her heartbeat accelerated as she tried to remember everything she could about her tree, and after some time she thought back to when she'd first been tutored in her new tree and the hows and whys of its care. "Henry, I need to go to the family crypt and get something. Stay here," she paused. "You can order something from Granny's. I trust you know what I like. I shouldn't be too long; I think I remember where I put what I need."

She waited for Henry to nod before raising her arms and letting familiar purple smoke envelope her.

Henry bit his lip as he considered what his mother had said. A mischievous grin overtook his face as he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Granny's.

The line rang a few times before a familiar voice answered. "Hey Red, I was wondering if you could deliver some food out for me and my mom..."

* * *

><p>The lanky woman paced back and forth in front of the kitchen counter as she eyed the already prepared and packaged meals. The short conversation she'd had with Henry for the order lingered in her mind, and she was anxious as she thought of delivering the food.<p>

She wanted to see Regina, but Henry had intimidated her a little.

"_My Mom told me something important today. I know you know too, and I was thinking that maybe we should all talk a little bit when you bring our dinner by. Is that okay?"_

She'd wanted to say 'No, that's not okay! There's more than you know going on behind the scenes here Henry.' Of course, she didn't want to tell the near-teenage boy that she'd had a one night stand with his mom and that she maybe liked Regina a little more than she should. Things were complicated enough for Regina without bringing Red and her feelings into everything.

There was a sour taste in her mouth as she considered Robin Hood and how he factored into everything. He had the love of his life, a son, and he was about to have another child with his 'soul mate.' She scowled at the thought.

The last thing Regina needed was another messy custody situation in another messy relationship with the child's other parent. She sighed and put the food containers into a bag, prepping the drinks last before collecting it all and heading over to the familiar house on Mifflin.

Her long legs ate up the distance to the Mills abode, and she balanced the bag of food and drinks carefully in one hand as she pressed the doorbell. Heavy footsteps approached the door, and she wasn't surprised when Henry opened the door, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Red!" he greeted cheerfully, but was careful not to speak too loudly.

Red stepped into the house as he stepped back in invitation and she took a nervous breath before responding. "Hey Henry."

The young man quickly closed the door and took the bag of food from Red so she would have an easier time carrying the drinks. She gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"Come on, Mom was just setting up the informal table in the kitchen since we ordered out." Henry didn't wait for a response, instead turning to merrily lead the way to the kitchen and his mother.

Regina's back was turned to them as they entered a kitchen. "Let's see what you ordered me, mist—" she froze as she turned to find a grinning Henry and an anxious Red standing at the opening between the kitchen and hallway.

Red glanced from the stunned Regina to the grinning Henry. "You didn't tell your mom you invited me to come have a talk?"

Mocha eyes widened and Regina's focus turned to Henry, a note of hurt in her voice. "Henry?"

Henry rushed to put the containers down on the counter and approached his mom with his hands out in a placating gesture. "Whoa, Mom. I swear I didn't tell her anything. I just thought that – well since we've talked some now and I think we've got a good idea about stuff – that you should just be honest now." His gaze implored her, "Trust me Mom, I think it's just better to get the truth out as soon as possible."

Steel-blue eyes blinked as Red took in the quiet conversation with some confusion. She had no idea what they could be talking about. It probably involved the pregnancy in some way, but she couldn't be sure.

Regina and Henry silently stared at each other for a few moments, before she sighed and nodded. She made her way over to the counter to pick up the take out containers, and noted with a small laugh that there were three meals present.

"You little scamp," she scolded Henry affectionately. "You planned this out as soon as I left."

Henry grinned at her again; he had been preparing a third place setting at the modest table while she'd gone to inspect the contents of the to-go bag.

An olive toned hand came up to rub at her forehead and she couldn't keep the entertained smirk from her face. Henry was truly precocious, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She sighed gently, and her voice was tinged with exasperated amusement when she next spoke. "By the way, did you at least text Emma to let her know you'd be here this evening?"

"Does it really matter?" Henry scowled, "If she's not leaving me with Grandma and Gramps to go do something, then she's leaving me with Hook. Pirates seem cool on TV and stuff, but yeah...the novelty wore off. He did teach me how to cheat at dice though," he added thoughtfully.

Regina's lip curled. "Good to know Miss Swan is so diligent in screening your caretakers."

Red cleared her throat as she shifted nervously at the door. Mother and son had seemingly forgot she was still standing in the doorway. "So, anyone want to clue me in on what we're really going to be talking about?"

Henry cleared his throat when he saw his mom shoot him a tense look. "After dinner Red. Mom needs to eat."

A snort of laughter escaped Regina at his words as she set about serving the food from the containers onto plates. He shot her a dirty look at her mirth. "What? You can't afford to be skipping meals in your condition!"

The grin on Regina's face called to Red again in that way she tried her best to ignore, and she held up the drinks she'd been carrying as she stepped toward the now set table. "Uh, did you want to put these in other glasses as well, or are these alright?"

Warm brown eyes flicked to her, the tenderness Henry inspired lingering in the gaze. "Those will be fine Red. Shall we eat?"

Red nodded, and her cheeks flushed with color when she realized that she'd have a clear view of Regina no matter where she sat at the square table. Henry and Regina were seated directly opposite of each other, but she oddly didn't feel excluded as she joined them.

Both Mills made a point to casually include her in the small talk between bites, and as they steadily made their way through their food, Red found herself feeling mostly comfortable. A small uneasy feeling persisted in the back of her mind throughout the dinner in direct opposition to the camaraderie both Regina and Henry engaged in.

It was an odd mix of emotions, and she was grateful when they had all finally finished their meals.

Henry and Regina looked at each other for a moment, and the young man stood. "Well, I'm just going to get started on these dishes."

Regina licked her lips and nodded to herself before directing her gaze to Red. "Why don't you follow me to the den?"

The underlying _so we can talk in private_ was clearly understood by all three people in the room. Red combed a hand through her hair and stood. "Sure."

As they made their way down the hallway, Red couldn't help but admire how beautiful Regina looked in her cream colored dress. Her eyes glanced down at the heels and she couldn't help but wonder when the clingy fabric and stilettos would need to be replaced with something more practical.

They arrived at the den, and Red's brows rose high on her forehead when she observed the stacks of books.

A tinge of pink appeared on Regina's cheeks, and she waved her hands. A moment later the violet smoke dissipated to reveal the room back to its usually neat state. "Excuse the mess, Henry and I had some rather important research to conduct."

She gestured to one of the armchairs rather than the sofa, and Red sat placidly in the indicated chair.

Regina remained standing for a moment, her hands rubbing together in a rare show of nerves. She sat opposite Red in the matching chair, and a mask slid over her face as she gathered her courage. "That research brings me to what I have to share with you."

Red nodded and squeezed her hands together in her own lap. The way Regina was acting was making her nervous. Over the course of dinner, she'd grown fond of the open affection the older woman showed Henry. The cautious woman she was more familiar with was seated in front of her right now - not the warm, loving woman she'd observed interacting with Henry.

"Today I went to the doctor to officially confirm what you and I both knew."

The words instantly had Red's focus, and her glaucous eyes were intent on observing everything about Regina that she could while the woman spoke. "How are things?"

"Good," Regina's lips twitched. "Things are just...a little different than you and I knew before today."

Pale hands began to idly rub at jean-clad legs. "I'm not sure what you mean? Is it twins or...I don't know?"

The former mayor shifted in her chair and suddenly stood, walking over to retrieve her purse from a nearby end table. She stepped over so she was in front of Red, and her hand tugged out a few small slips of paper. Her arm extended with both pieces of paper in an offering, and Red accepted them without question.

Red's mind was chaotic as she observed the small image and the dates and times listed on the picture. Regina was only around two weeks pregnant? She'd slept with Robin around the same time they'd had their night together? She was oddly hurt by the thought, even though she had no right or reason for the feeling. Unless...

Her lips parted, and she gave Regina a pained, bewildered look. "What does this mean?"

Regina bit her lip, a glimpse of white showing. "I haven't slept with Robin in about a month," she confessed and waited a few heartbeats. "I think that...you're the other biological parent of this child." Her arms swept up in an overwhelmed gesture, "Somehow."

The seated woman was stunned, and she panted lightly. "Somehow," her voice quivered as she repeated the word. Her eyes darted back to Regina when the woman wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Red let her mind drift back to that night, and everything she'd observed and felt. "There was magic in the air that night between us."

Her sharp eyes observed the nearly imperceptible tremble in Regina's lower lip a moment before she noticed the glistening of tears. She abruptly stood from her chair and clenched her fists at her sides, wanting to comfort Regina but knowing that they didn't have the sort of relationship where the standoffish woman would accept the physical solace she wanted to provide. Instead she waited quietly while Regina fought to regain control of her emotions.

"You believe me," Regina breathed in the quiet space between them.

Red licked her lips. "I was there too, remember? I-I can't be one hundred percent certain of course, I mean...it's...I've never heard of it, even back in the Enchanted Forest. If you tell me that you haven't slept with Robin or anyone else besides me in a month though? I believe you." Both hands were brought up to run wildly through her hair. "I just don't know _how_. How did this happen?"

There was a gamut of emotions expressed by her voice, face, and posture. Terror, excitement, and befuddlement were all at war. The one that Regina had most been concerned about was absent though: disbelief.

Regina reached forward and gently took Red's arm in her hand and lead her over to the sofa. She waited for the long-haired woman to sit before she settled down half a cushion away. "I think that Henry and I have figured out at least part of how it worked."

Red's head jerked up, and she steadily gazed at Regina.

"When I was a little girl we still lived with my grandfather Xavier. One day, just before we were to move away, he came to visit me at the palace." She raised a hand, palm outward when it seemed Red wanted to interrupt. "Just wait, there's a reason I'm telling you this."

The younger woman nodded and focused again on the story.

"_Mija," the familiar low voice of her grandfather startled her out of her daydreaming, and she gave him a bright smile._

"_Grandfather!" she squealed in delight at the familiar older gentleman. She glanced around, glad that her mother hadn't been around to witness her unladylike moment._

"_Do not worry, your mother and father have been sent out on a diplomatic engagement with a neighboring kingdom. Today it is just you and I, little one. I have something very important to show you." His eyes that always seemed hard softened when he observed her earnest young face._

"_What is it?" The innocent young eyes twinkled at him, and Xavier laughed._

"_Come, I will show you." He crouched and swept her up into his arms, and smiled as she giggled._

_The walk to the garden didn't take long, and Regina smiled as her eyes took in the beautifully arranged space filled with a wide variety of flowers and the trees her father's family was known for._

_Xavier kept walking, following an old path he knew by heart. They stopped in front of a massive apple tree that Regina had seen before from afar, though she'd never been allowed to get too close to it._

_She gaped in awe at the limbs that had to be supported with long poles in various locations due to their sheer size and weight. _

"_You see this tree mijita? Do you know what this is?" Xavier's tone was uncommonly gentle._

_Regina was embarrassed to shake her head 'no', but she didn't want to lie to her grandpa._

"_That's okay my dear, I will tell you." He set her down carefully and walked closer to the rope fence warning people not to get too close. His posture was rigid as he silently gathered himself before turning to face her._

"_This tree," his arm raised to point at the majestic growth, "is the tree my great-great-great grandmother used to establish our royal line with." He crouched near her and gave her a sideways look, a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you know how?"_

"_No, grandpa." Her eyes were wide._

_Xavier stood again as he regarded the tree. "This land was unruly and lacked stability and leadership. Our family comes from an ancient bloodline of magic-users, but by the time Henrietta was born, it was all but gone. She came to this land with one thing to accompany her small bit of magic; an apple sapling she'd bartered for with her last bit of money. With that one sapling, her determination, and that last bit of magic, she established a trade that this country needed."_

_He turned to pick Regina up again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he continued. "Her power grew in other ways. Her apples became renowned throughout the land, and Kings would travel weeks to taste the fruit she worked hard to bring into this world." Xavier spoke with a great deal of pride. "She became rich and powerful enough that the people of this country demanded she become their ruler – they'd seen how she built herself up and they wanted that for this land and this people, too."_

"_Wow. Is daddy named after her?" Regina's eyes traveled all over the expansive tree as she absorbed the story._

"_Yes," Xavier grinned and continued with the last part to this story. "Before Henrietta died, she cast an enchantment on this tree so that every child that came after her would be able to draw from this tree as a powerful scion. Do you know what a scion is my dear?"_

_Regina was happy she could answer this question. "Yes, Grandfather! A fruit bearing apple tree comes from the grafting of a root-stock and a scion – on its own an apple tree cannot bear fruit unless it is combined with another."_

_The ruler puffed out his chest in pride at his granddaughter's knowledge. "That is correct. Every child born to our line gets to pick his or her own root-stock to combine with a scion from Henrietta's tree. Any stock combined with this scion will always bear delicious fruit. Today, you will get to pick yours and we will discuss how you will care for your tree so that it is healthy and productive."_

"_Really? Mother says gardening is for peasants," Regina relayed with a furrowed brow._

"_Not this my dear; this is non-negotiable. Every child of our line must tend to their tree. It is tradition." Xavier spoke in direct defiance to Cora's wishes, knowing that the woman would see his way on the matter._

_Regina gave her grandfather a huge grin in excitement. "Yes Grandfather, I cannot wait!"_

Regina was quiet as she finished relaying the childhood memory. After her family had moved away from the palace things had been more difficult for her without her grandfather's watchful eye. Still, Cora had been unable to take away the tending of her tree. It was one thing her father had refused to budge on, despite everything else he didn't have the spine to object to.

She sighed, and pulled herself back to the present. "When I brought my tree here, magic was necessary to keep it alive and in peak condition. The scion of my tree was laden with it as well." Her head shook, "The magic from my great-great-great-great grandmother's tree is ancient, and I've never knowingly seen it activate in all the years I've tended to it. This is only part of what _might_ have happened – do you understand?"

Red gave her a confused look. "Why are you so convinced your tree had something to do with...you being pregnant?"

Steel-blue eyes widened as Regina's head was thrown back in laughter. She admired the sway of dark hair until the former queen settled down so that only a small hint of mirth was still reflected in her face.

Regina eyed her for a moment. "Follow me," she relayed a moment before standing and moving swiftly.

The lanky young woman had to stretch her legs a little to catch up, and just barely managed to do so as they stepped outside and headed for the garden. Red swallowed hard.

It had gotten dark since she'd walked over with their food, and though the moon wasn't quite close to being full yet, she couldn't help but remember her lone night with Regina out here.

Her heartbeat didn't slow as Regina lead her over to stand right beneath the Honeycrisp tree. Her eyes were glued to the other woman as Regina stared up at the branches.

"Do you see that?" Regina asked quietly, her eyes flicking to Red.

Red flushed and jerked her eyes up to the tree, not recognizing at first what Regina could be referring to. Her brow furrowed after a time. "Is it normal for there to be a new budding this late in the season?"

When she pulled her eyes back down to Regina, the woman was giving her an unimpressed look, one eyebrow raised. She held up her hands. "Hey now, I know a lot about nature, but I've never been much into taking care of trees or any kind of plant really."

Regina sighed, but decided to give Red a break. "No, it's not normal." She paused. "After you left that day, I came down and saw that these had formed."

There was a sense of awe in her voice as she relayed the information and Red could almost picture her as a little girl standing before an ancient tree that had been part of her family for generations. She was hesitant to break the trance Regina seemed to be in, but she still had a few questions.

"So, I can kind of guess why it's so important to try and figure out what happened and why, but you seem to be really focused on figuring this out. Is that just out of a general sense of curiosity or what?"

Regina's jaw visibly clenched, and Red swallowed as the rich chocolate eyes glistened with tears again.

"I want to know Red, because I still don't understand what magic was used to make this happen." Her arms rose to protectively cover her belly, and her gaze became unfocused.

"But there is one thing I do know. One thing I've learned through my magically enhanced life; magic _always_ comes with a price." Regina's voice wavered, and the first tear fell.

Red ached at the words, and the gentle elation she'd allowed herself to feel at the thought of having a child with Regina shattered with the force of a tornado ripping through a still countryside.

Her chest heaved as the words truly sunk in and she gritted her teeth. She stepped determinedly in front of Regina, bringing both of her hands to rest on delicate shoulders. "This baby is half of my blood, so that means he or she has half my strength," she growled, and then paused so that her next words would come out soft. "And also half of yours. Between the two of us, that's a hell of a lot of strength to draw from. We have months to figure out what happened and what we need to do. We'll figure this out."

Regina brought her eyes to rest on the earnest woman and she swallowed as she tried to slow her tears, but somehow they just wouldn't cease. Her lips twitched as she tried to speak. "Red," she finally sobbed as she completely lost control and her body shook.

Red stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the trembling woman, no longer caring that Regina would normally protest against such a move. She held Regina tightly, and the petite woman simply tucked her head down to cry silently against the fabric of Red's shoulder.

Regina's arms remained limp at her sides, but Red only cared that she wasn't being pushed away.

"We'll figure this out," she repeated.

They stood there silently for a time, and Regina's voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Not going to individually reply to every review during the work week, but I do read and appreciate every single one! Thank you for your continued interest.

* * *

><p>As they parted underneath the Honeycrisp tree, Red couldn't help but cup the magnificent face in front of her. Her thumbs brushed tenderly over the tracks of Regina's tears as she leaned down to press a kiss to the normally strong woman's forehead.<p>

"Regina," her voice was emotional, and it made the woman in question open her eyes. "I know you said you didn't want more than what we had that night, but considering the circumstances, I would love to at least be your friend."

Regina exhaled shakily and leaned her head against Red's shoulder for a moment before stepping back.

Red let her hands drop to give the former queen the space she needed, carefully watching the petite woman for any sign of what she was feeling.

Crimson lips twitched with hesitation before Regina spoke. "I don't think I have a choice in the matter anyway," her smile was rueful.

"Of course you do. I want to be in this baby's life, but I won't make you uncomfortable," Red was upset at the thought of not being allowed to be close to the mother of her child, but she respected Regina enough to recognize that their desires may not be aligned.

A hand swept through Regina's hair nervously as she absorbed the earnest honesty Red exuded. A corner of her lip quirked up at what she saw. She reached a hand forward to grasp at a strong, feminine hand and brought it to rest over her abdomen.

"With this child, you're family. I don't have a choice in the matter, but I'm not upset about it. I think it's best for us all if we can become...friends." She enunciated the last word carefully, her eyes resting on their joined hands over her stomach.

Red's heart clenched painfully as her breath caught, and exuberant joy swept through her body. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Regina's head jerked up in surprise, "Wha—?"

The lanky young woman stepped forward to pull Regina into a full body hug, lifting Regina and twirling her around. A soft, surprised laugh escaped the petite woman at the happiness on Red's face in combination with the gesture, and despite all the worry Regina had been feeling, she was lost in the moment.

Her arms curled around Red's neck, and she tucked her head down against a strong jaw. For just a moment she wanted to feel happy about this child, and of all the people that could be related to the child growing inside her, she was glad that it was Red. She inhaled the soft fragrance the curtain of Red's hair provided, and she felt safe in their little cocoon.

The embrace ended a few heartbeats later, though Regina was bolstered by the relatively short source of solace. A hand came up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and she kept her eyes averted even as she fought a smile. She cleared her throat gently. "Thank you, Red."

Red returned the smile, her arms safely tucked behind her so she would resist the urge to keep hugging Regina. The moment was over, and she doubted the elegant woman would allow more physical contact any time soon. "I don't know what you have planned, but I would like to at least tell Granny about this. She's family, and she might actually know how something like this might have happened."

Regina's hands were clasped in front of her as she thought. "I would like to keep this between us for as long as possible, but I agree that you should tell Eugenia. I'll continue to look through my books, though I have no clue what to look for."

"Well, if we don't get anywhere after I speak to Granny, I could always ask Belle to help us. The only other option would be Rumple, and I trust her a hell of a lot more than I do him." Her left hand was tucked into her black jeans, her right hand rubbing at the back of her neck as she admitted her feelings on her friend's husband.

"I always thought you were rather too smart to be palling around with Snow White." Regina gave her a thoughtful look. "If Eugenia doesn't really know anything, that is an option. I'd like to wait until we're sure that we can't figure this out on our own. I do trust Belle, but as you pointed out, she is now bound to Rumple through marriage. That slimy imp has been privy to far too much of my life as it is."

Red found herself nodding along with Regina's words. "That seems reasonable. All this stuff aside, since we agreed to be friends, would it be alright with you if I stopped by a few times a week so we can touch base?"

Regina's head tilted, a hint of delight flashing in her earthen eyes. "Yes, that would be alright." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and averted her gaze. "Perhaps you could have dinner here a few times a week? It would establish a nice precedent for the future."

The lanky young woman swallowed hard and tried to keep a huge grin from splitting her face. "I'd love that." Her hands clenched behind her back as she tried to will herself not to embrace Regina again. It was considerably difficult considering how much the cautious offer of dinner meant to her.

She counted in her head to reign in her emotions before speaking again. "Let me walk you back inside, I'm sure Henry is peering out the window trying to figure out what we're saying."

The petite brunette shook with mirth at the thought. "He is an incredibly curious young man. Based on personal experience I would say he gets that from Emma."

They began a slow walk back to the side door of the house, their shoulders casually bumping. "Oh man, it's gonna be _so_ fun to explain this to her when the time comes. Any stranger to town would think we had some awkward lesbian triangle going on with three different moms and two different kids. You could get your own reality show."

Regina visibly winced, a distasteful expression settling on to her face. "Our child will not be allowed to watch such drivel."

Red was warmed at the phrasing, and she tucked her hands into her pockets to avoid the urge to touch Regina even as the grin she'd fought against grew on her face. "I bow to your superior experience, Your Majesty."

A snort escaped Regina. "That better not be sarcasm, Red." A wicked glint sparked at the taller woman. "We both know how much you love being on your knees for me."

They stopped just before the door to the house, Red's chest heaving a little in an effort to control her breathing. She tried to tamp down the lust the casual reference to their night together inspired, but was only slightly successful. The air between them was tense as their gazes met, and she knew the moment her arousal registered with Regina – ruby lips parted and nostrils flared, and Regina's eyes darkened in response.

"Careful Regina," she murmured lowly. "Just because I know when to be obedient, it doesn't mean I'm _tame_."

A pink lip darted out to brush at the shorter woman's lower lip, and she eyed the lips in front of her intently. "Oh, I remember."

Regina's voice was thick and rich, and Red found herself stepping closer automatically.

The door was pulled open, and Red jerked away at the panic in Regina's eyes. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and focused on an impatient looking Henry.

"So, did you believe my mom?" His verdant eyes were narrowed at Red, and he sent a hopeful look at his flustered looking mother.

"Yeah, I did Henry. I know your mom has changed, and I believe her." Her voice was a little strained, but she thought she must have done a good job in assembling some kind of control of herself if the smile on Henry's face was anything to go buy.

"Great! Now you can help us, too. We can call it Operation: Stork!" Enthusiasm dripped from his words.

Regina's eyes widened. "Henry, if you call it that in public, I think it will be very clear what the operation is about."

Her son snorted and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Mom, I know better than to call it that in public. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." His eyes darted back to Red. "You are gonna help my mom, right?"

"Of course! I care about your mom and the baby, and your mom and I are already working out on becoming better friends for when the baby comes. Red is officially part of Team Mills." She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and her brows raised at the smirk Regina was sporting.

"What?" Regina puckered her lips a little in an attempt to hide her smugness. "Alright, fine, I can't help but be pleased that the infamous Red Riding Hood just said she's on my side. Happy?"

"Incredibly," Red's tone was heartfelt, and Regina's breath caught at the look in her eyes.

Red blinked and looked away, "Anyway, I'm sure it's almost your bedtime Henry, so I'm going to go ahead and go home. I have to talk to Granny in the morning, and your mom needs to stay rested."

Henry gave her a solemn look. "You're right." His hand drifted to his mom's wrist. "Come on, Mom. You shouldn't stay up too late."

Regina's brows rose and she looked at the hovering Red and Henry incredulously. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Last I checked, I'm the adult and you're the child young man. It's nearly _your_ bed time, not mine."

The sound of Red chortling at her outrage had her narrowing her eyes, and she turned her attention to the lingering woman. "I do believe you said you were heading home Miss Lucas."

Red's eyes twinkled merrily, unfettered by the sharpness of Regina's tone. She grinned and nodded, shifting into her wolf skin as she turned away and jauntily ran home.

"That is so cool," Henry muttered as he watched her go. He flicked his eyes to his mom. "Will my little brother or sister be able to shift too?"

A thoughtful look passed over Regina's face. "I don't think that's how it works. I wasn't able to find much information on Weres in the Enchanted Forest, but I always thought that it had to be passed on intentionally – perhaps even by bite." She pulled Henry into her side by the shoulder. "I'm sure we can ask Granny about it the next time we go to the diner."

"Oh, so kinda like how it's thought of here maybe. I'll have to ask Granny!" He exclaimed as they smiled at each other and stepped into their house.

* * *

><p>Red was nervous the next morning as she helped Granny with their usual routine of prepping the diner for opening. As she fumbled with the salt dispenser for what seemed like the tenth time, Eugenia had had enough.<p>

"Just spit it out, would ya?" Her gruff tone was impatient. "I know there's something you want to tell me, and I think it has something to do with Regina."

The tall waitress nearly spilled the salt, and received a glare from her grandmother at the near miss. "H-how do you know that?"

"I may wear glasses, but I'm not blind." Her periwinkle eyes lingered on the nervous woman. "Besides, I smell a hint of her on you."

Heat flushed Red's cheeks, and she hurriedly finished re-filling the last shalt shaker before carefully sealing it and the salt dispenser. "It's not exactly what you think."

"What, you don't have a huge crush on her?" Eugenia's eyes were half-lidded and her lips slightly pursed as she gave Red a look that said _I'm not stupid_.

A strangled groan escaped Red. "Okay, it's not only what you think. It's actually kind of complicated and I was hoping you could shed some kind of light on the situation."

Eugenia's brows rose high. "Red, I think it's a bit too late for the birds and the bees talk, don't you?"

"Oh my god you're impossible sometimes!"

A pleased grunt escaped Granny. "Will you stop wasting my time and just spit it out?"

"I got Regina pregnant," Red blurted in a rush before Granny could try embarrassing her again.

Eugenia eyed her for a moment, her expression remaining impassive. "Red, I think you and I _do_ need to have that talk about the birds and the bees. In order for that to happen, you'd need a very key ingredient that you don't have."

"So you've never heard of that happening in the Enchanted Forest with Children of the Moon?" A frown marred Red's features. She'd really hoped Eugenia would have more information on the subject.

A sigh escaped her and she hopped up onto the stool next to her grandmother.

"Ah, a magical pregnancy." Red's eyes darted to Granny when she finally did speak again.

She watched her grandmother's face intently as she seemed to think a few things over.

"I used to live with a pack when I was younger. It wasn't until after your mom was a few years old that I left them. I saw and experienced all sorts of things with them, but I never saw anything like you mean."

Red visibly slumped. She'd been certain being a Child of the Moon had something to do with Regina's pregnancy as much as the sorceress had been sure about her apple tree. Her attention was drawn back to Granny as she spoke again.

"There was talk of a female alpha in another pack that got her mate pregnant." Her face showed consternation. "But they were both alpha Children of the Moon, and I'm not certain they had magical assistance or not. Although, given our possessive natures I doubt a true alpha would let anyone else near her mate to make a baby."

"Well, that's something at least. I'll have to speak with Regina about this." Red was thinking out loud more than sharing with her grandmother.

Periwinkle eyes gazed at her steadily. "Are you certain this baby's yours? I would think Robin would b—"

"This child is not Robin Hood's!" Red growled fiercely as her eyes flickered gold.

Laughter erupted from Eugenia, and her granddaughter gave her a sheepish smile after a few moments. "Well, that answers that. My pup is going to have a pup." Her head shook. "Didn't think I'd live to see the day, but I'm happy for you. Regina has been changing, and that kind of change isn't easy. A lot of folks in this town haven't given credit where credit's due."

Red's hands fumbled in her lap. "Regina and I aren't really together or anything."

"And you're content with that? I've seen the way you look at her, eyes wider than a full moon. If you had your fur on I'm sure your tail would wag every time she so much as glances in your direction." Eugenia had a softly amused look on her face as she addressed her blushing granddaughter.

"Regina's been hurt a lot. She needs a friend. I would gladly be more for her, but that's not what she wants." In a few weeks she'd gone from a distant respect and an attraction she wouldn't acknowledge to a fierce crush and deepening feelings for the distant former queen. The feelings had gotten worse when she'd realized the child Regina was carrying was _theirs_.

A child had been created because of the magic _they'd_ created together one night. It should have been impossible, but it had happened. That meant something to Red, and she couldn't help that her instincts cried out sharply to her that this woman was meant to be her mate and not just the mother of her child.

There was something there between them, and it had been cemented in their one night together. Red wouldn't push the issue, but she knew Regina felt something strong for her too.

"I know that look, girl. You do what you think is right, and I'll start knitting some things for the baby. You're quite a catch, and I'm sure Regina won't be able to resist that old Lucas appeal for long." Eugenia seemed content at their discussion, her shoulders back and her posture just a little straighter. It seemed Red wasn't the only Lucas excited about another addition to the family tree.

"Now get back to work. It's nearly time for opening and there's still a lot to do."

Red groaned loudly, but dutifully got up from her seat. "You're relentless."

"You had to get it from somewhere, girl." The silver haired matriarch proudly intoned.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few days later that Regina and Henry casually wandered in to have lunch together. Regina had been speaking to Red a little more frequently outside of the diner, but conversation was still slightly awkward over the phone.<p>

Regina was embarrassed to admit she felt a little nervous about sitting in a booth at the diner. She felt keenly aware of Red. The younger woman had gotten an earful just that morning about how sensitive Regina's nose had been getting to certain smells, but Red had taken it all in stride.

She forced her eyes away from the cheerily smiling waitress all the way on the other side of the diner, only to find Henry grinning at her.

"What?" A lone onyx brow rose in accompaniment to her question. Henry remained silent, so she sipped casually at her water.

"Are you and Red gonna get married?" came the not-so-casual question.

Regina brought a hand forcefully to her lips to prevent losing her water, and she choked as she tried to quickly swallow the mouthful of water down.

Red, always aware when Regina was in the vicinity these days, was quick to stride over to their table.

"Everything alright?" she asked with a hint of concern as she took in the heated flush to Regina's cheeks and the smirk Henry was sporting.

"Sure," the boy began. "I was just asking Mom if she pl—"

"Henry!" Regina cried out urgently, eyes wide and heart beating so fiercely she was certain it would erupt from her chest.

Red frowned and took a seat next to Regina, one hand reaching out to subconsciously rub her shoulder. She shot Henry a rebuking glare. "Henry, don't upset your mom."

Henry opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again and gave her a sullen nod.

Regina was oddly pleased by the blind support, and the heat returned to her cheeks when she realized that her hand had settled on Red's thigh. She slid it away casually as she looked away and cleared her throat. "Henry was just teasing me a bit."

Her umber eyes flicked back to Red and then pointedly to the hand on her shoulder.

Red brought her free hand up to run through the back of her ponytail, trying to ignore the heat she felt in her cheeks. Casually she pulled the hand on Regina's shoulder away and moved it to rest on the back of the booth.

The former mayor eyed the movement with surprise.

"Sorry," Red admitted bashfully. "The full moon is getting closer, and my instincts start to gain strength. Because of," her eyes flicked to Regina's stomach, "that, my wolf goes crazy whenever you're upset or uncomfortable. I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with a little smothering for a while. If it really, really bothers you I can just leave for a while, but sometimes I'm just going to need to be close to you. I hope that's alright."

An olive toned hand brushed up to push dark hair back behind and ear, and Regina tried to hide how oddly pleased Red's declaration made her. She couldn't help but feel that the hormones from being pregnant had something to do with it. She shifted a little in her seat, unknowingly moving just a little closer to Red.

The taller woman noticed though, and her nostrils flared just a little.

"Hey guys, what's up?" came a cheerful, if slightly suspicious voice from behind them.

"Oh, hey Ma!" Henry was first to respond, his face more welcoming than either of the other seated women.

Red hesitated and began to move her arm when Regina's hand brushed her thigh again. Their eyes met, and the shorter woman tilted her head. Red smiled in response and relaxed her position.

Emma's eyes missed nothing, and a slight frown appeared on her face, though she forced her gaze away to greet her son. "Hey Henry, you guys having lunch?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Mom to make up her mind about what she wants," he shot his mother a sly look.

Regina's eyes narrowed at Henry, but she smiled to let him know she wasn't really upset. She didn't openly acknowledge the hovering Emma, instead grabbing the menu that had been on the table in front of her.

"Does she even really need to look at the menu? She always orders the same thing," Emma quipped bitterly, not liking that she was still being ignored. It had been over a month since the Marian thing, and she didn't understand why Regina wouldn't just forgive her already.

"Mm, actually I've been craving something a bit different." Regina's eyes flicked quickly to Red and then back to the menu. "I think I'll have the Porterhouse with potatoes and carrots."

Emma's brows rose in surprise at the choice – as far as she knew Regina wasn't a huge fan of red meats.

Before she could speak, Red beat her to it. "You're lucky this diner is owned by wolves, or you wouldn't find much more than a country fried steak option on the menu." She looked completely entertained by some private joke.

"I'm well aware that my luck has taken a turn as of late," Regina responded cryptically, "Although I'm certain your...influence is somewhat to blame for my sudden craving of red meat."

Red's lips parted, and she was about to reply when Emma interrupted.

"Okay, what the hell? Are you guys suddenly friends or something?" There was frustration lacing her words.

Regina shared a look with Red, who raised a brow at her. Regina sighed and slumped. "Emma, why don't you have a seat next to Henry we can talk a little."

The smile Red gave her was proud, and the waitress slipped out of the booth. Granny had been glaring at her for the last few minutes, but hadn't called her out since the lunch rush wasn't that bad.

"You want your usual Henry?" She shot the boy an interested look, and he nodded at her as he scooted over to make room for Emma.

"Anything I can get for you Emma?" The green eyes narrowed at her before Emma cleared her throat. "Some cocoa and maybe a piece of apple pie?"

"Sure thing Sheriff." She nodded amiably at the orders, and shot Regina a last look before leaving to put them in.

Regina's eyes followed the waitress for a while, admiring the long legs before she turned to face her new company with a sigh. "Emma, you need to stop being so invasive." She was done trying to ignore the blonde.

Her words were met with a frown. "I just worry about you, you know? I know I messed up, and I know I kind of ruined things for you. I _am_ sorry you were hurt. Before the stupid time travel thing happened, I was pretty sure we were close to being friends."

The former mayor eyed the blonde woman carefully, a tingle of warmth growing in her chest. "You wanted to be friends?"

Emma's viridian eyes were focused on the table as she fumbled with a napkin. "Yeah. I kinda thought you needed one and," she looked up bashfully. "I'd like one too."

A pale hand moved up to run through her hair. "I guess I've been pretty awkward about stuff, but I got a little annoyed when you seemed to be letting Rub, er, Red in so easily when you've been shutting me out for like a month."

Regina chuckled at that. "You think Red and I have had an easy time of things? We're only where we're at because I've known her for _decades_." Unbidden, her dark umber eyes sought out and found the smiling waitress. She breathed softly for a few moments as she watched the lithe woman maneuver and work.

"Emma, I don't think I can be your friend right now." She brought her eyes back to rest on the distraught looking woman, and she was comforted at the thought that Emma actually seemed to care. "But, maybe some day, okay? I'm still so mad about what you did – not because it hurt me directly, though that doesn't help – but because what you did could have had a colossal impact on the time line. You could have ripped away the future of hundreds if not thousands of people instead of just mine. What has bothered me this entire time is that you haven't considered the true implications of what you did."

Viridian eyes widened as Emma's lips parted. "Oh."

Dark hair swayed as Regina nodded. "Yes, **oh**."

"I didn't really think about that," A sour expression settled on Emma's face.

"I know, dear." Regina intoned dryly. She let the words percolate for a few moments before speaking again. "Now that we're here and on speaking terms, I think it's time we discussed your living situation. I'll be blunt: Henry isn't happy at the apartment."

As two sets of green eyes widened and Henry avoided Emma's gaze, Regina felt more at ease. Her eyes flicked back to where she'd last seen Red and was met with a smile from the lanky waitress.

Her hand settled over her abdomen as warmth suffused her at the caring look.

Things might work out after all.

* * *

><p>The next week seemed to fly by, and Regina found herself growing more irritable as time passed. She'd been getting nauseated far more often, and her nose seemed far too sensitive as of late. The house seemed noisier as well, and she'd been calling on Red more often as time passed to help her find and fix things around the house.<p>

Red had been more than amiable about the task, remaining passive even as Wolf's Time grew closer and closer. It seemed where Regina and their baby were concerned, the woman had infinite patience.

That fact seemed to irritate Regina more, though she knew it was unreasonable.

"Red," she snapped into her cell phone. "I told you I think hear something leaking in the basement."

Breathing sounded over the phone, and Red's tone was even when she responded. "_We talked about this yesterday Regina. Wolf's Time starts tonight, and it's best if I'm not around you too much when my wolf is so close under my human skin._"

Regina tried to suppress a growl at the reminder, but failed. "Well could you at least send Henry home with another steak when you walk him from the bus stop? I swear, even if I hadn't gone to the doctor I would know this baby is yours with all the red meat I can't seem to get enough of."

A soft chuckle reverberated down the line, and the authentic amusement inexplicably eased some of Regina's irritation. She released a breath to try and calm herself further. "I don't know what's gotten in to me today. I'm full of so much anxious energy that my skin is nearly itching from it. My temper has been outrageous as well, and I'm not certain why."

"_Are you alright? Should you call the doctor?_" the concern in Red's voice eased Regina more.

She released another breath, and she almost felt normal. "No, I'm sure it's just hormones." She cleared her throat. "You might want to give Henry a milkshake, too. He'll need it if he's going to spend the night around me with the way I've been feeling all day."

Red's laughter rang down the line unchecked, and Regina found herself suddenly in a good mood. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought that she wouldn't be able to see Red for a few days.

_Stupid hormones_, she thought in disgust. She hated feeling so needy and clingy. It was to the point that she could swear she missed Red's scent, and Regina had nearly smacked herself at the realization. At the time, she'd been glad neither Red or Henry was around to catch her hugging the throw pillow from the overstuffed couch and sniffing it as if her life depended on it.

"_Regina?_" Red still sounded patient, though she could tell by the tone of voice that the other woman had probably called her name more than once.

"Sorry, my mind drifted off for a minute. What was that, dear?" the former queen was embarrassed that she didn't seem quite herself these days.

"_I was just saying that it's almost time for me to meet Henry, and I want to get your orders ready. I'm going to go ahead and end the call. You won't be able to get direct hold of me tonight if you need me, so just call Granny if you need anything, alright? She'll know how to get my attention._" The werewolf's tone was firm and reassuring, and Regina wasn't sure why she'd been so annoyed at the start of the call.

"Alright." There was a pause in conversation as she gathered her courage. "I can call you tomorrow though, right?"

"_Of course_," came the immediate response.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow then," she relayed with just a hint of affection.

"_Tomorrow_," Red agreed, and Regina could hear the smile in her voice.

As the call ended, the peace Regina had felt didn't last long. Almost immediately, the dripping noise that had been driving her crazy all day became apparent again. Her hands clenched and she vowed to ignore it. She stormed into her kitchen, and was instantly distracted by an unpleasant stench.

"Ugh, where is that foul smell coming from?" she frowned as she looked around the kitchen. She might not be able to find the source of the damn annoying sound, but she _would_ find out where that horrible smell was coming from because it certainly did not belong in her kitchen.

She nodded grimly to herself as she sniffed at the air and tried to follow the smell back to its origins.

* * *

><p>Red grew antsy as her shift ended and the sun got lower in the sky. Since she was in control of her wolf, most days she didn't argue with Granny about working on days when there was supposed to be a full moon. She actually thought that Granny might be a little proud at her self control.<p>

Eugenia watched her with a sharp eye as she restlessly hung up her apron. She might shift early just to get rid of some of her restless energy. It hadn't helped that she'd had to tell Regina that she couldn't see her earlier, because all she really wanted to do was be around the former queen and bask in her scent.

"Now, remember not to get too close to Regina, not with how you're feeling," Granny brusquely reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to lose control and push her into something she doesn't want," Red admitted grumpily.

"Well, of course. It's more important than that though. We probably should have talked about this before now, but I never thought about it since you never seemed like you'd be settling down."

Red turned to face her sharply, an interested look on her face. "Oh? What is it?"

Before the curse and Storybrooke, she and Granny had only had stilted conversations. During the curse, their communication had actually been at the best level it had been at since Red had hit puberty. Thankfully, some of that openness had rolled over from the curse, and it was another thing Red was grateful for.

"During Wolf's Time, it's very important that you're not around people that you feel strongly for. The reason why Wolf's Time is so infamous is what our instincts drive us to do; when we feel strongly for someone, those instincts remind us that we do not want to be alone. Wolves aren't meant to be alone." Eugenia's tone was stern as she relayed her information.

"Okay, yeah...I know that, I guess?" An unsettled feeling began in the pit of her stomach. "What's the big deal?"

"Red, you can't bite her during Wolf's Time, or she'll turn during the next Wolf's Time. If you go to her and you guys start your hanky panky, it's hard to reign in that urge, because it's perfectly natural for a wolf to do." Eugenia's lip was a grim line.

Red's breathing increased, and her lips parted. Glaucous eyes were wide and she stuttered. "B-but I thought it was genetic. You, and mom, and me?" There was a desperate burning in her eyes that had Eugenia immediately on edge.

"No, pup. My grandfather bit me. The gift has to be accepted, you understand. I never wanted to be a wolf, but my grandfather's options were be like him or be dead. You can see what I chose." Her eyes were hard. "I bit your grandfather in the heat of the moment – consent to the wolf is a given in such a shared moment. Your grandfather loved what he became. That's when we sought out a pack of our own. He turned your mother when she was just a child, and your mother did the same for you."

The young woman's chest heaved harshly now, her breathing completely erratic. "It can only happen during Wolf's Time?" Her voice was high pitched and strained.

"Red, what is it?" Eugenia's face was stamped with concern.

Red licked her lips nervously, her eyes darting to the clock. "When Regina and I were...together, it was Wolf's Time." She swallowed hard. "I'm pretty sure I bit her."

Eugenia jolted up, her own eyes glancing to the clock. Her eyes returned sharply to Red. "Where's your cloak? We're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Regina's hands shook as she she scrubbed at the dishes they'd used to plate their dinner. She was overwhelmed by the sights and smells of everything, and a sick feeling had been steadily growing in the pit of her stomach.<p>

Sweat began to pearl on her brow, and she panted lightly. _Perhaps I should go lay down_, she thought as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

Her eyes swept over to the window, noting that the sun was barely setting. It was early for bed, but with the way she was feeling it was probably a good idea.

"Henry?" she called out shakily. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Henry?" It was a little louder the second time.

Footsteps thundered on the wooden floor, and Regina reflexively brought her hands up to cover her ears, not caring that her hands were wet and soapy.

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house!" Her voice was a pained hiss, her eyes closed as she tried to fight off the headache that had started.

Henry looked at his mother in concern. "Are you alright, Mom? You don't look too great."

"I-I'm afraid I'm not feeling quite well at all Henry. I think I need you to finish the dishes so I can go to bed." Her hands were clenched around her ears, but she'd still clearly heard her son. The pain in her head increased, and her body shook with slight tremors.

She quietly breathed a few moments, hoping she could regain a moderate sense of equilibrium, at least. Her eyes eased open when she felt slightly better.

"Mom!" Henry gasped in shock.

"Henry?" She gave him a confused look as her vision started to dim.

"Mom, your eyes are yellow!" There was a note of panic in his voice.

Regina stumbled backward, her hands clenching at the counter as realization dawned on her. She gave Henry a horrified look. "Henry, you need to get out of here and you need to call Granny!" Her voice was desperate as she tried to remain still.

Her eyes darted to the window to see the darkness of night settling over everything, the moon's gentle light growing.

Henry was frozen as he started to watch his mother change before his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for any mistakes! Super busy and tried to rush this out for you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I guess a lot of people were distracted by tree/pregnancy. -evil grin- As always, apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Regina's chest heaved with effort as she tried to fight against the transition being forced over her body. The sweat was pouring freely down her forehead.<p>

"Henry," she growled out again through gritted teeth. "Go!" her voice was inhumanly gravelly and she could taste her son's thick terror on the air.

She could feel parts of her move and shift, as if the muscles under her skin were fighting each other as fiercely as she was fighting the shift.

Her eyes were slits as she tried to see if Henry had managed to move at all, and noticed with a cry that the boy hadn't moved at all as she completely lost control and all sense of consciousness.

* * *

><p>When next she came to, she was tightly enveloped by a long pair of arms and a thick, moist material against the hard ground. She gasped for breath, noting an odd sticky wetness all over her face, mouth, and body. Her eyes zeroed in on the floor and instantly noticed the large splatters and pools of blood that stained the normally pristine tile of the kitchen.<p>

She caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye, a strangled cry escaping her as she noticed Henry's torn and shredded coat stained even darker than normal with what could only be blood.

"No, no, no...Henry!" she cried out in agony, tears streaming down her face.

Immediately the arms around her held her tighter, and a familiar voice sounded. "Shh, no, no Regina. Henry's fine. I swear."

Regina arched up and turned to face the voice, her teeth gnashing in fury. "You did this to me Red! You did this to Henry!"

Purple flared in Regina's eyes for a only a before she noticed the odd pallor to Red's cheeks, and she blinked in confusion.

"Red?" She paused and noticed for the first time that Red's arms were loosening until they fell away, and the tall woman slumped over.

Regina rose to her knees in a panic, careful not to pull the cloak off her shoulders even as she arched up to look at the still woman.

"Oh...oh no, Red," her words were a whisper. Red's torso and arms were shredded with teeth and claw marks, and blood sluggishly gushed from the various wounds.

A panic swept over Regina, and she brought her hands to the supine woman's body without another thought. She tried to focus but the panic began to overwhelm her. "Red, come on!" Her breath heaved. If she didn't focus, her unborn child was going to grow up with only one mother.

The thought terrified her, and she tried to use that to channel into something. It wasn't working. "Red, please open those big beautiful blue eyes," she murmured around her tears.

To her everlasting surprise, Red obeyed the command, her eyes opening to mere slits. "S'okay R'gina. Henry's...safe. Granny."

A guttural noise sounded in Regina's throat at the words the young woman uttered. She sniffled once and clenched her teeth, willing her body to focus and obey her. Slowly, the magic gathered into her hands and she cried in relief when the wounds began to slowly to mend and close.

Regina wasn't sure how long she'd remained on the floor, slowly and meticulously finding and closing every wound, but it seemed far too long. Any other person would probably be dead by now, and she was grateful for the wolf in Red's blood that had probably let her survive as long as she had.

Her hands trailed over the pale flesh, trying to find any gashes she might have missed. She tugged aside the remnants of Red's shredded shirt tearfully. It was obvious to Regina that Red had put herself in harm's way to get Henry safe, and despite the anger that burned low over what she had become, she had to respect the recumbent woman for that.

The feelings that churned inside were tumultuous as her hands tremulously skimmed over now unblemished porcelain skin. Red's breathing was shallow, and she still hadn't regained consciousness.

Glistening brown eyes glanced around the room and she swallowed painfully. All the crimson staining the surface of her kitchen floor probably belonged to Red, and it was no wonder she hadn't regained consciousness. Should she take her to the hospital? Regina had no idea what the right thing was to do.

She took a shaky breath and tried to focus, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to look at the bloody mess or the barely moving chest of the unmoving Red. Her magic tugged, and she opened her eyes in relief to see her cellphone in her right hand. She studiously ignored the dried maroon stains on her skin and tried to keep her mind occupied on her goal

Her hands were twitchy as she tapped through the screens to pull up the number she'd long ago saved for Eugenia, and when she heard the sounds of the call connecting she could have cried with relief.

"Eugenia?" she nervously uttered out as soon as she realized the call had been picked up. There was a moment of silence.

"_Regina?_" Eugenia sounded surprised.

"Oh, Granny thank goodness. I-I hurt Red and there was so much blood...I healed her but she's not moving and I don't know what to do! Should I take her to the hospital? There's so much blood." She had to force herself to calm, the hand holding the phone clutching it with such force that the case creaked in protest.

"_Is she breathing?_" Eugenia's voice was gruffer than usual.

"Yes, but..." She felt her breaths coming faster as she stared at the other mother of her unborn child.

"_Don't take her to the hospital, there would be too many questions. She'll regenerate whatever blood she lost. As soon as she wakes up you give her lots of fluids and something to eat. I want to come over, but I still have Henry with me._" Granny's tone had eased a little after Regina had confirmed that her granddaughter was still breathing. "_The wolf makes us very strong Regina, she'll be fine._"

The ache in Regina's chest eased at Granny's confidence, and the line grew silent. "When she wakes up, I'm going to kill her." The lack of edge to her voice belied her words.

"_Look Regina, you can't fully blame Red for this. It's mostly my fault – I never told her how the wolf is passed on from person to person. Even so Regina, you have to understand that the wolf can _never _be forced on someone, that's an old wives' tale. You have to accept the wolf when you're marked in order for it to take._" Eugenia sounded inordinately kind as she relayed the truth.

Regina's phone creaked in warning as she clutched her phone again and her breath escaped her. Her voice was oddly distant when she next spoke. "I'll speak to you later, Eugenia."

She didn't give the older woman time to respond as she disconnected the call, in a daze as she took in the mess that was her kitchen. She couldn't bear to look at the mess any longer, and she focused her magic again to resolve that issue.

Her mind blanked out as she woodenly went about her task, blissfully keeping her mind from dwelling on the information Eugenia Lucas had relayed. Within a few minutes, her kitchen was mostly back to normal. The only things that remained out of place were the unconscious woman still on the floor and Henry's destroyed outerwear a few feet away.

She still had no clue why Henry's jacket was the state it was in, but she believed Red when the woman had said he was safe. Her hand fumbled with her phone again as she hit the speed dial 1 for Henry.

"_Mom?_" came the anxious answer. Her breath was shaky as the familiar voice rang pleasantly through her ears.

"Yes, Henry. It's me." Her voice was hoarse. "Are you alright?"

"Y_eah! I'm hanging out with Granny until tomorrow. She said that you're stronger than you looked to hold off the wolf so long after the sun set!_" Henry relayed in an excited voice.

"I...I didn't hurt you, did I?" She couldn't keep the hitch out of her voice. Hurting Henry was one of her greatest fears.

Henry shook his head, realizing after a moment that his mom couldn't see it. "_No way, mom. It took you a while to change, and it looked painful. But you kind of just looked at me. It was kinda scary, but I believed in you. It wasn't 'til Red busted through the front door that you got aggressive. You ignored me though and went right for her. She kept you in the kitchen, but she was hurt. I gave her my jacket 'cause she didn't look so good...but Granny pulled me out of the house soon after that_."

Regina could hear a huge intake of air as Henry collected himself after the spillage of words. "_Is Red okay?_" His voice was a little timid and full of concern.

Her gaze returned to Red for the umpteenth time. "I'm afraid I did quite a bit of damage to her, but I healed her after she managed to get her cloak on me. Granny says she should be fine after she wakes up and has some things to eat and drink."

"_Oh, okay. Good. I know you couldn't control yourself Mom. Do you know how this happened? How did you become a wolf?_" The curiosity was palpable in her son's voice.

She carefully cleared her throat. "I believe it was an accident on the night Red and I shared. I'm not entirely certain, dear. I have to think about it some more."

"_Okay, Mom._" They listened to each other breathe for a few moments before he spoke again. "_I'm glad you're both okay._"

"Me too, Henry. I should really let you go now. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and safe."

Henry sounded his acquiescence over the phone, and bid her a quiet goodbye. He reminded her to call him first thing in the morning so he could make sure everyone was still okay. She smiled and told him she would, setting the phone down as soon as the call ended.

Regina bit her lip as she considered her options, her shoulders slumping with a sigh. She felt a little disgusted in the bloody cloak, but was afraid to clean it or take it off. Her hands hesitantly reached out to touch Red as she made a decision. Violet smoke whorled around them, and they were on her bed a moment later.

She tucked the softly breathing Red in and curled up on the opposite side of the bed. She tucked the carmine cloak carefully around her body as she watched the rise and fall of the lanky woman's chest.

The rhythmic movement was hypnotic, and Regina's mind began to drift.

Her memories of that night were both sharp and hazy. They'd been drunk on lust and the eerie call of the moon, but as she thought of those moments more and more, Granny's words echoed in her brain.

She could recall exactly when it had happened. They'd been naked, their bodies heaving and rubbing together in want – and oh how she'd wanted to desperately to connect with Red. She'd wanted to be with Red so much and forget the loneliness and only remember what it had been like to run free and happy in the cerulean blue light of the moon, and Red had bitten her tenderly.

At the time, that had only heightened her excitement and sent her arousal spiraling even higher. The light of the moon had nearly burned in its cool intensity then; that had to have been the moment. She flushed as she remembered the ache that had lingered only a moment before Red had filled her fully.

Red stirred next to her, nostrils flaring, though her eyes remained closed.

Regina sat up and shifted restlessly. She eyed the supine woman a moment longer, before disappearing in a cloud of purple. She needed a little space, and as she recalled Henry's words, realized there was probably still more that needed to be attended to around the house – like the matter of the shattered door frame at the front.

* * *

><p>She woke with a gasp, fingers clutching like talons at the bed covers. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and her mouth as dry as a desert at high noon. A throbbing began a heavy beat in her skull as she slowly and painfully sat up.<p>

Her teeth gritted and her eyes slammed shut at the pain, but she forced them open after only a few breaths. She felt dazed and confused as she took in the surroundings she'd only seen once before.

Why was she in Regina's bedroom? She forced herself up, needing to make sure the woman in question was alright. Her movements were less than graceful, the sluggish maneuvering seeming to make the normally short distance a marathon of patience.

She stumbled down the last few steps, and landed on her knees with a hard thud. She hissed as her body made full contact with the ground, but was too tired to move.

Footsteps sounded from the direction of the kitchen, and Regina gave her a furious look when saw Red lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Red's eyes drank in the sight of the woman whole and unharmed, and she breathed a sigh of relief and rolled onto her back. The smell of blood was thick over the cloak, but Red was certain none of it belonged to Regina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The anger in Regina's voice was heavy.

"I wanted to check on you," Red managed to croak out. Her gaze was unfocused as she absorbed the palpable rage the petite woman exuded.

Regina's hands landed on her hips and she clenched her jaw as she tried to tamp down her anger.

Red's eyes watered under the disdainful stare, and she rolled over and jerked up onto her knees. She let her gaze drop to the ground as she panted at the exertion. "I'm so sorry Regina. I'm so, so sorry."

Her fingers and knuckles were white against the floor, and she forced herself up onto her feet, ignoring Regina's startled gasp as she lumbered her way toward the front door.

A soft cry tore from Regina's throat at the pained, defeated slump of Red's body even as she determinedly made her way to the nearest exit. "Stop!"

The tall woman froze, chest heaving and body swaying as she tried to remain upright.

Regina's lips parted as she fought with herself, her jaw working as sorrow, fury, and relief swarmed through her.

"You're not going anywhere in your current state Miss Lucas," she finally managed in a quivering voice.

Red's hands clenched into fists at her side, and her head shook. "I don't deserve to be around you. I...I took choice from you and made you into a monster like _me_! I can never undo that. I can never..." Her voice broke off into a sob, the tears streaming down her face.

The former queen inhaled sharply through her mouth, a hand reaching up to wipe at her own tears. She straightened and stalked over to stand in front of the still oscillating woman. "That's enough of that. Now isn't the time for a pity party, Miss Lucas. You need fluids, and all that crying is only going to make things worse." Her voice was hard.

The grey-blue eyes remained focused on the ground, and Regina sighed. "You didn't make me into a monster Red, I've been one for a long time."

Red's head jerked up, and steel-blue eyes zeroed in on the self deprecating smile on Regina's face. "We both know you haven't been a monster _in_ a long time. The Evil Queen may be part of you, but she's not _you_."

She opened her mouth to say more, but nearly fell as she lost the last of her questionable balance.

Regina lurched forward to support her, the slender body sliding under an arm to steady Red instinctively. The petite woman sighed against Red's collar bone.

"Now really isn't the time for this. Let's get you to the kitchen so we can get some fluids and food in you." Her voice was haggard, but resolute.

Red opted not to argue. She was surprised when they were enveloped in smoke, but as she was directed to a padded kitchen chair a moment later Regina only gave her a weary smile. "It was just easier," she admitted lowly.

Her head nodded tiredly, and Regina moved to fill a tall glass with water. She set it down in front of Red before filling a second glass with a mixed fruit and vegetable juice she preferred. That was also set down in front of the dazed woman, and her gaze grew sharp. "Drink," she commanded brusquely.

Glaucous eyes blinked, and Red hurried to obey as if Regina was still a reigning monarch.

Regina smiled, and then set about preparing something quick to eat. She glanced at the clock, noting with some shock that it wasn't even midnight yet. The evening/night had seemed to last an eternity, and yet it was hardly late at all.

By the time she finished preparing the hearty roast beef sandwich, Red had finished both beverages and some color had returned to her cheeks. Regina had taken great care in layering the meat thickly, knowing that the recovering woman could sorely use the iron and protein. It wasn't much, but it would do on short notice.

She set the sandwich down in front of Red and moved to refill the water glass before sitting down across from the ravenous brunette.

Red blushed as she wolfed down the offering to assuage her desperate hunger, embarrassed that Regina was observing her so intently. Her chewing slowed as she nearly finished the sandwich, and she was able to appear a little more civilized with the last few bites.

A small smile played at Regina's lips as she observed Red's attempts to be polite, but she didn't say anything.

As she chewed and swallowed the last of her food, Red's eyes stayed glued to the table. Things had remained quiet while she ate, but her mind had hardly been silent.

"Regina, I swear to you I had no idea that I could...I thought it was genetic. Me, my mom, Granny i—" her voice broke and her eyes grew watery again.

Regina shifted in her seat and nervously rubbed her hands together in front of her. "Granny told me that it wouldn't have passed if I hadn't accepted it. I've thought about it. I _did_ accept, though I wasn't fully aware of what it was." She squeezed her hands together. "I even had an inkling that it could be passed through a bite."

Red's eyes darted up at the last admission, and a gentle hope kindled in her chest. "Really?"

It wasn't easy for her to admit, especially when she had been so furious with Red, but she couldn't lie to the earnest woman who was so genuinely distraught. Unlike the situation with Emma, Regina _was_ partially at fault in this situation. After the first kiss, it was she that had said she didn't care about the magical consequences of their night together – not Red.

"Really. I wasn't quite sure how it worked exactly. Back in the Enchanted Forest it was difficult to find genuine information on skin-changers such as yourself, but I did have resources as queen." She chanced a look up at Red, who looked contemplative.

The taller woman shook her head. "Thank you for being honest, but we both know that this is really my fault."

Regina expelled an exasperated breath. "This isn't the end of the world. You managed to keep me from hurting Henry, and for that I am grateful. I assume you can teach me how to control it. You seem to have marvelous control, yourself." Her eyes were sharp as she examined Red, who refused to meet her eyes. "Why didn't you shift when I attacked you? It's Wolf's Time, you should have shifted and fought back instinctively."

Red's head was shaking. "No. I haven't lost control of my wolf in a long time, and I would **never** put you or the baby at risk." Her eyes flashed gold as she growled out the words.

"You will teach me control." Regina's own eyes flickered the familiar aureolin color as she spoke with determination.

"Tonight?" Red's head tilted in the lupine fashion Regina secretly thought was adorable.

Regina's lips parted and her brow furrowed. "Do you really feel up to it? You lost _a lot_ of blood."

"I already feel much better after the food and drinks. I'm not completely up to my usual spry self, but it's close." Her eyes twinkled. "It's only barely midnight, the moon is singing in my veins. I'll probably go for a run after I leave here anyway."

A harsh burst of air was released from between Regina's lips, and her eyes narrowed at Red. "Stubborn wolf."

Red shot her a cheerful grin. "Blame Granny."

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky, and the familiar light seemed almost welcoming as they cautiously stepped out onto the grass.<p>

Regina sucked in a deep breath, even now the scents of nature invading her olfactory senses. Beside her, Red took similar action, a careful grin appearing on her face as she watched Regina.

"Everything is so much sharper," the shorter woman murmured dreamily. "I haven't even changed yet."

"Well, unlike before, the wolf is now part of you even in your human skin." Red's tone was apologetic.

An olive toned hand reached out and smacked her sharply on the arm, even as Regina didn't pull her gaze from the surrounding trees. "Stop that. The last thing I want is a weeping wolf capping out the end of this admittedly adventurous night." She inhaled another breath. "Now focus, dear. Show me how to control the wolf."

Red swallowed and stepped forward nervously. "It's not really something I can show you. It's...it's pretty much all mental. Fear is your enemy. Fear is something you feel when you don't understand. That's the key to it all. You have to understand that the wolf isn't something that owns and controls you; in fact you, yourself, are the wolf. If you have any doubts while in your fur, _that_ is when you will lose yourself. Accept that you are in control because the wolf is you, and you won't have any problems."

Both onyx brows rose as Red finished her monologue. She gave the lanky woman an incredulous look. "That's it? I get a pep talk from Dr. Phil and I'm supposed to be able to control the wolf?"

Sharp white teeth glinted in the light of the moon as Red grinned. "It's the truth. It sounds easy, but I mean exactly what I said. If you have a single moment of doubt then you'll lose yourself to instinct."

A snort escaped Regina, and her hands shifted to her hips. "As you know, self confidence isn't a problem for me." She waved a hand and the cloak fell from her shoulders.

Steel-blue eyes widened in surprise and Red kept her gaze focused on an unimpressed Regina. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer. "Well?" she expelled in a burst of air.

Regina breathed quietly a few moments, eyes half lidded. "I feel it, just under my skin." Her voice was quiet.

Nervous tension rolled through Red as she waited, and Regina shot her a glare. "Stop acting like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, dear. Your anxiety is distracting."

Earthen brown eyes had drifted shut, but they shot open a moment later. Her eyes flared gold and purple, and then a familiar fine-boned wolf with a rich, sable coat was standing where Regina had been.

Red eyed the lupine figure carefully, her head tilted in question. The wolf mirrored the movement.

"Is that you Regina?" she asked cautiously.

A low growl sounded a moment before the wolf pounced, catching Red by surprise. Her hands came up to protect her throat as she fell backward, still a little shaky from the blood loss.

Sharp teeth were bared at her, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her own wolf in check. The wolf's eyes were solid gold, but they flickered a familiar dark umber a moment before the wolf lurched forward...and furiously licked at Red's face and hands.

"Ew, Regina!"

Alleviated laughter tumbled from Red as she realized that, even in wolf form, Regina couldn't help but tease her. She playfully ran her hands through dark fur and rolled away, eyes glinting. "Let's go for a run."

A pink tongue lolled out and Regina wagged her tail a little in acceptance.

Red grinned as excitement coursed through her veins and she let herself change without another thought.

As soon as she was in her fur, she leapt back with a yelp as pointed teeth snapped perilously close to her jugular, instinctively rolling onto her back.

Regina's brown eyes twinkled merrily at her as she settled her mouth over Red's exposed throat and lightly brushed her tongue in acceptance of Red's submission.

The larger wolf growled, and Red couldn't help but think that Regina was more of a fox than a wolf with her quick mind and manipulative skills. She wouldn't begrudge the slender wolf her moment, the familiar scent laced with the hormones reminding her that this conniving wolf was carrying their child.

The petite wolf pulled back and softly licked at Red's muzzle before dancing away. Red rolled onto her paws with a huff, but the sight of Regina with her wagging tail and dancing eyes restored her spirit in no time.

She bowed her head, acknowledging that Regina had her submission long before she'd exposed her throat a few moments ago. She bounced forward and playfully bumped her head against the enticing figure, nudging a little and falling into a play bow.

Regina yipped once in acceptance, and charged away in a burst of speed.

A wolfish grin grew on Red's face, and she merrily gave chase.

The night was oddly reminiscent of their first together, though this time Regina had to slow to allow Red to get almost close enough to catch her.

The former queen was enjoying herself, but she kept Red's health in mind as they played hide and seek. She enjoyed being able to outrun and outwit the more experienced wolf, but realized that once Red was back at full health this probably wouldn't occur often.

Currently, she was hiding in a large pile of leaves, listening to Red snuffling about trying to discern which of the false trails she'd laid was the true one. Regina laughed quietly to herself as Red passed her position twice, her ears twitching in her mirth.

Red's keen hearing picked up the barest ruffle of leaves, and she carefully circled behind where she was certain Regina was hiding.

Regina began to grow bored as she waited, her black nose poking out of the leaves as she tried to gauge where Red was.

Red gathered herself on her haunches, pouncing a moment later, Regina's surprise yelp bringing her immense joy. She pinned Regina down from behind, nipping softly at the back of her neck and flicking a long tongue at the anxiously twitching ears.

The smaller wolf growled, unhappy at being caught, and she brightened when she considered her options. She bucked up and spun so she was on her back, and a moment later a softly laughing Regina was laid out in the pile of comfortable leaves.

Her hands reached up to comb through the dark fur with just a hint of red to it, and she sighed in contentment as Red relaxed into her ministrations. Within a few minutes the large furry head was resting against Regina's chest as the relaxed woman softly scratched Red just behind the ears.

A low rumbling sounded in Red's chest in her own version of a pleased purr, and Regina smiled at the sound. "You can't be upset about this Red," she said in the quiet that lingered.

The large head perked up and tilted, the yellow gaze steady on Regina's face. "There's no use regretting what we can't change. There's no point. I've learned to live with many horrible things, and this...isn't that horrible in the scheme of things."

She could hold on to her anger and resentment, but ultimately it would serve no purpose, and she was certain holding such a grudge wouldn't be good for the baby. Just like the unplanned pregnancy, she and Red had both made decisions that led to her new lunar calling.

Her hands stilled when she realized her hands were now running through long strands of hair, and she hesitated only a moment before she continued.

Red sighed against her chest, eyes half lidded and utterly content. "I just wish you had a choice, Regina."

"Did you have a choice Red?" Regina's gaze was steady.

"No," Red admitted. "But that doesn't negate what I said. I wish _you_ did have a choice."

One of Regina's hands found their way to Red's back, where she scratched lightly with her nails as her other hand continued to comb through long, silky locks. "I appreciate that."

They were quiescent for some time, basking in their physical connection and the peace of the surrounding forest.

"It feels like that night," Regina's words were low.

Red tensed and licked her lips before carefully clearing her throat. "How so?"

"I don't feel alone with you here, like this. When I was queen, I could be surrounded by a crowd of nobles and peasants alike and I still felt alone. Always." Her words had trailed off, the last of them barely audible to a human ear.

"Only Henry has ever filled that sense of loneliness. And now, you." There was an odd note to her voice – a mix of wonder and fear.

Part of Red wanted to push the issue, but she knew Regina wasn't ready. Red could be patient, especially for this woman. "Well, we're linked now Regina." She shifted so she was above Regina, her eyes flicking to the abdomen that didn't show a hint of her condition. Her hand raised and hovered just over it, until a hand joined hers and pulled it down and under Regina's shirt.

Her eyes closed as she absorbed the warmth of Regina's hand over hers. She couldn't feel the baby yet, but she knew – and tenderness flooded her system.

"Yes, we are," Regina muttered softly, her eyes riveted to the open joy on Red's face. She reveled in their mutual contentment for a few beats longer. "We should head back to the house soon. There's not much left to the night, and I imagine you're going to be exhausted by the time we get back."

Red sighed, but moved from her position. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Regina pinched at her shoulder lightly for the cheeky remark, and they shifted back to their furred forms to enjoy the run back to the house on Mifflin.

When they arrived, Red hesitated, but Regina shifted and held her hand out in invitation. Red nodded her acceptance.

She bent over to collect the long-abandoned cloak on their way in, carefully hanging it just inside. They shared a tired look.

Regina cleared her throat, "I think I'll have a shower before sleep. You're more than welcome to do the same in the guest bathroom."

Red's eyes darted down to her mostly ruined clothes, and Regina waved a hand in dismissal of the look. "I'll provide you with some fresh clothes, dear. Would you like a shower as well?" She eyed Red impatiently.

The taller woman nodded reflexively. They'd been distracted before, but dried blood and sweat clung to the most uncomfortable of places, and being clean before sleep sounded heavenly.

"Alright then, come along." Regina quickly lead the way up the stairs and to the guest bathroom. A tank top and a pair of loose flannel pajama bottoms appeared on the sink.

Red gave her a smile in gratitude before sliding into the bathroom. It didn't take her long to rid herself of her ruined clothes, and the first spray of hot water against her tender flesh was ecstasy.

She wanted to stay in the cleansing water forever, but her knees shook after a few moments and she realized that was impossible. She hurriedly went about cleaning herself up, smiling at the familiar scent the body wash gave off.

Her wolf preened at the thought of sharing a scent with Regina, but she shook her head after a moment and cautioned herself against such thoughts.

The shower was turned off after she'd thoroughly rinsed, and the towels were soft and calming against her skin as she dried quickly.

She bit her lip when she realized she would have to go without underwear. That could be dangerous around Regina, but she shrugged. They were both too tired for anything to happen. She wasn't sure if that realization was comforting or disappointing.

Red emerged from the bathroom, but hesitated in the hallway. She wasn't certain whether she should find one of the guest bedrooms or if she was expected in the master bedroom. She knew what her wolf wanted.

The thought of sleeping apart from Regina after their long night together was near agony. She wanted to curl around Regina and bury her nose in dark locks. She wanted to inhale the gentle scents of her mate all night long, assured that the woman she cared for deeply was safe and alive. She wanted to wake up and know that Regina wasn't alone, but safe and warm in her own embrace.

She took a hesitant step toward Regina's bedroom, but stopped. A pained breath escaped her and she stepped back. After what she'd done, what she'd forced on Regina, she didn't deserve to bask in the presence she craved like a physical need.

Her eyes stung as she turned to find her way to one of the guest bedrooms.

The door to Regina's bed swung open before she could get far. "This way, dear."

Red straightened, her heart beating rapidly. She turned to face an amused looking Regina, and joy bubbled in her breast. She gave the shorter woman a shaky smile, her eyes delighting over the pale satin pajama set Regina wore.

"Are you sure?" Her head tilted as she bit her lip.

Regina smiled, imagining Red in her furred form – she could just picture how furiously the taller woman's tail would be wagging. "I'm sure." Her voice was low and confident.

Red didn't hesitate this time, striding forward to join Regina with a smile. She might not feel worthy, but if the queen of her life demanded her presence, who was she to deny her?

The door closed quietly behind them, and Red let Regina slide into bed first. She tried to decipher what she was required to do, but shrugged when Regina lay unmoving.

She rolled carefully onto the mattress, keeping her distance but glorying in the proximity of sharing the same bed. She'd barely settled when a soft hand landed insistently on her arm.

Her smile was unseen in the darkness as she scooted closer to Regina.

They slept curled together in the master bedroom, Red protectively spooned around the woman she was completely enamored with. Their hands were tangled together over Regina's abdomen and their unborn child. Just like the first time they'd fallen asleep in this position, their rest was the most peaceful they'd experienced in some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Some wine and sad music helped me write this chapter out. -sigh-

* * *

><p>Loud knocking echoed from the front foyer all the way up to the master bedroom, and Regina cursed her improved hearing when it continued. She shifted with a groan, only to feel soft lips press against her shoulder.<p>

"You want me to get it?" Red husked out against a patch of smooth skin.

A shiver traveled down Regina's spine at the feeling of the breath tickling her flesh in combination with the sleep roughened voice.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, that's alright dear. It would look odd for you to be answering my door."

Regina stubbornly pulled herself up, only barely resisting to look at Red's sleep rumpled form. If she looked she was certain she wouldn't want to leave the warm haven. She silently groused to herself as she reached for her robe, only chancing a look at Red once she was across the room.

Red was in a half-raised position, leaning on one elbow as she blinked sleepily at Regina.

The petite woman tied off her robe with a scowl. She definitely didn't want to leave bed, and whoever was at the door would not be privy to one of her better moods. It wouldn't be Henry, considering he would have just used his key, so Regina was fairly certain it was no one she wanted to see. The people she would willingly spend time with could all be listed on one hand: Henry, Red, and Granny.

A grumpy sigh escaped her as she made her way down the stairs, the insistent knocks repeating every once in a while. Her head tilted as she contemplated the knocking. If she didn't know any better, she would think the persistence could only be one person.

When she opened the door, she gave the waiting blonde a completely unimpressed look. "Yes Miss Swan?"

Viridian eyes blinked in surprise, and Emma pulled out her phone to glance at the time. She gave Regina a frown. "Are you sick?"

Regina frowned right back. "Let me get this straight, you've been pounding on my door for the last ten minutes because you thought I was sick? That's very _considerate_ of you."

Emma's frown morphed into a grimace. "No, but it's nearly noon and you're still in your pajamas. Since you're always so well dressed it surprised me."

A sable brow arched as Regina gave her an impassive look. "I'm no longer mayor, and I find I care less and less what the rabble of this town think. Is there anything else you'd like to waste my time with?"

"Now hold on, I'm here for a legitimate reason, and I'm upset with you," Emma pointed her finger to emphasize her point.

"Oh dear, however shall I live with myself? I've _upset_ the Savior!" Regina gasped out in a mocking voice.

"Jesus Christ Regina, can you not be...you for like five minutes? I want to know why the hell Henry stayed at Granny's last night when he was supposed to be with you?" the blonde managed to grit out between teeth clenched with fury.

"I'm sorry, how is that any of your business? Do you come consult me every time you decide to leave Henry with your parents? Or worse, the pirate who doesn't bathe and somehow believes teaching our son things like how to pick a pocket and cheat at dice is a valuable use of time?" Regina felt her own anger rising at Emma's usual double standards when it came to their parenting roles.

Emma's lips parted. "Hook did what? I'm going to kill him."

"Do invite me along for that one, dear. I wouldn't mind bringing a camera," the pleased brunette intoned.

The Sheriff shifted her weight, her hands on her hips. She shook her head after a moment. "You know what, that isn't the issue that brought me here. You could have at least sent Henry back to the apartment."

A vein began to throb in Regina's forehead. "As I told you not too long ago at the diner, Henry _hates_ living at the apartment with so many people. He's a growing boy, and he needs his space."

Her anger kept building under her skin, and she had to breathe carefully. Her brow furrowed. While Emma Swan had always had an innate ability of inspiring her ire, this rage was building far too quickly and seemed far out of proportion to the norm.

She began to worry that her hormones and wolf would escalate it out of control. There were still two days of Wolf's Time left, and her fledgling restraint might be challenged in the face of this woman.

Emma gave her a dark look, and Regina realized she must have missed whatever the insipid woman had said.

"Are you even paying attention to me Regina?" Emma stepped forward aggressively, invading Regina's personal space.

Regina refused to back down, and having the woman polluting her space in her own home was starting to make her skin itch as her wolf longed to come out and put this woman in her place.

It was with some relief that she heard the door to the master bedroom open and the soft padding of Red's feet against the hallway floor.

Emma's eyes darted up behind Regina and narrowed. She knew that the guest bedrooms were in the opposite direction of the master bedroom. Her eyes flicked back and forward between the woman slowly descending the stairs and the woman standing in the foyer.

"Is there a problem here?" Red's voice was friendly, her head tilted with a gentle smile playing at her lips. Her nostrils flared when she eyed Emma's proximity to Regina, but she tamped down on her possessive instincts.

She knew Emma kind of just disregarded the rules of politeness and personal space whenever it suited her, particularly when it came to Regina.

Regina's shoulders immediately loosened, and her expression eased into a more neutral look. She stepped back from Emma, instinctively knowing that Red's wolf wouldn't appreciate the way she and Emma had been positioned.

Normally Regina might enjoy teasing the lanky woman, but having just tasted how angry she could get with the wolf clawing to get out from just under her skin, she didn't want to make things difficult for Red.

"No problem," Emma grunted out. Her eyes continued to check on Red's progress. "So, this makes a little more sense. I had no idea you were in to women, Regina."

The former mayor pursed her lips, her arms crossed and eyebrow arched. "Again, _none_ of your business."

Emma snorted, and then smirked as she leaned against the doorjamb. "On the contrary, it's completely my business if you're dating someone, and that someone is going to be around our son."

Regina gave her an incredulous look, one hand tipping backward to indicate Red, who had come to stand a few steps behind Regina. "You mean this gainfully employed, mature, adult woman, who is next in line to own her family business, has a clean record, and is best friends with the mayor of this town?"

She widened her eyes and mouth in a mocking look. "Oh yes, please _do_ tell me how she'll be such a horrible influence compared to the dirty thief who traded his ship in so he could get in to your pants. Tell me, where is the pirate living exactly?" She blinked and gave Emma a faux innocent look.

The blonde's lips parted, and she blinked a few times at the unexpected diatribe. She'd half expected Regina to scoff at the implication that she was in some kind of relationship with Red.

Red shot her a glare before stepping closer to Regina, ducking her head down to whisper something into the soft shell of Regina's ear. Her hand came up to tuck some loose strands back behind Regina's ear when the woman nodded and it shifted into her face.

Emma couldn't explain the odd feeling in her chest at the gesture, but she realized that she'd really stepped in it by coming by Regina's house without really knowing what was going on.

Regina cleared her throat to get Emma's attention, and she pulled her startled gaze away from the now silent Red.

"I really can't stand here and argue with you all day, so if you have nothing further to discuss, please do vacate the premises." Regina had regained complete control of the annoyance Emma had wrought with a few soft words from Red reminding her that it was better to not let the blonde irritant get the best of her.

A hand came up to awkwardly rub at the back of her neck as Emma regarded the two women. "Okay, I'm sorry. I totally thought something else was going on and jumped to conclusions here. I, uh, hope you guys have a nice day." A tint of pink lingered in Emma's cheeks as she relayed the uncomfortable apology, and she ducked away before either Regina or Red could respond.

Both brunettes eyed the quick retreat with more than a hint of confusion, but Regina shrugged and shut the door once Emma had made it to the sidewalk.

"I'll never completely understand that woman," she murmured as she turned to face Red.

Red gave her a smile, a little confused by the interaction, but not wanting to make Regina uncomfortable. She shifted after a moment. "I guess I should be going. I can run Henry by in a bit if you like."

Regina tried not to frown at the words. "You're going?"

A hand combed through long chestnut hair nervously. "Yeah, I should change and I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

The petite woman bit the inside of her cheek, one hand subconsciously mirroring Red's by tucking some hair behind her ear. She hesitated, her lips parting before she managed to speak. "After you change and pick up Henry, I would really prefer if you'd come back here."

A frustrated breath pushed from Red's lips. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now. It's Wolf's Time and you're feeling things differently than you would on any other day."

Mahogany eyes narrowed. "Are you presuming to tell me how I feel?"

Red's nostrils flared and she clamped her immediate response down until she was sure she wouldn't snap at Regina. "No, I'm trying to tell you how I feel, and how I'm going to feel when the full moon wanes and your sudden urge to be close to me wanes as well." She winced a little as she finished. That had still been pretty snappish.

She cleared her throat and gentled her tone. "I just need a little time away so I don't get the wrong idea about what this is, alright? I _will_ be here for you, but I'm human and being around you all the time is...it's not easy to remember that we're supposed to just be friends."

Excitement and fear trickled through Regina, and she swallowed as she tried to decide which feeling to give in to. "Of course, leave it to you to put me in this incredibly difficult situation and then leave me at the first chance you get _Ruby_," fear won out as the words tumbled from her lips. The hurt look on Red's face made her regret them as soon as she'd uttered the last syllable.

She caught sight of Red's face crumbling into a pained look just before the taller woman tilted her head so the curtain of her hair hid her face from view. Red remained silent, only nodding once as she jerked the door open and strode out in her pajamas. She didn't seem to care that she was barefoot as she started a slow jog toward the B&B.

Regina stood in the still open doorway, her hands clutching at either side of the doorjamb.

* * *

><p>Red slipped into the back entrance of the B&amp;B, making it to her room without being seen. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, wondering if there was something in her face that telegraphed her ineptitude to the world. Regina's casual insult had done more to remind her that she was as much Ruby as she was Red. Ruby was always there just as much as her wolf, only she found Ruby's presence much more intimidating than her furred skin.<p>

She _had_ been Ruby before the curse, back in the Enchanted Forest. She'd lacked confidence. She'd feared for her future. She'd wondered if her parents had survived if they would be proud of her – a nothing hiding away in the forest hoping that she and Granny would be overlooked by the world around them.

Granny had been a hard taskmaster more than a maternal figure, and her criticisms had always laid heavily in Red's heart. Things had been worse after she'd discovered she was a monster, and suddenly she'd understood why no one besides the foolish Peter had tried to get close to her. They knew, somehow. They knew there was something wrong with her.

It wasn't until she and Snow White fled and they'd stumbled upon her mother that she'd gained true confidence. Running with Anita and the pack, learning to control her wolf, feeling like she finally belonged; these had been some of the most empowering experiences of her life.

She'd thought it would be easy to leave the specter of Ruby behind once the curse broke. She'd thought she could just cling to the positive aspects the curse had brought to her life and relationship with Granny. She would never escape Ruby, just like she would never escape her wolf.

Regina knew that too, and that's probably why the powerful woman had limited their tryst to that one night. She knew, just like Red knew deep down, that there was far too much Ruby still in Red.

Red could be stalwart, courageous, and strong...but Ruby would always be waiting in the corners of her mind. She'd always be waiting to take over as completely as her wolf used to. She'd be waiting to show the world how unreliable Red really was.

She'd turned Regina into a freaking werewolf in her ignorance of all things. She'd gotten the woman pregnant, and though she was so incredibly happy at the thought of a little Mills-Lucas running around, she had to wonder if Regina wouldn't prefer if it _had_ been the other Hood to plant that seed.

For the first time in a long time, Red felt uncomfortable in her own skin. She mechanically moved to her dresser to pull off the pajamas, pulling on the first things she could find.

Grey-blue eyes blinked at her reflection, and she shrugged at the charcoal leggings and white band t-shirt. She needed a run. First, she would deliver Henry home. She could do that, at least.

Her head tilted as she listened for the unmistakable sound of the boy, and deduced he was probably at the diner. The trip was relatively short, and she ducked in through the service entrance rather than alert the entire diner to her presence.

She approached Henry quietly, tapping his shoulder and sparing him the bare hint of a smile when he seemed exuberant to see her up and about.

"Red!" his eyes were bright as he leapt forward to give her a tight hug.

The smile grew on her face at the affectionate gesture, though it remained small. She returned the hug with a quick squeeze. "Come on Henry, your mom is anxious to have you home. I know you probably have a lot of questions for her. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds good," he nodded along as he packed up a few things into the backpack he'd hastily grabbed as Granny dragged him out the night before.

She squeezed his shoulder once, patiently waiting for him to finish. He gave her another smile to show he was ready, and they started the walk back to his home on Mifflin.

Henry chattered spiritedly as they progressed to his house, and Red did her best to make the right sounds at the right times so as to not hurt his feelings.

She deferred any questions about the previous night back to his mother, not wanting to tell him anything without Regina's consent. His chatter idled as they reached his street, and he only stopped moving when he realized Red had stopped at the sidewalk before his home.

Henry's brow furrowed as he turned to face her. "You're not coming in?"

Red forced a smile onto her face, not wanting to let the boy know anything was wrong. "Nah, I'm always restless during Wolf's Time, so I'm just going to go on a nice long run."

His green eyes narrowed as he gave her a suspicious look. After a few beats he nodded, deciding not to question her about the half-truth. "Alright. You have your cellphone with you? Just in case," he added solemnly. He would never forget the way she'd charged in the night before and done her best to get him out unharmed.

The fact that she'd done her very best to not hurt his mom, too, had stuck out in his mind. Red was a big, strong wolf. She could have easily taken his mom out, but she hadn't wanted to take the chance of hurting her or his unborn sibling.

The amused look she gave him was genuine, and she tugged out the small device from the tight pocket of her leggings. "Just in case," she reaffirmed.

He nodded at her in approval once before turning and continuing up the walkway.

She watched him until he fumbled with his keys and the door was pulled open. She only caught a flash of black locks before she turned steadfastly away, her legs already moving to propel her into a fast clip.

* * *

><p>Regina gave Henry a big hug as he stepped into the foyer, her eyes squeezing shut briefly. They opened a moment later to peer behind him intently, searching for a familiar lanky figure.<p>

Henry stepped back and noticed where she was looking. "She went for a run," he provided helpfully.

His eyes didn't miss the despondent look that flashed over her face.

"Is she upset about last night?" He gazed at her steadily, and he could see her trying to think about what to say.

"No," she admitted. Her arm rose to protectively cover her abdomen.

"But she is upset," Henry added the unspoken words, no question apparent in his statement.

She nibbled at her lower lip. "Yes."

He thought carefully about what he wanted to say, but he didn't want his mom to think about all the other times he used to accuse her of things so his mind stuttered a little as he tried to find the right words.

Regina understood, and she sighed as she brought her eyes to meet his. "Yes, it's my fault."

His lips pursed thoughtfully. "But I'm sure you didn't mean to?" His smile was unsure.

She huffed out a breath, her shoulders slumping. "I did and I didn't." The sad look he gave her was enough. "You know sometimes I say things without really thinking about them, but they happen to be the absolute worst thing to say at the absolute worst time to say them?"

He nodded at her solemnly. "I do that sometimes too," he looked down and his hands fidgeted in front of him. "I used to do that with you a lot."

Regina leaned forward to pull him into a hug. "You probably get that from me, so ultimately that's my fault."

Henry snorted against her neck. "Mom, I love you, but you can't take responsibility for everything. I'm still my own person, and I should have known better. It's just hard when I'm really scared about something. I'd rather be angry than afraid."

It was easy for him to admit with his face hidden from his mom, and he felt relief at the long-needed admission.

"I'm the same way Henry. I said something I really shouldn't have to Red. She didn't deserve it." She squeezed him once before pulling back.

"So why are you still here?" His look was earnest. "You didn't _really_ mean it, right?"

Her lips trembled a moment before she managed to reply. "Because I'm still scared."

"You're scared of Red?" Both of Henry's brows were raised. "You should have seen her last night! She ran right in and she pushed me out of the way and was talking to you to distract you. I told her she should just go wolfy but she kept saying no. She didn't want to hurt you, mom. She wouldn't hurt you."

Regina looked right at him for a moment, her mind in a daze. Henry had no idea that what he said was exactly what she needed to hear, even if the context was a little different.

"You're absolutely right, Henry." A burst of laughter escaped her as she looked at him in wonder. "When did you become so wise?"

His face scrunched up. "After you broke the second curse, I think." He looked at her a moment before reaching out to squeeze her arm. "So what are you waiting for? Go find her and say you're sorry."

He moved behind Regina, gently pushing her toward the door.

Another snort of laughter escaped his mother, and she shot him an incredulous look. "How am I supposed to find her? I should probably wait until later."

Henry gave her an unimpressed look, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "Mom, you're a _wolf_ now. You can like, sniff her out, or something. If you wait, you might chicken out."

Regina frowned at him. "Why are you in such a hurry to get me to apologize?"

Verdant eyes rolled. "Mom, Red's family. She'll kinda be like another parent to me right? That could be kinda cool."

Brown eyes narrowed at him. "And?"

Henry gave her an innocent look. "You think she might make me a werewolf too?"

"Absolutely not," came the immediate response.

He frowned and sighed, but carefully pushed at her again. "Well, whatever. Go apologize Mom, or you're grounded."

"Henry, I already stay around the house almost all day as it is." She raised an onyx brow at him.

"That's enough of that young lady, go apologize," His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed as he approximated the look his mom usually gave him when she said something similar.

"Fine, but I'm dropping you back off at the apartment before I go find her. I'm not leaving you alone here." When he opened his mouth, her gaze sharpened. "No arguments."

The flash of gold in her eyes discouraged further debate, and Henry wisely obeyed.

* * *

><p>Red began to feel better as she ran deeper and deeper into the thick forest surrounding Storybrooke. The run didn't change anything about her situation, but at least she wasn't sitting around doing nothing with all the anxious energy she had stored up.<p>

Her mind was clear and her breathing even, and it was with some startlement she caught an odd combination of smells. It had been a while since she'd gone that deep in the forest; she'd kept her runs with Regina relatively close to the house on Mifflin, and they generally ran in another direction entirely.

She concentrated and her eyes widened with a small gasp. Her nose couldn't be wrong...could it?

She halted for a moment, head tilting as she inhaled deeply. A determined look grew on her face as she followed the scents down a winding path. She slowed as sounds began to reach her ears, and a frown plastered on her face.

Her approach became more cautious, her steps careful as she avoided making undue noise. Finally she came to a small clearing.

A dark haired man with a mustache wearing the mixed garb the Merry Men favored was standing before a rock outcropping, a crossbow pointed off toward something she couldn't quite see. The man seemed angry as he regarded whatever creature he'd cornered, and Red began to slowly creep forward to get a better look.

"Well, change then!" The gruff voice commanded angrily. "You don't fool me, I followed your tracks. I know it's you!"

There was no response, and it wasn't until Red had inched to the side a little more that she caught a glimpse of who the man was addressing.

A slender teen-aged girl was shivering just in front of the outcropping, her jean-clad knees curled protectively in toward her chest. She had bronze skin and wide amber eyes, her straight dark hair coming just to her chin and cupping her sharply angled features. Fear radiated from her, and Red imagined she couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen.

Anger grew in her breast as she examined the six-foot man waving his bow at the girl in a threatening manner, and she stepped out of the bush, a low growl emanating from her throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she ground out around clenched teeth.

The man jerked his bow toward her in reflex, depressing the trigger without thought. Red reacted instinctively, ducking away even as she drew closer to the surprised man.

He dropped his bow and held his hands up when he realized he'd narrowly avoided murdering the brunette and he reached out a hand in supplication as she drew nearer.

"I'm sorry my Lady, you caught me quite by surprise," the man didn't seem afraid so much as embarrassed, and Red had to guess he had no clue who she was.

Her eyes flicked over to the cowering girl, and Red scowled darkly at the man.

"What is the meaning of this?" She jerked a hand to point at the quietly sniffling child.

The man's facial expression grew to one of entreaty. "My pardons, Lady. I know it seems much worse than it is, but I know this girl is not what she appears to be. I have been patrolling this section of forest for a week and noticed some odd tracks. This girl isn't a girl at all, but a monster of some sort. I believe she might be a remnant of the Wicked Witch – for she can change her skin to that of an animal."

Red's eyes flared gold at his words, and another growl escaped her throat. The man's eyes widened in response. "Being able to change your skin doesn't automatically make you a monster."

His dark eyes examined her. "I apologize, Lady. Such creatures do not exist in Sherwood. My only experience with such creatures has been limited to that of the flying monkeys we recently encountered in thanks to the Witch."

"What were you planning on doing with her? She's a child!" The anger Red had been feeling refused to dissipate, and the wolf prowled just under her skin.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I suppose I would have tried to capture her," the man gave her a befuddled look. "I only thought of the task Robin Hood has entrusted me with; the safety of this small patch of forest I must patrol daily."

She considered his words and the twitchy trigger finger he'd greeted her with. She somehow doubted the girl would have made it back to the Merry Men's camp.

"Things might have been one way for you in Sherwood Forest, but here, we do not shoot first and ask questions later. This world is different, and if you're so quick to loose your arrows you should not be entitled to walk around with such a weapon." There was grim determination on her face as she spoke.

"Please, Lady. I assure you this has all been a misunderstanding." The dark haired man shook his head, a remorseful look on his face.

Red wanted to rip his throat out with her teeth.

The man's breathing accelerated, and she could smell his fear on the air. It was thick and cloying, and she liked the taste of it on the back of her tongue. She was fairly certain her eyes were a blazing yellow as her wolf gave the man a wicked grin.

"What is your name?" A familiar husky voice sounded off somewhere to Red's left.

"Lady Regina!" The man jerked in surprise, executing a quick half-bow. "My name is Cesaire. I was a man-at-arms for Lord Robin before he assembled the Merry Men. I'm not certain if you remember me from camp," he babbled nervously, his eyes flicking back to Red now and then as he spoke.

"You do seem familiar," Regina intoned seriously. "I was unaware the Merry Men enjoyed terrorizing children with their bows in the cover of the forest. Perhaps I should have a word with the sheriff about such activities."

Sweat beaded on Cesaire's brow, and he sent her a look of appeal. "Lady Regina, I meant no harm. As I was explaining, I only knew she wasn't what she appeared. Lord Robin has tasked me with the protection of this part of the forest."

"If you are a man of honor, you will pick up your bow and leave here. You are not to threaten passersby with it any longer. I will be speaking with Robin Hood about your abhorrent behavior in regards to this child." Regina's voice was sharp and unforgiving, and her eyes were hard as she took in the flush of shame that flooded Cesaire's face.

He bowed at her again, keeping his head ducked down. He quickly pulled up his bow and spared only a tiny glance in the direction of the quiet girl watching the exchange with vivid amber eyes.

The sound of his retreat was loud to all three remaining people.

Red kept her gaze from traveling to the woman who made her heart beat erratically, instead cautiously approaching the seated girl.

She cleared her throat as she drew closer, hands splayed wide in a nonthreatening manner. "Hello? I'm Red. What's your name?" She spared a soft, genuine smile for the child.

The girl frowned at her, giving her a wary look. She stared at Red a few moments before she spoke. "Nita."

"Nita," Red said in a pleased tone of voice. "Well, Nita. I don't know you at all, but I want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened. What are you doing in the forest?"

Tears glistened over amber eyes, and Red's breath caught at the look. The girl's head shook, her short nearly black hair tumbling about her face. "I don't know. I was hunting on my own for the first time, and then this green cloud came and...I was here. I haven't been able to find my family."

Two sets of brows rose, and it was Regina who spoke up first. She'd followed behind Red at a cautious pace, and was only a few steps away. "You've been hiding in the forest for nearly two months?" The incredulity in Regina's tone was authentic.

A bronze chin stuck out pugnaciously. "I know how to hunt and take care of myself!"

Red chuckled, and she glanced at Regina without thought. She stilled at the shared affectionate look, blinking and turning to face the girl again. "I don't doubt it." She licked her lips. "Nita, are you a Child of the Moon?"

Nita visibly hesitated, shifting nervously where she sat and eyeing both women.

"It's okay, Nita. You're among friends." Red let her wolf shine forward for just a moment, and Nita's eyes grew wide and a cautious smile played on her lips.

An instant later a half-grown wolf with a flared burnt sienna coat stood before Red, tongue lolling and giving her a look of longing. The adolescent wolf still hadn't quite grown into her paws, and Red grinned as she let herself shift.

The smaller wolf yipped in excitement, prancing nervously.

Red gave a short bark and changed back. "Come along Nita, we should speak."

The small wolf sat back on its haunches, and the bronze skinned girl was back. Anticipation lit the amber eyes, and she stood cautiously to follow where Red lead.

Regina remained quiet, her eyes glued to the tall brunette woman for a moment. "She can stay with me for the time being," she spoke quietly, hoping that Red would turn the familiar blue eyes in her direction.

Unfortunately, Red just nodded and kept her gaze forward. Regina felt a sharp pain in her chest that robbed her of her ability to speak, and she followed alongside a still nervous Nita.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Nita was carefully tucked away in a guest bedroom. The girl had inhaled the early supper Regina had prepared, and after being instructed in how the shower worked, had cleaned up before settling in for a much-needed nap.<p>

Red watched the slumbering form from the open doorway, closing the door as quietly as possible after a moment. She turned with her head down, prepared to duck out of Regina's house as quickly as she was able. She was surprised to find Regina standing in the front foyer, legs spread in a defiant stance and arms crossed resolutely over her chest as she blocked the front entrance.

A wary feeling swept over Red at the confrontational posture, and her head shook tiredly. "Not now Regina, please." She kept her eyes slightly averted so she wasn't looking the petite woman in the eye.

Regina pursed her lips. "Red, look at me."

Red sighed, bringing her eyes slightly up, but still not meeting Regina's eyes.

Regina expelled an exasperated breath, her hands shifting to her hips. "Red," she entreated lowly.

Red gritted her teeth and met the honey-brown gaze, unable to resist Regina's insistence.

The shorter woman licked her lips, nervous now that the steel-blue eyes were now focused on her. She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for what I said."

White teeth nibbled at a lower lip, and Red nodded her head. "Okay."

A keen sense of longing grew in Regina's chest as she observed Red's closed-off expression and distant body language. "Please don't leave."

Blue eyes were half lidded as they regarded Regina. "What I said before is still true, Regina."

"Please, Red." Regina swallowed. She hadn't begged someone in a long time, and she had to wonder if Red understood what it meant that she was willing to plea so earnestly.

A pale hand came up to clutch at Red's forehead, and there was a wretched despondency in the glaucous eyes. "What do you want from me Regina? I told you," she swallowed hard, "Just let me go for a while, I promise I'll come back." Her chest heaved as her breathing grew erratic.

Her eyes stung with heavy emotion, and she needed to flee before she lost herself in front of Regina. Her eyes darted wildly to the door behind Regina and then to the right where she knew there was a side door she could quickly slip out of.

Regina noticed the look and pursed her lips in determination. "No," she said firmly as she swiftly stepped up to Red, her hands sweeping up to cup the back of the taller woman's head.

Red's eyes widened as Regina leaned in and stole her breath away with a kiss. Her eyes slid shut as moisture dripped from her eyes, and she knew she was lost.

Her chest shuddered in a broken sob as Regina pulled away only to press another kiss to her aching lips; then another and another.

The tears streamed down her face steadily and her hands clenched at her sides as Regina comforted and destroyed her all at once.

When Regina finally pulled away, her lips glistened and trembled. Her eyes remained focused on the soft lips she'd been caressing with her own. "Will you stay?"

"Yes," Red admitted as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Regina's brow furrowed as her eyes trailed over Red's forlorn face. She moved a hand to cup at a pale cheek. "Why are you so upset?"

A melancholy smile greeted her question, and Red shook her head. "It's not important."

A fierce look was shot her way at that statement. "Don't be foolish, of course it is. Tell me."

Red shook her head again. _I love you_, she wanted to say. She wouldn't though. It was apparent that Regina cared for her, but it wasn't love that had the other woman begging her to stay. It was a desperate need to not be alone.

When Regina looked like she wanted to say more, Red released a breath and let her expression melt into a more neutral look. She pulled Regina in for a tight hug and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Regina reveled in the contact, and relaxed into it with a sigh. "I'm so glad you're staying."

Red smiled at that. Regardless of how Regina felt, she couldn't help the part of her that was happy she got to remain at the woman's side. It would have to be enough.

"Anything you want Regina," Red relayed in an even tone.

Regina couldn't explain why the words that should have made her so incredibly happy left a lingering sense of dread in the back of her mind. She clung to Red even tighter in hopes of dispelling the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Bear with me, they'll get there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Apologies for any errors, doing a lot of things at once in preparation of our impending vacation. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the end, Regina had decided it was best to wait until after Wolf's Time had ended before she would approach both Emma and Robin Hood about the treatment of the girl Nita. Doing so before then would probably be hazardous for their health.<p>

As it was, when she'd spoken to Red about it, the woman's lip had curled every time Robin was mentioned. She knew Red had a spectacular willpower, but she'd rather err on the side of caution. The last thing she needed was Red tearing Robin's throat out because he gave her a soft look.

If she had to speak to Emma about anything involving the young were, she was fairly certain she'd end up harming the blonde woman herself. Emma wasn't a horrible person, she just tended to not think things through. Regina had already seen how the populace reacted to unknown elements – she was aware how quickly the populace had turned on Red with some rhetoric and a well-framed murder.

That had been while Red was well known as Snow White's best friend and ally. The fact that Red had been a steadfast ally who'd fought fiercely against the tyrannical monarchies had been forgotten.

Regina bit her lip as she considered the young girl currently seated at her kitchen table, eyeing the appliances with no small hint of awe. Nita was not evil. Regina had stared evil in the eye every morning for years. Though Nita was no innocent, she had probably done no more than the average person would in a fight for survival.

She smiled as she observed Red speaking lowly to the girl. Nita had woken up a short time before, and she'd nervously asked where Red was. Again, Regina was glad Red had stayed. The anxious girl had immediately calmed upon seeing the taller woman, and Regina couldn't blame her in the least.

Red was an impressive specimen, both as a woman and a wolf.

"Regina?" Red's head tilted as she waited for the petite woman to pull away from her thoughts. "Nita would like to run with us tonight."

The former queen focused on the blushing young girl, and a smile blossomed. "That would be acceptable."

Nita grinned, her white teeth gleaming against her copper skin. "I haven't run with another wolf for months. I'm honored to run with you and your mate."

Regina was flabbergasted, unsure how to respond.

Red easily recognized her discomfort and shifted to Nita's attention. "Actually Nita, w—"

"We're always more than happy to have more company during Wolf's Time. I know it must have been difficult for you all alone." Regina didn't look at Red as she interrupted the woman, instead pretending that Nita had her complete attention.

"Yeah," Nita's smile dimmed. "It's been months seen I've seen my family. I miss my pack."

There was a pull in Regina's chest at the melancholy words, and she found herself walking over to sit on the other side of the girl. She brought a hand hesitantly up to rub at the girl's back, and she was happy when Nita eased into the touch.

"How is it no one found you before? There are a fair number of Merry Men lurking in that part of the forest." She kept her hand moving as she spoke, rubbing light circles in hopes of comforting the child.

"I stayed in my wolf skin as much as I could. That man wasn't the first to patrol that part of the forest, he was just the most alert. The other ones before didn't pay attention to a lone wolf's tracks. I don't think they know this isn't normal wolf territory. I didn't come across even a hint of a wolf my entire time there." Amber eyes were wide as she turned to look at Red and Regina. "I had no idea that _you_ were here."

"We generally avoid that part of the forest because of the Merry Men," Red supplied honestly. She'd been quiet as she tried to figure out what was going on in Regina's mind. She didn't want to reveal that Regina had only been a wolf for one day, and for whatever reason, Regina didn't want the pup to know that they weren't mates.

Regina was about to say more, when her skin began to itch. She glanced out to see the sun beginning to set. "I think that's enough talk for now. The sun is setting, and the moon would very much like our company tonight."

Nita grinned and hopped off her chair excitedly, bouncing and enlivened at the thought of not being alone. Red couldn't help but grin right back, she knew exactly how the girl felt. It hadn't been too long ago that she'd been alone.

Her eyes flicked over to Regina. She wasn't entirely sure she still wasn't alone, but at least her wolf would have company during Wolf's Time.

They walked out of the house together, and as soon as the sky totally darkened they shifted to start their night-long homage to the moon.

The young wolf was shy at first, but as the night progressed she grew more comfortable with her new hosts. The loneliness she'd fought against for the last few months was slowly dispelled, and hope burgeoned in her heart that maybe one day she could find her way home.

* * *

><p>Wolf's Time passed without further incident, and Regina and Red took turns coaxing information from the young wolf. Their own problems were temporarily forgotten as they tried their best to help settle the adolescent girl in.<p>

Henry had been startled to find a new addition to the house on Mifflin, but as soon as his mother had explained the situation he'd given her a big hug and told her she'd done the right thing in inviting the girl into their home.

It was the first day after Wolf's Time, and Regina was surprised at how different she felt. During the full moon there had been a certain tension that lingered and heightened the intensity of everything she'd experienced. She felt wholly in control of herself again, and the thought brought her comfort. It made her list of things to do more bearable.

She waited as the call connected, and wasn't surprised when it only rang twice before being answered.

"_Sheriff Swan speaking, how can I help you?_"

Regina smiled when she felt only a fond sort of rancor at the familiar voice. "Emma," she began brusquely. "I have an important matter to discuss with you and would like to speak with you in person about it."

Emma sputtered for a moment, before agreeing to visit Regina at the house on Mifflin.

She didn't have to wait long, and fifteen minutes later she and Emma were ensconced in her den. They were sitting across from each other, and Regina carefully set down her mug of tea before she spoke.

"I wanted to apologize about the other day," Emma spoke hurriedly. "I actually like Red, I was just trying to tease you. I never thought that you actually, really, were in to women and _Red_ of all people. Not that Red's a bad choice, but you guys just seem like total opposites."

Dark umber eyes blinked at the unexpected choice of topic. "That isn't what I called you here to speak about. Your opinion on the subject is irrelevant to me." She flicked a hand in dismissal to emphasize her point.

The blonde woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was trying to be supportive Regina."

Regina bit her lip and counted to ten. "In any case, I called you here to speak about a much more concerning topic. I'm not certain that you're aware that Red and I stumbled upon a young girl living alone in the forest recently."

Emma blinked, "I heard a rumor like that, only it involved you luring children to your house or something." Her brow furrowed. "Is she alright? How long was she there?"

"She's fine, Red and I have been speaking with her and making sure she's well taken care of. She was living there for months. Apparently she was a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time when your mother's curse swept her away." Regina pursed her lips as she stopped speaking. She felt more than partially responsible for the act that had ripped Nita away from her family and pack, and for the umpteenth time she silently swore she would find some way to get the girl back to where she wanted to be.

There was a relieved look on Emma's face. "Good. I know you'll take great care of her, and Red is really good with kids too."

A smile threatened to break out on Regina's face, and she curbed the urge. Emma would always surprise her with whatever aspect of Regina she decided to have faith in on any given day. Of course, her opinion might change a day later, but Regina would accept the positive comment at face value.

She cleared her throat. "There is something else...and I only wish to tell you because I know it will be revealed anyway. It truly wouldn't normally be my place to share such information, but Nita has given me permission to do what I think is best."

She had Emma's full attention, so she continued. "Nita is a Child of the Moon, like Red. She has full control over her wolf, so that's nothing to be concerned about. What I am concerned about is the presence of the Merry Men in the forest."

Emma's brows rose, "What do you mean?"

Regina's lip curled in disdain. "When Red found Nita, the girl was cornered by one of the Merry Men. He had a crossbow pointed at the child, and when Red tried to intervene, he shot at her." She raised a hand to stave off Emma's angry response, somewhat pleased at the woman's righteous indignation. "He didn't really look before he shot, and he _did_ apologize, but if it had been anyone other than me or Red, the result would have been tragic."

"So, let me get this straight – this fully grown man had a little girl cornered with a crossbow in the forest _and_ he shot at Red?" Her face was stormy. "Why didn't you guys call me sooner?" There was a hint of frustration in her voice.

"You have to understand; it was Wolf's Time and it's very difficult to maintain control. The wolf presses close to the surface, and many people find that very intimidating. We hoped to avoid any unfortunate incidents. Also, we wanted to give Nita time to feel safe and comfortable here." She angled her head slightly as she watched the emotions chase over Emma's face.

"Alright," the sheriff grunted in reluctant acceptance. "You want me to arrest the guy?"

"I would actually like you to accompany me to have a discussion with Robin Hood," she relayed after a few moments of hesitation. "I would hate to think that someone would be hurt simply trying to enjoy a hike in the forest." Left unspoken was the fact that she didn't want to be alone with Robin Hood.

Normally, she might like to ask Red along to assist with such a discussion, but Red's ire for Robin Hood hadn't dimmed as Wolf's Time ended. Red had admitted it might have more to do with the baby and the looming assumption people would surely have about the father of Regina's child. She'd felt inordinately pleased at Red's admission, though she hadn't voiced her thoughts.

"That sounds like a good idea." Emma nodded and eyed Regina expectantly. "You wanna go now?"

"The sooner the better," Regina agreed as she smoothed her hands over the grey fabric of her skirt. She stood and eyed Emma for a moment. "I hope you came in your cruiser rather than that pathetic piece of metal you insist is a car."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "We can stop by the station to swap them."

"Oh, no. I'm not getting back in to that contraption. You can drive back and I'll meet you there." Regina adjusted her blazer and raised a brow, daring Emma to say something.

The blonde gave her a flat look and shrugged as she stood. "Whatever, Regina. See you there." She turned and walked off without further delay.

Regina sighed in relief. She was fairly certain Emma's car was filthy as always, and her nose was making her far too sensitive to certain smells. On some days she was alright, but on others it was difficult to keep anything down. She hadn't been looking forward to the stale food smells of all the nasty wrappers Emma had a tendency of leaving in her car.

The cruiser was generally better since Charming also used the vehicle from time to time, and he generally made a point to keep the official cruiser in good condition.

She collected her phone to send Red a quick text letting her know that she was on her way to visit the Merry Men with Emma as they'd discussed, and also gently reminded her that Nita wasn't the only one she expected at home on time for dinner.

Her phone was tucked away in a blazer pocket, and she flicked her arms up in a familiar gesture as purple smoke curled around her.

* * *

><p>The drive was quiet and relatively pleasant, and Regina was relieved that she had been right about the official car being cleaner. By the time they pulled up to the rural parking area Regina was confident that the day would go well enough.<p>

It was still a bit of a walk from the camping ground parking and where the Merry Men had actually set up their own area, but Regina wasn't phased as they made the trek.

Emma eyed the other woman's heels and shook her head. "I don't know why the hell you didn't change your shoes."

Regina hummed in response. "As you can see, I'm doing just fine."

A scowl darkened Emma's face as she realized Regina was correct. How the woman could look graceful in three inch heels while traversing an uneven forest path littered with debris was a complete mystery. She idly considered that magic might be involved in some way.

A sharp whistle drew both their attentions and neither were surprised when various men began popping up behind trees, most of whom were armed with bows. A few crossbows were mixed in, and Emma glared at them all.

Upon seeing who approached in addition to the angry look, each man lowered their weapons.

Regina was unimpressed. She spared a glance over at Emma and noticed the woman actually looked furious. The blonde stormed up the nearest man, jerking him toward her by the fabric of his jacket. "We want to speak with Robin Hood. Now."

The young man gave her a bewildered look and scratched his head, shrugging and turning to go find his leader.

The brunette felt amused as she watched Emma huff around glaring at the lingering men. Part of her expected the blonde to beat on her chest at some point and start using simple sentences like 'Emma angry.'

Her amusement didn't last as her stomach started to roil in discomfort. The scents of the the camp were beginning to upset her delicate senses, and she had to swallow hard as the first feeling of rising bile started. She groaned internally. _Not now_.

The feeling started to grow more intense as the scents grew stronger, and it was with complete surprise that she realized the source of the smell was getting closer. Her hand settled over her stomach, wishing she could use magic to calm it.

Robin Hood came in to view, and Regina had to scoff when she realized that he was the origin of her discomfort. She just barely managed to avoid rolling her eyes, and she spared a small glare to her stomach. The smell wasn't wholly unpleasant, but for whatever reason the normally inoffensive odor was making her feel like she was about to lose a week's worth of meals.

She couldn't help but feel baby Lucas-Mills didn't like Robin Hood much. _You get that from your other mother_, she thought grumpily.

"Sheriff Swan!" the accented voice exclaimed in a cheerful greeting. He paused as he regarded the second woman. "Regina," his voice was careful as he acknowledged her presence.

Emma stepped to the side so that his line of sight to Regina was broken, and he refocused on her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, ladies?" His hands settled on his hips as he waited.

It was Emma who responded first, the expression on her face far from amiable. "We need to talk about your setup here, and how your men need to stop terrorizing the people who simply wish to walk through the forest."

Robin gave her a surprised look. "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what you mean."

Regina stepped forward, ignoring the way her stomach rioted against the movement. "You are not in the Enchanted Forest, or Sherwood Forest any more. This area," she raised her arms to indicate the land around her, "Is part of a public forest meant for all the citizens of Storybrooke to enjoy. You cannot threaten to shoot arrows at everyone that approaches." Her voice was sharp as she enunciated each word carefully.

The man shifted uncomfortably where he stood, one hand rubbing at the back of his head.

Emma stepped forward and took an aggressive stance. "Did you know one of your men cornered a young girl the other day? Did you know that he shot an arrow at a woman who was jogging through the forest and just happened upon that little scene?

Again he shifted uncomfortably, "Cesaire did mention that there was a bit of a mishap and a misunderstanding."

"_Misunderstanding_?" Regina sneered at the term. "He shot an arrow at an unarmed woman! If Red wasn't who she is, she could have died! What if it had been someone whose reflexes weren't as sharp? And what the hell kind of operation are you running here that your men see a _child_ as some kind of threat?"

"Now Regina," Robin began in a soothing tone, his hands raising in a placating gesture.

Emma stepped forward again, one hand coming out to shove at Robin lightly. "No. Regina is one hundred percent correct. This may be where you guys chose to live, but you do NOT own this forest. You do NOT get to decide who comes or goes. You do NOT get to threaten people."

Robin looked indignant. "It is rather unfortunate that a child was involved in this, but I can't wholly blame Cesaire. While I do not condone his treatment of the child, he was concerned about the presence of someone who could change into a beast."

"If you think something is wrong, you do not take matters in to your own hands. In this world, you get the sheriff, and that would be _me._ You do not get to be the judge and jury! That girl isn't a beast. She just happens to have a unique ability. You haven't mentioned the bit about him shooting at my friend Red, either." Emma seethed as she watched Robin try to think things through.

"I understand what you're trying to say Emma, but you have to understand that in this curse we weren't given separate lives like those that lived through the first. We were given a basic knowledge of how this world works, but everything in our heads comes from the other world! I apologize for Cesaire, but it is rather difficult for us to adjust." Her gave her a pleading look, and seeing a lack of sympathy, he moved around Emma to approach Regina.

Regina's eyes widened as he drew closer and the churning of her stomach grew more intense. She tried breathing through her mouth, but it was as if she could then _taste_ the very smell that was making her sick.

Before Robin could get too close, she scurried off and to the side. She only just barely managed to translocate a safe distance away before she lost her lunch...and breakfast if the length of heaving she had to endure was anything to go by.

She panted as the heaving seemed to finally ceased, and took a few steps away to slide down back against a tree. She took a deep breath, and then another. Her head felt a little funny, and she focused for a moment as she tried to summon a bottle of water from her house.

The cool bottle appeared in her hand, and she eyed it gratefully as she rinsed her mouth out a few times before carefully swallowing a small amount of water. Her stomach was still a little tight, but she felt a little better.

Her phone let out a low tone to let her know she'd received a message, and she sighed as she pulled the device free of her pocket.

_'Is everything alright? You kind of just randomly disappeared._'

She could understand Emma's befuddlement, and she carefully thought about a response before tapping it in.

_'I apologize, it seems something I ate disagreed with me, and Robin's unfortunate cologne seems to have triggered it.'_

The response came quickly, and she chuckled lightly when she read it.

_'Pretty sure the only cologne he uses is a mix of pine cones and berries, with maybe a hint of badly cured leather.'_

She bit her lip at the words, fairly certain Red would have gotten a huge kick out of them.

_'Precisely. I do hope you were able to come to an understanding with him about the Merry Men._'

Her phone chimed again.

_'No worries. I think I got him to understand, and I told him the next time something like that happens the Sheriff's station will be arresting people and confiscating weapons. I'm sure he got it.'_

Regina nodded in satisfaction.

_'Good.'_

The cellphone was tucked back in to her pocket. Her interest in the conversation had waned, and now that her stomach had settled she wanted to get back to the comfort of her home to prepare dinner.

An unconscious smile tugged at her lips when she recalled that she now had to cook for four people.

* * *

><p>Regina ended up finishing the preparation for dinner early. She found herself a little restless, so she decided to take a walk to the diner to check on her brood. It was still a little while before she would start cooking dinner, and Henry would probably already be at the diner with Red and Nita.<p>

The walk was pleasant, and she enjoyed the relative peace. Her stomach had settled since her return home, and she hoped that it would stay that way. A hand rubbed absentmindedly at her belly as she considered the illness Robin Hood inspired. Red would probably be thrilled.

She snickered as she entered the diner, blinking once as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. Her gaze traveled the room. Red was just finishing up at a table, if the grinning young woman and her friend were any thing to go by.

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't quite like how the blonde woman was looking at Red. She glanced away to try and see what Nita was up to. A chuckle escaped her when she saw the girl tucked away on a stool with Granny opposite; they seemed to be having a serious discussion. Regina turned and focused her hearing.

"-disagree, the meat of a squirrel can never compare to a nice, fat venison steak." Granny looked solemn as she relayed her opinion.

Nita gave her a serious look, "What was that meat I ate earlier?"

Granny's head shook. "That wasn't meat, that was pasta."

Amber eyes were wide. "I very much like pasta."

Regina turned from the conversation with a smile. It widened when she realized Red had walked away from the lingering blonde woman and her giggling friend. The two odious women passed Regina without a word as they headed out.

She kept her stride casual as she moved to walk past the table the two had been seated at, making her way to Red who was at a far booth where Henry was sitting with Emma. Her eyes flicked over the now unoccupied table as she drew closer. She sneered when she saw writing on a napkin, and she swiftly snatched the offending object.

_Call Me. - Katrina_

Regina didn't bother reading the number, instead crumpling the napkin and tossing it into a glass still half full of what looked to be some kind of soda. Her walk continued as if nothing had happened.

Emma grinned at her a she approached, and the seated woman made a point to flick her eyes in the direction of the table Regina had stopped at.

The brunette woman blinked innocently before giving Emma a coy smile and a shrug.

She ignored the way Emma shook with silent laughter, instead focusing on a curious looking Red and smiling Henry. "Are you about ready to head over to the house for dinner?"

Red looked at her silently for a moment longer and nodded slowly. "Yeah, Granny grumbled about all the time I'm missing though. I think she wants to hire an additional waitress."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to suppress her pleasure at the suggestion. She planned on having Red over at her house as often as possible, so she was in complete agreement with Eugenia. Her voice was carefully even. "If that's what she thinks is best, dear."

"Mom?" Henry sounded tentative, and she knew he was about to ask her something she probably wouldn't really like.

"Yes, Henry?" She gave him her full attention, wanting to make sure he _really_ wanted whatever he was about to say.

He cleared his throat. "I was thinking, you know...um." He coughed unconvincingly into a hand. "Ma got into a fight with Hook and she's going to be alone for dinner since Gran and Gramps are going out on a date."

She shot him an odd look and spoke before he could finish. "Who's watching baby Neal?"

"Belle," he quipped. "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe Ma could come to dinner too?" He gave her a hopeful look.

Most of Regina wanted to say no, but she knew that Henry had been feeling alienated by all the time Emma had been spending with Killian. Henry didn't hate Emma, he'd just come to resent how very little of the time he'd gotten with her these days. She knew he would love the idea of spending time all together.

She sighed and gave him a look. "Alright Henry." He was lucky her interactions with Emma had been mostly positive that day.

Henry whooped with joy and looked at a slightly embarrassed Emma. "You're gonna come, right Ma?"

Emma's cheeks were still a little pink, but she nodded. "Sure thing kid."

"Well, that's settled then. I'll just go tell Nita so we can head home." She gave each of the trio a pointed look and turned to go collect her ward.

It took a few minutes to get everyone out the door, but Regina was happy when they arrived quite in time for her to have everything ready for her usual dinner time.

She had everyone situated in front of the TV in the living room before she left to return to the kitchen. She hummed as she went about her business. Everything had been cut and and diced, and she only had to actually cook. This was one of the most pleasant parts of her days, especially since she was aware about what smells triggered her stomach. She avoided the use of certain herbs and sauces, and things had been good for the most part.

As she patiently flipped a few things, her hearing picked up steady footsteps headed in her direction. She glanced at the door just in time to see Red come slightly inside to lean against the back wall. She sent the woman a warm smile out of reflex.

"Anything I can help with?" Red sounded a little odd and Regina's brow furrowed as she stirred a pot. She lowered the temperatures on everything and turned to face the lanky brunette.

"No, I prepared everything in advance." She moved so she was on the other side of the kitchen counter, and a lot closer to Red than she'd been before. Her brown eyes carefully searched Red's face. "What's wrong?"

"Regina, I want to respect your feelings, but I wish you would respect mine. I'm not comfortable," she waved her arms around, "playing house with you."

An onyx brow arched. "_Playing house_? What does that even mean?"

Red snorted in frustration and stepped closer to Regina so she could get a better look at her face. They were only about a foot and a half apart when she spoke again. "It means this...I don't know. Why do you want everyone to think we're a couple?"

"Is it so very hard to imagine? Us as a couple?" Regina watched the emotions shift on the taller woman's face carefully.

"No! No, it's not! That's what makes it so hard on me. You know I have feelings for you, and this is...well it's pretty cruel of you." Red had intended to sound angry, but instead she just sounded rather doleful.

Regina inhaled a sharp breath and pursed her lips. "Red," she paused as she weighed the words she wanted to say in her mind. "Have you ever considered the fact that I'm _not_ pretending?"

Red's lips parted and her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

Nervousness grew in Regina, and she walked over to the stove to check on everything. Noting that everything was pretty much done, she went ahead and flicked everything into the 'off' position.

She ran a hand through her hair before she turned back around and approached the counter that now separated her from Red. She braced her hands against the counter top and brought her eyes up to take in Red's bewildered, hopeful expression.

"I meant exactly what I said, and I'm not going to repeat myself," she replied stiffly before turning away again. She felt far too vulnerable. She'd thought she'd been pretty clear about her feelings, even though she couldn't quite bring herself to verbally say anything.

Did Red honestly think she could stand to be around so many people these days? Did she not realize how much trust it took to invite her into her bed most nights – especially considering that all they did was sleep? Did she not understand that Red was privy to thoughts she normally kept from most people?

Did Red honestly think she was such a cruel person to not notice, and worse take advantage of, the feelings the lanky woman hadn't hidden well at all?

As the Evil Queen she had surely used and abused many people. She hadn't cared in the least about the feelings of the general populace, and at times had reveled in the misery of a few key people. The days of the Evil Queen were long behind her though, and Red had said she knew that, but did she really?

She thought she'd been obvious in how much she actually _did_ care about Red, but apparently inviting someone wholly into her life hadn't been seen for the complete show of trust she'd intended it to be.

Anger burned in her belly when she realized there were tears in her eyes, and she crossed her arms protectively. The kitchen was quiet, and she didn't want to admit that she was scared that Red had left.

She stalked toward the stove instead, pulling some serving dishes out to move the already prepared food into appropriate dishes. She would just ignore that any of this had happened.

"Regina," came the soft voice from behind her. She stiffened and clutched at the counter.

Red felt like thickest person in the world, certain that she'd even give Snow White and Emma Swan a run for their money for the level of obliviousness she'd been in.

Her hands settled on stiff shoulders. It hadn't been a declaration of love, but Red understood that this was equally as important. All the little things Regina had been doing to include her into a new family unit...the cuddling, the kisses. How could she be so obtuse as to think Regina only wanted comfort? Regina wasn't a robot; in fact it was safe to say that Regina felt on a much deeper level than most people.

She'd known that Regina had felt something for her on their one intimate night, and yet that had somehow just been driven from her mind as time wore on and her insecurities had taken root.

Regina didn't move, and Red sighed. She curled her long body around the stiff one, contouring it so she fit snugly around the woman she loved. "I think I just gave Snow and her entire family a run for their money when it comes to being an idiot."

A strangled laugh came from Regina then, and Red jerked back when she realized the woman had been silently crying. She mentally kicked herself, and gently turned Regina.

The trail of tears was obvious, and Red frowned as her shoulders slumped. "I made you cry." She was ashamed that her insecurity had led to this. Her head shook as she frowned. "I never wanted to be one of the many people that have made you cry."

Her hands moved to cup the soft cheeks. Regina had been keeping her eyes averted as she looked off and to the side. Red let her thumbs wipe away the remnants of moisture. "Regina, I love you."

Regina was surprised by the declaration, and her startled mahogany eyes widened even as they darted to Red's face out of reflex.

Red was warmed by the hope she saw in the entrancing eyes that normally drew her attention, and she began to slowly duck her head down. She paused just a millimeter away from making contact, her breath caressing Regina's face.

"You're a little bit ahead of me," Regina murmured, "but I hope you know what this all means to me."

"I do," she nodded and brought their lips together at last. The contact was everything she remembered, and she was swept away into the heavy emotion of the moment.

A moan sounded, and neither woman was sure who it came from as the kiss deepened and they pulled their bodies in closer. Red had one thigh inserted between Regina's legs, and she groaned at the heat she could feel from the other woman's core.

The kiss became hungry as her tongue slid over to meet Regina's and her hips bucked when the shorter brunette began to gently suck at her tongue. Wetness flooded her own core, and she pulled Regina in tighter. Their hips began to roll together, and Regina panted when Red pulled her mouth away to begin kissing down her neck.

Regina's hands clutched at Red's back, one hand moving up to tangle in the silky strands to pull lightly at them. Red moaned in approval against the skin of her neck, and she grinned at the sound.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear approaching footsteps.

"-at's taking so long and, whoa okay. So glad I didn't' let Henry come check on you guys."

Both women froze, and Regina chanced a look over Red's shoulder to see Emma half turned away with crimson staining her cheeks. Her hands rubbed soothingly at Red's back as she decided to take control of the situation.

She cleared her throat, "Well, thank you for your consideration dear. We'll be along with dinner soon. Have Henry begin setting the table in the dining room, you can help him if you're so inclined."

Emma cleared her throat awkwardly, not quite able to look at either woman still wrapped around each other. "Yeah, sure," she squeaked out.

As soon as the other woman walked away, Regina erupted into laughter, a grinning Red joining her a moment later as they hugged each other tightly and delighted in their bond.

Red pulled back after a few moments, reveling in the rapture she could see in Regina's eyes. "Come on, let's get everything ready. Henry will be upset if we ruin his family dinner."

Regina nodded and brushed a chaste kiss to Red's lips as they pulled apart, both working together to move the food to the serving dishes Regina had pulled out.

A warm comfort settled between them, and Red was confident that one day this would become a more permanent arrangement. She glanced over to Regina with a smile only to find the woman already regarding her with a tender look of her own.

The former queen might not have fallen in love with her yet, but Red could tell that it would only be a matter of time. Elation filled her as she carried a few of the dishes out to the dining table, Regina trailing just behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thanks for being patient, but I needed to finish up the SQ fic I technically started nearly a month before this one. Now I can focus solely on "Moondrunk" while on vacation. =)

Apologies for any errors!

* * *

><p>Dinner was rather uneventful, albeit entertaining for the seated adults. Nita and Henry chattered away between bites about a wide variety of topics, and Henry took great pleasure in being able to inform someone about so many important things.<p>

One of his top priorities after the inhabitants of Storybrooke was, of course, comics. He'd sworn as soon as they finished dinner and they were excused he would begin Nita's education. He emphasized that many important life lessons could be drawn from them, especially since Nita was kind of like a potential super hero with her wolf.

His eyes flicked around the three women seated at the table. "My moms and Red are pretty much superheroes. Mom's got magic and," he stopped himself for a moment, not wanting to reveal her wolf to Emma without permission.

"Ma's also got magic and she's pretty good at reading people in general. And then Red, well you know. Her wolf is so huge and she's really smart, but it's not just that. She's really brave. She did something really cool for my mom recently." He gave Red a respectful, solemn look as he finished speaking.

Emma was curious, but bit her tongue. It was hard, but she managed. She really did want to be friends with Regina, and she would like to resume the friendship she'd been building with Red.

Nita had an absorbed look on her face, her brow furrowed as she tried to consolidate the vast amount of information Henry had been relaying for most of the dinner. They'd finished eating, but lingered around the table in a quiet discussion. Her fawn colored eyes focused on Regina.

"You used to be mates with Emma, but now you're with Red?" Nita's head tilted as she waited for a response.

Regina's lips parted in surprise, and she cleared her throat. "No, not at all. Emma had a difficult life, and when she had Henry she decided she loved him too much to let him struggle like she did. So Henry ended up with me, but he found her a few years ago and brought her home." She smiled warmly at the girl, not looking at anyone else at the table.

A lump formed in Emma's throat at the kind description of events, and she hastily grabbed her water glass to drink some of the liquid, and hopefully loosen the knot.

"But, yes. Red and I are mates," Regina continued, one hand reaching over to cup Red's on the table.

Red grinned and flipped her hand to entwine their fingers, and Henry beamed at the both of them in approval.

Nita nodded at the adjustment of events. "And Emma is not a wolf, right?"

Emma gave her an odd look. "No, I'm just me. I only have some light magic and a kind of an ability to know when people are lying." Her hands fidgeted in her lap. "Well, it only works when I have confidence in myself so it's been a little...hinky lately."

Regina's brows rose at the honesty, especially in front of so many people. She bit her lip and remembered Emma's wish to be friends. "Perhaps when Henry takes Nita upstairs to review his comic collection you'd like to join us in the den for a discussion?" Her head tilted at Red to indicate her inclusion in the offer.

A relieved look came over Emma's face, and Regina felt a little proud that she'd read the situation correctly. She didn't have an urgent need to become friends with the woman, but she was Henry's other mother, and she also didn't want the woman's jumbled emotions to eventually lead to some sort of magical mishap.

Regina wasn't obtuse; she'd seen Emma's drastic personality shifts after the curse broke and she was forced into so many roles. The woman had hardly been herself at all since Henry woke up from his cursed sleep.

The kind of disjointed personality traits she'd been displaying couldn't be healthy, and Regina could understand that she wouldn't have approached Archie. The bug was a nice enough fellow, but he lacked the self-discipline to keep such meetings to himself even though he really rather should. Obviously his inherent moronic tendencies had overwritten the parts of himself that had once respected doctor-patient privilege.

Henry straightened in his chair. While he was curious about what his moms wanted to talk about, he was trying his best to respect them both a little more. He'd found that this way they, in turn, respected him more and were more likely to have an honest discussion with him when they had a chance to work a few things out on their own.

He looked at Nita with a smile. "Come on, I've got so many comics that it's really best if we start as soon as possible," he said invitingly as he stood from the table and gathered his plate.

"Okay," Nita returned his smile cheerfully and mirrored his movement.

The seated women gave him approving looks, and each also stood to help clear the table. Emma did so a little nervously, unsure about her place in the house. Red and Regina were nonchalant about her presence, not making a big deal out of it and thus helping her relax.

With so many hands, clearing the table hardly took any time at all. Regina did a quick rinse of the dishes and opted to return to them later. "Let's move to the den where we can be more comfortable," she reminded the lingering women kindly.

Both Red and Emma nodded, and they shuffled off in the direction of the room in question.

Red arrived first and sat on one end of the sofa, one arm on the armrest and the other along the back ridge. She crossed her legs lazily as she watched Emma take a seat in one of the armchairs anxiously.

Regina didn't hesitate when she entered the room, silently deciding to blame the baby Lucas-Mills in her belly for wanting to be close to Red all the time as she sat next to the aforementioned woman and cuddled into her side.

"So," she began. "What is it Emma?" She'd really rather not speak around the subject for half an hour before Emma managed to work her courage up to broach the reason why she wanted to speak.

Emma opened her mouth silently and fidgeted with her hands in her lap for a while. "I haven't felt like myself for a while." Her viridian eyes flicked up to regard the seated couple with more than a hint of mortification. She frowned when neither woman reacted.

Red decided to speak up at her friend's look. "Yeah, it's been pretty obvious to most people who knew you before the first curse, I think." She flicked her eyes at a nodding Regina.

"Quite," Regina intoned dryly. "It's why your offer of friendship surprised me, dear. I can never tell from day to day what your opinion is of me."

Pink tinged Emma's cheeks, and she rubbed at them with one hand. "It's hard, because there's so much history that most of the town seems to have with you. It's hard because even though I've been me my whole life, all of a sudden all these people show up in my life to tell me that I'm actually not the me I thought I was, but I'm a child of True Love, and a Savior, and a princess and...all this stuff I never wanted or needed to be before."

Her expression turned pained. "I went from being on my own to having all these expectations shoved at me. Everyone's always watching and I never know who I'm supposed to be from one moment to the next."

"Yourself would be a good start," Red offered warmly. "Forget about all the stuff you learned after magic was released. I mean, yeah that stuff is a little important, but it really shouldn't make you feel like you _have_ to change."

Regina squeezed her knee in support. "You can't let the titles everyone forces upon you take control of your life, dear." Her smile was wry as she regarded an intently focused Emma. "That happened to me back in the Enchanted Forest, and I utterly lost myself. I looked in the mirror every morning and saw a stranger. I let everyone's expectations of me change me, and...well, I'm sure you're aware of the result."

"It's not easy," Emma muttered. "Now that I have so many people in my life that actually seem to care about me, I just want them to be happy. I don't want to upset them, because now that I've felt that care I don't want to lose it. In the scheme of things, I haven't really done much." She looked at Regina. "You and Rumple have saved people way more than I have recently. I feel so totally clueless about all this stuff and I'm just so goddamn overwhelmed!"

The former queen eyed her carefully for a moment before waving a hand, and a tumbler half full of amber liquid appeared on the table in front of Emma. The blonde blinked in surprise at it before reaching a grateful hand out to retrieve it. "Thanks," she murmured and tossed the liquid back without further delay.

A choked sound came out of her throat as she swallowed. She blew out a breath. "Kinda thought that would be your cider, was not expecting scotch at all. Good stuff," she wheezed, "just unexpected."

"Emma, you know your parents love you unequivocally." Red's face was relaxed, but her eyes were serious. "Yeah, your mom might have always dreamed about raising a little princess, but I guarantee you that if you shaved your head bald and walked around in a potato sack she'd still love you. Same goes for your dad. Yeah, they might think you were crazy, but they'd still love you."

Emma looked unsure. "I don't know. They have baby Neal now, and he's their chance for a do over."

"He's not your _replacement_ Emma. I know it can feel that way, but your parents...well they have this sickening ability to love an incredible amount. Trust me," Regina's gaze was fierce. "I _know_ what it feels like. To know that you care so much and to feel like you're not loved the same or nearly as much as before. I _know_ that feeling." Her lips pursed, and Emma knew she was talking about how she'd felt when Henry had shown up with one Emma Swan in tow.

Shame swept over Emma. A lot of that had been her fault. Henry had demonized his mother, and Emma had been swept along on that current too. She'd known better, but she'd been so hungry to have someone love her that she'd just jumped on board instead of doing what she knew what was right. She didn't like how desperate she realized she'd been acting, but she had been desperate for love and affection her whole life.

"Red is correct Emma. Your parents do love you. We've both seen it time and time again. Yes, your parents can be rather idiotic," she muttered along with a few words that might have referred to bad genes as she flicked a hand in dismissal. "Don't ever take their idiocy to heart. If someone shot an arrow at you I know the two idiots would probably hurt each other trying to leap in front of it to save you."

Emma grew quiet, her hands playing with the empty tumbler she still held.

"You should talk to your mother a little about how you're feeling." Red's face was kind. "I think she'll surprise you in a really good way."

The room remained quiet, and Regina leaned so her head was resting comfortably on Red's shoulder. She nearly purred when the lanky woman began absentmindedly playing with her hair. Red had become really obsessed with the act since Regina's hair had become thicker and softer, and Regina wasn't about to complain about it.

The eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed opened at the sound of glass being set down on the low, wooden table. Emma stood and gave the seated women a tentative smile. "Thanks for listening, I actually feel a little better."

"Any time Emma," came Red's affectionate voice. "You can always stop by the diner for a chat if you need to. We were friends before, and I'd like very much to remain so."

The blonde head bobbed, the tentative smile growing on Emma's face. "Yeah, I think I'll do that." She blew out a heavy breath from between her lips. "Probably tomorrow."

They shared a soft laugh, though Regina only snickered quietly.

Emma spared them a small wave before showing herself out.

Regina stretched against Red languidly, not wanting to move at all. "That was quite a revealing conversation."

"Yeah, poor girl. It's a wonder she hasn't cracked under so much pressure already," Red uttered lowly against the soft skin of Regina's forehead.

"Mm," Regina agreed. "It's probably best if we try and be a little more available for her. With the way she's been feeling, her magical ability could eventually become problematic."

There was a pause as they both considered the words. "Maybe we should invite her to dinner once a week or so." Red smiled when Regina immediately groaned at the sound.

"Must we?" Regina mumbled grumpily.

"It would probably be good for both her and Henry. You know she wouldn't let him down if there was something regularly scheduled," the taller woman intentionally kept her voice light and soothing.

"You're a tricky wolf Miss Lucas, but I know what you're up to," the low voice was full of amused affection.

Red leaned down to nuzzle at her cheek. "Good."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to fly by as days, then weeks passed. Regina had settled into a routine with her patched together family, spending several hours a day tutoring Nita before escorting the girl to the diner where she could get more social time in. She would then alternately spend the rest of her day either helping at the diner or researching more about her magical pregnancy.<p>

They hadn't really discovered much at all, and she was beginning to think they would have to approach Belle for assistance if her research remained fruitless. Her pregnancy was beginning to show, and though she felt a little frustrated at having to adjust her wardrobe, she'd done her best to conceal her slowly swelling abdomen from public consumption. She wanted more information before all the fuss began.

Regina had ended up allowing Red to invite Emma to dinner once a week, and a tentative friendship had resulted. The blonde still had a habit of aggravating her from time to time, but she did her best to hold her temper in. It had been a little rough around her second Wolf's Time, but Red had managed to help keep her wolf mostly in check.

Today Nita would be spending most of her day at the diner since Regina had a checkup with Dr. Sweet scheduled. Storybrooke didn't have an official OBGYN, but when Dr. Sweet had offered to swap her to the only doctor who had live experience with a delivery, she'd adamantly refused.

She was fully aware that doctor would be Dr. Whale, and she'd rather give birth alone in the forest while it was on fire than have _that man_ anywhere near her or her baby.

The former mayor was distracted as she made her way through the hospital. She'd traversed the place many times over during the curse, and knew it as well as her own home. She hummed to herself as she sat in the waiting room, relaxed at the prospect of having the congenial Dr. Sweet as the one overseeing her pregnancy.

It didn't take long to be seen, and the cheerful man easily drew her into conversation. Regina didn't even realize that she was actually relaying things that directly related to her pregnancy at first; the man was so friendly he made it seem more like idle chit-chat rather than an actual appointment. Once again she was glad she'd escaped the execrable Dr. Whale.

"Well, everything seem in order. I'm glad that the little unborn Mills has decided to take it a little easier on you with the morning sickness. If you like I can write out a scrip for some vitamins just to be sure he or she is getting everything he or she needs." His expression was open and helpful.

Regina bit her lip as she considered her options. "I could fill that here rather than at the pharmacy in town?"

"Of course Miss Mills, of course. I can understand not wanting people to know your business. Dr. Santorini down at the pharmacy is more fascinated by the chemical composition of his work than by gossip, you'll be fine." He reached out a large hand to squeeze her shoulder.

"Now, you're of course free to come by any time if you feel something is wrong, but since things are going well I don't think we'll need to schedule too many appointments for you. If you like we can schedule you for something in about another one and a half to two months if you want to know the baby's gender." Dark eyes gave her a patient look as she considered his words.

She was fairly confident she knew the gender of the baby – certain that even magic did have its limits – but it wouldn't hurt to be sure, would it? A smile grew on her face as she considered being able to see what a little baby Lucas-Mills would look like at that stage of her pregnancy. She cleared her throat. "I think I'd like that."

"Excellent, just see Ms. Packard at the front to find something that'll fit your schedule. Always a pleasure to see you Miss Mills, though I'm glad I don't have to see you too often for the sake of your own health." He lightly jabbed an elbow at her and gave her a wink before handing her the written prescription for the vitamins she'd agreed to.

Regina gave him an incredulous look before silently chuckling. Her head shook at the man's natural charm, an entertained look on her face. "See you in a couple of months doctor."

She settled out a date for her next appointment with the unflappable woman Dr. Sweet had directed her to before heading to the hospital pharmacy. She sneered as she passed a worried looking Cesaire in one of the many waiting rooms, but didn't slow until she reached her destination.

The pharmacist didn't bat an eye at her, instead completely focused on the writing. He spoke to himself about never getting to mix the more delicate prescriptions as he wandered to the back.

She bit her lip, unsure how long it would take for him to return. She fumbled in her pocket for her cellphone to text Red to tell her about how well the appointment had gone. Her hands fidgeted over the digital keyboard as she considered what else she wanted to say.

Making a decision, she took a breath and also included the information about the next appointment, tentatively inviting Red along as company.

The response was an immediate YES, and the pharmacist was startled at how luminous her grin was as he returned with her prescription.

* * *

><p>Regina frowned when her daily session with Nita was interrupted by a loud knock. She'd been distracted and hadn't really been paying attention to anything going on outside of her study.<p>

"Wait here just a moment Nita, I need to go see who's here and what they want," she instructed absently as she made her way out into the hallway.

Nita hesitated only a moment before poking her head out to watch Regina's progress to the front door.

As Regina drew closer to the front of the house her stomach began to churn. She swallowed hard and focused. A groan escaped her as the hint of a familiar scent reached her. "Who is it?" she asked loudly, even though she was fairly certain she knew exactly who it was.

"It's me, Robin." the lightly accented voice announced.

Regina sighed, not really wanting to open the door. She wrapped her arms around her middle protectively as it roiled again. "What do you want Robin?"

There was a slight pause. "Regina, please open the door so we can speak like civilized adults."

She pursed her lips. "Does Marian know you're here?"

The sound of a masculine throat clearing could be heard through the wooden door. "I thought it best not to share my intended destination; she hasn't quite accepted you, but I really need to speak with you."

Dark umber eyes rolled as Regina considered her options. Perhaps if they sat outside and she positioned him downwind she might be able to tolerate his presence without becoming ill. She knew he was irritatingly persistent and probably wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Meet me around the side of the house, I'll speak with you out on the patio," she turned and came face-to-face with Nita.

"Is everything alright Regina?" the girl's honey-gold eyes were full of concern.

Regina forced herself to relax, not wanting to upset the young wolf. "Yes, dear. I just hate having to entertain uninvited guests. Why don't you go ahead and read for a little while? This shouldn't take too long."

Nita frowned and stuck her chin out. "I'll read in the kitchen." She would be able to watch over Regina through the window.

The corner of Regina's mouth turned up in delight. "That's fine."

By the time she made her way out to the patio Robin had already selected a seat. Her shoulders eased when she realized it wouldn't be a problem to move one of the chairs a little to remain upwind and away from the worst of his aroma.

Her stomach was still upset, but she felt as it might be manageable as she maneuvered a chair to the best position before having a seat. Her hands folded neatly on the table. "Now then, what is it that you want Robin?"

Robin was eyeing her carefully. "I know our...relationship ended rather abruptly, but I do care for you. I hope there are no hard feelings about that." He hadn't thought there were, but her abrupt departure at their previous meeting had left him with some doubts.

A sable brow rose. "Not at all, I understood your reasoning. Tattoo or not, we only dated for about a week."

Relief washed over his face and he gave her a smile. "Fantastic," his lips twitched as he studied her. "Is everything alright with you?"

Regina blinked and gave him a confused look. "Life is never perfect, but yes everything is going as well as can be expected."

"Are you certain?" His gaze nearly burned in its intensity.

Brown eyes traveled over his face, trying to absorb every ounce of his expression to gain an idea as to what he might be referring. "Why do you ask?"

Robin sighed and gave her a rueful look. "Cesaire had to accompany one of our brethren to the hospital after he fell from a rather high tree. Cesaire informed me that he saw you there."

Regina's hands slid from the top of the table to her lap so she could fidget out of his sight. "Not that it is either your or his business, but I was just there for a..." the wind shifted, the pleasant breeze she'd been thankful for now blowing in the opposite direction. She swallowed against the bile in her throat. "Checkup."

A hand came up to her face, and she tried to disguise the movement as a forced cough. "Everything is fine." The upheaval in her stomach felt like a tsunami of acid clashing against the weak walls of her stomach

His eyes narrowed. "You look rather pale."

"It's nothing," she managed to get out around her hand even as she began to feel a little dizzy from the effort it took not to throw up.

Robin stood abruptly and stalked around the table, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

Regina's eyes widened and she brought both hands to clutch at her mouth as vomit threatened to spill from her lips.

There was a loud sound of a door smacking and then Robin was suddenly not beside her any more. She breathed carefully for a few moments, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her eyes pulled open to see Nita, in her russet, adolescent wolf form, pinning Robin to the ground with her needle-like teeth positioned threateningly over his throat. She didn't so much as pierce his skin, even though the urge to squeeze was substantial.

Robin was very still, his heartbeat erratic and his hands held out to the sides in a nonthreatening gesture.

Nita could feel his pulse thrumming against her tongue, and she growled low in her throat when his body tensed as if he were about to move.

Regina made a disgusted face as she forced herself to swallow the bile that had risen, perspiration dotting her face as she used as much willpower as she could muster to stand and address her ward. "Nita," she spoke carefully. "Robin is not an enemy, and he didn't mean any harm by touching my shoulder. I want you to release him carefully and come here."

The tawny wolf stared resolutely toward the prostrate man's face a moment longer before easing her jaw open and stepping back carefully. She never turned her back on Robin, instead slowly backing away until she was standing next to Regina.

"Robin, Nita is young and very protective of me since I've taken her in. I trust you understand that and won't cause any problems?" she panted lightly as the world began to spin around her.

Robin gave her a bewildered look, and slowly moved to get up, his eyes intent on the still not fully grown wolf at her side. "I concede that the girl has no knowledge of our history and is within her right to be protective in what she considers her home," he spoke cautiously.

When he saw Nita sit and relax, his gaze returned to Regina. He kept a respectful distance, but his concern was obvious. "Regina, I don't think you're alright at all. Please allow me to accompany you to a healer or have one brought to you."

Regina shook her head a little from side to side. "That won't be necessary in the least, I'm already aware of my condition, and I assure you it is not life threatening." _To me at least_, she considered silently. If he lingered too long she wasn't sure how Nita would feel about his presence – or how Red would react later when Nita surely recounted the events of the morning.

When he visibly hesitated, Regina lost patience. "Robin Hood, this is none of your concern and your presence only serves to aggravate me." She promptly threw up.

Nita shifted into her human skin without a thought, bring her arms up to hold one of the only people she trusted. She shot a glare at the lingering Robin Hood, who was watching Regina in a fascinated horror. "Leave," she hissed. "You're not welcome here."

Robin immediately pulled back, his hands in the air. He slowly began to walk back toward the front lawn, but a frown marred his face when he glanced back to see the girl still holding tightly on to Regina.

He pursed his lips, torn at wanting to help, but understanding his proximity didn't seem to be having a positive effect. As he lingered, his eyes settled on the fabric now pulled taut over Regina's abdomen by Nita's arm. He hadn't noticed before, but she seemed to have somehow gained weight...

His eyes widened and his heart raced, and he fled Regina's property without further delay. He told himself that his mind was just jumping to odd conclusions and Regina would tell him if there was something he should be concerned about.

Nita cooed softly at Regina. There were tears in her eyes as she was unable to help the older woman more than holding her with one arm, and carefully keeping her hair back with her free hand.

Regina calmed after a few prolonged moments. She breathed deeply now that Robin had finally left her property. "Thank you Nita," she spoke in a gravelly voice. "Would you mind helping me to the downstairs bathroom?"

The girl didn't respond verbally, instead moving her wiry body under one of Regina's arms so the woman could use her to steady herself. Nita was glad to have her wolf strength as they slowly traversed the distance to the side door and then to the bathroom.

The older woman gave her a grateful smile and squeezed at the deceptively strong shoulder before retreating into the bathroom to freshen up.

Nita waited outside patiently, not caring how long it took for Regina to freshen up as she leaned back against a nearby wall.

She frowned and crossed he arms as she waited. Part of her wanted to run right down to the diner to summon Red, and the other didn't dare to leave Regina's side.

Regina emerged from the bathroom while she was still debating her options.

"Don't look so serious Nita, everything is alright." The petite woman spared a tired, affectionate look for her ward. "Thank you for trying to help me, but you need to be more careful with visitors. The people here tend to get frightened easily, and when the people fear you they might do something they wouldn't normally do. Robin is a good man though, and I'm certain he won't speak ill of you to anyone."

The girl gave her a bashful smile. "I'm sorry, you looked very upset, and I know Red isn't here to protect you so I kind of just reacted." She nervously licked her lips. "Should I go get Red?"

The practical side of Regina said no. She was a fully grown woman who had ruled a kingdom with an iron fist. She'd raised a very precocious young boy who loved to test boundaries far more than he liked to listen to his mother.

Yet when her mouth opened, she found herself saying "Please" rather than "No." She would blame baby Lucas-Mills for that response too.

Nita didn't hesitate, swiftly turning and heading out of the front door. She shifted into her wolf skin to make it to the diner that much sooner, only resuming her normal form a few steps from the front door.

It only took her a moment to locate Red, and she didn't care that the woman was addressing a table full of customers. She tapped the taller woman on the shoulder, frowning at the surprise on Red's face.

"What's wrong Nita?" Red asked with no small amount of concern.

"I wanted to come and get you – a man showed up at the house and upset Regina. She got really sick and lost her breakfast. I made him leave, but I think she would feel better if you were there." Nita stared her in the eye, daring her to disagree.

Red looked serious at the words, easily guessing what strange man had made Regina physically ill. When Regina had told her about her body's reaction to Robin Hood, Red had laughed and cheered at their baby. However, she now wished that her mate didn't have to experience such extreme discomfort.

They hadn't told Nita that Regina was with child yet, and the wolf was still too young to really understand what the scents around Regina meant.

"Give me just a sec to tell Granny where I'm going," she spoke lowly, and turned on her heel to do as exactly what she'd said.

The two wolves were on their way a moment later, Nita struggling to keep up with the much more powerful Red. Some people gasped in surprise as they ran full tilt toward Mifflin with their fur on, but Red didn't really care, she just wanted to make sure that Regina was truly alright.

They arrived a few moments later, Nita trailing only a little behind. Red sneered at the unwelcome scent outside of the Mills abode, but ignored it in favor of the worry that had steadily risen on the short trek back to Regina. She shifted back a heartbeat before her hand made contact with the doorknob and stepped in.

As soon as she walked in the door all thoughts of Robin Hood left her mind when she took in Regina's wan, washed out complexion.

"Good job Nita," was all she murmured before guiding Regina up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

She gently pulled off Regina's shoes and helped her into bed before kicking her own off and curling up behind her. Long arms wrapped around Regina, one hand protectively covering her stomach.

Regina sighed happily and shut her eyes, feeling loved and cared for in their simple, quiet moment. Red smiled to herself when she heard Regina's breathing even out as she drifted off for a nap.

* * *

><p>The campfire crackled and popped, and the forest wasn't really silent as the large gathering of men boisterously chatted around its warmth.<p>

Robin Hood frowned and tipped the bottle he'd procured by questionable means back again. He winced at the sharp sting of the cheap liquor and vowed not to approach Hook again on the subject as the man's taste was clearly questionable.

He and Marian had gotten in to a bit of a fight earlier when it had been revealed that he'd gone to Regina's house. Though his men had dutifully not mentioned of his true, temporary relationship with Regina, his crafty wife had still discovered the truth through her dealings with the townspeople.

It had been difficult to try and explain that Regina was different these days, though he truly hadn't known the woman was probably the one who had killed Marian in the first place.

As he considered how detached monarchs usually were from such business, he wasn't entirely certain Regina had even known she'd been responsible for Marian's death. That hadn't gone over well when he'd said it to his wife either. It's not that he didn't believe his wife, but he had spent a fair amount of time with Regina, and he could honestly say the woman wasn't a cold-blooded killer any more.

In any case, he and Marian had been alright for the most part since that first fight, but after his return today, it was clear that Marian still didn't fully trust him or Regina.

He couldn't really blame her, but he hadn't been in the right mood to properly handle an argument. Not when his mind was so unfalteringly occupied on the gentle slope of Regina's belly and what it might mean.

Someone shifted and sat next to him, but Robin's eyes were glued to the fire as he drank heavily from the bottle again.

"What's wrong Lord Robin? Surely the latest scuffle with Maid Marian doesn't trouble you so? Your relationship has often been fraught with many such heated debates." Cesaire pursed his lips at the half empty status of the bottle Robin was currently clutching like a lifeline.

"Ah, Cesaire. I'm afraid life is far more delicate than even the most hardy of men can handle. The fight with Marian concerns me, surely, but there is more weight on my mind today than that of one of our squabbles." The bottle sloshed as he tilted it up for another drink.

The former man-at-arms hesitated before speaking. "Is it Lady Regina then?" He'd only spoken to Robin of the woman's presence at the local hospital, but he'd seen the true concern on his leader's face.

"Indeed good man, indeed. I'm afraid I may soon find myself in a quandary quite beyond my ability," Robin's words were a little bitter.

"Impossible I say! Nothing stops Robin Hood," Cesaire proclaimed proudly. He'd been by his lord's side for many years, and had only ever seen him falter at the loss of Marian.

Robin bit at his lip as he considered the fire and then the determined face of Cesaire. "Cesaire," he spoke lowly, "You have been with me longer than any other man here, and I trust you."

Pride shone brightly from Cesaire's eyes, and he patiently waited for Robin to continue.

"What I'm about to tell you mustn't go beyond your ears, and certainly never be repeated from your lips..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: We start the first leg of our journey tomorrow, so it probably won't be til the weekend at the earliest that I can update again. I'm not certain it'll even be that soon. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I would apologize, but I wouldn't mean it. I'm enjoying my vacation/seeing my family. Thank you for your patience. Again, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly, and Regina was grateful that there had been no further bouts of illness. She smiled when she remembered how Henry had stopped by later that same day and spoken softly to his unborn sibling.<p>

_Regina smiled when she heard the tumblers on the lock click into place as the front door was unlocked. She shifted a little on the couch, her legs resting comfortably on the plush ottoman._

_It had taken some time to convince Red to return to the diner, and it had only been Regina's annoyance that had finally gotten the woman to return to work. Regina had endured the hovering for only a short time after she'd woken up from her refreshing nap._

_Though she did enjoy being cared for, she hated having to remind both Henry and Red that she wasn't an invalid. As it was, Red had insisted on carrying her down the stairs. She'd only raised a brow before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing comfortably ensconced on the couch._

_Red had scowled but hadn't commented. The next Wolf's Time wasn't too far off, and she'd found that in conjunction with Regina's pregnancy hormones to be brutal._

_"Mom, I'm home!" The familiar voice pulled Regina back to the present, and she smiled in reflex._

_"I'm in here Henry," she projected just loud enough to be clearly heard. The clomp of footsteps headed in her direction, and she only frowned a little when she realized the lighter, more graceful footsteps that had followed Henry went off in the opposite direction._

_Her son arrived moment later, his smile shifting into a serious expression as he drew closer to her position on the couch._

_Regina's brow furrowed, but cleared a moment later when he set his backpack down on the floor and kneeled beside her. His gaze was intent on her gently sloping belly, and he leaned close as he began to speak._

_"Hey little sister," he began, but glanced up when his mother cleared her throat. His lips pursed when he took in her expression, and his tone was grudging for a moment. "Or brother."_

_Henry was pretty insistent that his new sibling would be a girl, and while Regina felt the same, she'd reminded him that one could never be certain with magic involved._

_The boy's hand moved to gently cup at her belly as he spoke again. "I heard you were giving Mom a hard time today. I guess I can kind of understand that you don't like Robin, but you shouldn't give our mom a hard time, okay? It's Mom's job to take care of us, but it's our job to take care of her right back. She needs our love just as much as we need hers, got it?"_

_Since Regina was alone with her son, she was only slightly embarrassed her eyes were moist by the time he finished speaking. She brought a hand to press against her lips in hopes that she wouldn't say something embarrassing, or worse, burst into tears._

_Henry looked up at her with a large grin. "It's okay Mom."_

_She smiled and pulled him up and into a tight hug as the tears spilled over. She sniffled after a few moments and pulled away. "You're going to be an excellent big brother."_

_"I hope so." His verdant eyes regarded her solemnly for a few heartbeats. "Red is going to be a good other Mom, and I think she's doing pretty well as your partner. I think she gets you way better than Robin," he added quietly._

_Regina swallowed at her son's words, knowing he'd picked up on the subtle tension that remained between her and Red. She nodded slowly, "I know. It's just...difficult letting someone else in. It seems like every time I let someone in the good only lasts so long before my heart gets broken. I'm not sure how much more it can take."_

_"You're the strongest person I know Mom. You have the most resilient heart, and that's not by accident. You know why? Because even though you have a crummy past, you still take the chance. Even though people you love let you down, you just keep going, keep loving even when it hurts." Henry had to swallow hard as he finished, tears stinging sharply as he spoke. _

_If his mother wasn't so strong, she probably would have given up on him a long time ago._

_A sigh escaped Regina, and she cupped his face gently. "Henry, you can't keep beating yourself up about the past. You're my son and I love you, but you're still a child. As such you _will_ make mistakes. We all make mistakes, and what's important is that we learn from them and try our best to do better."_

_Henry gazed at her, determination written all over his face. "Okay. Just remember that Red loves you too, and you both still have some learning to do."_

_Regina's eyes narrowed. "Henry, you're getting far too good at subtle manipulations." Her eyes twinkled and she gave him a sly smile. "Well done, but don't abuse that. I'm betting you use that ability far too often on Miss Swan."_

_He shrugged without a hint of guilt on his face. "She has some learning to do too."_

_Laughter rolled out of the living room a moment later, and even though Red was still a little hurt by Regina's earlier brush off, she still smiled._

Things had been just a little more uneasy between her and Red, but with Wolf's Time just around the corner she didn't want to start an emotional discussion before she'd thoroughly tried to work things out in her own mind.

She knew Red was patient and kind, and she knew that she already cared for the other woman a great deal. Perhaps even some small part of her did love Red a bit already, but the thought of falling in love still terrified her.

It was already difficult enough with Red being so wonderful all the time, and she would never admit out loud that Red's possessive nature, due to her wolf no doubt, was incredibly appealing. Regina had chosen to blame her own wolf for that, because she had never enjoyed the notion of belonging to someone.

Now, however, she couldn't help the thoughts that pervaded her mind when she looked at Red - thoughts that usually both started and ended with _mine_.

Her head tilted and her eyes narrowed in the midst of tending her tree when her nose caught a familiar scent.

She leaned and pretended to still be examining the progress of growth of the fruit buds, but her eyes roamed the trees around her. Unable to discern anything out of the ordinary, her eyes slid shut and she focused all her efforts into listening.

A rustle of leaves under a heavy foot caught her attention and her eyes snapped open of their own volition as her gaze blazed with the intensity of the sun over to the spot she was certain the sound had come from.

Someone was there. A male someone who smelled heavily of the forest, campfires, and something her stomach recoiled lightly against.

Her lips curled up in a snarl as she considered the unwelcome presence to her land, and a low growl rumbled in her torso.

She was startled out of her aggressive instincts a moment later when sounds from the front of her house caught her attention. Her head turned from the patch of forest she'd been glaring at as she considered her options.

She spared a last glare back at the forest that technically _wasn't_ part of her property before rushing back inside her house toward the front door and the doorbell that would surely be ringing at any moment.

Regina pulled the door open only to slam it shut a moment later. She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes as she walked off in the direction of the den.

The door opened behind her as she crossed into the den, and she spun on her heel to send a death glare at her intruder.

Snow smiled brightly as she maneuvered her stroller carefully up the stairs of the foyer. "Hello Regina."

* * *

><p>Regina leaned back fully into her armchair as she sipped carefully at the non-alcoholic cider she'd recently made. Her umber eyes were glued to the uninvited guest that was comfortably seated on the stiff backed sofa in her den.<p>

Her lips pursed in displeasure as Snow continued to grin cheerfully in her direction, and she was reminded of far too many forced tea times Leopold had insisted she indulge the spoiled princess with.

"To what do I owe this rather contestable honor?" Her lip twitched with the effort it took not to sneer.

"Oh, you know...it's been a while and I just wanted to touch base." As she spoke, Snow carefully began to unfasten baby Neal before pulling him out of the stroller.

Mahogany eyes watched critically as Snow made faces at the lightly fussy baby Neal. Regina really wanted to be annoyed, but she actually thought Snow's youngest child was infuriatingly adorable – though she would never, under any circumstances, reveal that thought to anyone.

Her lips parted as she prepared to reiterate her lack of enthusiasm for Snow's presence, when the woman in question spoke again.

"So rumor has it you're building a werewolf army to take over Storybrooke," Snow's voice remained cheerful as she kept making faces at Neal, who occasionally giggled at her efforts.

Regina's body shook with mirth at the thought. "Oh, is that so? What brought this idea on, I wonder?"

"I'm not entirely certain, though people have noticed Red spending a lot of time here, and David received some crazy calls a few days ago about a pack of werewolves taking off in the direction of your house. We figured Leroy was sharing more of that disgusting moonshine he recently tried his hand at making." Snow sounded as amused as Regina felt, and it was the only thing that kept the former mayor from snapping at the woman.

It was clear to Regina that Snow didn't believe a word of the rumors, and she had to wonder if her former stepdaughter really had that much faith in her already. "How can you be certain the rumors aren't true, dear?" Her curiosity won out.

"Because one of the werewolves in question is Red, and although I know she _has_ been spending a lot of time here, it's very difficult for her to be directly affected by magic. She certainly wouldn't be part of army that would harm innocent civilians without some kind of magical influence." There was an audible pause as Snow finally looked up from her child's face.

"I also know that being in control of Storybrooke is the last thing that you'd ever want. You've changed. You're still not the young woman that saved me from a runaway horse, you can never be her again, but it's clear that she's there – wrapped in sarcasm and dry humor, but there." The pixie haired woman gave Regina a knowing look.

Regina stared at impassively for a few moments, not wanting to admit how accurate Snow's observation was. "You're not as dim-witted as I remember, although I do have to wonder if this level of understanding extends to your daughter."

For the first time that afternoon, Snow's expression faltered. "Pardon me?"

"You have to have seen how oddly Emma has been acting. She hasn't been herself for some time now." She quirked a sable brow as she waited for Snow's response.

Verdant eyes settled back on Neal's face to avoid Regina's gaze. "I just figured she needed time to adjust."

"Mary Margaret," she still couldn't bear to verbally call the woman her true name, "she is all over the place and if it continues there could be magical consequences. You know things must be bad for her to come _here_ for peace of mind." Her eyes flared to emphasize her point, one hand animatedly gesturing to the house around them.

Snow brought her eyes up tentatively to meet Regina's. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. She's under a lot of pressure and she's not sure what you want. She's trying to be someone she's not because she doesn't want you to be upset...and frankly I'm tired of her coming to dinner only to whine. I tolerate her for Henry's sake but this has been going on quite long enough, thank you." She refused to talk around the subject or be less than brutally honest.

Worry lined the younger woman's brow, and Regina noted that with satisfaction. "Good, you're taking this seriously. I understand babies require lots of attention, but you can't forget that Emma has needs too."

Pale hands fidgeted with Neal's blanket. "With Neal it's easy to understand what he needs because they're so simple. With Emma...I...she's an adult and I know I smother her sometimes and I know I tend to say things the wrong way. I'm so scared of messing up."

Regina sighed. "Yes, well. This is all well and good, but this seems to be something you should be discussing with either Archie or Emma, but certainly _not_ me. You couldn't pay me enough to sit and listen to this drivel."

Snow grinned at the words that lacked true bite. "Thank you, Regina. I'll make a special dinner tonight for all of us. You're welcome to come."

"Are you making that pot roast you're so proud of?" Regina was careful to keep her tone neutral.

"Yes, everyone loves it," the pixie head bobbed as Snow nodded her assent.

Dark brows rose. "Not everyone. I'll pass."

"Perhaps Henry and Nita would like to come, at least?" Green eyes stared unwaveringly at Regina.

Regina sighed again, not surprised the other woman was aware of her ward's presence. "I'll be sure to ask them."

"Great! I'll just get out of your hair, then." She stood and adjusted Neal, before sending Regina a mischievous glance. "Would you like to hold him for a moment?"

Crimson lips twitched before Regina cleared her throat and stood, carefully smoothing out her cream colored skirt. "Perhaps for just a moment."

Snow wisely chose not to speak as she handed the baby over. She enjoyed watching the warmth seep into Regina's face as she reacted to baby Neal's adorable baby grin. Moments like these were what had finally restored her faith in the older woman.

A tanned hand brushed soft fingertips over the pliant skin of Neal's grinning cheek before pulling away. Regina was silent as she returned the baby back to his mother. She inhaled deeply, glad her heightened senses allowed her to enjoy his soft baby scent a little longer.

"Just call or text me to let me know what Nita and Henry say, alright?" Snow's voice was subdued as she spoke, not wanting to break the calm comfort that existed between them over the shared moment with baby Neal.

"Of course," came the modulated response as Regina watched Neal be secured into the stroller again, and this time she escorted Snow to the door. She assisted in maneuvering the stroller down the stairs and opened the door without any sort of acknowledgment of what she was doing.

When she caught herself lingering in the doorway waving goodbye, she scowled and tried to pretend it never happened.

"Cursed Charming brood and baby hormones do not mix," she muttered darkly as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Red frowned when she noticed Nita talking to someone she didn't know very well. There were many familiar faces, but after the second curse there were even more strange people than before. Emma had recently proposed a new census, but the council had been arguing about the kind of information people would be required to provide.<p>

She forced a smile as she finished passing out the different plates to their correct parties.

Her steps were quick as she moved closer to Nita and the unfamiliar woman so she could discern their conversation more clearly in the low din of the diner. She didn't enjoy eavesdropping, but she wanted to make sure that the woman wasn't asking Nita any awkward questions and making the girl feel uncomfortable.

She and Regina had been doing their best to make the girl feel as secure and safe as possible in Storybrooke. Although the town was far from ideal, it was hardly as dangerous as Fairy Tale Land where one could easily be interrupted by an ogre or troll while out for a simple stroll.

The conversation seemed fairly benign so she stepped away. She didn't want to take any chances with Nita, especially since more and more people had become aware of her wolf nature.

She had never forgotten how quick everyone was to come her way with torches and guns after the curse had broken. Granted, she had even believed the worst of herself, but it was disheartening to see people she'd previously helped protect swiftly jump to support one of the most tyrannical monarchs in recent history against her.

"Red, I haven't told you this story yet either!" Nita called out excitedly.

Red smiled in reaction to the girl's enthusiasm, glancing around to make sure she wasn't needed before heading over to where Nita was seated at the counter.

As soon as Red was situated across from her at the counter, the teenager began speaking.

"My father was a great warrior, but he wasn't from our lands. One day after a battle he met my mother caring for the wounded in a tent. She was helping a friend of his, and as soon as he saw her he was smitten. In the land he was from it was rare to see skin our color," she rubbed at one of her exposed arms to emphasize her point. "And so he stared far more than he should. My mother didn't like him at first."

Red and the woman seated to Nita's left both laughed, the twinkle in Nita's eyes making the affectionate amusement contagious.

"My father was persistent, and though it took him months, he was able to show her that he was more than she first thought. They fell madly in love and were married in a small ceremony in the forest. They were both very young, but they didn't care what anyone else thought. After a while my mother became pregnant with me, and our family was complete."

Nita's grin was huge, and at first Red returned her grin, but after only a moment she noticed a certain forced joviality. The look in Nita's eyed didn't match the obviously fake expression. Red was a little concerned, and knew there was more to the story than what the girl had relayed.

She wouldn't question the story, and especially not in front of someone she didn't really know.

"Well that is a lovely story sweetheart. I'm just so sorry you were separated from your parents, but I'm glad you're being treated well." The woman spoke carefully, the lines on her face showing true concern in tired grey eyes. The older woman looked a little worn out, her salt and pepper hair more salt than pepper.

"I'm sorry Miss..." Red interrupted, not sure she liked the woman's interest in Nita.

"Miss Shue, I apologize. I should have introduced myself. I run the group home that houses the orphaned youth of Storybrooke." She spared a small, but authentic smile for the lingering waitress.

The tired look made sense. As far as Red knew, the main population of the group home was made up of the Lost Boys. They were certainly a rowdy bunch. The interest in Nita made sense as well, and Red was relieved.

"Ah, it's alright. I was just curious who our Nita could have opened up to so easily." She flashed an affectionate grin at the lightly blushing teenager.

"I had my concerns about who she was staying with, but after speaking with her I can see the rumors that are floating around are completely unfounded. Nita is in a good home." Miss Shue looked directly at Red as she relayed her honest opinion.

Red was sure she looked as confused as she felt. "Rumors? Are there new ones floating around about Regina?"

The older woman waved a dismissive hand. "Completely unfounded. I don't like to gossip, but since you're involved I suppose it won't hurt to share them this time. The latest in the rumor mill is that the former Evil Queen has been building a werewolf army to initiate a coup."

A snort escaped Red. "Two werewolves equals an army, eh?" She glanced over at Nita. "Well, I guess we are pretty impressive in our fur."

The giggle that sounded from Nita had Red grinning again, and even Miss Shue's smile had grown into something a bit less tired than before.

"I'm sure those rumors won't last long, especially since I know Snow White was heading over to speak with Miss Mills today." She watched the emotions shift on Red's face with interest. "I take it that not many know of the true nature of your relationship?"

Red gritted her teeth, aggravated on Regina's behalf and not wanting to verbally respond to the rather invasive question. She didn't acknowledge the way Nita's head ducked down at the realization that she'd shared private information.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I don't like gossip. I was only concerned about Nita's welfare, and I'm very satisfied with where she is. People can say what they like about the former Queen, but one thing that can't be denied is that she has a great maternal instinct. Your presence is exactly what Nita needs, as well. She couldn't possibly find a better place in Storybrooke unless her parents were to suddenly show up."

The lanky haired woman angled her head, nodding once in acceptance of Miss Shue's words. She still wasn't certain if the woman could be trusted with sensitive information, but sooner or later people would find out about her relationship with Regina.

She'd actually prefer sooner, especially considering their unborn child. Regina had wanted to wait, and Red had respected her wishes. She would be certain to let the former queen know that another person was privy to their relationship just to be safe.

"I'm glad your mind is eased about Nita," she responded politely. "Now, is there anything else I can get you?" She gestured to the empty cup of coffee in front of the older woman.

"No, that's alright, thank you. I've more things to attend to, but I'm happy to have concluded one of the more important items of business on my schedule today." Miss Shue stood, pulling a few bills from her purse which she set down with a smile before departing.

As soon as the woman had exited the diner, Nita could hold back no longer. "I'm so sorry Red, I didn't know that it was a secret that you and Regina were mates. I'm not certain why everyone calls her the Evil Queen either. I had heard stories about that person, but that didn't sound like Regina at all."

"You weren't from the Enchanted Forest or any of the other nearby lands, so you're unfamiliar with the tales. Regina was known for a time by that title, but as you said that's not Regina at all any more. We'll need to have a more serious discussion about this later. I know we were clear about certain things you're not supposed to tell people about, but this wasn't brought up." She paused and eyed the clock on the wall.

"As soon as Henry comes in we'll head out a little early so we can all have a nice long talk about some things." Red also wanted to speak with Regina privately about Nita's past – it seemed there were some holes in the story she'd provided them initially. She didn't think there was anything nefarious to it, but she didn't want some unknown information coming back to blindside them at a later point.

"Alright Red," Nita tried unsuccessfully to smile, still distressed that she'd done something she wasn't supposed to.

* * *

><p>They'd ended up having a lengthy discussion about who Regina was and why it was important that not too many details of her life ended up in the local gossip mill. Nita had been rather unsurprisingly accepting, and Red thought that had more to do with her wolf than anything else.<p>

Life as a wolf could be difficult, people often assuming the worst even without any real evidence. She'd heard many stories from her brief time in a pack, and even Granny had relayed some heartbreaking betrayals from her youth.

Nita was in a unique position to understand where a young Queen Regina had come from, and even Henry had gained a new understanding of how his mother had become the so-called Evil Queen.

Regina had been hesitant to openly discuss so many things, and had still avoided some of the more horrible decisions that she would never be able to forget, but she had been as forthright as she felt comfortable with in front of the children.

There was a lull of silence as the discussion ended, and Nita and Henry were quiet as their minds sifted through everything they'd learned.

"I'm sorry for sharing your relationship with Miss Shue." Nita's amber gaze was earnest, and a corner of Regina's mouth quirked up even as she sighed.

"It's quite alright, Nita. We know you meant no harm and," her eyes flicked to an apprehensive looking Red, "this is going to all come out soon enough. I suppose I just wanted this to remain as peaceful as possible for as long as possible. People have already noticed not only Red's presence, but yours as well."

Red and Regina shared a look. They'd briefly gone over Snow's visit and the ludicrous rumors floating around about Regina. "I'm afraid they'll all be quite disappointed when the true reasons for Red's presence are revealed."

A hand curled protectively over her abdomen, and she cleared her throat. Despite Nita's small slip today, the girl had done a marvelous job keeping the bigger secret of Regina's wolf. It was apparent that the child truly hadn't understood that the bond between Red and Regina wasn't common knowledge.

She wanted to tell Nita about the pregnancy, but she felt nervous. She wasn't sure Nita would understand that Red had sired her child.

Red easily read her hesitance, and decided to speak up. "Nita, there's been something we've been meaning to discuss with you." She moved so she was standing behind Regina's seated form on the sofa. They'd moved to the den as Regina generally preferred for serious discussions. "A few full moons ago, something magical happened, and Regina is carrying our child."

There was only a brief moment of quiet as Henry animatedly chimed in. "It's true! They made a magical baby! We think it's partly because of the old magic in Mom's tree, and partly because of some Child of the Moon thing. We haven't really figured everything quite out, but it's true!"

Nita remained silent, a frown steadily growing on her face. "You did the Earth and Moon ritual to make a child?"

"You've heard of something like this before?" Surprise heavily colored Regina's tone.

The girl nodded, the frown still etched into her features. "One of my mother's spirit sisters did the Earth and Moon ritual with her mate."

"You must tell us everything you know! We've been trying to find everything we could on the subject, but our efforts have been mostly fruitless." Regina's heart raced at the thought of finally getting somewhere with her research. Even having a name for the ritual, assuming it was the same one, was a huge improvement.

"I don't really know a lot about it. I was too young to be allowed in any of the celebrations." Nita bit her lip, not wanting to share more of the little she did know about the ritual. Her mother had hardly spoken to her of the outcome, too hurt to go into much detail. She'd only told Nita that sometimes things happened when magic was involved that couldn't be accounted for.

She didn't know enough, and she didn't want to worry Red and Regina.

Red's brow furrowed, and she eyed the girl. Like earlier, it was clear the teenager was holding back information. She'd have to discuss it with Regina in private later.

Regina was having similar thoughts, but didn't want to pressure the girl. Though certain things about the girl's past were murky, one thing had been clear to both Red and Regina – Nita had a good heart and cared for them dearly.

"Well, that's enough heavy discussion for the evening. Henry, your grandmother invited you and Nita over to the apartment for dinner. Emma will be there, I'm told." She watched the emotions play out on her son's face.

"I doubt Hook will be there," she added helpfully. Emma had been spending less and less time with the man as she slowly started to regain her sense of self. Hook had been a bit annoying from time to time, but he hadn't dared intrude upon Emma's time at either the apartment or the house on Mifflin.

Henry gave her a smile, and looked over at Nita. "You should come. I want you to meet my Gran and Gramps! They can be a little gross with all their lovey-dovey stuff, but they're pretty cool overall. A little more boring now that they're always tired from taking care of my uncle."

Nita shot the older women a tentative look. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"You'll be safe with them," Red spoke confidently, and Nita immediately eased. "Snow White has been my best friend for a long time, and though she's busy with her new baby, I know her very well. You'll be safe."

"Okay." She gave Henry a small smile. "I would like to meet your grandparents. I never met mine."

Henry whooped with joy, and he leapt up and checked the time. "We could probably go over now. Maybe Ma's even already there to help out."

Regina was amused at her son's exuberance, and a hand squeezed at her shoulder.

"I'll drive you guys over, just to be safe. No arguments." Red didn't give Henry a chance to argue, and the playful scowl on his face let her know that he was growing used to her role as another adult guardian.

"Alright, let's go already then." The smile on his face spoke enough about how he felt about her presence in his life.

* * *

><p>Regina smiled when she heard Red return, but it slipped off a moment later when she considered everything they needed to discuss.<p>

She'd moved to the living room to be more comfortable, and she wasn't surprised to hear footsteps immediately come in her direction.

A half smile adorned the tall woman's face as she entered. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

Regina didn't verbally reply, instead lightly tapping the spot on the couch next to her. Red sat down, but kept a small space between them. There was still a little awkwardness between them when they were alone thanks to their last misunderstanding. Regina knew she was mostly at fault for it, but she had difficulty speaking to anyone but Henry.

She cleared her throat. "Besides Snow, I had another visitor today."

Red turned to face her, complete attention focused on Regina as she spoke.

"Either Robin or one of his men was in the forest around the property today. Normally it's not a problem, but I know they don't normally come this way, and they certainly don't normally sit and watch me."

"They were watching you?" A low grow rumbled in Red's throat as she spoke. "You should have called me."

Regina shook her head, "I could have handled it, but Snow showed up before I could address the issue. Technically they weren't on my property, but I'm fairly certain a few fireballs would have discouraged his presence."

The sound of Red sighing brought an affectionate smile to her face. "You know Nita is hiding something about the ritual." Regina spoke clearly, no hint of a question in the statement.

"Not only about that," Red conceded. "She was telling a story about her parents at the diner today to Miss Shue, and at a certain point I realized she was lying a bit. I think the beginning part about her parents meeting is true, but after that...it was clear she wasn't being honest. I'm not sure why she lied or if there's anything to it, but I want to be careful."

She paused, clearing her throat carefully before letting her eyes drift to the gentle slope of Regina's belly. "There's too much at risk to leave anything to chance."

Regina was warmed by the look, and she had to fight the urge to reach out for Red's hand. She bit her lip. She'd been holding back on being affectionate since she'd hurt Red. She really didn't want to keep hurting the other woman, and she knew it was confusing when she would be affectionate and then snap at Red.

She had been struggling day to day with the changes in her body. Before she was pregnant, she wouldn't have been so overly affectionate with Red at this stage of their relationship. Sure, she enjoyed their shared moments, but part of her was still annoyed at her seeming lack of control when it came to keeping her hormones in check.

She'd been doing her best to let Red in, but it wasn't so easy as all that. Even with Robin, there had been a certain distance. Physically, they'd connected far more than intellectually or emotionally. Red was, and wanted _all_ of that. With Red, it was a _complete_ connection. She had to wonder if the pixie dust from decades ago was still accurate.

Despite what Tink's dust had said, her connection with Red was far stronger than that she had ever and would ever share with Robin Hood.

She sighed and looked at Red. The glaucous eyes were trailing over her body subtly, but the look had an immediate effect on her.

Red jerked her eyes away with a blush when she realized she'd been caught, her nostrils flaring at the change in Regina's scent that urged her to look even more than before.

A pink tongue smoothed over Regina's crimson lips. And then there was _that_. Their physical connection was very strong, though they hadn't done very much since Nita had joined the household. Red spent many nights away from the mansion to keep their libidos in check. With Henry it was a little easier to have privacy; with Nita's keen wolf senses they hadn't dared indulge in more than a few stolen kisses from time to time.

"Red," her voice was thick, and all the hesitation that had been in her mind earlier dissipated. "This is the first time in a while that we've been completely alone in the house."

The taller woman shifted in her seat, her arousal making her uncomfortable. Wolf's Time was only a few days away, and with Regina's figure filling out gorgeously as her pregnancy wore on, it had been very difficult to keep herself in check around the woman.

"Yeah, that's true," her voice shook a little, her gaze still averted. Her chest heaved with the combination of arousal and effort it took not to look at Regina.

"Red," Regina repeated, her voice even deeper. She didn't hesitate this time, her hand reaching out to touch Red's face. Her fingers lightly grasped the pale chin and gently turned it so they were facing each other full on.

Red gasped at the half-lidded gaze heavy with need and want. She jerked forward a moment later, their lips connecting impatiently.

She sighed into the kiss, both eased and stimulated by the contact. The kiss was slow, yet hungry, and she ached to consume Regina's passion and share her own.

Regina's hands tangled in her hair forcefully when it seemed she was about to pull back, and she grinned with their lips still connected. She growled when her hair was tugged sharply for her impertinence, and her hands slid down they were under Regina's backside.

She stood a little awkwardly, bringing Regina up with her. She shifted on her feet, and Regina smirked as she wrapped her legs around Red's hips. Regina was glad that her pregnancy wasn't so far along as to disallow the move, because she found Red's little bouts of dominance intoxicating.

Red kneaded at firm cheeks of Regina's ass as she easily swept up and into the master bedroom, her wolf's strength making the task easy.

As she kicked the door closed behind them and was finally allowed a small respite from their kiss to breathe, the wicked smirk on Regina's face let her know that the former queen intended to make full use of their alone time.

Nails trailed down her shoulder-blades sharply, and Regina's look was deep. "Come along Red, I want to see what your big bad wolf can do."

The growl that escaped Red sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and the rough kisses peppered with sharp bites that followed had Regina moaning in approval.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: That awkward moment when you're writing a sex scene out on your sister's laptop alone in the dark and she walks in and asks what you're doing...

* * *

><p>Regina thrust her hips backward, grinding her ass into the body behind her in a circular motion. A low growl was the response to her action, and she grinned even as sharp teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder.<p>

She panted and moaned at the sensation, one hand up and tangled in the long, dark hair trailing over her shoulder and the other reaching behind her to clench and claw at the tender skin of Red's derriere.

Glaucous eyes flicked over to the clock on the stove. "We're going to be late," she managed to grate out as she thrust roughly into Regina from behind.

Her hair was pulled sharply. "Don't you _dare_ stop," Regina rumbled in warning, her lips parting as Red's left hand massaged either side of her clit.

Red trailed kisses up an exposed shoulder and the column of the feminine neck until her lips lightly nibbled at a delicate earlobe. "I wouldn't dream of it, my Queen."

A flood of wetness around her right hand made her groan, and her hips bucked so her sensitive womanhood made tight contact with Regina's firm ass.

Regina leaned her head backward so it was resting on a strong shoulder, and Red nudged her head to kiss along her jaw. She felt herself tightening as Red made a deep, unhurried thrust that made her bite her lip in pleasure.

She jerked her hand away from Red's hip, panting with the effort it took to hold off her transcendence to rapture. Her hand trembled as she wriggled it between their pressing bodies, and she breathed a happy sigh as she made contact with the wet, swollen flesh she'd sought.

Another eager thrust had her clenching tightly. As her body tensed and her mouth opened in a soundless scream, she couldn't hold on any longer and an eruption of ecstasy robbed her of her faculties. Her fingers twitched and glowed amethyst between them a moment, and Red was arching her back with the intensity of her own climax.

They thrust wildly together as the sensations rolled through them with blinding intensity. Gradually the motions of their bodies decreased to a gentle swaying motion and Red peppered soft kisses to Regina's shoulder, neck, and face.

"I love you," she spoke lightly against the shell of Regina's ear. Her eyes focused on the warm glow of satisfaction on Regina's cheeks before flicking to the clock again. "But we're definitely going to be late, and Belle _is_ doing us a favor."

Regina didn't speak, instead nodding languidly with her eyes still closed. Violet smoke enveloped them and they were suddenly in the luxurious shower stall of the master bathroom.

Red's chest shook with mirth, and she leaned forward a little to turn the water on, careful not to dislodge Regina from her right shoulder.

A sigh escaped Regina as the warm water trailed over her body, followed by slender hands as Red began to carefully wash her.

The lanky woman's face was serious as she quickly but thoroughly made sure her love was cleaned, and as she finished she was rewarded with a tender kiss.

She smiled at Regina as the woman stepped out of the shower to dry. Red hurriedly washed herself, only to step out a couple of minutes later.

Her eyes were half-lidded as she inhaled deeply, still able to catch the scent of their coupling on both their bodies despite the shower. She couldn't look away from the woman she was utterly addicted to; the call of her wolf intensified her attraction, and it was an enormous feat of strength in regards to will power not to touch Regina all the time.

Regina smirked at her in the mirror, and she chuckled to see the aureolin glow in her own eyes. Red shook her head at Regina and shrugged. "What can I say, I'm completely enthralled."

She stepped forward, and her long arms were wrapped around the gentle curve of Regina's waist. Her head ducked down so her lips and nose were pressed against Regina's shoulder, and she drew in a sharp breath. "Completely," she mumbled as she nuzzled satiny skin.

The shorter woman leaned into the contact for a moment, enjoying the feel of the lengths of their bodies and bare skin fully in contact. Disappointment seeped through her when she realized that she really couldn't encourage the soft scent of arousal that lingered in the space around them. They really were already far too late.

Violet smoke whorled around them, and they were both again fully clothed.

Red frowned into the fabric of Regina's blazer, but as she leaned back, she appreciated how the carmine dress hugged at the womanly figure.

The coal-colored blazer would cover the swell of their child, and she silently wished that some day soon she would be able to openly walk through town at this woman's side and be acknowledged as the sire of the life growing daily in Regina's body.

Regina turned, her hand reaching up to push the long mahogany tresses back behind a pale ear. She understood the silent expression of feelings – Red's need to claim her, and by extension their child, had been what had started their tryst in the kitchen.

"Soon," she promised in a soothing tone. "I just want to have as much information as possible before more people begin trying to make our lives difficult. You know no matter what we say, they'll jump to their own conclusions. There are so many idiots in this town, and I don't want them to compromise what we're creating together."

Her hand cupped softly at Red's cheek, and her thumb trailed lightly over the creamy skin as she waited for the taller woman to speak.

"I understand." Red's eyes glided slowly and affectionately over Regina's face, absorbing the sincere expression as she responded.

She pursed her lips. She wanted to say more, but Regina _was_ trying to handle their situation to the best of her ability. Red could fully understand the other woman's concern. They'd been living in a happy little bubble, but a lot of the town felt they had a right to the details of the former queen's life despite all her attempts at recompense.

"Come along," the corner of Regina's mouth was curled up affectionately. "We're lucky if Belle is still waiting at the diner. Granny will take one sniff at us and know what we were doing on your late lunch break."

A snort escaped Red. "I'm pretty sure she figured it out before I even left. It's Wolf's Time, and she used to be a young wolf in love herself once...or so she claims."

They shared a quiet moment of delighted chuckles before Regina shifted so they were holding hands. She squeezed Red's hand gently before the purple smoke of her magic enveloped their bodies.

* * *

><p>The diner was sparsely populated, the crowd from the usual lunch rush long dispersed. It was still a couple of hours until the diner would pick up for the dinner crowd, and Red was grateful for the fact as she eyed the serene face of her friend.<p>

Regina technically wouldn't be directly involved for the initial part of the discussion she intended to have with Belle; though Regina had made an effort to make amends, the former queen understood that the suffering Belle had endured couldn't be so easily forgotten.

Red respected her lover for trying to keep Belle's feelings in mind, though she was nervous about how to broach the delicate subject with her literary friend.

They had finally exhausted every book Regina had access to, and the sorceress had even fruitlessly used a spell to comb through the memories of her previous searches for any references to the Earth and Moon ritual.

She had been the one to tentatively bring up the subject of Belle and her respective knowledge, and Regina had grudgingly conceded that they might require her assistance. Red had discerned that the palpable reluctance the former monarch exuded was only partially due to her need for self-reliance. Shockingly, Regina seemed to genuinely not want to disturb Belle in her new life.

Pale hands clenched and relaxed a few times before Red took a steadying breath and approached the young woman she'd known for a short time, but considered a true friend.

Today she'd worn a white long sleeved shirt and a crimson button-down vest that had always bolstered her confidence as Ruby. Dark jeans and comfortable, stylish boots completed the outfit. As she strolled toward the patiently waiting Belle, a natural strut emerged.

Despite what her friend might say, she was proud to finally be able to tell someone else about the life she and Regina had created. Her wolf was restless under her skin, the excitement of her news almost more than she could endure.

Steel-blue eyes gauged the distance of the nearest patrons around Belle, and Red was satisfied that the few remaining people likely wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

A bashful smile sprouted on her face as Belle shot her a lightly exasperated look, and she shrugged her shoulders once as she sat down across from the chestnut haired young woman. "Sorry, it's Wolf's Time and there's lots of...stuff to deal with."

Crystal blue eyes twinkled as they took in her mildly sheepish look, and an easy smile quirked on Belle's lips. "I've done some reading on the subject, so I can understand to an extent."

Red smiled brightly at the revelation. "You did some reading about Wolf's Time?"

Belle blinked, "Well of course. One of my dearest friends happens to be a werewolf you know. Reading up on the subject seemed like a good idea so I don't accidentally do or say something to make you uncomfortable. There actually isn't a lot of information available on the subject, but what I could find was extremely fascinating."

A jovial laugh escaped Red as she absorbed the animated expressions that flitted over Belle's face. Of course her thoughtful friend would do such a thing. She stilled after a moment as she considered something. "It's actually really great that you've done some reading, because I need more information about something."

"Oh?" Belle gave her a bright look, thrilled at the thought of either being able to share some knowledge or gain a new quest for information.

"Really." She paused, her hands fumbling in front of her for a moment on the table. "But, first...I have to tell you a few important things."

Bright azure eyes settled on Red avidly as Belle barely managed to stay still in her seat.

"Okay. First of all, and I know that this won't be an issue with you, but it's important that you don't share this with anyone. It will come out soon enough, but on our own terms." Red smiled nervously when Belle immediately nodded in concession to her words.

"Regina and I are romantically involved, and she's carrying a magical baby we somehow created during a special night." She panted lightly as she rushed the words out, secretly glad that she'd managed to get it all out at once without speaking too rapidly.

Belle sat entirely still for a few heartbeats as the words ran through her mind in a swift relay of thoughts. Her eyes swept over to where Regina was seated at the long counter of the diner, casually leaning toward a cheerful looking Nita. "R-regina? A baby?" A frown settled on her face, and her voice shifted to suspicion. "Are you certain it's not Robin Hood's?"

Red's hands clutched at the table as her lip curled, and she had to fight the urge to roar her disapproval at the woman sitting across from her. "The life that grows in Regina is no part of _that_ Hood. Regina and I unknowingly performed an old ritual that we've been unable to find much information on, but young Nita," she pointed her chin in the direction of where the girl was seated at the counter, "confirmed that such a ritual exists. She mentioned that her mother knew someone that initiated such a ritual to impregnate her mate."

She watched silently as Belle fidgeted with her hands, and she was certain a litany of thoughts were flooding the librarian's mind.

"So you and Regina are not only involved, but you somehow created a magical baby?" Disbelief and intrigue warred in her tone, until finally intrigue won out.

"A ritual that Nita's aware of, and considering your interest in my werewolf knowledge, it's apparent you believe this ritual relates to your role as a Child of the Moon," her words trailed off as she was lost in thought.

The taller woman let her think peacefully for a few moments. "Yes." When she was certain Belle was focused on her once more, she continued. "Regina is worried about the consequences of this ritual, and we've been tirelessly trying to figure out as much as we can about it. It's only thanks to Nita that we even have a name for it. I just...you're my friend and I need your help with this. I know you and Regina have a pretty terrible history, but will you please help us try and figure this out?"

Though she tried to control it, her voice was laden with desperation and fragile hope.

Belle sighed, her eyes tracing an invisible pattern on the table. She looked up, a solemn expression on her face. "Why don't we invite Regina over here so we can discuss some things?"

Relief flooded Red; it wasn't a quick agreement, but she knew that Belle would probably help Regina out even if the woman hadn't tried to make amends. The librarian's overwhelming curiosity about the topic would have influenced her sooner or later.

"I'll be right back," she blurted out as she slid from the booth and hurriedly darted toward her lover.

She could see the tension in Regina's body. Red was more than aware that without very many people in the diner it was much quieter than usual. She was certain Regina had been able to overhear most, if not all, of her conversation with Belle.

Her hand was gentle as she reached out to gently grasp the curve of the seated woman's shoulder. She squeezed once, her thumb tracing a soothing pattern. "Belle wants you to join us."

Regina shot Nita an apologetic smile, but the teen only shrugged. Nita had overhead plenty of the conversation, and felt nervous about the topic. "I think I'll go help Granny in the back for a while. I know today is a major restocking day."

Red shot her a wink at her in response. She was appreciative of the teen's aid; Granny was getting older and she wouldn't refuse the additional set of hands. Idly red wondered if they should enroll the girl in public school soon. Nita had been doing incredibly well in her tutoring sessions with Regina, and absorbed information at an astounding rate.

Her hand shifted and fell away as Regina stood, breaking her from her thoughts.

The shorter woman blew out a nervous breath, and Red briefly hesitated before reaching out a subtle hand to tangle their fingers together.

Mocha eyes stared at her a few beats before Regina turned to face Belle as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Red could have whooped with joy that the affectionate gesture was accepted so placidly as they returned toward Belle's booth.

Nita hid a smile behind her hand. It was clear the normally taciturn Regina wasn't used to public displays of affection with anyone other than her son, but Nita adored the relationship between the two women. It was much like she imagined her parents' relationship would have been.

She watched only a few moments longer as Regina stood awkwardly in front of the seated brunette that Nita understood was the town lore-keeper. The two women watched each other without moving, before they shared a nod. Regina and Red sat comfortably in the empty booth seat after only a brief pause.

The teenager sighed before turning to head to the kitchen and storeroom of the diner. She felt bad enough for eavesdropping on the first part of the conversation, and didn't wish to pry further into the lives of her amazing hosts.

Her amber eyes flicked back to take in the countenances of Regina and Red one last time before completing her retreat.

* * *

><p>The din was slowly starting to build as the three women continued to talk, Regina stiffly relaying far more details about her relationship with Red than she was comfortable with. Belle was Red's treasured friend. Even though Regina's instincts screamed at her for trusting the wife of Rumpelstiltskin, she wanted to show Red than even though she didn't trust Belle, Regina did trust her lover.<p>

So far, things had been going surprisingly well. There had only been a smattering of awkward moments, but Belle seemed determined to push on. Regina couldn't help but feel the young woman's feelings reflected her own. She nodded grudgingly at the realization.

"This is all so exponentially fascinating! I actually have read about some interesting moon rituals that Children of the Moon have engaged in, and I'm eager to go back and try to discern more on this particular subject." The woman's eagerness at expanding her knowledge was infectious.

Regina froze when she realized she was smiling and nodding like one of the Royal Idiots. She stopped and cleared her throat. "I'm glad that you have such a keen interest on the subject. I know Henry and Red have been as frustrated as I feel at our ineffective searches, and seeing your motivation at uncovering what you can is no small comfort."

A sour taste lingered in her mouth when she realized she'd voiced her thoughts, but the pleased looks on that of her lover and the woman seated opposite of her had Regina believing that perhaps it hadn't been a bad thing.

Her lips parted as she readied to say something else, but the jingling of the front door of the diner followed by a heavily nauseated feeling roiling through her stomach distracted her. The blood drained from her face and she panted lightly to try and control the sick feeling.

Red immediately noticed the change in her mate, and her eyes twisted sharply in the direction of the sound of the heavy feet that was distinctive even in the escalating noise of the diner.

She inhaled a sharp breath, frowning when the man's scent penetrated the natural anger that had built at the audacity of the miscreant daring to breath the same air of her beloved companion. The heavy smell of cheap, strong booze permeated the man's normally neutral forest smells.

The man swayed a little just a few paces inside the diner, and Red's immediate instincts took over. She'd given Regina the outside seat of the booth in case she'd needed to make one of her frequent trips to the bathroom, and she only hesitated half a second before moving. One hand each settled on the table and the back of the booth respectively, and Red executed a powerful push that propelled her up as arced her body completely over Regina's head.

There were a few startled gasps at her maneuver, but she didn't care what random patrons had focused on her and she stalked toward the still oblivious Robin Hood.

Regina blanched further as she watched Red approach the inebriated thief. She was torn. Part of her knew she needed to put distance between herself and her ex-lover, but most of her refused to leave Red. Her lover's protective instincts were dangerously high during Wolf's Time, and she didn't want the woman to end up locked up for murder.

Red kept her hands loose as she drew up to Robin, and she took a relaxed stance up in front of the taller figure.

"Robin," she began diplomatically, "It's clear you've been drinking, and I think it's a good idea if you turned right back around and returned to your patch of forest."

Bleary cobalt eyes struggled to focus on her, and the man shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that's quite impossible. I've run out of liquor, and I certainly haven't finished what I started."

The lanky woman was almost impressed at how carefully he enunciated his words, the slurring barely discernible with the care he took. She kept her breathing even as she regarded Robin. "I'm afraid you'll have to seek the end you desire elsewhere, this is not an establishment for you to drink yourself into a stupor. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please do so and try not to make a scene."

Robin's eyes sharpened at her words, "Try not to make a scene? My life _is_ a scene. Marian wishes to separate and take Roland with her."

Red felt a pang of sympathy for the man, but her first priority was for her mate. "I am sorry to hear that, but this still isn't the right place for you." She swallowed and brought a hand to rest on his shoulder, gently trying to guide him back toward the door. "I'll show you to a room at the B&B. You need to sleep this off somewhere."

The thief eyed her mournfully, but moved along with her. He'd almost turned completely when he caught sight of a familiar profile. "Regina," he breathed out in an aching tone.

The hand on his shoulder tightened as Red's lip curled in reaction. Anger swept through her at the familiar way he spoke Regina's name. Tattoo, pixie dust, or whatever had claimed this man to be Regina's soul mate didn't matter. Red knew that _she_ was Regina's mate, and this man wasn't even close to being worthy enough to even look at the elegant woman.

"Now isn't a good time Robin Hood," she sneered, but the man's attention was focused unerringly on Regina.

"She's pregnant, you know?" The words were melancholy, and Red blinked in surprise as he continued to speak. "If it had been months ago, before Marian's return, I would be ecstatic. Marian and I always wanted more children. I had to tell my wife about it, but she didn't take the news well at all."

Tears welled up in the man's eyes, and Red absorbed the words in state of shock.

"You should have spoken to Regina about this first," Red gritted out around her clenched teeth. Silently she hoped Regina had recovered enough to use her magic to return home. She didn't dare pull her focus from the drunken man, especially since he'd turned to back to face her instead of Regina.

"Why, it wouldn't change anything!" he proclaimed in a loud voice. "She's still pregnant!"

Red didn't need to pull her eyes away from Robin to know that a lot more people were watching them with great interest. A low growl rumbled in her chest, but she kept her voice modulated. "Not with _your_ child."

"No?" A mixture of regretful relief flooded the man's face, and he jerked his head to where Regina had been sitting. Only a tiny remnant of violet smoke lingered in the air, and Red was grateful the woman had gone home.

"No," Red reiterated vehemently. "You would do well to stop stalking her, or having your men do so. Her current state has _nothing_ to do with you."

Robin gave her a confused look, his forehead lining as he thought sluggishly. "I haven't been stalking her, nor have I ordered any of my men to do so." He licked his lips nervously. "Who is the father?"

Though the man had visibly relaxed and lowered his voice, this wasn't a discussion she really wanted to have with him in public. She jerked him toward the front door, and he followed automatically. His hope was still tentative, but he couldn't hide how alleviated he felt at the information Red had already relayed.

"It's really none of your business who the father is, but since this will become public knowledge soon enough, I will share it with you." As they stepped outside, she dragged him to the alleyway and shoved him roughly against the brick wall. Her wolf prickled at her skin, but she was fiercely determined to settle this.

"Regina is my lover, and I am the sire of our child." Her hands clenched at her sides, her head ducked down tough her steel-blue eyes stalwartly pierced him where he stood.

Despite the savage look, laughter bubbled up in Robin's chest and worry tinged his face again. "I may be from Sherwood Forest, but I know the Enchanted Forest wasn't _that_ different. What you say is impossible." A tired hand reached up to rub at his face and then comb through his hair.

Red snarled and her hands tangled in the fabric over his chest as she jerked him up and slammed him against the wall. "That child is _mine_ and you will stay away from my family Robin Hood. You have a child, and you _will_ stay away from _mine_."

Anger stained Robin's face. "There is no way that child is yours, and regardless of my status with Regina, I will not shirk my responsibilities to any child I am part of!"

Aurelion eyes glinted at him dangerously and Red slammed him against the wall hard again. "You have no part in this child! We performed an old ritual to create the new life in her womb, and you will" she slammed him against the wall, "not," the sound of his body impacting the wall didn't penetrate the fog of anger around her, "come near my family ever again!"

The last thud sounded thunderously loud, and though Robin's back was throbbing with an intense sense of agony and he almost felt that a few ribs might be cracked, his drunken anger dulled it just enough for him to continue. "No one will keep me away from that child."

For the first time, Robin felt fear when he saw the look that settled over Red's face. Her eyes were a steady yellow, and he'd seen that look enough times to know exactly what it was.

An eerie calm had settled over Red's features, and she knew exactly what she might have to do to preserve her family. "I'm warning you only once Robin Hood," the calm extended to her voice. "That child is _not_ yours, and you will stay away from both Regina and our offspring." She slowly lowered the man until his feet were once again resting on the ground.

Sobriety struck the thief as he stared into the face of death. He was a man of honor, and he would never abandon his children, but he wasn't a complete idiot. "I understand," he spoke softly.

Red knew it wasn't a true concession, but she would give the man a chance at heeding her warning. She wasn't a murderer, but if Robin Hood threatened her family she would do whatever was necessary to safeguard it.

"You have a wife and a child that love you, and I swear to you that the baby Regina is carrying has no ties to you. Embrace your true family Robin, don't wreck your life over something that doesn't involve you." The part of her that had missed her parents for most of her life pleaded with this man.

She could respect his need to do right by his family, but she didn't want him ruining so many lives with a misguided quest for a child that wasn't even his.

Robin gave her a sad, but determined look. "I am sorry, but without any evidence to the contrary, I must believe that I am the father of Regina's child."

The sound of Red's palms slapping against the stone on either side of his head made Robin flinch. Red's fingers were white against the bricks as she tried to contain her fury. Her wolf wanted this man's blood, and she could almost taste the copper of his life between her teeth. It would be an easy thing and wouldn't require much strength at all.

"In this world there is a way to discover the father of a child, but you will have to wait until after it is born. There is a way for it to be done now, but there would be a risk to the baby and Regina would never agree to that. If you will be patient and respect her space, we can prove to you that you are no father to this child." Red's last attempt at a peaceful resolution was desperate, and her breathing was labored. If Robin wouldn't accept her logic she wasn't sure she could control her wolf long enough to get away from him.

"Truly, such a method exists?" Hope glowed lightly in Robin's eyes again. "This is not a trick?"

Red eyed him cautiously. "Yes. You can ask anyone from the first curse about such a thing."

Robin Hood's face eased into a neutral expression. "Then you have my word; I will wait until this test can be used to discover the child's parentage. I will respect Regina's wishes on the subject, but I will at least need to confirm things with her."

The growl that rumbled from Red was automatic. "I advise you to make a phone call rather than visit her."

Cobalt eyes solemnly absorbed her expression. "I shall make use of the phone at the sheriff's station if I have to. I am on friendly terms with David, at least."

A wolfish grin grew on Red's face and that, in combination with her still golden glowing eyes, convinced Robin that he had made a good decision.

As Red stepped away from him carefully, he nodded at her once. He would return to the forest and try to speak with his wife again. He was honor bound to discover the paternity of Regina's child, but Red's conviction had renewed his optimistic belief that he could still salvage his life with Marian and Roland.

* * *

><p>The relief Regina felt when she translocated away from the diner was instantaneous, and she nearly cried at the way her stomach eased.<p>

Her eyes glistened as she looked down toward her stomach. Her hands made quick work of the few buttons of her blazer, and she lovingly cupped the roundness through the fabric of her dress. She spared only a brief thought over the coat she'd left draped over the counter at Granny's.

"This isn't normal," she murmured lowly. "There must be something more going on with your aversion to Robin." Despite her concern, she shook her head and smiled tenderly.

She basked in the warmth she felt when she considered the life growing inside her for a short while, knowing that there were many things she had to seriously deliberate over.

Robin Hood had proclaimed, rather loudly, in the filling diner that she was pregnant. The statement itself could have been about anyone, but she felt it had been very clear that he was speaking of her and not Marian. His lack of joy at the proclamation in conjunction with the fact that Red, who was now known to be rather close to the former Evil Queen, had been the one trying to get him to leave...she was certain that spoke volumes to the gossips of the town.

That brought another concern to the forefront of her mind, and she hastily pulled out her cellphone. She bit her lip. She could clearly remember the shape of Red's cell resting against the table at the diner, and Regina was certain any call to her mate's phone would go unanswered.

She squeezed her phone as she considered her options. It would be best to at least give Red some time to try and resolve the situation with Robin, but Regina couldn't help the nervous feeling that grew in her stomach as she waited.

After ten minutes, she could wait no longer. She tapped out the number to the diner, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Granny's Diner, how can I help you?_" Nita's cheerful voice inquired.

Regina let out a breath, the familiar voice soothing her anxiety a little. "Nita, I need you to find Red and check on her. I had to leave the diner and I want to make sure she's alright."

"_Yes, right away Regina,_" came the worried response. Regina could imagine the apprehensive expression on her ward's face as the sound of the phone being put down transmitted down the line.

She paced a little as she waited, and every moment seemed to pass in an excruciatingly sluggish manner.

An odd feeling began to blossom in the pit of her stomach as time passed. She gasped lightly, her free hand again coming to rest on her belly.

It was...cold?

She gasped again as a sharp pain stabbed through her gut. The phone groaned in protest as she clutched it, and she felt dazed. She shook her head a few times as the frigid pain trickled through her nervous system.

Her phone dropped with a thud, but she ignored it as both hands grasped protectively at the swell of her unborn child. "What is it?" she gasped fearfully.

Her legs trembled as she stumbled to the nearest door that would lead her outside. Her vision was odd and unfocused as she instinctively made her way to her tree.

The chill of the air pricked against her skin, but did nothing against the intense cold that radiated from just below her solar plexus. She moved jerkily, her earthen gaze vigilantly trying to take in the form of her tree.

Something was wrong. Something was incredibly, horribly wrong.

Her hands shook as she pulled them away from her body, reaching out to the bark of her tree as she drew closer and closer. She couldn't see clearly beyond the tips of her fingers, and when her fingers brushed against coarse bark her vision improved slightly.

Crimson lips parted as she took in the light frost that had settled over the entirety of her tree. She scrambled around to check the protective charm she'd hung from a low branch.

Crystalline tears spilled from her eyes when she discovered that the charm had been altered and tainted, warping its defensive qualities in something meant to draw in the ill frost that had settled anomalously over her healthy Honeycrisp.

She yanked angrily at the tainted charm, using her fury to focus her magic to gently sweep aside the frost that lingered on the leaves and delicate buds. More tears spilled from her eyes when she realized that not all of them would be able to be saved from the unnatural cold snap.

Her hands and magic brushed softly against the tree, and the icy feeling in her body began to ease little by little as she continued.

The exertion of her magic began to take its toll on her, and before long she began to shake lightly where she stood. The cold of the outside air sunk into her bones, even though the unnatural chill that grown from inside had almost completely dissipated.

She struggled to remain standing, but she knew she couldn't stop now. A few of her buds had died, and if she didn't do something to preserve the remaining ones, she feared the worst.

She'd been concerned in the back of her mind that the ritual had bound the growth of her child to that of the buds of her tree, and the struggle with the frost now had her completely convinced that she'd been right. She would not let her child die.

Loud sounds echoed through the woods around her property and her head jerked up. Something was coming her way, and she was in no state to meet it. A manic laugh ripped from her lips when she realized she was too fatigued to even cry, and she turned to lean against the sturdy trunk of her Honeycrisp.

The last of the magic she could spare trickled out and around her tree, and her arms curled around her abdomen defensively. She refused to turn away from her fate, and she sneered as the loud sounds grew closer.

When the large figure of Red's wolf burst through the undergrowth, Regina cried out reflexively. Exhaustion swept over her as her knees gave way and she sank back against the rough bark at her back. Her eyes struggled to remain open, and one last, relieved tear escaped as she was enveloped in the familiar warmth and scent of her mate.

"I've got you," Red's worried tone vibrated against Regina's hair as she was gently picked up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nita's voice trembled with unshed tears as she took in the slumped figure of the normally powerful woman.

"Yes," Red spoke with confidence despite the kernel of fear that remained bound with the lingering iciness in her stomach.

Regina fought to remain conscious, wanting to speak, but her body failed her. One hand clutched tightly to the cloth of Red's vest as she finally lost the battle and slipped into an unnatural sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Apologies for the delay, had issues not having access to any devices with a keyboard for over a week and a half. Okay so technically my borrowed cell phone has a digital keyboard, but I wasn't about to type up a 6k chapter on it. Apologies for any errors, wrote this in between bits of watching a two year old and trying to deal with (older, yet somehow equally demanding) relatives.

* * *

><p>Red brushed a tender kiss to Regina's forehead and sat quietly to watch her while she rested. The lanky woman had been running in the forest when Nita had found her, and she'd been too angry to shift from her wolf skin.<p>

Nita's presence had only seemed to be out of concern, so Red had opted to continue blowing off steam with her run. The adolescent wolf had struggled to keep up, but her determination had been admirable.

It was only after some considerable time had passed that Red had started to have an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd been able to ignore it at first, the tendril of coolness only beginning to concern her after it had burst into a sudden intense frigidity that had made her steps falter.

In her wolf form, Red was highly resistant to most offensive magics and enchantments. The sudden glacial feeling in the core of her stomach had shocked her and sent a wave of fear rippling through her body.

Her instincts had cried and howled at her to go home and find Regina, and she hadn't questioned them. The muscles in her body had ached and burned with the speeds she drove herself to, and she hadn't spared a thought for the trailing Nita.

Red's usual grace had been discarded as she'd crashed through the forest, knocking against objects in her reckless desperation to reach Regina. The scenery had been a blur. She'd only spared a small, grateful thought for the accelerated healing ability of her wolf as her body clipped against the sturdy trunk of a tree.

Light tapping against the door broke her dazed reverie.

She rose carefully from the bed, lightly trailing her fingers down Regina's arm in an absentminded need for comfort. Her normal grace was back, and her short trek to the door was silent.

Nita's eager amber eyes peered up at Red, her youthful face stamped with concern. "Granny's here," her voice was a mere whisper in deference to Regina's need for rest.

Red flashed a somewhat relieved smile at the teenager. "Great, thanks for getting ahold of her." She bit her lip, glancing back at the recumbent Regina before carefully stepping out and shutting the door.

"Where is she?" Red asked, her own voice still low so as not to disturb the quiet.

The teenager tilted her head, an awkward smile on her face. "Out in the back."

The lanky woman nodded absently as she moved toward the stairs, descending silently as she brooded over recent events.

Regina had long ago shared her concern that the pregnancy was linked to the buds that had miraculously appeared on the tree, and Red had been present when the sorceress had created the protective charm for the Honeycrisp.

It hadn't taken a nuclear physicist to conclude what had happened when she'd stumbled from the forest at last and seen Regina drop and slump against the tree trunk, a small amount of frost lingering on some of the branches of the beloved tree.

Her gait was even as she progressed through the house and exited toward the back patio. Granny was there, seated in a rocking chair and cradling her crossbow as her alert periwinkle eyes flitted around the backyard.

"Regina still out?" came the gruff question.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure why. I know she probably used magic to save the tree, but usually she can do so much more without even breaking a sweat. I'm worried that whoever did that to the Honeycrisp tree did something to her too." Concern laced Red's voice as she relayed her thoughts to Granny, her own eyes restlessly roaming the expanse of land around them.

Eugenia grunted in response, agreeing with her granddaughter's assessment. "Well I can stay as long as you need me to. Things are in hand at the diner and family comes first."

Red didn't verbally reply, instead reaching out to squeeze her grandmother's shoulder in quiet gratitude. Her arm dropped back to her side, and everything was still as the two women stared out toward Regina's tree.

"After Regina wakes up and we take care of a few things, I'm going to sniff around to try and figure out who did this," the grim tone betrayed Red's feelings on the perpetrator.

The rocking chair Granny was seated on squeaked lowly as the older woman began to softly rock it back and forth. "That's all well and good, just make sure you take care of your own first before you go off looking for vengeance."

Blue-gray eyes focused on Eugenia's passive form for a moment. Regina meant the world to Red. Even as she stood next to her grandmother placidly, her wolf was clawing and scraping to get out again and feel the warm blood of her enemy ooze between her teeth as she tore his or her flesh asunder.

The call of the wolf was strongest during this time, but even so she would never abandon Regina or their family while they were still at risk to heed such a call.

"Like you said: family comes first."

* * *

><p>The supine figure in the bed shifted, brow furrowed as the last dregs of sleep fell away. Regina's eyes were slightly dazed as she opened them, and she blinked at the silent figure seated at the chair in front of her armoire.<p>

"Nita?" her husky voice was laced with confusion, the mournful expression on Nita's face compounding her mental disarray.

The girl sniffled lightly and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Regina slowly maneuvered up into a sitting position, a small frown marring her face. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Nita shook her head, biting her lip and shaking her head. The girl licked her lips nervously after a moment. "I should have gotten Red to come back sooner," she admitted in a quivering voice.

A sigh escaped Regina, one hand cupping her abdomen while her other arm extended so she could wave a dismissive hand toward her ward. "That wouldn't have changed much, dear." She settled back against the headboard and closed her eyes as she collected her thoughts. "Is Red still here?"

"Yes!" Nita nearly leapt from her chair, suddenly realizing there was something she could do. "I'll go get her, right away."

The teenager didn't wait for a response, instead scurrying from her spot before a sound could escape Regina's parted lips.

Regina chuckled softly, one hand running through her hair. She still felt fatigued after her impromptu nap, and the lingering exhaustion made her anxiety rise. Her magic had drained at an accelerated rate, and she wasn't sure why.

The door opened swiftly with a small creak, revealing Red wearing a relieved expression. "Regina," she breathed as a cautious smile blossomed on her face and she stepped toward the bed.

A tension eased in Regina's chest, and she exhaled in pleasure at her lover's comforting sight. A smile curved her lips as Red swept forward and pulled her into long arms for an extended embrace.

She buried her face between Red's neck and shoulder, contentment settling through her as she absorbed her lover's presence. A steady, gentle thumping low in her abdomen had her grinning. "The baby is happy you're here too."

Red inhaled sharply, her left hand clenching into a fist at Regina's back. Her lover had felt the baby first moving a couple of weeks before, but Red still hadn't been able to feel anything.

Regina carefully pulled a long fingered hand from her hair and guided it to her belly. Their unborn child was being rather forceful, and she was hopeful her lover would be able to feel the kicking.

The former queen smiled when she felt Red's hand trembling, and she pulled their hands together against the warm cloth of her dress. She held her breath, the pause in movement making her bite her lip. There was still a lingering fear over how close she'd come to losing the baby, and only the gentle movements she'd felt shortly after wakening had settled her mind somewhat in that aspect.

A disappointed look flitted over Red's face, but she didn't let the expression settle. She offered Regina a half-smile, moisture in her steel-blue eyes as she kissed her lover softly. "It's okay, I feel better knowing that you're both alright. What happened?" Red's voice was throaty with emotion.

"I waited a while after coming home to call the diner - I deduced that you would need some time to cool off after interacting with Robin," she squeezed the hand on her belly at the look of distaste that had flashed on Red's face at the mention of her ex-lover.

"I got ahold of Nita, but I started to feel a little off while I waited on the line. There was...I stumbled outside and there was frost encompassing the entirety of my tree. I could feel that dreadful cold slowly freezing me from the inside, and I knew that if I didn't do something I'd lose the baby." Regina's voice broke, and Red pulled her closer and into a hug. They both needed the comfort.

"E-everything is alright?" Red's hand moved back to Regina's stomach, her hand shaking again as she cradled it against the gentle curve.

Regina nodded, pressing her forehead to rest against Red's. "Someone corrupted the protective charm. We lost a few buds, but the baby is moving normally. I'd like to call Dr. Sweet and ask to move up our appointment just to be sure."

Under normal circumstances Red would argue against trying to move the appointment when there was still two nights and a day to Wolf's Time, but the circumstances could hardly be considered normal. She'd like to know for sure that their baby was fine as well.

"I think that's a great idea," she conceded and pressed a brief soft, kiss to full lips. "I left my phone at the diner, but I found yours downstairs." She moved her left hand from Regina's back to dig around in the pocket of her jeans.

The former mayor sighed as she cradled her phone, first checking to see if she had any messages from Henry or Emma. Henry was supposed to be spending the next few days with his birth mother, but it wasn't unusual for one or the other to message Regina when things didn't work out as planned.

Thankfully the only message was a text from Henry letting her know that he'd arrived safely at Emma's new place. She sent off a reply and added a gentle reminder about eating his vegetables that would probably be ignored.

It didn't take long for Regina to reach her doctor, and the affable man was considerate enough to bump up her appointment to the following day instead of making her wait the additional week and a half.

She curled into Red's sturdy form once again, at peace for the moment. Her body shook with laughter after a few beats, and blue eyes looked down at her in surprise. "What's so funny?"

Regina was still grinning when she pulled back a little to look at her lover. "He wanted to see me today, but he's been out fishing all day and he was afraid his odor would have me sick the entire time he attempted to examine me."

Red snickered. "He seems like a pretty cool guy." The two women shared a smile. Red forcefully pulled her eyes away after a few moments with a hard swallow. "Regina, now that you're up and we've arranged a new appointment for the baby I, uh…" She swallowed once more and brought her eyes back up to meet the waiting umber. "I'm going to go sniff out who did this."

Brown eyes regarded her quietly, an inscrutable look on Regina's face. "Fine, but I'm going to need you to wait so we can erect a different kind of protective enchantment for the tree."

"Should you be doing magic so soon after you fainted? And what use will I be?" Red's voice was tinged with a touch of frustrated confusion.

"Red you _are_ magic, and we both have a unique bond with the life we created. There are some enchantments I know of that are more powerful than the simple charm I used. I-I just thought," her words drifted off as she visibly faltered. "I thought no one would stoop so low as to try and harm our child."

A hostile growl vibrated from Red's throat, and she frowned after a moment. "I understand what you mean, but don't think I didn't notice you avoided my first question."

A hint of a smirk curled Regina's lips, and her gaze softened. "I have enough magic for this, and there aren't any proficient magic users in the town I trust enough to do what I need."

Red's head tilted as she contemplated Regina silently for a moment, her mouth opened to speak.

"_No_, I said **proficient** magic users. Emma is far too erratic with magic to consider. She tries shortcuts far too often and generally scoffs at the notion of trying to genuinely learn how to control her power." Her words dripped with derision, and Red closed her mouth.

Regina was glad she didn't have to speak any more on the subject. Since Emma had been steadily joining them for dinner Red had easily accepted the woman back into the fold.

While Regina was willing to trust the woman with Henry in general, she still couldn't ignore the small detail of Emma's heritage. As it was, she still hadn't felt comfortable telling the woman about her new status as a Child of the Moon, let alone relayed the fact that she was pregnant.

"Alright. I'll make you something for dinner before we work on the enchantment for the tree." Regina scowled and poised herself to speak, so Red continued before Regina could interrupt. "There's no way you're not hungry, and I know you're a grown, independant woman but...please Regina? I was terrified to find you like that. Please just eat first."

The exasperated irritation that had begun to grow in Regina's chest quickly dissipated. She'd been terrified herself, and she could only imagine how powerless Red had felt to find her slumped against the Honeycrisp tree. "I'm sure I could stomach a turkey club sandwich."

The dazzling reveal of Red's shockingly white teeth had Regina biting her lip in an attempt to avoid smiling back. She failed, one corner of her mouth tilting up in affection.

"One turkey club sandwich coming right up," Red somehow managed to get out around her huge grin.

* * *

><p>Regina patiently finished the last bite of her sandwich, and she'd barely brushed the crumbs from her lips before Red was standing beside her to take away her plate. The seated woman smirked to herself at her lover's attentive nature, but she'd allow it for the time being.<p>

She could understand Red's need to dote on both her and the baby after the scare they'd all had. The least she could do was allow Red her time to feel useful without any sharp comments. The baby moved again as if in agreement with her concession.

"Do you want anything else?" Blue-grey eyes looked at her hopefully as Red turned away from the sink while she dried the plate Regina had been using.

The former mayor's head tilted as she sipped delicately from her glass of water. "I'm quite fine Red, thank you. When you're finished with that I'd like to move to my office to collect some things we'll need for the enchantment."

Red nodded, quickly finishing and putting the lone dish away. She'd already washed everything she'd used to cut and prepare the requested sandwich. The lanky woman was eager to help Regina protect the crucial Honeycrisp tree, and by extension, their child.

She stepped quickly over to where Regina was patiently waiting, her hand reflexively moving to the pregnant woman's lower back.

A sable brow arched in her direction, but she only smiled and shrugged sheepishly. Regina had surely grown used to her tactile nature by now. Red understood certain allowances were already being granted, and she intended to take full advantage.

Regina's opinion on cuddling was incredibly mercurial these days as her belly continued to swell and frequent trips to the bathroom became the norm. The elegant woman didn't say much, but the dagger looks she occasionally shot Red's way seemed to say '_You did this_' in a way usually reserved for the Charming family.

Sometimes she couldn't seem to get close enough to Red, and other times she seemed incredibly grateful that the waitress had to work. Red generally handled the mood changes with aplomb, but even so she was glad that Regina understood her need to be a little smothering in her devotion.

Her fingers danced lightly against Regina's back as they relocated to the office. As soon as they'd crossed the threshhold, Regina reached out a hand to pat lightly at Red's side before stepping away.

The taller woman hesitated only a moment before stepping to a clear side of the room to lean against the wall to watch her partner work.

Regina's hair swayed as she moved around the room, bringing out a small box and setting up what looked to be a modest chemistry set. Once everything seemed to be arranged to the former queen's liking, she nodded to herself and moved to a set of locked drawers.

The keys that corresponded to the locks jingled as Regina retrieved them and inserted one into the topmost keyhole. It unlocked with an audible click, and the drawer made some laborious sounds as it was pulled open.

Red could clearly discern the sound of bottles clinking and other items shifting against the wood of the drawer as Regina sifted through the stockpile of assorted ingredients with a focused expression on her face.

A low hum of satisfaction was released from Regina's throat as she collected everything she needed from the drawer and returned to the desk where she'd set up her collection of tubes , vials, and small burner.

She visibly paused as she considered something, and left the room with only a quick glance in Red's direction.

The tall waitress frowned and straightened from the wall, but before she could decide whether she should follow her lover or not, Regina returned with a small cloth bag.

Regina flashed the waiting woman a smirk before focusing back on the task at hand. She started off by grinding up a few things with her mortar and pestle, carefully collecting the substance and depositing it in a beaker that had begun a soft boil in its spot above a carefully placed Bunsen burner.

Next she cautiously tugged out a long root with some forceps, careful to not let it touch her flesh. She shaved off a few pieces of the root off directly into the bubbling beaker, the liquid instantly changing color.

Red was fascinated as the liquid rapidly shifted through every hue of blue she could imagine. Regina stowed the root back into its protective case and turned the burner off and delicately stirring the blue substance of the beaker.

"Red," the sorceress spoke without looking away from her task. "I need you to come here and add exactly one drop of your blood to this."

The lanky woman moved to Regina's side without question and accepted the needle her lover offered with one hand. She was curious, but Regina seemed to be a in a hurry to finish the concoction and Red didn't want the woman's efforts to be wasted.

She didn't so much as flinch as she pricked her finger only letting precisely one drop drip down into the mixture. Her eyes widened as the liquid reacted and shifted to a deep purple. Regina extended her free hand, index finger extended with the rest of her fingers curled up.

Red smiled a little at the show of trust, and she carefully punctured the tip of Regina's finger.

Regina nodded and carefully tipped her finger over the glass. As the drop hit the fluid, the contents of the beaker flared a bright fuchsia for a few moments. Red blinked as her eyes tried to regain their sight, and she frowned at the surprised look on her lover's face.

Dark umber eyes were focused sharply on the beaker, and Red moved her eyes back to the liquid. Regina had stopped stirring, but the liquid was still moving and now a soft pastel pink color.

"Regina?" she repeated herself after a moment and then cleared her throat. "Is everything alright?"

The nervous tone snapped Regina back from her daze, and she forced a smile on her face as she drank in the familiar features at her side. She made a low noise in her throat before nodding once. "Yes, everything is fine."

She carefully collected the beaker, her eyes shining a bright purple for a moment as she infused some additional magic into the potion she'd created.

Red bit her lip, afraid to make a stupid comment. She mentally shrugged before asking what was on her mind. "I thought you were making an enchantment?"

Regina spared her a tolerant look accompanied by the upturn of her lips. "Yes, this will work as the tether for the enchantment. I'll pour it around the base of the tree so the roots can absorb it. Then I'll weave the enchantment throughout the tree itself. Thankfully, my tree's inherent magic should be of great assistance."

As she finished speaking, Regina subtly reached her hand to the side to tangle her fingers together with Red's. She squeezed once and lead her lover outside and to her tree to complete the very important task.

Granny watched their progression with interest, but turned to focus out toward the forest again after a moment when it was apparent the duo intended to remain at the tree.

Their hands disentangled as Regina pulled away to carefully step around her tree. She methodically dripped the contents of the beaker along the very base of the trunk. She watched for a few moments as the substance trickled down the exposed roots and into the soft earth underneath.

As she finished her circuit, the Honeycrisp seemed exceptionally vibrant. Regina retook her place at Red's side and slid their hands back together.

Low words began to tumble from Regina's lips. Red recognized the words as a mix of various tongues from Fairy Tale Land, but other than that she was clueless. She knew a few words of Elvish and Orcish respectively, but nothing like Regina was speaking.

Her head tilted as Regina continued to speak. The colors of the tree seemed to intensify more and more until everything seemed to be glowing. Red felt a tugging sensation in her torso, and it was with some surprise that she realized that Regina was coaxing a small amount of magic from her body.

Regina spoked the final words with flair, and the tree glowed one more time before settling. The tree looked to be in peak health, the smallest of blemishes that were natural to any fully grown tree even gone.

"Wow," Red's tone was reverent.

A smile bloomed on Regina's face in response. "Indeed. The enchantment you just helped me cast is some of the most powerful magic ever discovered. It's impossible to break, and it will last until the tree has borne the promised fruit of those buds."

"You're spectacular," Red proclaimed exuberantly as she turned and pulled Regina in for a tender hug. She brushed affectionate kisses on her lover's face until Regina began to chuckle.

Regina caught her breath and let her feelings shine from her eyes. "The enchantment is strong because _both_ of us powered it. However, I have to agree that my knowledge and practice of magic is quite beyond the norm."

Red rolled her eyes, but leaned forward for a last kiss, wanting to bask in the warmth Regina's words about the enchantment had inspired.

It was Granny's turn to roll her eyes when a low moan sounded from the direction of the tree, and Eugenia was determined to keep her focus on the forest.

* * *

><p>A dark, wet nose pressed around the ground of the tree, and Red to focus to ignore the fresh scents she and Regina had left earlier. It was queer, but the magical concoction Regina had poured over the roots hadn't left a hint of odor.<p>

Nita had begged to assist Red, but the older woman had adamantly refused. Though she didn't plan on killing the person connected to the disrupted charm on the tree, she wasn't certain how they would act upon being found. She'd rather not subject Nita to more violence or risk the spontaneous adolescent; she wasn't certain she could control herself, let alone the young wolf who was as overprotective of Regina as Red was.

Red had made Nita promise not to follow her. She felt better having another person there to help Regina and Granny. Despite the fact that Nita was only fourteen, she'd already proven herself to be a strong young woman more than capable of protecting those she cared for. The young wolf was diligently shadowing Regina and no doubt driving the older woman mad.

Her train of thought derailed when she finally picked up an alien scent around the base of the tree. She'd been able to pick up any unknown scents on the corrupted charm, but there was a faint scent around the trunk that made her lip curl and a growl vibrate from her throat violently.

She wasn't certain how or why the man had pulled this off, but the stink of Robin Hood was there. Red could only guess that the man had lied about stalking Regina, and she had to wonder if the man even understood what he'd truly done.

It was hardly common knowledge that Regina was pregnant, and few people even knew how the child had been conceived. Perhaps the man had guessed during his time watching her mate. Robin Hood was an idiot (anyone who wouldn't choose Regina was an idiot in Red's mind), but he was also generally considered to be a clever thief.

That didn't make sense to Red though. He'd been certain the child growing in Regina's womb was his own, in his mind why would Regina need the tree? Today in the diner the man had been inexorable in his quest to do the right thing.

Robin Hood was known to be a somewhat honorable man. She couldn't believe that the same man that had risked his current family to own what he believed to be the fruits of his extramarital relationship had then tried to kill his unborn child. It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't he just corrupt the charm and then withhold the information from his family? Then, when Regina lost the baby it would be as if it had never happened.

A frustrated whine resonated from a furry throat as Red anxiously paced back and forth underneath Regina's tree, the coarse pads of her paws making nary a sound.

She extended her search, slowly moving out in a slow, thorough spiral. There were further hints of Robin's scent off in the direction of the forest. Her body stiffened as she considered her options. There was something off to everything about this, and her head subconsciously turned back to look at Granny and the house.

Her muscles rippled, a tingle starting from the tip of her tail and traveling all the way to the pointed tips of her ears and moist nose. She moved toward Granny's seated figure slowly, an odd taste to the air around her.

It wasn't much of anything, but for some reason the sound of what could have been the wind rubbing a branch against another made her freeze. Granny had been lightly dozing, but at the sound her eyes darted open too. Periwinkle eyes blinked in surprise, eyes first flicking to the forest and then to Red.

Red only had a moment's warning as she recognized the whisper of sound of a bow being drawn, she twirled around with her fangs bared as her legs bunched in that moment before she would leap into a fierce run.

The arrow howled in the stillness of the dimming twilight, the impact thudding loudly and seeming to halt time as three different people stopped breathing.

"Red!" Granny shouted a moment later, gathering her crossbow as she dashed toward her fallen granddaughter. Her eyes should have been combing the forest before her, but for the first time in a great while Eugenia Lucas let panic overwhelm her better senses.

Aurelian eyes glowed as Red made out the sound of someone retreating through the forest, the person choosing speed over stealth. The wind picked up a little, and as her gaze began to unfocus a faint growl sounded. That scent was almost exactly the same as the one she'd found around Regina's tree.

Suddenly an old, familiar face took up most of her visibility. It was with some surprise that Red realized she was no longer standing on all four paws; instead, she was slumped over onto one side.

Her fur was sticky, and her ears twitched when she recognized a door to the house opening. She felt woozy and disoriented as she looked down to see the long shaft of an arrow protruding from her chest.

Well, that explained why her fur felt so sticky. Oddly, she felt no pain.

Without warning, Granny was gone, and Regina now filled her small world. Her mate was there with every inhale, a soft hand curling into the fur of Red's side. The voice she adored was saying something, but for some reason she couldn't focus. Her jaw moved until she remembered she was in her fur. She focused, wanting to shift back and reassure the upset Regina.

"No!" Came Eugenia's angry voice, and Red's large head automatically tilted toward the sound. Red was long used to bending to her grandmother's wishes. The stern face that greeted her was stamped with worry. "Stay in your fur, pup. You'll heal better."

Granny's focus shifted to Regina. "We need to get that arrow out so she can heal." When Regina hesitated, she scooted forward. "I can do it."

"No," Regina spoke sharply. "I'll do it."

Eugenia nodded respectfully at the words and sat back on her heels. Nita was standing behind all three women pacing back and forth.

Regina tuned everyone out as she examined the wound detachedly. She lightly moved the arrow shaft, one hand moving soothingly through Red's fur when she whimpered. Regina nodded to herself. Thankfully the tip didn't appear to be barbed, so cutting wouldn't be required.

"I'm sorry Red," came her low, heartfelt words a moment before she tugged at the shaft strongly. Red whimpered as she pulled, but thankfully the arrow came free after only a few moments of resistance. Regina set the shaft down carefully at her side, her brown eyes intently scouring the open wound.

She waited a few heartbeats, her eyes anxiously shooting to Granny's when nothing appeared to be happening.

Eugenia's lips pursed and she scooted forward and grasped at the arrow. She brought the tip up to her nose, and reeled back after a moment with a repulsed sneer. "Wolfsbane," she spat in disgust.

Regina's heart accelerated as she leaned forward. The wound was bleeding at an increased pace without the arrowhead there to staunch the flow. Someone had specifically poisoned the arrow just for Red. Everyone in town knew that the woman was a Child of the Moon, it was hardly a secret.

She was suddenly very glad that Red had made her eat before casting the enchantment, otherwise the magic she was about to use would drain her to dangerously low levels.

Her hand cupped over the wound as she muttered furiously. Healing Red's wound wouldn't do much as the poison coursed through her veins. First Regina needed to do something about the damn wolfsbane. She wouldn't be able to draw it all out, but she could hopefully coax out enough so that it wouldn't be life threatening. From there, Regina would have time to prepare a proper antidote to resolve the rest of the dangerous substance lingering in her mate's veins.

"Hold on Red, this is going to take a while."

All remained quiet as Regina studiously pulled poisoned blood out. Sweat dotted her brow as she muttered, and she could hear Nita sniffling behind her. Her teeth gritted as tugged one last round of tainted blood out. She released a tired breath as she began to heal the wound so that it resembled a minor injury instead of a life threatening one.

She looked up through damp strands of hair. "We need to get her up to the house. I can't use magic and I lack the strength right now."

Eugenia nodded and stood with a groan, her hand coming to clap on Nita's back as she drew the adolescent's attention. "Enough crying pup, it's time to help me get Red to the house."

Nita nodded jerkily, her tear-streaked face becoming determined as she positioned herself at the upper half of Red's large wolf form.

Both Nita and Eugenia grunted with exertion, though it was clear that the teenager was bearing most of the weight.

Regina hurried ahead to open the door, and once they trio was through she guided them to the den. She swept everything off the low coffee table, not caring if anything broke or was damaged.

"Careful," she warned as the struggling duo maneuvered the heavily muscled wolf onto the newly cleared space.

She nodded and motioned with a hand for them to wait as she retreated back into her office to quickly look up and mix the wolfsbane antidote. She had never prepared it before, but she was a careful, conscientious practitioner of both magic and potion-making and she was determined to get the antidote right the first time.

The antidote was listed in the large compendium she often used, and she felt relieved as she went through the motions of preparing the mixture. She stoppered the vial resolutely and proceeded back to the den.

She perched on an available edge of the coffee table and brought Red's head to rest in her lap.

Red blinked at her sluggishly, still feeling dazed. Her confusion wasn't getting any worse at least, and her tail wagged lightly when she looked up into her lover's face.

Regina smiled, clearing her throat when moisture built up rebelliously in her eyes. "Red, honey, I need you to drink this." She held up the vial in her right hand as her left combed through the thick fur between Red's ears.

The large ears flicked toward her as she spoke, and a long pink tongue poked out to lightly lick at her hand in acceptance.

"Good," Regina mumbled as she unstoppered the vial and tilted Red's head so she could tip the contents safely toward the back of Red's mouth.

Red let the unfamiliar substance slide to the back of mouth and swallowed. She licked at her muzzle a few moments as the odd taste lingered in her mouth. Her attention shifted to Regina as feeling started to return to her body.

Umber eyes remained intently focused on the remaining wound in Red's chest, and Regina sobbed as the wound slowly closed. She leaned forward and hugged the large wolf to herself tightly.

The dark wolf whined after a few moments, the position uncomfortable and rather limiting.

"I love you, you mangy mutt."

Red pulled back with an indignant look on her face and shifted back. "Mangy mutt? We have to work on your pet names."

Regina's chest shook with mirth, but she stilled when her face was cupped by two long-fingered hands.

"I love you too, My Queen," Glaucous eyes shone with a mix of devotion and love as the pair drew together in a loving embrace.

A loud cough disturbed them, and Red jerked away only to meet Granny's unamused face. "I swear you're like two lovesick teenagers."

Regina turned and quirked a brow at the older woman. "Hardly."

"I'm so sorry," came Nita's broken sob, and all three women turned their attention to the teenager lingering in the doorway and crying silently.

"Nita, none of this is your fault," Red reassured, her voice strong and confident.

"You're wrong," the girl retorted sharply. "I know who did this. I know who did it all."

Regina's lips pressed into a grim line. "Who?"

The dark haired girl ducked her head and bit at her lip. "My father," she admitted quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'll try my best to get another chapter out before we fly on Sunday. My mom is here, so all bets are off.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hearing your two year old nephew execute the perfect evil laugh in his tiny adorable voice is the most epic thing ever.

* * *

><p>The den was quiet as the four people situated in the room shared an uncomfortable silence.<p>

Red and Regina were curled together on the sofa, the latter leaning back into the former with her legs extended over the remaining cushions of the sofa.

Granny was in one of the upholstered armchairs, cradling her crossbow and wearing a dour expression as she regarded the pacing Nita.

Regina sighed and adjusted one of the long arms wrapped around her torso as her mahogany eyes followed the anxious adolescent that hadn't remained still after the bombshell comment.

Nita was taking brisk steps back and forth across the length of the den, hair whipping around with her movements as she mumbled words that belonged to one of the languages of the northern tribes.

The longer Regina waited for the teenager to regain her bearings, the more impatient she grew. She and Red had taken Nita in, and she _knew_ that the girl wasn't evil. However, to find out after so long that part of the big gap that the girl had both avoided and lied about would have such a negative impact on their lives...Regina was more than a little upset.

More than that, Nita's dishonesty had compromised the safety of both her lover and child. She could overlook many things, but certainly not that. She was tired, sore, hungry, and needed to pee _again_. The waiting had gone on quite long enough.

"Enough muttering dear. I'm going to take care of some personal business, and when I return you **will** talk. You've had more than enough time to organize your thoughts and my patience is thin." Regina's voice was sharp and firm, leaving no room for disagreement.

A bronze hand combed through Nita's dark hair as the youth tentatively nodded.

Regina hummed in approval as she carefully began to maneuver from her comfortable lounging position. One hand pressed against the hem of her dress in an ingrained sense of decorum as she managed an awkward last turn onto her feet.

A glare was shot Red's way before Regina faced forward again, body stiff as she proceeded out of the den.

The sound of her heels clicking down the long hallway echoed back toward the den and the ladies still lingering within its dignified space.

"A day like today, and she's still wearing her heels." Red's head shook as she spoke her observation aloud. She wasn't sure if she should be impressed or dismayed, and settled on an odd mix of the two as neither of the room's other occupants acknowledged her words.

Nita had at least stopped pacing, though the constant wringing of her hands could hardly have been considered an improvement. The amber eyes were glistening again, and for a moment Red felt a pang of sympathy.

Red frowned, a morose sense of foreboding trickling through her body without the reassuring presence of her mate. She felt a great sense of loss - not only at her lover's absence, but at the trust destroyed by the young girl she'd considered family.

The steady tapping of Regina's heels warned of her return a few moments before the resolute woman returned to rejoin the small group. The former queen was impassive as she moved to retake her previous position, not looking at anyone other than Red until she was comfortably seated once more.

She shifted one last time, then turned her intense gaze back to Nita. "Now would be a good time to begin explaining yourself."

The teenager shifted uncomfortably where she stood, nibbling at her lower lip as her eyes remained focused on the floor. "My mother was a really beautiful woman. When she came of age, many people in our pack and the surrounding villages wanted to woo her. My grandfather pressured her into taking a mate when she was a few years older than me, but she had other ideas."

Regina frowned as Nita spoke, the story beginning far from where she wanted to hear. She considered brusquely interrupting the girl, but decided to wait. Perhaps there was important information further in the past.

"She ended up running away and joining up with a group heading out to assist with the Holy War in the east. She had trained with my grandmother as a healer, and her skills were in high demand. My mother was glad to go and help people." One hand moved to rub at the exposed bronze flesh of her arm. "It was there that she met my father."

Amber eyes earnestly turned to Red. "What I told you about this was true. My mother didn't think much of my father, and it took him a long time to win her over. They were both young when they married, and my father intended to abandon his land when the war ended and return north with my mother. My mother said she never thought that would be possible because he had been so incredibly devoted to the family that ruled his lands. But for my mother," there was a small smile on Nita's face, "He said she was worth giving up everything for, because his world was nothing without her."

A grunt from Granny pulled everyone's attention. "No offense girl, but we didn't settle down in here to listen to a romance story. Move things along."

Nita's countenance grew sad, and the teen crossed her arms protectively and nodded. "The war was winding down with no clear winners, even with some magic users on each side. They convinced one of the officers to marry them in a small ceremony, and things seemed like they would go well. While my mother was out collecting some fresh ingredients for her poultices she was accosted by a group of men."

The girl's jaw firmed, and she looked around at each of the seated women. "My mother had told no one she was a Child of the Moon, and had kept her secret the entire time she was at camp. However, as the men tore at her dress and surely spoke horrible things in a language she did not understand, she refused to be victimized. Her wolf was brutal to the men, and though she had never killed a man, she nearly did. They ran off bleeding and severely injured, but alive."

The teenager seemed to curl in on herself as she opened her mouth to continue her story. "It was then that my father came upon the scene. He saw pieces of my mother's torn dress and a wolf stained with blood, and reacted by drawing his sword by charging straight at my mother. She had never told him about her wolf, knowing that the knowledge what put him in an awkward position with his superiors."

Granny nodded grimly, knowing of the distrust most people felt at the presence of a wolf in their midst. Eugenia had been used as a scapegoat more than once while passing through villages, the citizens of each not caring that she was truly innocent.

"He swung madly at her, and even cut her a few times. She didn't want to hurt him or accidentally be killed trying to shift, so she fled. She intended to wait only a few hours and then seek him out back at camp, but by the time she returned he was already gone. He'd taken his horse and fled back to his homeland. My mother tried to trade for a horse, but she didn't have much in the way of money. She tried following him in her fur, but there were many people returning home and she often found herself fleeing from them for her life."

Nita moved to lean against a wall, her arms still hugging at her own torso protectively. "They'd spoken of their lands, but my mother had no idea where exactly he lived, and his scent was lost in the droves of people seeking their homelands. She would have continued on for who knows how long if she hadn't discovered she was pregnant."

Regina's mind raced as she contemplated the story the teen had shared, immediately reaching many conclusions. "Nita, who is your father?" Her voice had softened, and Nita looked hopeful.

"Cesaire."

The word was spoken softly and reverently, though shame colored Nita's face. "He doesn't understand anything. I haven't been able to talk to him. A-after the first time when he aimed his crossbow at me, I was too scared to try again."

Comprehension hit Red. "He didn't catch you the first time, did he? I'd wondered. You're very good at maintaining stealth." She could speak from experience, having run with the diminutive wolf numerous times since she'd joined their household.

A small, pleased smile teased at the corners of Nita's mouth at Red's favorable remark.

"Nita," Regina shot her lover a look before focusing again on the teen. "Why would your father harm my tree, or try to kill Red?"

The teenager looked hesitant. "I don't really know my father, so I couldn't guess why. I _have_ followed him around enough to know his scent. It's very similar to Robin Hood's, but there's a distinct difference I'm not sure Red was able to catch on to." She cleared her throat carefully, "I know she doesn't like Robin very much."

Crimson stained Red's cheeks, and Eugenia's eyes glinted as she considered making a few sharp comments at her granddaughter's expense. Instead she turned to face Regina. "I think his reasoning for at least part of it is simple. The man believes a wolf killed his wife. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. As for the tree...well you'd have to ask him about that."

A frown marred Regina's features as she let her mind wander for a few moments. "Nita, where's your mother?"

Nita swallowed hard. "Some hunters killed her on our way to the Enchanted Forest. Sh-she drew them away from where I was hiding so I would survive."

Red leaned forward, throat thick with emotion. A soft hand reached out to stop her from moving from the sofa, and Regina eyed the looming youth.

"Why wouldn't you just tell us all this from the beginning? Why didn't you say something sooner?" The pregnant woman was still wary of the potential dishonesty Nita was more than capable of.

"I was scared." Nita's lips trembled as she looked down, tears beginning a slow trickle down her cheeks. "I was by myself right after mom died, and I didn't know anyone. I was too scared to leave the part of the forest I found myself in after the curse. I followed around the men patrolling, but I wasn't sure if they would kill me if they saw me. It was purely by chance that I found my father. I didn't know anything about the town, or anything about you when you took me in. I only knew some rumors that had drifted to the north about an evil sorceress that had taken over one of the kingdoms."

Regina's hand remained in place holding her lover back, and she continued to stare at Nita. "Surely by now you could have known you can trust us."

"Yes, but I'd already lied." Tears continued to tumble down the girl's cheeks. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me here any more."

Flinty brown eyes lingered on Nita's face looking for even the barest hint of deception. After a few heartbeats they softened, and Regina dropped the arm restraining Red.

An odd feeling lingered in Regina's chest as she assimilated everything she'd learned and combined it with what she knew. They often regarded Nita as a strong young woman, and though she was, she was also still very much a child.

"Come here, Nita." The words were a soft command that the young woman wouldn't dare to defy.

Nita's movements were wooden and uncomfortable as she inched forward to stand in front of Regina. Her shoulders slumped as she awaited judgment.

The barest hint of a sigh reached her ears a moment before she was tugged down into two sets of waiting arms, and she cried even harder when she realized that the two women she'd come to adore had forgiven her.

Eugenia grunted in acceptance as she observed the maneuver, standing with a grunt. Her eyes twinkled for a moment, and she walked over to squeeze Nita's shoulder before quietly exiting the den.

Regina sighed again and eased back against the back of the sofa, bringing her legs around to rest in front of herself. She felt a muddled mix of things. Months ago if a day like today had happened, she would have been plotting the perpetrator's death. The fact that the man responsible for the attempt on both Red and the child in her womb was Nita's father made her hesitate.

Her eyes flicked to Red's and she knew what the woman would want to do. "We should talk this over with Granny, but it might be time to get the Sheriff's office involved."

There was a bitter taste in her mouth as she shared the thought, and Red smiled brightly at her.

When Regina sighed again, she internally worried that sighing would become a huge part of her daily life. Existence trying to be _good_ would continue to be annoying, at the very least.

* * *

><p>Whispers trailed in the wake of Regina and Red's passing at the hospital the next day. They only served to infuriate Regina to no end, and she wasn't sure if she should be thankful or aggravated by her wolf hearing.<p>

As they made another turn toward the maternity ward, another group of nurses began a round of furious whispers.

Regina had reached her limit.

The elegant woman whirled on her heel and stalked directly toward the suddenly quiet group of nervous looking nurses. It took Red a moment to realize her lover wasn't at her side.

"Listen you witless, feeble-minded peasants: if you're going to gossip you'd better make sure the person you're gossiping about - whom in this case can shoot fireballs from her hands, mind you - isn't within hearing distance." A fireball ignited in each hand as Regina spoke with a sneer, the three women she had been addressing now cowering behind the meager cover of the nurses' station.

Red anxiously stepped in front of her lover, giving the shorter woman an uncomfortable smile as she ran her hands gently down stiff shoulders. "Easy Regina," she soothed. She turned to face the three cowering hospital employees, arms crossed over her chest.

"While Regina might have gotten a bit carried away, she does have a point. I know rumors generally are pretty far off the mark, but if you want to repeat inaccurate garbage like that you really should be careful where you say it." She was more amused more than angry, which was far better than she would have felt before the previous day.

The two women and one man had been whispering fervently about how Regina was a homewrecker who was carrying Robin Hood's illegitimate child.

One of the women seemed bolstered by Red's interference, standing upright behind the large desk. "So she's not pregnant then?"

A snort escaped Red, and a hand brushed at her back in support.

Regina had regained a modicum of her temper and she took a deep breath as she stepped to one side of her tall lover so she could be seen again.

The standing nurse noticeably winced, but resolutely stood her ground. Regina nearly felt a hint of respect.

"Oh, I'm quite pregnant," she began playfully. "You'd have to be thicker than the entire Charming family and as equally inbred as the Lannisters to believe that dreadful lie. Robin Hood is exceptionally obtuse, and he was fueled nothing but some cheap rum and what was left of his two braincells when he jumped to that horribly inaccurate assumption."

A dark brow rose high as Regina shot the nurse a warning glance when the woman opened her mouth to speak. The woman decided staying quiet was the best course of action.

Regina snorted, mildly disappointed. "Now, if the rabble is done disrupting my day…" she waited to see if there would be any movement from the nurse's station. "Excellent. Do try to remember that an Evil Queen riddled with pregnancy hormones is someone you don't want to antagonize, dear."

The former queen turned smugly, chin high as she continued along toward the maternity ward. Red shook her head and followed her lover, a large grin on her face as she delighted in the sway of Regina's voluptuous hips. She found Regina's confidence devilishly attractive, especially when she was putting someone in their place.

Red decided to never share that realization with anyone, though she knew Regina had more than an inkling about her predilection. A sultry look was tossed her way back over the shoulder of Regina's blazer. _Definitely more than an inkling_, she concluded.

She caught back up with Regina after a few moments, smiling as they finally reached their destination.

They didn't have to wait long for Regina's name to be called, and Red felt a little nervous as they made their way into the relatively small room where the ultrasonographer would be joining them shortly.

Regina sat comfortably in a chair while she waited, not wanting to put herself in a vulnerable position for longer than was required. Red paced.

The anatomy scan wouldn't be about finding out the baby's gender, though that would be a plus. After all the magic involved in the pregnancy, including the worrisome encounter the previous day, Red was concerned that the baby had been harmed in some irrevocable way. She just hoped that nothing potentially life-threatening had developed. Regardless of how the child had been conceived, he or she was already wanted and loved.

"Red," the stern voice interrupted her ceaseless pacing and tumbling thoughts. "Calm down. There's no use borrowing trouble."

The lanky woman smiled sheepishly at Regina, her hands tucking into the pockets of her jeans. "Sorry."

The door opened and in walked a familiar figure. The woman gave Regina a bright smile as she stepped over and offered her hand. "Miss Mills, so glad to see you again."

Regina stood and accepted the hand, managing to return the smile. "Miss Ramirez, I'm glad Dr. Sweet was able to talk you into seeing us a little earlier than scheduled."

The young woman nodded her head. "He told me there were sincere concerns for the health of the fetus."

Red stood awkwardly toward the back, and Regina straightened a little. "Miss Ramirez, Miss Lucas will be joining us today."

The sonographer turned to face the lanky woman with a smile. "Nice to meet you Miss Lucas." Her eyes flitted between the two women, her smile turning a little roguish. "Shall we get started?"

Regina responded by moving to lay down on the small hospital bed. The technician prepared her equipment professionally, instructing Regina a few times to get things moving along.

Red positioned herself next to Regina, taking the supine woman's hand as images began to flicker to life on the screen. Her breath caught when she realized she was looking at a tiny hand.

For the next twenty-five minutes, both Red and Regina were in awe of the life they'd created together as the technician described everything they looked at, happy to relate that things seemed to be developing normally.

The former queen had been particularly taken with the detailed look at the spine. That, above all,had driven home the wondrous concept of a growing person all cooped up inside her. It was nearly as powerful as the first time Henry had let her hold him without crying; she'd looked into his tiny face and known he was the most precious gift she'd ever receive.

Now her precious gift would be a big brother to a darling little sister. Regina hadn't had any preference in gender, but it felt right to be carrying a girl. She would never wish for Henry to feel as if his place as her little prince had been usurped. Knowing what she did of her son, instead he would be that overprotective big brother that her daughter's dates would worry about.

The thought made her smile, and Red shot her a questioning look.

She shook her head, trying to swallow past the emotion that had gathered in her throat and eyes.

Audrey Ramirez smiled to herself as she finished and turned toward the two emotionally overcome women. The examination room was quiet, and the technician drank in the heartfelt joy both women were displaying.

The couple's hands had tangled together subconsciously as the ultrasonographer had detailed all the different body parts, and for a change Regina was the one unwilling to let go.

She cleared her throat carefully. "Will we be seeing Dr. Sweet before we go?"

Audrey's head bobbed. "Dr. Sweet said after your phone call yesterday he'd like to see you in person before you left - that is if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Regina professed truthfully. She felt buoyed at the doctor's obvious, genuine concern.

"Great. I'm guessing you'd like a CD of at least some of this?" She continued speaking, the smile on her face never wavering as both Red and Regina's heads bobbed enthusiastically. "I've got a few printouts here for you, and I'll get you the disc before you finish with Dr. Sweet."

Red beamed at the technician, reaching forward to accept the printouts with an added handshake of gratitude.

"Thanks so much," Red gushed as she rejoined Regina. Both dark heads bent over the simple printouts, fingertips tracing parts of their daughter's anatomy as they made them out.

Audrey headed toward the door, not surprised when neither of the other women seemed to notice her movements. "I'll just go get Joshua." The voice tinged with amusement went unheard as the couple remained enthralled with the small images.

Another twenty minutes later, Regina was still on cloud nine as they exited the hospital. She had the jewel case to a cd in one hand, a dreamy smile on her face. She hadn't cared about the whispers that reignited as they'd walked back through the hospital hand-in-hand. Her equilibrium had been restored, and she was once again happy to let the peasants squabble and titter amongst themselves.

Regina even managed to smile at Red as the taller woman opened the door to her Camaro in a gallant gesture. Her happiness dimmed a little when her phone began to go off, the familiar tone causing a sour expression to grow on her face.

She closed her eyes to gather her patience as she accepted the call, doing her best to keep her tone even as she answered. "Hello Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Perhaps you've apprehended Cesaire?"

Red grunted as she closed her door and watched as Regina's face went from resentful to thunderous. She began to mentally count in her head, wondering what asinine thing Emma said would finally set her lover off.

"I'll stop you right there Miss Swan." The waitress could hear a raised voice from the other end of the line, but Regina cut it off. "No, I'll start calling you Sheriff again when you've earned it. What is it that you do all day exactly since apparently you can't find _one_ man?"

The former mayor looked bored as Emma let loose what was undoubtedly a collective of excuses. Regina waited until Emma had trailed off awkwardly. "Have you considered utilizing all your resources? No, that would require some thought on your part wouldn't it, what was I thinking?"

There was another pause on Regina's end as Emma retorted something. Umber eyes rolled. "What do I mean? How about all of the other Merry Men I'm certain Robin Hood would be more than happy to volunteer to help find his missing friend?"

Silence descended in the cab of the car, and Red snickered when she realized the phone line was equally quiet. She couldn't help but feel her friend was a masochist to call Regina. Emma could have called the waitress instead, and probably escaped a lot of grief.

Red idly tugged out her cell to see if she had any missed calls. Her brow furrowed, and she guffawed instead when she realized she'd failed to turn the device back on.

She ignored the rest of Regina's conversation as she turned the phone on and saw three missed calls from Emma.

A giant sigh got her attention, and she turned to see her lover combing her hands through her hair trying to relax after having to put up with a call with the aggravating blonde.

"So I take it Emma hasn't taken Cesaire into custody?" She knew the answer to the question, but she wanted to let Regina vent a little.

"No, although to be fair the man _does_ live in a forest. Considering he's part of a band of notorious thieving outlaws, it's actually not that surprising that the haphazard Miss Swan failed to apprehend him." Regina's gaze wandered to the scenery outside the car as she reached a hand over the center console.

Her hand was readily accepted, and she continued once the warm, familiar hand of her lover was tangled with hers in a comfortable hold. "At least Robin has an idea of what's been going on, and I know if anyone can talk Cesaire into turning himself in, it will be him. But that's enough of that. Let's go get Henry out of school a little early and stop by the diner for Nita. We can collect up some snacks there while we're at it, then go home to show the kids this," she held up the disc containing the collection of still images from the anatomy scan triumphantly.

"Maybe Granny will want to join us," Red added brightly.

"Right before the dinner rush?" Sable brows arched incredulously. "I suppose we'll see."

* * *

><p>The drive home had been a little crowded, but everyone remained in good spirits. Regina had been surprised that Eugenia had not only agreed to come, but had cheerfully (for Granny, in any case) agreed to ride along in Red's car.<p>

Regina had shown the elder Lucas the basic printouts from her appointment and casually inquired if the woman would like to join the rest of them in exploring the additional detailed images saved to the disc. Granny had looked at her as if she were crazy, mumbling something about not missing images of her one and only great-grandchild.

Now the small brood was comfortably ensconced in the living room, and wonder filled more than one set of eyes as Red proudly described what everyone was seeing from her position in front of the TV.

Abruptly Henry stood from his position on the floor in front of the large screen and kneeled in front of his mom on the couch. He stared at her belly for a moment, before leaning forward and placing one hand on it.

"Hi little sis. You don't know me yet, but I'm your big brother. I've always wanted to have a sibling, and I'm super excited to know you're going to come out and join our family soon." He looked up at his mother, verdant eyes dancing. "I know mom loves kids, and she's going to do an awesome job with you. She's done a pretty spectacular job with me, if I do say so myself."

"I have such a modest son. Though I have to say he is correct." Regina lovingly cupped his cheeks as he flashed her a devious grin. She raised a brow and unceremoniously leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Ew, Mooooom!" Henry leaned back and rubbed at his face with his free hand, a smile firmly on display. His smile dropped a moment later, and he stared down at his mother's stomach in surprise. "Mom, she moved! I felt her move!" Excitement vibrated through the boy, his green eyes seeming extraordinarily vibrant.

Though Regina knew Red had longed to feel their daughter move, she couldn't help but be happy that her son had been the second person ever to feel the unborn child move. As if reading her thoughts, Red moved so she was sitting next to Regina.

One long-fingered hand hovered over an unoccupied stretch of Regina's belly nervously. Henry grinned and moved his hand to tug down to where it had previously been.

They all waited with bated breath for something to happen, but after a few minutes Red became resigned to her fate. She shot Regina's stomach an accusing look. "Already taking after your mom and giving me a hard time, huh?"

Regina snorted in laughter, quickly covering her nose in mouth in horror at the sound she'd like to pretend never happened. She cleared her throat haughtily and directed her words to Red. "Our daughter and I have no idea what you mean."

Red shot Regina a dreamy grin at the phrasing, but Henry ignored all the mushy stuff.

"Mom, I totally heard you snort. You can't pretend that didn't happen. I only wish I could have caught that on camera; it would have been great blackmail material." Henry's unrepentant grin was back with a vengeance.

His mother smiled at him indulgently, a small glint of pride showing as she brushed a soft hand over his face. "Like you really need blackmail material with how spoiled you really are - and it's only gotten worse since Emma and your grandparents came into the picture."

Henry shrugged and leaned in for a quick hug before standing. "Good point."

Nita smiled wistfully at their playful exhibition of affection. Her own mother had been very loving, even under the disapproving eye of her stern grandfather. The thought brought something else to mind, and she stood uneasily and cleared her throat.

"Regina, there's something else I wanted to speak with you about." Her voice was modulated, but she unerringly gained everyone's attention with her words.

Regina's mahogany eyes were wary as she turned her attention to the teenaged girl. "Go on."

"You know that my mother was a healer. After my grandmother died, she became the main healer for our pack. During that time she assisted with the delivery of a child created from the Earth and Moon ritual. I wasn't told much, but I did overhear some things, but before you ask I don't want to give you bad information. I would like to help your friend do research to clarify what I overheard if you don't mind." Nita's hands twitched at her sides as she anxiously waited for a response.

The silence stretched on, an unreadable expression on Regina's face as she considered the latest revelation. "Is there anything else important you haven't told us besides this?"

"No!" Nita wore a wounded expression, but she could understand Regina's reluctance on the subject.

"Alright," the pregnant woman glanced at Red and received a nod. "In that case you may assist Belle. Without you we wouldn't even have the name of the ritual. You can go to the library after your morning tutoring sessions with me in lieu of the diner."

The relief that washed over Nita was clearly visible. "Thank you Regina. I do want to tell you, but I want to be sure I understand everything. It happened some years ago, and I don't want to tell you the wrong thing."

"We understand," Red piped up from her position on the couch. Steel-gray eyes flicked over to glance at the digital clock near the dvd player. "Why don't we fix up some dinner before I drop Henry back off at Emma's?"

Everyone began to stand and move at Red's suggestion, though one person wasn't particularly pleased with the question.

"Aw, can't I stay here? Most of Wolf's Time has already passed." Despite Henry's best efforts, his words came off more petulant than he'd intended.

"I'd really rather that you weren't home alone with everything that's been going on," Regina interjected before he could say more. Her honesty policy with her son remained even as they'd spent more nights apart. He was up to speed with most of the events that had occurred, though Regina had left out the details of some of the scarier moments.

Henry knew better than to argue when concerns of safety were involved. He'd come to trust his mother's wisdom on the subject after Neverland. Considering the dire attempts on both Red and his baby sister, he reluctantly agreed with his mother's sentiment.

Regina smiled when her son finally nodded, and some of the tension that had gathered in her chest dissipated. Henry was long past the phase when it came to defying her - at least in regards to seriously dangerous situations. He did still have a problem with leaving his shoes on the stairs.

"I'll cook," Granny gruffly interrupted the silent conversation mother and son had been engaging in.

Dark brows immediately rose. "That's quite alright, I'm more than capable of cooking dinner."

"I insist," came Eugenia's perturbed response.

Full lips parted as Regina began to form a reply that would firmly shut the other woman down when Red shot her a pleading look over her grandmother's shoulder.

Seeing that she'd caught her lover's attention, Red poked her lower lip out as far as it would go in addition to giving her best version of puppy eyes as her hands pressed together in a praying motion.

Regina's hands moved to her hips at the expression, and she silently sighed. "Well if you insist, who am I to deny you?" Her face was expressionless as she relayed the rhetorical question in a monotone voice.

Eugenia ignored all of the obvious notes of the younger woman's displeasure, instead claiming the victory without caring how it was obtained. "Good," she barked out smugly.

As Granny turned and lead the way to the kitchen, Regina lagged behind. A hand shot out to keep Red behind as well, and she glared at her mate sharply. "What was that all about?"

"Regina, Granny never offers to cook for anyone outside of diner hours. It's her sign of approval. It's her showing you that she considers you part of the family. She likes you!" Red squealed joyously, bouncing a little on her heels.

Something shifted in Regina's chest at Red's explanation, and Regina scowled when she realized her eyes had watered again. She glanced up and tried to decide if it was time to try hiring someone to help with the dust problem her house seemed to be suffering from.

Granny had helped them a great deal already, and though she had claimed Regina to be family before, the former queen was certain that was mainly because of the little Lucas-Mills growing in her womb. Eugenia Lucas had always been a firm supporter of Snow White.

Now that Regina understood the gesture from Red's perspective, the change in attitude affected her far more greatly than she wanted to admit.

A change of subject was obviously in order. "Are you certain you still want to go out for another run tonight? They never found Cesaire."

They'd argued for a while the previous evening about going for a run. They'd all been through a lot, but as always the moon's call during Wolf's Time was exceptionally strong and difficult to resist. Regina had finally conceded when Red had revealed her plan to cut through another part of the forest and run near the town line on the completely opposite side of where the Merry Men were currently camped out. The call had been too strong to resist, and the run had done wonders for all of them.

Both Red and Regina had felt reinvigorated after their run, and having Nita along had done wonders to rebuild a very cautious trust following the string of revelations the teenager had imparted.

"I know it may seem like a big risk, but I think we all need it." The lanky woman regulated her voice, making sure that none of the other keen-eared people of the house could overhear her.

Regina bit her lip nervously as she considered the benefits of a night run versus the potential harm that Cesaire could wreak upon them. "Perhaps I could make small concealment charms for the three of us, at least?"

It was the best she could do to compromise. Even now her wolf paced anxiously under her skin, wanting the freedom of a run accompanied only by the moon and her pack.

Red smiled and tugged her in so their bodies were pressed together snugly. "I think that's a great idea, but that means no hide and seek."

"I don't want us apart anyway," Regina admitted, her palpable concern giving her words an additional weight.

A soft kiss was brushed across her lips in response, and as Red leaned in for another kiss she suddenly stilled.

"Regina!" she exclaimed in a breathy whisper. "I felt her move!"

Before Regina could respond Red dropped to her knees. Laughter tumbled from her mouth as her shirt was pulled up and Red spoke excitedly to her belly. Kisses were intermittently pressed to her exposed skin as her lover emphasized some points.

When Red finally looked up at her, the sheer adoration had her tugging the tall woman up for more tender kisses. She could never forget that look, and she would be certain to tell their daughter about the precious moment until the girl was sick of it.

The moment was so overwhelming, that as they turned toward the kitchen, Regina couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe would drop. Fate had never seemed to favor her happiness.

Her hand was squeezed, and she blinked at Red curiously. "Hm?"

"Don't borrow trouble Regina," Red repeated with a soft half-smile.

Regina squeezed her lover's hand in thanks. It would do no good to worry endlessly about things she would never be able to change. She would do her best to enjoy the now with her family. "I'm looking forward to our run."

Red spared her a last soft smile as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Pumped this one out rather quickly, apologies for any mistakes. I'll be incredibly busy the next few days and wanted to get this out to tide everyone over. I probably won't get another chapter out until the end of next week. Your patience is appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: I'm home, I'm sick, and I have to get back to work soon. -cries- Being an adult is overrated. In story-related news, this tale has nearly reached the end of its journey. I'll do my best to wrap things up as quickly as possible without jeopardizing quality.

* * *

><p>Regina's black, wet nose tilted up with her nostrils twitching as she scented the air. Their run had been uneventful, and though she hadn't pushed herself incredibly hard, she still felt exhilarated at the freedom she felt in her wolf skin.<p>

They were currently progressing back to the Mills mansion at a sedate pace. Red would occasionally nip at Nita and the two would then dart off in a quick chase around Regina. The elegant black wolf would huff, but internally Regina was pleased to see the two enjoying themselves.

In their fur, the human worries seemed so far away. The forest around them was full of life, and their senses tingled as they were used to their full potential.

_Surely_, Regina thought, _this is one of the greatest gifts I have ever been given_.

She'd enjoyed her first jaunt with Red through the forest, but her magical shifting couldn't compare to the heightened awareness of a true Child of the Moon.

Regina's paws faltered as she was roughly shoved to the side, and she shot the contrite looking Red a scathing glare. The large wolf ducked her head down sheepishly, ears pressed against her head as she shot her mate a pleading look. Regina huffed once more and brought her head and tail up haughtily as she continued leading the way.

Red fell into step behind her lover, head still bowed. Her eyes darted to the side to observe Nita's laughing eyes and silent mirth, and she nipped sharply at the adolescent's ear. It had been all Nita's fault that she'd bumped into Regina anyway.

As the slender wolf ahead of them broke through the treeline directly connecting to the backyard, Red butted her head against Nita playfully. About to instigate another chase, Red felt an odd feeling overcome her.

She blinked and turned forward as she and Nita breached the last of the trees. Regina was standing a few lengths ahead of them, completely still as she stared off in the direction of the tree.

The large dark wolf immediately stiffened, senses on high alert as she tried to find what had startled Regina.

Aurelian eyes glinted as Red's eyes cut through their surroundings. It wasn't until her gaze finally focused on the Honeycrisp that she understood.

Wonder filled Red as she slowly approached the tree, subconsciously shifting back to her human skin as she drew closer to the tree. Her fingers hesitated for just a moment, and then she was lightly brushing against one of the softened buds. They'd slowly been growing from the tiny nubs of the spurs, but had remained fairly green. Now most of the buds were a vivid hot pink.

"They'll blossom into flowers soon," Regina's low voice murmured beside her.

Red turned to face her lover, one hand still lightly brushing against the soft outer texture of the buds. "Should the flowers be showing so soon?"

Regina's eyes were enigmatic as they stared up at the immature apple blossoms. Her head shook to the side a few times. "For this tree it's really not too soon at all. The flowers still have to open, and it's only after the flowering that any potential fruit will begin to grow. Normally that only happens after bees help things along, but I have a feeling we'll see some fruit growth regardless of that."

The former queen's hand had settled over her stomach as she spoke, a gesture fairly common to her since she'd discovered her pregnancy. "I've read that most apple trees here don't bear fruit every year. The concept was foreign to me. As far as I know, all trees given the proper care in the Enchanted Forest bear fruit annually."

Her free hand rose as she delicately cupped one of the branches of the tree that was dotted with the unbloomed buds.

"Why do you think that is?" Nita questioned them quietly from her position off to the side.

Dark umber eyes blinked as the question brought Regina from the litany of thoughts streaming through her mind. "I'd say it has something to do with magic. This world was purported not to have any magic, but that was obviously a lie. However, I would have to say that the realm we come from is flooded with magic in comparison to this place."

Nita stepped forward, one hand coming up to reverently rub at the bark of the tree. She gasped when she looked up. "They're glowing," her breath came out as a whisper, fascination robbing her voice of its volume.

Three sets of eyes stared up at the softly glowing pink flowers. Red shifted her hand when she noticed the bud she had been holding wasn't glowing as brightly. "It's the moon!" she exclaimed lowly.

The words garnered Regina's attention. Red's hand moved a little to show the difference; when her hand cupped the flower on the side that the moonlight came from, the glow dimmed. As soon as she removed her hand the difference was immediately discernible.

Her hand dropped as recognition lit Regina's features. The buds obviously drew strength from the moon, and Red wouldn't disrupt the process for fun.

"They're linked to the moon just like we are," Nita observed with awe still tingeing her voice.

Regina silently agreed with the teenager, and she secretly wished she could be the one assisting Belle. Her feelings for Nita were still a little mixed, but she was doing her best to push aside how the old Regina would have reacted.

Nita was only a child, and she had no control over her father. There hadn't been any indication that Cesaire would become so violent, and even Regina had been shocked. Robin had long regarded Cesaire to be one of his most honest, devoted followers. The man was acting quite out of character, and there was nothing Nita could have done to change his actions. The girl had nearly been harmed during her first encounter with Cesaire as it was.

"That's something to perhaps share with Belle when you go to help her after our tutoring session tomorrow." Regina had been sure to keep her voice even as she addressed Nita. Her current issues had nothing to do with the child, and it would do no good to instill fear into the teenager who truly had no fault in their current circumstances. Nita had already lost so much.

Amber eyes focused on Regina, affection and devotion shining at the older woman as Nita nodded eagerly. "Of course Regina. I promise I'll do my best to help."

"I know you will dear."

Nita smiled brightly at Regina, and Red reached down to muss the girl's hair.

"Come on, it's late enough and we all need rest if we're going to function tomorrow." Red could sit outside and bask in the light of the moon as she observed the tree all night, but she knew that wouldn't be feasible. Regina also needed to rest and was usually stubborn about what she shouldn't do. Red knew she'd be less resistant to suggestion if it was a blanket statement for all of them.

"That is true," Regina agreed and looked at her lover. "Are you going to spend the night?"

Steel-gray eyes flicked to Nita and back to Regina. "Do you want me to?"

Her response was an expression dripping with disdain. "Gee, why would I bring it up in the first place?" Regina bit out sarcastically. "If you don't want to stay that's perfectly fine."

Red had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Regina turned sharply and began to stalk off toward the house. Her hand shot out as she quickly stepped forward a few paces and laid a hand gently on Regina's shoulder to slow the woman down.

The shorter woman stubbornly continued another step before halting, and Red slid around to face Regina squarely. She waited until Regina let out an aggrieved sigh and looked at her before speaking. "I always sleep better next to you. I just want to make sure not to crowd you or be too clingy - you're too important for me to screw things up with."

Regina kept her expression ambivalent, but after a few moments of absorbing Red's sincerity she softened. "I know I'm all over the place these days, but you know she settles down better with you here." Regina's hand reached up to move Red's hand from her shoulder to the curve of her belly. "She needs you."

The taller woman's heart accelerated at the intensity of Regina's gaze as she spoke, and a gentle sensation under her hand made her breath catch. The warm brown eyes held the unspoken _I need you_.

The sound of a door closing broke Red from her daze, and she grinned when she glanced around to notice Nita had left to give them some privacy. "I'll stay with you as long as you like."

They drew closer as Red finished speaking, and Regina tugged her lover's head down to instigate a round of torrid kisses.

The need for air parted them some time later, and they panted with their bodies pressed together. Red had one long arm wrapped around Regina's waist and her other hand rested softly against her neck.

Both of Regina's hands were buried in Red's long hair, and she tugged lightly on the locks to pull Red's head back down. "I found a soundproofing spell in one of my spellbooks today," she whispered huskily.

Red stiffened and straightened, grasping one of Regina's hands in hers as she led the way into the house.

They bid Nita a quick goodnight before adjourning to the master bedroom, and Red had to remind herself that they needed sleep as the door shut silently behind them.

* * *

><p>Loud knocking echoed through the house, and Regina put her decaffeinated coffee down with disgust. She and Red hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, and she'd sent Nita off a little early to the diner. The teenager must have forgotten something, and Regina was happy the girl had returned before Regina had laid down for a nap.<p>

Her heels clicked against the floor, and she hoped that she would be able to wear her favored footwear for a long time to come. She'd done some reading on the discomforts she could expect to experience as her pregnancy went on, and so far she'd been rather lucky - except for the fact that her daughter seemed to think that her bladder made for a comfortable lounge chair.

She laughed quietly at the thought, a smile on her face as she pulled the door open. Her smile slipped off her face a moment later when she observed someone far different than she'd expected. "Oh, it's you," she let out flatly.

The pinched look on Emma's face didn't make her seem any more palatable than usual, and Regina sighed when she realized she was about to have to deal with one of the Savior's mood swings. She idly considered if she should inquire if the blonde was pregnant.

"Regina," Emma snarled angrily, her green eyes focused on the low swell that served as evidence to the rumors, "What the hell is this that I'm hearing you're pregnant?"

A sable brow arched in response, Regina remaining impassive in the face of Emma's anger. She brought a hand up to inspect her nails as the blonde sheriff continued to glower at her. The woman was lucky Wolf's Time had just ended and that she didn't have to contend with a prowling wolf in conjunction with pregnancy hormones.

An uncomfortable silence lingered as Emma's gaze became more hurt and confused than angry, and Regina rolled her eyes and stepped back. "You're as persistent as your mother," she muttered in exasperation as she closed the door behind a sulking Emma.

The sheriff had been having dinner off and on at the house on Mifflin for some time and had never noticed the thickening at Regina's waist for what it was. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if Emma's success at bounty hunting had been due more to dim-witted people than the blonde's supposed skills.

Considering that they had been stupid enough to not only to be arrested for their crimes, but had tried fleeing the justice system while remaining within the country, Regina's mind settled on an answer to her own question.

She led the way to the den, taking a seat in one of the comfortable upholstered chairs as Emma dragged her feet to settle onto the sofa opposite the former mayor.

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times, her hands fumbling in her lap. "I thought we were friends."

A biting remark settled on the tip of Regina's tongue, but she silently counted to ten in her mind and pictured Red's smiling face to relax. It worked, and she took a deep breath before speaking. "You and Red are friends. You and I? Well, we're getting there." She tried to be as diplomatic as possible without wasting time.

The golden haired woman nodded, the curled ends of her hair brushing against her forearms. Emma's head remained tilted down towards her clasped hands. Her voice was defeated when she spoke. "I know, I just keep hoping."

Regina ran a hand through her hair uncomfortably and cleared her throat. "Pardon me, but why are you so intent on being friends?"

She was certain Emma wouldn't respond as the silence stretched on, but just when she was about to get up to offer a drink the other woman, Emma finally spoke.

"You're the only one here I kind of relate to who isn't completely out of touch with reality. Everyone in this batshit town has absolute faith in something and the way they just _assume_ everything will work out drives me crazy. The world I come from isn't happily ever after as much everyone here tries to push that on me. We both had shitty childhoods and we're both realists. Red comes pretty close, but she doesn't know the kind of rejection you and I do." Emma didn't look at Regina as she spilled her innermost thoughts, instead addressing her hands.

A look of disbelief passed over Regina's face. "You haven't spoken to Red enough, obviously."

Verdant eyes pulled up from their observation of pale hands to look at Regina with confusion. "What?"

"Red has had to deal with her fair share of rejection and disappointments. Red has always been _good_, but people have always been more than willing to use her to suit their needs when it pleases them, and been ready to kill her when they needed a scapegoat. I won't go into specifics, but it seems you don't know her very well." Regina gnawed at her lip as she considered sharing something she hadn't even revealed to Red.

She crossed her legs and smoothed at the skirt of her dress, the fabric hugging her figure. Since Robin had blurted out her condition, she'd decided to stop hiding the evidence of her growing daughter.

"What has drawn me to Red is that despite everything that she's been through, she didn't end up bitter like me...or you," she added carefully. Seeing she had Emma's attention she decided to continue. "Red isn't quite on Snow's level of resolute ignorance with the belief that everything will be alright. She chooses to hope, but not foolishly so. She's so interesting and resilient. I didn't know how much I needed someone like her until recently. Well, no. Not someone _like_ her...just her."

Emma looked at her with disbelief, blinking at the proclamation, and her eyes drifted to Regina's stomach. "What about the baby?" Her voice was gentle, but firm. "Robin has a right to his child."

Regina snorted. "I do wish people would stop spreading that horrible rumor. He's not the father."

"Then who is?" The sheriff's words were heavy with confusion.

The former mayor considered not answering, but she knew how much it would mean to Red if she just started being honest about it. "Red is the other parent of this child."

"Regina, I'm serious. I appreciate that you and Red intend to be a family, but-"

"No, I mean that Red is the _father_ of this child Miss Swan. We had a magical night. Literally." She smirked as she took in the stunned look on Emma's face.

Emma's mouth opened and closed as she tried to regain her senses.

Regina's smirk widened into a wicked grin, and she hummed playfully. "Red is quite magnificent, and I couldn't be happier."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Emma's voice was a high squeak in her surprise.

"I'm also a werewolf now," Regina added playfully after some thought. She looked at Emma derisively, one finger tapping lightly at her chin.

An exasperated sigh escaped the sheriff, and Emma rolled her eyes. "I was being serious Regina. I thought we were getting somewhere."

Purple smoke encircled Regina's hand as she summoned her cup of abandoned coffee. She hid a smile behind the cup as she took a drink of the tepid liquid. She wouldn't correct Emma's assumption.

"Speaking of getting somewhere, have you gotten anywhere in your search for Cesaire?" All mirth fled Regina as she changed the topic to something more serious.

"No," Emma seemed angry again, only this time she seemed more frustrated with herself than anything else. "Robin even has his men patrolling extra shifts on the lookout for Cesaire. He still seems stunned that he would try to kill both Red and the baby."

Regina nodded, not surprised in the least. "Red volunteered to track him, but I'm worried that he might have more wolfsbane." She knew that her lover was strong and fast and that without distraction Red could easily handle the man, but she'd rather not take the risk. She also didn't want to put Red back into a situation where she might have to kill.

They'd had long talks about their lives in Fairytale Land, and one thing they'd both agreed on was that they didn't enjoy taking lives. Both would do it if necessary, but took no joy in it. Regina had an easier time with those sorts of decisions, betting that her heart couldn't possibly get any blacker.

Red had mourned every life she'd had to take in her best friend's war. Regina would never willingly place her lover in a position where she'd have to make that kind of decision again.

"Regina?" Emma asked cautiously.

Umber eyes blinked, and Regina had to wonder if that wasn't the first time Emma had called her name. She'd been distracted by her thoughts of Red. "Yes?"

A small smile played around the coral-tinged lips. "How far along are you?" Emma seemed fascinated by the gentle curve of her stomach.

"I just went in for my twenty-week anatomy scan of the baby." A war was waged silently in Regina's mind for a few beats. "Would you, that is to say, I have some pictures…"

The sheriff straightened in her seat, bouncing a little in place. "I'd love to see them."

Regina mentally patted herself on the back as she rose to retrieve the simple photos Henry had proudly taped to a prominent position on the kitchen wall. Red would be pleased with all the sharing she was managing today, especially with Emma Swan. Regina would just leave out the fact that she knew the cat was already out of the bag, and she would rather the gossip begin at a more reputable source.

Surely Emma would share the news with Snow, and then the news would be all over town. A large part of her was incredibly proud of both Red and the baby, but the rest of her still recoiled at the fact that Emma Swan was privy to such details of her life.

Perhaps at some point they could genuinely become friends, but it was difficult when Regina didn't particularly _want_ to be friends with the brash woman. She was certain it would happen, especially with Red in her life - it just wouldn't be during her pregnancy when her patience was especially lacking.

She was content with their status as pleasant acquaintances who happened to parent the same child. She hummed a little as she stepped back into the den, ultrasound pictures in hand.

Hesitantly she made her way to sit on the sofa, careful to keep a fair amount of distance from Emma as she handed over the pictures.

Pale hands accepted the pictures enthusiastically, and Emma was in awe as she observed the small person that had been developing in Regina's womb. A pang hit her as she remembered her pregnancy with Henry, and she waited until the sting of tears dissipated before speaking.

"Ten fingers and ten toes," she murmured. "I can see a lot of tiny features here, but I'm afraid I still don't know the gender." Her verdant eyes flicked up as she gave Regina a self-conscious smile.

"That's quite alright. I wasn't certain until the technician told me either." A grin blossomed on Regina's face. "You're looking at a healthy baby girl Lucas-Mills."

"Oh, I feel sorry for this town," Emma intoned impishly.

Regina's lips pursed as she prepared a sharp remark. "And why's that?"

"You and Red having a girl? She's going to be gorgeous and seriously talented. The boys will love her and be terrified all at once. Who cares about dad carrying a shotgun when one mom can change into a huge wolf at will, and the other could alternately fireball them or turn them into a frog?" Delight danced in Emma's eyes at the prospect.

Full lips twitched as Regina tried to keep from smiling, but she gave in when the feeling persisted. "You make a good point."

Maybe she could be friends with Emma Swan.

"I can always swing by with my gun and badge. Or arrest them if they disrespect her," the sheriff added. "Henry would probably follow along on her first date and bring a walkie talkie. He could report any shenanigans."

Her face hurt from the smile that lingered on her face. She could probably be friends with Emma Swan. "It's a good thing neither nepotism nor abuse of power are problems in this town."

Emma's eyes widened dramatically. "Problems? No. You know Storybrooke embraces its own set of rules that embrace both of those things as necessary parts of the system."

"I suppose we'll only have to worry if people start gathering in the streets to sing 'Royals' at the tops of their lungs."

"Why worry about that? Knowing Mary Margaret she'd totally misinterpret the situation and join in, and then everyone would feel too awkward to stage an uprising." Emma's heart swelled when she realized she and Regina were actually joking around together. Sure, her mother and lineage might be bearing the brunt of the jokes, but Emma didn't mind in the least.

"You're right." The words felt odd coming from Regina's mouth, but she'd ignore the sensation this time. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. "As charming as this exchange has been, I'd really rather like to take a nap before I have to head over to the diner."

"What's wrong, pregnancy taking a lot out of you already?" Emma snickered.

An onyx brow twitched. "Considering that I'm creating new life, I can understand how it can be draining." Her eyes glinted mischievously, "If you really want to know, Red and I got very little sleep last night."

"Oh wa…" Emma's words trailed off as she realized the true meaning behind a smirking Regina's words, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably and shifted on her feet.

It wasn't a secret that Red and Regina had a great deal of attraction for each other, but for some reason Emma felt especially uncomfortable of that reminder on this particular day. She winced when she realized it probably had to do with her unraveling relationship with Killian. The pirate had been drinking more, and Emma had found herself caring less.

The blonde woman gave Regina one last uncomfortable smile before standing.

Regina was quick to stand as well, easily leading the way to the front door. She gave Emma a friendly nod as the sheriff gave her a half wave before stepping out.

Overall, Regina was quite pleased with the exchange. She quickly found her cell phone and sent off a brief text that informed Red of Emma's visit and of the positive outcome, then made sure that the device was on silent as she made her way up the stairs for her much needed nap.

She didn't regret the night before in the least, and she felt wicked when she realized Red was probably at least wishing she'd managed to get at least an hour of sleep. Regina hadn't allowed that, and Red hadn't really protested at the time.

Wolf's Time had left Regina far too invigorated to simply allow her lover to sleep. The phone vibrated next to her on the bed, and she smiled at Red's pleased message. She fell asleep curled up with the device still in her hand.

* * *

><p>The days flew by, and things remained oddly quiet for the small family. The town had been abuzz with rumors about Red and Regina, some moving far beyond the realm of decency to even include Marian and Robin in a huge mixed up affair that Regina had been completely entertained by.<p>

Still, there were no disturbances of note for either Red or Regina, but neither woman ever felt completely at ease.

They still had family nights, and Henry and Emma had been spending more and more time over at the mansion together. A tentative friendship had developed between Emma and Regina, and Red was happy at the development.

There were still a few hiccups here and there, but Red always rewarded her lover with massages and kisses for her patience when dealing with Emma.

Henry had been ecstatic to see everyone truly getting along, and one game night he had loudly proclaimed that he had the best family a kid could ever dream of. Each person had been choked up for various reasons at the proclamation, and Henry had looked around the room in confusion. Even Nita had seemed to tear up, and Henry had just shrugged and said something about women.

Emma had smacked him hard on the arm for the comment, and Regina had scolded her for the violence.

Nights like that became the familiar pattern for all involved, but no matter how comfortable the adults grew with each other it was never far from the back of their minds that Cesaire was still out there somewhere.

Both Regina and Red had even more weight burdening their minds as they considered everything they still didn't know about the magical pregnancy. Nita had been relatively tight-lipped on the research she and Belle had been performing diligently, only reporting that they hadn't really found anything of importance yet.

Regina had begun to have nightmares that didn't make much sense, and she could never remember exactly what had happened when she woke up. Her cheeks would be covered in tears, but all she could recall was an aching sense of loss and despondency. She'd told Red about the bad dreams, but hadn't informed her how terrified they really made her feel.

It had been a few days since she'd allowed Red to spend the night, and she felt her lover's absence keenly. She didn't want to worry Red, but she was coming to a point where she felt she might go crazy if she didn't get a good night's rest. She felt as if she was unraveling at the seams.

Red wasn't stupid. She could see something was affecting Regina, but she hadn't wanted to push the volatile woman more than she was comfortable with. Regina had been pushed into things far enough in her life, but Red began to grow more frustrated as the dark circles deepened under the brown eyes she normally adored looking in to.

They were currently cuddled together on the living room couch. Emma had just left, and the children had gone up to bed nearly a half hour before that.

Regina felt incredibly safe and warm in her lover's arms, and so tired that she didn't think she could move even if she wanted to. Her eyes began to grow heavy, and her blinks became longer and slower as she tried to remember why she didn't want to fall asleep.

The lanky woman grinned against the skin of Regina's forehead when she heard gentle snores escaping her now slumbering lover.

She felt torn as she considered her options. Red would like to take Regina up to the comfort of the large bed located in the master bedroom, but she was afraid to wake the woman who so obviously needed rest. Taking Regina up would also leave her with the difficult decision of honoring the wishes Regina had made known the last few nights that she'd gently reminded Red to head home and to her own bed.

In the end, Red fell asleep before she could reach a satisfactory conclusion to her deliberation.

_Red's blue-gray eyes darted up as she stared at the moon in awe. It reminded her of the night she and Regina had first been together, the cool blue light pervading the air around her with a surreal, mystical quality._

_She looked around curiously, noting that she was in Regina's backyard. Low, familiar moans reached her ears, and she grinned when she turned toward the direction of the tree. Her feet carried her toward the sound automatically, and her grin dimmed when she recognized two forms under the Honeycrisp in the moonlight._

_One was Regina, but who was that with her lover inspiring those moans? Her chest was filled with agony as her breath halted at the thought of someone else touching Regina._

_Her breathing returned to normal when she realized she recognized the other figure. This was some odd memory of the night she and Regina had connected. A blush tinged her cheeks at the sound of her own growls and moans echoed in the night._

_She shifted awkwardly, but continued to watch the familiar scene unfold. She smiled when she noticed the reverent kisses she and Regina shared as things wound down. Tenderness flooded her system at the obvious connection they'd displayed even then._

_The familiar words of the post-coital conversation drifted her way next, and Red grinned. That had been a glorious beginning to their relationship, though there had been a few detours along the way._

_There was a sudden flash of light, and suddenly things around her were different. She was still in Regina's backyard, but it was clearly a different time of year. Things felt warmer, and the foliage showed the stages of an entirely different season._

_Her eyes flicked back over to the tree when she heard light panting, and she frowned when she realized this time Regina was alone under the tree._

_She made her way closer to her lover, and her eyes widened when she realized that the gentle curve of Regina's belly was now fuller. The shape reminded her of the full moon, and her gaze flicked briefly up at the glowing natural satellite that rotated around Earth regularly._

_Regina panted again, a low sound of guttural pain immediately regaining Red's attention._

_Red moved automatically, forgetting the experience wasn't real as she knelt next to her lover. "Regina, is the baby coming?" Worry laced the words, but the supine woman seemed not to hear her._

_She frowned. "Regina?"_

_A strangled cry escaped Regina as brown eyes desperately glanced around her and then up at the looming shape of the Honeycrisp tree._

"_No," the pregnant woman sobbed as tears poured down her terrified and desperate face._

_Red's frown deepened, and tears tumbled down her own cheeks when she took in the sight of Regina's normally robust looking tree._

_The branches were completely bare, save the small, shriveled objects that had probably once been apples. The tree itself seemed robbed of all vigor, the trunk dry and riddled with what looked to be some kind of disease._

"_No!" Red cried out angrily. "The enchantment we put on the tree wouldn't allow that! The tree is safe!"_

_She dropped to her knees and turned to cup at Regina's face. She'd been half afraid she wouldn't make contact, but her hands settled normally around the sobbing woman's cheeks. "Regina," she pleaded as she tried to turn the woman to face her._

_Regina's head moved slightly, but the panicked mahogany eyes remained focused on the desiccated form of the tree. The pregnant woman's back suddenly arched, a large cry ripped from her throat as she pushed through the last contraction._

_Something sounded softly against the ground, and when Red maneuvered around her still crying lover to see she was shaken to the core._

_There lying on the soft cushion of Regina's well-maintained lawn, was the still form of their daughter._

_Red's vision became unclear as she began viciously crying._

_Oddly, Regina hadn't shifted much, and the movement of her arm reaching out to brush against a gnarled root of the tree stood out in Red's clouded periphery._

"_Red," Regina sobbed in a bereaved tone as her eyes slid shut._

_Shock trailed through Red as realization hit her. The only way the enchantment could fail is if one or both of them died. The enchantment was powered by both of their magics, and linked directly to the love they felt for their child. _

_The all-powerful protection couldn't be without some pitfall, Regina had informed her dryly. Magic decreed at least a semblance of balance, and no spell or enchantment could exist without some sort of failsafe._

When Red awoke a few heartbeats later, she was still crying. It took her a moment to comprehend that Regina was also awake and crying, and she pulled her lover even closer and tighter in response.

Their bodies were in full contact as their tears slowed to a trickle. Red's body trembled when she felt their daughter kicking sharply against the wall of Regina's stomach, no doubt in protest of the pressure against the small space she resided in.

A manic laugh escaped Red as her desperation began to level out. Her hand shook as she reached down to rub comfortingly at the flesh of Regina's stomach. Her embrace loosened slightly to decrease the pressure against Regina, and only after she felt her daughter's movements become lighter did she look up into the familiar brown eyes.

"Regina," she choked out hoarsely.

Regina couldn't speak after the overwhelming emotions of her nightmare, still utterly shaken despite the presence of her mate and the reassuring movement of their still living daughter. Soft kisses were peppered over her face, and she finally began to relax. Her jaw was sore, and she became cognizant of the fact that she must have been clenching and grinding her teeth together painfully for some time.

"Did you see all of that?" she winced when her voice broke. Her throat felt as if she'd been screaming for hours, but she knew no such sound had escaped her during the dream, otherwise the children would be downstairs asking an endless series of questions.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Red's words were spoken in a hushed tone, almost afraid to recount the events that they'd both witnessed.

"What do you think that was?" Regina asked fearfully, not bothering to mask the uncertainty in her voice.

Red frowned and shifted uncomfortably for a moment, one arm reaching behind her. She paled when her hand closed around a coarse object. She tugged it free with a grunt, her face draining even more when she discovered a rather unhealthy looking tree branch resting in her hand.

"A warning," she admitted in a daze. "It was a warning."

Regina's head ducked down as she pressed her ear over her mate's chest to clearly hear the comforting sound of the steady heartbeat. Her hands clutched at the fabric of Red's shirt.

"Then we'd better heed it," she enunciated strongly. She'd never been able to remember the nightmare on her own, and it was clear to her that though she'd been the recipient of the horrible dream, the warning had been intended for Red.

Red swallowed hard as her chin rested comfortably against the top of Regina's head. She'd been considering trying to seek Cesaire out on her own, not liking the feeling of having to watch over her shoulder every day. Each day that passed without word on the elusive man had left its mark on both her and Regina, and she'd only wished to relieve that feeling of impending doom.

Originally, she'd intended to start her search tonight after leaving Regina, not able to sleep much herself while knowing her pregnant lover was so stressed that she was losing sleep.

As she combed a hand tenderly through Regina's hair and tried to tell herself the nightmare had been just that, her eyes settled on where she'd discarded the ominous branch. She quietly resolved not to give Regina a reason to worry, and abandoned all thoughts of seeking out Cesaire.

She felt a little frustrated at having to abandon her plans, knowing that sooner or later something would have to give.

So caught up in their thoughts, neither woman noticed the sound of two sets of feet retreating back up the stairs.

Nita and Henry shared a worried look as they ducked into the nearest room, which turned out to be Henry's.

The verdant eyes Henry had inherited from his birth mother focused on Nita with concern. "I think that was more than a nightmare. I've never heard Mom scream like that."

The teenaged girl nodded in agreement, biting her lip. "We can ask about it tomorrow."

Henry frowned, but his face cleared a moment later. His mom wouldn't lie to him about it, not any more. "That's a good idea."

Nita gave him a small smile when he yawned. "Let's get back to bed, okay?"

The boy nodded in agreement, and the smile dropped from Nita's face as she exited his room. She bit her lip as she looked around the hallway, and after a moment's hesitation she slipped into her own room.

The window creaked loudly when she opened it not too long after, and she winced and waited for some kind of response. When it was clear none was forthcoming, she began scrambling down the latticework under her window.

The drowsy residents of the house remained oblivious as Nita slipped out into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I would have posted sooner, but I ended up rewriting the last quarter of this chapter a few times. Originally it was going to be something incredibly dark - more akin to a classic Grimm fairy tale - but I decided against this route at the last minute. The ramifications in regards to RQ pairing would have been too heavy, and the ending I had worked out wouldn't quite fit.

* * *

><p>She panted lightly as she scrambled for cover, wincing when her feet faltered and caused some rocks to tumble together to create a loud clacking sound. There was no way her pursuer hadn't heard that.<p>

Her heart began to pound as she debated over her options. When she'd set out in the dead of night, she hadn't really considered all the ramifications of her quest. Now as she hid low in a bush with an arrow protruding from her calf, she wished she'd told someone what she'd planned to do.

Now she wished she hadn't come. The thought was selfish, but she couldn't help the fear she felt when faced with the reality of the decisions she'd made.

The wound in her leg throbbed around the shaft of the arrow. She'd never reverted to her wolf form with an arrow still in her body, and she was worried that if she did it would worsen the damage. Her hands shook as she wrapped them around the wood and began to pull.

The pain was beyond anything she'd ever experienced, and she had to bite her lip not to cry out as her hands slipped. All she'd succeeded in doing was ripping most of the fletching off; her hands were simply too sweaty from her impromptu run.

"Come out demon!" came the loud, masculine voice.

Nita did her best to remember all the kind things her mother had once said about her father - the same man that had drawn his bow on her when she'd had the audacity to inform him of her lineage. Thought part of her had predicted this outcome, she'd hoped that she'd be pleasantly surprised.

"Your countenance is laid with malevolent trickery, and your tongue equally so!" Cesaire's voice was full of venomous intent.

Her dark head tilted as she tried to distinguish where her father was coming from. His voice was echoing oddly, and she couldn't discern his quiet, cautious steps over the sound of her own heartbeat.

There were other ways, but Regina and Red would never allow them. They were good people, and good people wouldn't let her do what was necessary. Her mother had been a good person.

"How dare you wear her face and tell me such lies," the man sobbed sotto voce.

Nita's breath caught at the broken tone, and her fear increased tenfold. This wasn't the principled, confident man her mother had described, and the last of her secret hopes were dashed.

Her destiny was decided then. Despite all of her plans, and the intent behind them, she still felt terrified. She'd hoped that when her time finally came she'd be able to feel that serenity her mother had exuded right before they'd parted. She wanted to be able to smile peacefully into the face of fate - just like her mother had right before she'd turned to confront the hunters that had found their trail.

The nightmare had been a warning for far more than they realized. She'd taken too long already, dragging her feet at the thought of having a chance with a new family. She'd thought that perhaps she'd been given a new way to do what she needed to do, but she realized those thoughts had been greedy and selfish.

There was only one course left for her, and as she heard the subtle sounds of someone drawing nearer, a few tears slipped from her eyes. The amber disappeared from view as she squeezed them shut tightly and took a deep breath.

She took a last greedy look at the steadily growing sunlight before turning to face her fate.

* * *

><p>Soft fingers trailed lazily down an exposed back, the long digits soothing the slowly waking woman.<p>

"Mm," Regina half-purred as she clutched her body pillow tighter. The light, tender touches continued until the smaller woman reached back to grasp at the hand and pull it up and over so she was being warmly embraced.

Red smiled, glad her lover couldn't see the pleased expression on her face. After their shared nightmare the previous evening they'd settled into bed for a long talk and had fallen asleep after a time. The waitress had been a little worried that Regina would be upset.

She'd revealed the previous night that she'd planned to seek out Cesaire on her own, and Regina had been furious. She'd been relegated to the opposite side of the bed, and no amount of pleading or mournful expression had changed the pregnant woman's mind.

It seemed Regina had decided to move on from last night. Red wasn't foolish enough to believe her mistake had been forgotten. She'd learned early on that Regina didn't easily forget.

"You're still in trouble for having such ridiculous thoughts. Luckily for you our daughter wants to cuddle, so I'm overlooking it for the time being," came the sleepy, haughty voice.

Regina smiled when she felt Red stiffen behind her. Her eyes were still closed and she was still facing forward, but she could just perfectly imagine the look on the other woman's face. "Yes, I am reading your mind."

"Witchcraft," Red hissed playfully as she leaned forward and wrapped her body completely around her mate.

A feminine hand reached back to tangle in long, mahogany tresses. Regina gently tugged and brought Red's face next to hers. She angled her head to nip at her lover's strong jaw, smirking when the woman inhaled sharply. Her lips trailed up to hover outside a delicate ear. "You love my witchcraft."

Brown eyes twinkled mischievously, though Red didn't see the look with her own eyes closed so tightly.

"Especially when I do this," Regina added a moment before she agilely moved a hand down to press low on Red's pelvis. The magic tingled a little as it left her fingers.

Blue-gray eyes shot open as Red's mouth opened to a soundless scream, her lanky body arching stiffly.

Regina settled back down with her eyes closed and a smug expression as she waited for Red to catch her breath behind her.

"That was so not fair!" Red admitted with a little shiver.

A dark brow rose on Regina's forehead, and she turned to half-face her lover. "Are you complaining?"

Red parted her lips to reply when the sound of hurried knocks against the bedroom door interrupted them. Her mouth snapped closed, and she checked to make sure she and Regina were decent. Her body relaxed just as Regina responded.

"Come in dear," the pregnant woman placidly responded, more than familiar with her son's heavy stomp.

The door creaked once as it was opened, and Regina shifted so that her head was being supported by her palm, elbow pressed firmly onto the mattress. Her playful mood disappeared at the expression on Henry's face.

Immediately she sat up on the bed, concern furrowing her brow and her pulse picking up a little. "Henry, what is it?" She was surprised her voice remained even as a trickle of panic slid down her spine.

"Nita's not in her room, and I've got a really bad feeling Mom." Henry looked shaken and pale as he shifted on his feet, still in his plaid green pajamas.

"Did she leave a note or something?" Red asked as she sat up from the bed and pulled her socks on, one long arm reaching for a discarded shoe as she waited for a response.

Henry's head jerked from side to side nervously. He licked his lips. "Last night we heard Mom scream, and we went down to see what the commotion was, but it was clear it was some kind of nightmare or something."

Regina was embarrassed and confused. "Yes?"

"Yeah. Well, we saw all the crying and decided not to bug you guys but...I don't know, we all know how worried you've been about everything." Henry shrugged and dropped his eyes to the floor, one hand rubbing anxiously over his thigh.

"Henry," Regina's voice was sharp, "What aren't you telling me?"

Her son's lower lip trembled as tears welled in his hazel eyes. "He's her father, isn't he? Everyone should have a chance to know their father," he mumbled. Seeing the worry that flooded his mother's face, he hurriedly continued. "Nita and I have talked a lot about how well she knows his scent and how much she followed him for the first few months she was here. She told me she could probably find him. I was excited for her. I knew that once we found him he would just know that Nita's his, and then they could be a family again, right?"

The boy's voice sounded a little desperate as he finished. "But I told her we should wait to go, and we shouldn't go alone!"

Regina didn't speak as she rolled and stood at the side of the bed. It required a little more effort these days with her center of gravity shifted from what she was used to, but she'd gotten the hang of it.

"Henry, I need you to go call Emma now while Red and I get ready."

There were questions dancing on Henry's lips, but observing the serious look on his mother's face, he decided they could wait.

As soon as the teenager left the room, Regina slumped. "Red, she's a really good tracker." There was an anguished worry in her voice. She'd had mixed feelings about Nita, but never once had she questioned the goodness of the girl's heart.

Knowing what she did, Nita had probably gone out to find Cesaire in hopes of bringing peace of mind to both Red and Regina. The girl had been endlessly trying to prove herself since she'd revealed the knowledge of her father.

Regina jerked her pajamas off gracelessly, her mind flying off in so many directions she couldn't focus. She stared blindly into her closet, not comprehending anything her eyes were seeing.

"Hey," Red whispered calmly as she settled her hands on Regina's shoulders. "We'll find her."

The shoulders under her hands slumped, and she could hear sniffling as Regina turned back to look at her.

"But will we find her in time?" Regina's voice had become low and a little dazed.

"We can sure as hell try," Red replied grimly as she set her jaw.

That snapped Regina out of the daze she'd been stuck in, and she pursed her lips and nodded to herself. "You're right. I need to finish getting ready, and you need to go grab something of Nita's from her room."

The knot that had formed in Red's chest loosened a little as her lover regained her focus, and she felt bolstered by the commanding tone that had returned to her lover. Regina was one of the most confident, determined women she knew, and having that back restored her own equilibrium.

"I'll check on Henry on my way back."

"Good," came the distracted reply as Regina selected a new dress and began to tug it carefully over her head.

There were so many things that could have gone wrong, and as Red hurried off to do her bidding she began to curse Robin Hood and his Merry Men in her mind. All of this could have been avoided if they didn't embrace such a foolishly absurd lifestyle.

She'd wanted to use a locator spell on the renegade thief, but Cesaire had taken what few truly personal items he owned with him. The remaining items had been exchanged so many times between Robin's brethren that they'd been utterly useless in trying to find _anyone_.

Her anger faded as she tugged the fabric of her dress until it was settled appropriately. Guilt began to well in her. Despite her best efforts, she'd been more distant to Nita than before. She loved the child in her own way, but the betrayal of trust had sat heavily on her mind.

Regina had always had a problem with forgiving and forgetting - it had taken her well over twenty years to get anywhere with Snow. She began to pace in front of her mirror as fear knotted her stomach.

Her nightmare from the previous night came to mind, and an ominous feeling prickled down the nape of her neck.

Just as she gathered herself, the bedroom door opened.

The dark-tressed head of her lover poked through, and there was a grim smile on Red's face as she saw she had Regina's attention. "Hey, I grabbed her favorite t-shirt. I also wanted to let you know that Emma and one of the Merry Men are here."

The only indication of Regina's surprise was the slight tilting of her head. Her expression remained the same, even though she'd only expected Emma. "Let's get this over with then, we need to be out following Nita's trail."

Red nodded her agreement, opening the door wider for her mate as she approached the door. Regina gave her a small nod of appreciation as the door was shut behind her, and the duo swiftly made their way down the sweeping staircase.

Henry was talking lowly with the familiarly attired Emma, and a clean shaven man dressed more simply than she was used to seeing from one of Robin's compatriots was standing quietly nearby.

Emma looked up as they approached, her expression solemn. Her viridian eyes flicked back to her son. "Henry, I really need you to not fight me on this right now. Your grandparents should be here any minute, and I know your Mom and I," she paused to look at Regina, "would really appreciate it if you consider how serious this all really is and just please stay home for once?"

The boy bit his lip as he focused on his newly arrived parent. He'd been certain he could talk Emma into letting him go, or at the very least get information from her before he snuck away. Now that his other mom had shown up though, he knew she'd make him promise and he didn't like breaking his promises to her.

"Henry," Regina added in a warning tone, "I want you to promise me that you will not leave this house without your grandparents until we come back. The last thing we all need is to be searching for two children instead of one."

A scowl grew on Henry's face. His mom always knew just the right way to guilt him properly. "I promise," he grumbled in a deeply aggrieved voice.

The tension that had gathered in Regina's shoulders eased somewhat at his acquiescence. "Good. Now I want you to go wait in the living room while I discuss some things with Emma."

Rather than push his luck, Henry just turned on his heel to head to his temporary dungeon. The adults observed his grumpy retreat with knowing looks.

Emma shook her head as she watched his sulky form disappear. "You do realize he's just going to go out of sight and then eavesdrop on us anyway." She turned back just in time to see Regina finish saying something under her breath as her hands arced sharply around them.

A shimmering barrier glimmered to life several feet around them and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Correction, he's going to _try_ to eavesdrop." Normally Regina might spare a few sharp words for Emma's magical ignorance, but she really didn't want to waste more time.

"Now then, Nita's gone off in search of her father. We have one of her shirts and I intend to use a tracking spell to locate her. I'm not certain how long she's been gone, or if she's found Cesaire." A pained look flashed on her face so quickly that Emma almost missed it. "All I do know is that Cesaire doesn't know she's his daughter, but he does know she's a wolf."

The sheriff nodded and grimaced. "Right, and he apparently hates wolves." She glanced at Red as she spoke and offered a rueful smile.

Red remained impassive, her worry over Nita leaving her too distracted to accept the gesture for what it was. "We need to get after her as soon as possible."

"We are. Will here," she sent a firm backhand to the man's chest without looking, "has volunteered to come along as a representative of the Merry Men."

"Technically I'm a _former_ member of the Merry Men," he intoned glumly. "But yeah, I never liked Cesaire and I won't hesitate to do whatever I have to do."

Regina eyed the melancholy looking man for half a beat before turning away, not caring about who came along as long as they got underway. She held out a hand to Red to accept the shirt the lanky woman had been holding on to. It was given without preamble.

She executed the spell swiftly. The response was weak, and she looked at the shirt in bewilderment when it only glowed very faintly.

"Uh, did you do it right?"

Her eyes rose sharply to glare at an uncomfortable looking Emma. "Of course I did it right! Sometimes this happens when…" Her lips parted in surprise. "This just means that her life force is faint."

The dazed quality of Regina's voice worried Red, and she shot her lover an anxious look before bringing her hand to squeeze at her shoulder. "Regina?"

Their eyes met and relayed a short, silent conversation. Regina turned to face Emma with a dire look on her face. "We need to go. Now."

Emma reacted to the seriousness of her tone immediately, turning and opening the door. She was startled to see her parents waiting on the front stoop with frustrated looks on their faces.

"Finally," David breathed. "We've been ringing and knocking for a while without any sort of response. We were starting to get worried."

"Oh, sorry. Regina used this sound deafening spell thing that...you know what actually we really need to be going. Things don't look good." Emma stammered out, feeling Regina's harsh eyes resting on her every moment that was delayed.

Mary Margaret looked shocked, her usual smile dropping from her face. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but Regina stormed past. "Not now, Snow," she gritted out harshly. Her booted feet were loud against the sudden silence, but she didn't care if she'd offended anyone. Time was wasting, and judging by the faintness of the glow the shirt gave off, they didn't have much of it to begin with.

Red quickly scurried after Regina, not sparing so much of a glance in her best friend's direction. She shared the same worry Regina held. Niceties could wait for another time.

There was a jingling sound as Emma caught up to them on the sidewalk, a slower paced Will following just behind her. "We should take David's truck," the blonde huffed out as she raised the hand holding her dad's keys.

Regina stalked over to the old truck and jerked the door open as she sent Red a blazing look.

Her lover understood the silent demand, and Red climbed in and scooted over to the center seat without question. She could understand the former queen's annoyance with Emma right now; she, herself, was growing excessively anxious with all the delays.

The three women were situated awkwardly in the truck within a few moments, and Will had just managed not to roll his eyes when Emma suggested he should ride in the truck bed.

* * *

><p>A vein throbbed in Regina's forehead. Nothing was going fast enough, but she didn't want to head into an unknown situation without some kind of backup. The lives of her child and mate were far too important. Her patience was extremely thin as she stared at the shirt and continued barking out directions to a twitchy Emma.<p>

_I should have called Tink_, she thought bitterly. _We'd probably already have Nita back safe and sound_.

Her thoughts softened after a moment when she realized that it had roughly only been half an hour since Henry had told her of Nita slipping away. Everyone had reacted quickly to get to where she needed them to be, and she was being unfair. She'd worry about that later. Maybe.

At last the truck came to a stop in front of a thick grouping of trees, and Regina knew they'd driven as far as they could safely go.

The truck shook as Will hopped out of the back and the other passengers disembarked, and though the man had been blackmailed into assisting with this endeavor, he felt bad when he saw how worried the two brunette women were.

Emma had told him the girl they were looking for was only a teenager, and he bit his lip as he considered the sister he'd lost long ago.

Seeing the commanding woman he knew as the former Evil Queen hesitate as the light flickered around the shirt, he stepped up. "This place is familiar to me. Out that way is a small pond that some of the men enjoy fishing at. Not far from that is the town line. He must have been staying on the other side all this time."

"Oh? And how is it this was overlooked in all of your searches?" Regina hissed as her earthen eyes restlessly scanned the forest before them and she began to follow the flickering stream of light.

Will held up his hands. "Don't blame me, I never come out this way." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I don't really like fishing. Or ponds. Or most bodies of water."

The blonde sheriff shot him a look, warning him to focus on the task at hand. She concentrated on the area around them, not liking that this had lead back to the forest. It had been pretty much a given with Cesaire involved, but she'd still hoped for an alternative location.

She was so much better at her job on paved streets, and knew her usefulness would be limited out in the wild. She was glad she'd forced Will along; he was much more suited to tracking and would be far more useful.

Red's entire focus was being channeled into her senses as she followed her lover. She didn't want to be caught by surprise. Her first priority was taking care of the people she loved.

At the head of the small group, Regina gasped when the light she'd been following was completely faded. It flickered back after a long pause, allowing Red to breathe again.

A strangled word tore from Regina's throat that might have been the missing girl's name, and a moment later she was running in her wolf form as she tried to pick up the hint of smell or sound of the girl she desperately wanted to find.

Her lover was only a half-step behind her, and they were running side-by-side within a moment as Red caught a faint whiff of blood.

Emma and Will were stunned as they watched the two furred creatures take off. "Holy shit, she wasn't joking," she uttered in a daze before she quickly scooped up the abandoned t-shirt.

Will shot the blonde a confused look, but the sheriff just ignored him and began to jog off in the direction the two wolves had disappeared in. He sighed and began to run as well, trying to ignore the kernel of worry he felt in his stomach for a girl he didn't even know.

Regina had picked up the scent of blood as well, and as they turned and wound through the foliage the smell grew more distinct.

Her muscles pulled uncomfortably as she increased her pace, and she had to forcefully restrain herself from going faster. As much as she wanted to, in her current state her body couldn't handle it without the possibility of causing her child harm.

Red had no such qualms, and as she began to pull ahead Regina nipped sharply at her hindquarters in warning. With the potential of wolfsbane, she would not let her lover out of her sight.

The larger wolf immediately moderated her pace. Though Red had formed her own motley pack and had been running with them the last few months, she'd spent far too much time alone when facing life or death situations.

The realization had her sparing a woeful thought for the times she'd left Nita struggling behind her when trying to reach Regina as quickly as possible.

Her nose twitched and she began to slow once she recognized that they were drawing incredibly close to the source of the blood she'd smelled. Red's ears rotated and twitched as she tried to distinguish any sounds that might help her find Nita, Cesaire, or both.

A low burr caught her attention, and as she followed the sound she realized what she was hearing was a modulated, male voice murmuring. She tilted her head toward Regina, glad to see that her lover had noticed the noise as well.

She slowed and Regina followed suit. They proceeded at a cautious pace as they strained their senses in an effort to distinguish where the man behind the voice was located. A few turns later, the voice became clear.

"-tell me what her favorite time of day was and why. Come on, don't stop talking to me now little wolf. I've seen the magic the witch has bestowed you with." The voice was oddly hushed and gentle.

Red growled in response to the words, not liking the insinuation. They decelerated even further, and when she suddenly dropped down on her stomach to inch forward in the undergrowth, Regina followed her lead.

They took cover in some sprawling foliage as they came upon a seated Cesaire. The man was settled on the ground with his back turned to them. Yellow-gold eyes blazed when she observed a set of long, scrawny legs with a dark, sodden cloth wrapped around the left calf protruding from one side of the man's lap.

Her nose confirmed this as the source of blood...and Nita.

Regina's mind and body recoiled at the sight, and a shiver of fear rippled down her spine when she noticed that there was no movement from the smaller body sprawled out haphazardly over Cesaire.

She butted her head into Red's side to get her attention. When the steady gaze was turned her way, she stood carefully and nudged her head to the side to indicate what she wanted.

The larger wolf flicked her ears in agreement and began to carefully pick out a path around the clearing to get a better view of things.

Both wolves froze when a familiar voice no more powerful than a whisper began to speak shakily.

"Sunset," Nita nearly slurred. "Sheee said the colorrrrs that kissed the sky were a promise for a better tomorr...morr...ow." Low panting could be heard, followed by a strained noise.

"Yes, that's right," the dazed Cesaire's voice confirmed. "She loved the burnished colors of the evening nearly as much as she did the autumn leaves." The deep masculine voice wavered, and Red noticed with some surprise the man seemed to be withholding tears.

The Merry Man had seen better days, the hair on the top of his head disheveled and his facial hair now far different from the carefully groomed mustache they'd all initially seen him with. The moisture in his eyes accompanied by the quivering of his jaw was at odds with his strong appearance.

A head nudged her side, and she shook herself briskly to shed her surprise and continue moving. A few moments later they had a clear view of the scene.

Cesaire's legs were crossed, and cradled carefully in his lap was an extremely pale Nita. The healthy golden-bronze to her skin was nothing but a memory, and two sets of eyes were drawn to the hand that seemed massive pressed against the diminutive girl's stomach.

The Merry Man was cradling the girl protectively with one arm, and trying to stem a steady flow of blood with the other.

Nita's glazed eyes focused on the haggard features above her. "Fatherrr...am I going to die? Do you th-think I-I'll get to see mo...mother?" She felt less fear now as her lifeblood seeped from her, the serene feeling she'd longed for had draped itself over her comfortably, and now she was only curious.

Both wolves tensed at the questions the teenager struggled to get out. Red wanted to rush forward and whip the girl from the man's arms, certain that he was responsible for the girl's state. Instead, she had to reign in the instinct. If they rushed Cesaire, he might inadvertently hurt Nita worse in his surprise.

Beside her, Regina stepped back a few paces and returned to her human form. Red decided that was a good idea with the man's aversion toward wolves, and it only took her a moment to do the same.

Regina's hands trembled, and her hand shot out to squeeze at her lover's arm in support. She took a deep breath and began to move forward. Red wanted to tug on her and beg her to stay in the safe cover of the forest, but she knew such a request would be futile. Neither of them could stop after observing Nita's condition.

She firmed her jaw and resolutely stepped out in time with her lover, slowly and carefully approaching the oblivious Cesaire.

"Cesaire," Regina began in a non-threatening voice. "Let me help her, she's lost too much blood."

Blue-gray eyes blinked, and with the new elevated angle, Red could see that Regina was right. Nita's shirt was stained dark, the fabric saturated with blood. Some had even gathered below her to collect on Cesaire's jeans, and there was an odd pattern of blood low on the shirt over his stomach.

Cesaire's head jerked up, his dark eyes wild. "Come no closer witch!"

Regina suppressed a sneer at the words. "Say what you will about me, but Nita needs healing." Her voice was fierce and her eyes blazed with suppressed rage.

"You will not touch her," he growled out.

"Look at her Cesaire! Who did this to her? Was it me? How long has she been in my care, hm?" Regina was furious the man would refuse her out of some misguided notion about her magic.

His dry, cracked lips parted as he looked down at the girl who was the spitting image of his long-deceased wife. Until recently, he'd thought the girl's appearance to be a cruel deception. He'd been watching all the residents of the large house on Mifflin off-and-on for some time when he wasn't in town gathering information to assist his leader.

The rumors had claimed that the once Evil Queen had been furious after her spell on Robin Hood was waylaid by the return of his True Love. The people believed her to be collecting a new army, and had started with the only two werewolves in town.

Some had even wondered if the child in her belly was truly of this world; the softest of the whispered conversations shared the thought that the thing growing in her belly was borne from an evil pact with the Dark One himself and meant to lure Robin Hood back to her side.

It was all a plot for the woman to get everything she wanted; power, love, and the happy ending she claimed she'd been long denied.

As he jerked his gaze away from the fading features of the only remnant of his dear Nakoma, he decided a pact with the devil himself could be no worse than what he'd already wrought with his own hands.

Carefully he shifted onto his knees to raise the frail form of his daughter up. Long arms quickly joined him, and despite the fact that they belonged to the Queen's closest minion, he was grateful for the additional support.

Red couldn't bear to look at the man, wanting to focus on the very still form of his daughter instead. She was afraid that if she looked at Cesaire she wouldn't be able to suppress her murderous instinct. Her eyes remained resolutely centered on Nita when she spoke. "Prepare to swap your hand out for mine. I will not have you so close to my mate while she tries to heal this child." The words were a vicious growl forced between her clenched teeth.

Cesaire's mind rebelled at the command, but he forced himself past his mind's inherent reaction. There was nothing worse that could be done to Nita now, and perhaps he could retrieve his bow while the duo was distracted.

The lanky woman recited off a quick three count and was swift in replacing the masculine hand with her own. She frowned when the blood that pumped up to meet her hand was far more sluggish than she'd expected.

Before she could insist that Regina needed to hurry, the woman in question was already at her side.

Regina's mind was detached as she placed her hands carefully over Nita's abdomen. The healing magic came without effort, and she began the methodical process of knitting damaged flesh back together.

The wound was nearly half-closed when she began to feel odd. A wave of dizziness swept over her, and she had to fight doubly hard to ignore Cesaire's stench and the bile that threatened to erupt from her throat as a result of its lingering aroma.

Nita's eyes had been closed as she battled consciousness, but as she felt her stomach grow warm and grow numb she spread them wide.

Her eyes were panicked when she took in Regina kneeling above her. "No," she intended to say forcefully.

A hand came up to weakly bat at the hands above her stomach, "S-stop."

"I need to heal you Nita," Regina shook her head to fight off another wave of vertigo.

Red frowned down at the teenager, her mouth opening to affirm her lover's statement when she happened to glance up at Regina. "Regina!"

There was a sickly pallor to Regina's face as she called on her magic, the normally healthy skin seeming to tinge gray the longer she held her hands over the weakly struggling teenager.

Dazed umber eyes blinked up at Red as Regina continued to pour healing magic into the increasingly struggling form below her.

The lanky woman pulled her hand cautiously away from the wound on Nita's stomach, sure that it had been healed enough to safely do so. She reached both hands out to lay over Regina's. They were icy to the touch.

"Regina, stop. Something's wrong," Red's voice was high pitched with anxiety.

"I can't stop, she needs more or she'll die." Regina's voice was shaky, but determined.

Red's mind raced with fear, and a moment of clarity struck her. "You're killing yourself Regina, take some of my magic." _Take all of it if you need to_, she wanted to scream. _Just stop using yours!_

Regina wanted to protest, but she knew something was very wrong with her own magic. Her eyes drifted shut as she searched out that thread of magic that bound them together, and she followed it back to the heady core of Red's essence and began to coax it out.

Nita grew a little stronger under the joint ministration, and her hands continued to swat ineffectively at the ones above her abdomen. She felt frantic as the couple above her failed to heed her demands.

"Stop!" This time her voice came out a bit louder, though it was far from her usual vitality. "Stop or you'll kill yourself and the baby!"

Instinctively Red jerked Regina's hands away from the teenaged girl, who immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd rather die than live knowing I caused that," Nita mumbled as she fought to remain awake. Her eyes drooped alarmingly, but she forcefully kept jerking them back open.

Brown eyes grew anguished as Regina looked from Nita to the face of her lover and then back again.

"You can't die," the former queen's voice broke as a crystalline tear slipped out without warning.

Nita's head shook tiredly, "I wasn't supposed to be here. I should have died with my mother, but I didn't." She swallowed hard as her burst of energy began to fade.

"Don't say that," Red broke in, her voice rough as she tried to control her emotions.

"It's true," Nita mumbled drowsily. "The spirits granted me a reprieve because I was n-needed here. I n-n-needed to hel…"

The words suddenly stopped, and Regina jerked in surprise at the sudden lack of movement from the girl.

Cesaire lurched into her periphery, bow drawn and a pained look on his face. "Heal her!" He screeched frantically.

"She can't!" Red yelled angrily. A glint off to the side caught her eye, and she turned her attention back to Cesaire with a somber sense of determination.

"She will or she dies!" Spittle flew from Cesaire's mouth as he screamed, all touch with reality gone as the last light in his world dimmed and faded.

There was a yell somewhere off to the standing man's right, and his head turned without his conscious permission. The next few seconds seemed to stretch on for an eternity as Cesaire realized the two women weren't alone. He shouted angrily as he blindly loosed his arrow and a shot rang out.

There was a flurry of movement all at the same time. When the dust of it settled, all was still and silent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Novella**: I feel like people forget that there are human beings behind all these words and paragraphs. I'm just a woman sitting at my laptop writing for pure enjoyment. I won't waste time coddling you if you don't like my very honest response to angry messages saying you don't like something - no one is forcing you to read my story. I'm not one to beat around the bush. If you don't enjoy it, don't read it. Pure and simple. I mean that honestly and without rancor. Why force yourself?

I'm only here because I enjoy this, and I want to reach the other people that can enjoy it as well. It doesn't matter to me if that's only a handful of people, as long as they truly enjoy it. I'm not the sort to change content on readers' whims and fancies. That's just not me.

That being said, those of you still along on this ride...I'm glad that this story has reached you. I hope you've gleaned what you wished from it as it nears its end. Your follows, favs, and reviews are appreciated and I truly, truly hope that you remember to feed the bard of the next tale you might find yourself reading. Feedback in all its forms is a great treasure in a hobby such as this. If you wish to discuss anything, my inbox is open - even if it's how you felt about another story by another author. I'm always on the lookout for good things to read.

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps thudded against the ground in a hurried walk as Emma rushed toward the slumped figures sprawled out in the clearing. She wouldn't admit how much her heart was racing or how terrified she'd been when she'd finally caught up with Red and Regina and had seen the man pointing a bow at the pregnant woman.<p>

She'd always thought people of the world afforded pregnant women special favors, and the sight had been horrifying. What kind of place was the world of fairy tales if that sort of thing was okay? Her mind raced as she drew closer to the bodies, and noted that only three of the five people seemed to be moving.

The stillness of the smallest figure made her swallow hard.

"Regina? Red?" She was proud her voice remained even. The couple was curled together tightly with Regina silently crying and Red whispering softly to her.

Emma pulled her eyes away respectfully from the private moment, though her heart ached at the disconsolate look on Regina's face. She bit her lip as she looked toward the last moving figure.

"Will, how is she?"

The former Merry Man sat up from the protective position he'd taken over Nita when Emma had decided to make a move on Cesaire. He'd rushed over to cover the child and keep her from harm, but the moved seemed useless now.

His eyes were full of remorse as he turned his attention from the lifeless body, and he shook his head at the looming sheriff. "She doesn't have a heartbeat."

Emma swallowed at the words, and she roughly shoved Will out of the way. She dropped to her knees angrily. "What do you forest people know huh? You still use leaves to wipe."

Her hands trembled as they moved to Nita's neck. Her fingers pressed and adjusted many times and she started to feel sick. There was no pulse.

"There has to be something I can do. I'm the Savior, aren't I?" The words sounded far from confident as Emma's voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes. She grew angry at herself when she considered her options. She had magic. True Love's magic, the most powerful of all!

She moved her hands and focused, trying with all her might to make the magic she rarely used and hardly thought of bend to her will. Her lessons with Regina hadn't lasted long. Once she'd gained control and felt confident that she could do some simple things as she needed them, she'd lost patience for the sessions.

Now she wished she'd been more respectful to Regina and tried harder. Her hands glowed, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Come on, work!" She growled out hoarsely.

"Sheriff," Will began, unsure what to say. He knew death when he saw it.

"It's no use."

Regina's voice was flat and rough from crying. She and Red were finally sitting up, the latter cradling the former from behind. "Magic cannot revive the dead. It's one of the Laws of Nature, and unwise to defy."

She knew better than anyone, having tried for a very long time to have Daniel returned to her. The final result decades later had been horrific and painful, and she had finally understood why such a thing was forbidden.

Emma growled in frustration as she gave up on her magic, instead awkwardly beginning CPR. Several minutes passed with her efforts, perspiration dotting her brow as she tried and tried to desperately save the teenager.

The small hope that had bubbled in Regina's chest was roughly snuffed out. Long arms clenched around her as Red's head ducked down to hide in the crook of her neck, and she knew that even her ever hopeful lover had realized the reality of Nita's passing.

Her cheeks were tight from dried tears. After the commotion, she wasn't sure what had happened or who would be alright. Red had jumped at her and twisted their bodies, and she'd been certain her mate had taken yet another arrow on her behalf. Her tears had seemed endless.

It had taken Red several moments to reassure her that they were both okay, but then Regina had remembered the sight of the life leaving Nita's body and her crying had resumed.

She felt disconnected as she watched Emma continue to try and resuscitate Nita, and as the movements grew frantic a harried looking Will finally had to wrestle the frenetic blonde woman away from her futile efforts.

Emma fought, scratching and biting, even getting a solid punch in before the man used his superior weight to pin her to the ground. "She's gone, Sheriff."

Green eyes stared up at him for a second before Emma burst into tears. Will immediately scrambled from his position and left her to cry in peace. There was nothing he could do to help her.

Regina patted softly at the arms still entwined protectively around her torso, and Red loosened her arms so her lover could move.

The former queen felt tired as she crept over on hands and knees to Nita's side. Even though she knew the truth, the unnatural stillness was jarring to her senses. Only last night she'd had dinner with an energetic, youthful girl that she'd come to love. The tranquility of the forest around them seemed inherently wrong in the face of yet another loss.

"She never got to have her first day of school," was what she finally managed to say out loud. Even the words were wrong, and she was crying again without warning.

Red was immediately with her, their heads bowed together as they shared the sorrow of the loss.

There was a low groan, and the last of the figures that had been sprawled out on the ground moved.

Emma's head jerked up at the sound, and she rolled over angrily when she realized that Cesaire had survived. She wished he'd died.

Before the man could gather his bearings, she was pushing him over onto his belly and handcuffing him. Her knee pushed painfully into his shoulder, where blood had been seeping through. She'd missed his heart after all.

Cesaire cried out in pain, but the intensity of it seemed to clear his mind. "Nita? Is Nita okay?"

Red's head jerked up, and a thousand words raced through her mind. "No. You killed her." She wanted to say more. She wanted to _do_ more, but she couldn't leave Regina alone in her mourning.

The large man's head shook as his face shifted to express the anguish the words wrought. "I-I didn't mean to. I wasn't...I wasn't...I thought she came to kill me. Who comes at an armed man like that?" His words were hysterical.

The sheriff responded by pushing her knee into his wound again.

"I didn't realize she was trying to hug me until after my knife...after…" Cesaire began to sob, his entire body heaving with the effort. "Please kill me. Please." The last word was repeated in a nearly endless litany.

Regina felt Red stiffen around her, and she knew her mate was emotional enough to oblige the man and grant his wish. She, herself, was more than a little tempted. Her hands clutched at Red's shoulders beseechingly. "No, Red." Her words were nearly inaudible, but they had an immediate effect on her lover.

Blue-gray eyes shut tightly as Red forced herself to ignore Cesaire. They opened again when Will moved to help Emma get Cesaire up and onto his feet.

"I sent word to the Merry Men. There should be some men waiting for us at the truck to help with whatever we need." Will grunted out as they finally managed to get the disconsolate man standing.

"What, did you send a bird to tell them or whatever?" Emma's comment was half-hearted as she tried to distract herself in the mundane.

Will looked at her oddly, digging in his jacket pocket a moment. "No, I used a cellphone."

The sounds of their conversation drifted off as they walked with Cesaire back toward the truck.

Red and Regina shifted so they could look down at Nita again now that they were alone and all was deceptively tranquil once more.

Their hands tangled together as they paid silent respects to the girl that they'd welcomed openly into their odd little family - the family that felt shattered and fragmented in the wake of the events in the forest. This world was as cold and unfeeling as the one they'd come from.

Their hands tightened as they desperately clung to each other, wondering why fate had inlaid their path with so much tragedy and pain. Nita had deserved far better.

* * *

><p>Regina sighed as she looked up at her tree, trying to find peace as she observed the white petals of the flowers in bloom. They'd just returned from the cemetery, and though tradition called for them to celebrate the passing of the loved one with a celebration of their life, Regina felt far too bitter about the shortness of Nita's lifespan to do so convincingly.<p>

Red had shared her feelings on the subject, and had easily turned the car toward home rather than Granny's as the silent procession of mourners had finally dissipated. Nita had met a lot of people in her time at the diner, and the small community had been shocked at the loss of such a bright young woman.

She was glad she'd had Henry go with Emma after the service, not feeling fit company for her son after having to face so many people she couldn't tolerate on the best of days.

Their empty platitudes had not absolved Regina of any of the numerous things she'd felt since Nita had slipped away. She felt angry as each person had come up to her and Red and offered shallow words. Their gossip and fear had fueled the events that had taken her young ward's life, and she found herself despising the faceless group of townspeople more than ever before.

It was only the kindly old woman who ran the town's group home who'd gotten to her.

"_I didn't really know Nita well, but I do know that she seemed so incredibly happy in your home. I'm sure Red already told you about my visit with her at the diner, but I have to say that Nita couldn't have been placed with better people. You and Red were a gift to her after the loss of her mother. I'll never understand why things like these happen, or what celestial being could condone such things, but know that you had a great positive impact on Nita's life. She loved you both dearly."_

She'd been unable to withhold her tears then, and Red had held her as the considerate Miss Shue had respectfully departed.

The memory of the words made her throat close even now, and her hands clenched as she fiercely fought another wave of tears. She was tired of crying. Her tears wouldn't change or fix anything, yet they seemed unable to leave her alone.

As anger swelled in her breast, the sound of footsteps coming around from the front of her house reached her sensitive ears. She whirled, ready to verbally cut down whomever dared join her in the privacy of her backyard without invitation.

She was startled to find a hesitant Belle approaching. She'd seen the librarian at the funeral, but hadn't spoken to her. Red had, and she couldn't help but wonder if this meeting wasn't encouraged by her conspicuously missing mate. Red had been nearly glued to her side since Nita's passing, and the sudden time alone had been disconcerting.

Belle gave her a tentative smile as she drew closer. She stopped an arm's length in front of Regina, shifting awkwardly as she tried to find words to relate her thoughts.

"Regina," she began in a soft voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt your privacy, but Red said it would be alright if I came."

Regina's head shook, her partner's meddling confirmed. A small smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. Red was always looking out for her, even in ways she didn't even know she needed. Belle was probably one of the only people she could tolerate right now.

She cleared her throat carefully before speaking. "Of course. Is there something I can help you with?"

Clear blue eyes examined her carefully for a moment. "No, but I think I can help you." Before Regina could ask what she meant, the librarian was tugging a spiral notebook out from her pea coat. "I found this the other day when I was cleaning up our research area."

Regina's hands trembled as she accepted the bright red spiral notebook that had Nita's name written in blocky letters on the front. She'd given it to the teenager once Nita had shown an interest in writing, and had made a point to let the girl know she could put whatever she wanted into it and would never have to share it if she didn't want to.

"I read some of it," Belle admitted apologetically, "and I think you'll be surprised. Nita was a very bright girl, and what she's figured out here is amazing. There's some loose sheets in the back, and those are my notes. They'll fill in a little of the gaps."

She gave Regina an earnest gaze. "I promise I skipped the pages that seemed to have nothing to do with our research. I think she would have liked for you to read it all, though."

A hard swallow met her words, and Regina's hands clenched tightly at the cover. She smoothed it out guiltily a moment later when she saw the small wrinkles that had formed. Her jaw worked as she stared at the priceless object now in her possession. "Thank you."

Belle nodded, a melancholy expression settling on her face. "She was special, you know? Seeing how much she cared about you and Red helped me a great deal. She could spend hours reading and not get tired of looking, and I know she was _so_ happy staying here."

Regina couldn't speak, and she subconsciously brought the notebook up to hug tightly against her chest. She forced her mouth open, resolute in not letting her grief completely disable her. "She was very special. This is a precious gift."

The azure gaze was warm as Belle stared at her for a moment longer. "Read it, Regina." She reached out a hand to squeeze softly at Regina's forearm in encouragement before turning and walking back the way she came.

The woman left alone under the tree caressed the cover tenderly as she looked up at her Honeycrisp tree once again. She wasn't sure she was ready to read the contents of the journal, but she was happy beyond words to have another piece of Nita to hold on to for just a little longer.

* * *

><p>Red watched carefully as her friend retreated from the yard. Regina looked so small underneath the large tree, and the sight of her clinging so desperately to the notebook made Red's stomach wrench and shift painfully.<p>

She'd do whatever she could for her lover, but she knew right now they both needed time apart to process their loss. Now that they'd weathered the town's version of grief they would finally have quiet time to themselves to reflect.

She found herself struggling in the completely inactive house, far too still for her restless mind. She'd made herself the strong one after returning from that fateful forest clearing, pushing back her own bereavement to better support her family.

Red had held Regina through many bouts of crying, and she'd even consoled Henry and Emma a time or two. The previous day had been a family day, and it had been difficult for all of them with the gaping hole left amongst their number.

Granny had been distant from them all, trying to grieve in her own way. She'd respected her grandmother's internal conflict, though she'd also wished the matriarch could be around to lend her silent strength.

The house was quiet, and as she turned to walk up the stairs her boots echoed loudly on the wooden floor. She didn't think about where she was going, and before she knew it she was standing in front of Nita's room.

There were a bevy of scents lingering in the room; detergent, varied fabrics, ink, and even smuggled food that Regina usually didn't allow upstairs. Above all was the scent of the girl she'd seen much of herself in. The thought that it, too, would one day fade into nothing more than a vague memory is what finally brought her to her knees.

Nita had always looked at her with a sense of wonder, even back to the first time she'd stumbled upon the cowering girl in the forest. She'd saved Nita that day, but apparently the time the teenager had gained from the rescue had only been borrowed.

When it came down to it, Red had failed one of the few people that truly relied on her. She'd consciously chosen the lives of her mate and child over the girl she'd claimed to love as a younger sister.

She'd killed her mother to save her best friend. Had destiny known how she would react in that moment? The similarity of their names hadn't escaped Red.

It was another burden for her to carry, and one she would strain under for a long time to come.

Peter. Anita. Nita. There were a number of faces belonging to nameless guards and soldiers in her memory, and every one pressed heavily upon her soul.

Nita would be the heaviest having been deprived of life at such a young age. The floor was cold and hard, but no mild discomfort would ever be repentance enough for the loss of life. She felt numb as she looked around the room with its random decor. Nita hadn't cared how everything looked together as she'd collected things she enjoyed looking at.

One wall had a poster of a sunny beach scene. Another had random patches of colors and fabrics haphazardly affixed to the smooth surface with tape. Nita's crowning glory had been the small collection of things on her dresser. They were random, nonsensical things not suited for decor, but they'd meant a great deal to the teenager who'd lived in the forest her entire life.

The tears tickled her cheeks as they trailed down in an unpredictable pattern, and she laughed softly through them when she picked up a metal zipper Nita had carefully cut off from a very old pair of jeans. The girl had been fascinated by the simple item, and had claimed it to be one of her favorite things about this world.

Her fingers trailed over the smooth wood of the dresser top, and she turned to the full-sized bed as exhaustion inexorably swept through her. The sorrow she'd been suffused with for days but denied out of necessity had caught up with her.

She kicked off her shoes as she curled up on the bed on top of the cobalt duvet. She adjusted her position, and a soft brown ear poked out from behind the pillow. A smile tugged stubbornly at her lips, and when her hand retrieved the small stuffed bear she stopped fighting her initial urge. She easily remembered that evening they'd run out to the store to pick up a few things.

"_My name means bear. My mother picked it because she said I came out growling and grumbling like a bear right out of hibernation. Do you think I could have this?"_

_Red smiled at the earnest look on Nita's face, amber eyes hopeful and pleading as the teenager held up a stuffed bear. Regina would probably tease her for succumbing to the puppy gaze Henry had diligently taught his friend, but Red couldn't help it. She could remember how things were in the old world._

"_Sure, why not? Then I can tell people three bears live on Mifflin."_

_Nita looked at her with narrowed eyes as she considered the words. "Are you calling Regina a bear?"_

_The lanky woman straightened immediately as she squinted back at the teenager and tried to evaluate if Nita was planning to use the moment as blackmail. "Do you want the bear or not?"_

_The earnest gaze was back, and with a giggle Nita had responded. "Oh yes please!"_

She pressed her face down into the soft brown bear, and her tears started anew when the strong smell of Nita hit her. The girl had clearly slept with the small stuffed animal on a regular basis.

Time passed, though she wasn't aware of it as she lay there and struggled with bouts of crying.

The door opened wider after some time, and a weight settled onto the bed behind Red. She remained oblivious in her light daze that was only interrupted by the occasional sob.

The hand that began to comb through her hair was soothing, the fingers gently trailing through her long loose strands and stopping to lightly scratch every once in a while.

She turned her face to press harder into the pillow, the bear doing an excellent job of covering most of her features from sight.

"Red, it's okay to cry for her."

The words made her tremble, and she became irrationally angry. Her body vibrated with the swift emotion. She ripped the bear away from her face and turned to face Regina.

"No it's not," her head shook from side to side as she spoke.

Regina gave her a mildly irritated look, though her hand again found its way back to the long strands to resume the comforting touch.

Red jerked her head away, the motion causing Regina to frown and pull the appendage back into her lap.

"She would still be here if I'd done something different. I should have offered you my magic sooner. We could have healed her together! I...we di...I stopped you from helping her!" the reposed woman's words echoed with desolation, her face etched with self-loathing.

An exasperated sigh was released from Regina's lungs as she gave her lover a look infused with tenderness and understanding.

"It was Nita's choice, not yours. She'd lost so much blood at that point, I'm not actually sure how she was able to speak or articulate in the least. I can only assume she was right." Regina was conflicted about her new knowledge, but felt that Red could benefit from it as well.

Red frowned in consternation up at her lover. "What do you mean?"

Regina picked up the red notebook that had been resting on her lap. "There were still many things Nita didn't share with us, but after reading through a lot of this I can sort of understand why. Though," she hesitated, her hands fidgeting with the cover to the spiral. "At some points it almost seems as if she was writing for us, like she did want to tell us. I don't know."

There was a burning curiosity in Red, and she sat up with her back against the headboard and hesitantly held out a hand in invitation. Regina accepted it, taking her time in scooting in next to her mate. She hadn't ballooned into an incredibly large size yet, but she still found the added dimensions to her stomach awkward to maneuver with.

After a few moments she was settled comfortably, and she opened the notebook to a specific page. She hadn't read everything, but she'd read enough to know that the words scrawled on the pages would help all in the family come to terms with the loss they all had to contend with.

_The dream came again last night, and I'm afraid that the spirits that allowed me this extra time grow restless as I drag my feet in completing my task. I think I have it mostly figured out now, but I'm scared about what will happen after. It's been difficult to stay focused with my father here, but even more because of Regina and Red. _

_I don't want to leave them._

There were a few spaces, and Red felt like some time must have passed between that entry and the next.

_The dream was different at the end this time, and I know I can't stay any more. This time instead of the wise tree seeking to guide me, my mother came in her fur. Her eyes were full of disappointment, and I know I can't continue to be selfish. _

_I was chosen to help realign fate to where it should be, and I'm changing it even more as I stay. Regina would be furious with me, I think. Henry told me it was his birth mother that altered the timeline, and I don't think anyone here would understand how much fate has bent and wound to try and fix the damage that woman caused._

_The extra months I've received have been a gift, but I've lost sight of my true objective here. I think Regina has been having visions in her sleep. If I stay I'll change things for her again, and she doesn't deserve that. _

_I'm sorry for being so selfish for so long Regina._

Red inhaled sharply at the last line, and an eerie feeling crept up her spine. She could understand what Regina meant. The implications of the words were astounding, and her chest heaved. "What does she mean? What task?"

In response Regina took the notebook back and flicked back to an earlier page. There was much she wanted to discuss with Red, but a little more reading would help.

_After a few months, I think I've figured it out! In the forest it was all unclear. I thought it had something to do with my father, but I think that was just a test._

_I'm here to help Red and Regina! The only person who could do that better would be Mother, but I understand why the spirits didn't bring her. I don't think she could have walked by Father so many times and not spoken to him._

_I'm a little scared though. I can't tell them the last Earth and Moon ritual I knew of didn't work. I can't tell them that the baby only survived the one night before dying. I need to figure out what went wrong. I know I can do it. Belle has a lot of books here, and I'm glad Regina helped me improve my reading first. Some of this stuff is kind of hard to understand, but Belle has been nice enough to help me work some things out._

_All of it is falling into place. I'm where I should be, doing what I should be doing. I hope my dreams will be calmer now. The wise tree's words finally make sense._

There was more to read on the page, but Red felt stunned and dizzy.

Regina's hand came to rest on hers as she clutched at the notebook. "I cried when I read that part about the Earth and Moon ritual, but she figured it out Red."

The dizziness lingered, but Red clearly heard and understood Regina's words. "This is all...I don't understand."

Their hands entwined as Regina looked away. "I think I do. As much as anyone can in something crazy and mixed up as all of this, anyway."

"Tell me, please." Red's words were tinged with desperation, and Regina was more than happy to oblige her.

Regina took a deep breath to settle her thoughts. "One of the Laws of Nature, and by extension magic, is that what has been made cannot be unmade. Something can die, be broken, shattered, or the like, but it cannot be unmade once it has come into existence."

She reached a hand up to comb through her hair. "When Emma went back in time, she made decisions that changed things. Once she did, those changes were meant to be, but she made the mistake of trying to change them back. That can't be done without very real consequences, and I don't just mean that Prince Charming and Snow White just happened to get acquainted in a new way. Emma changed many things, and even if we lived for another few centuries we probably still wouldn't live long enough to discover all the ramifications of the changes she made."

"Okay, that makes sense...but…" Red gestured at the notebook and the house around them, frustrated with the words she couldn't summon.

"Before Emma went back in time, I was meant to be with Robin Hood. I rejected him when I was younger, but who's to say that wasn't exactly as it should be? I wouldn't have found him anyway if Tinker Bell hadn't intervened." She spared a small apologetic thought for the fairy she considered a friend.

"However, once Emma brought Marian back, that was no longer true. I think the sickness I feel around Robin isn't really from the baby; the sense of wrongness is the lingering effect of our unnaturally disrupted future. It's a warning that we are no longer right for each other." Regina swallowed as she finished speaking, her eyes diverted to the side away from Red as her heartbeat thumped erratically.

Their hands clenched together as Red's thoughts raced with Regina's theory. She swallowed hard as her lungs stilled. "D-does that mean we're meant to be together?"

Regina nervously licked her lips and kept her gaze averted. "Does it matter either way?"

Red frowned at the words, not sure what it meant. Her face relaxed after a moment. "No. I know I love you, and I don't care what fate or destiny or whatever has planned. I know I want to be with you."

The tension in Regina's shoulders eased, and her smile slowly began to bloom as she stared at the fine features of the woman she loved. Red always seemed to know the right thing to say, and the thought brought a wry smile to her face. "I feel the same, and one of the many things I've been reminded of with Nita's passing is that every moment is precious. That's why I want you to move in."

"What?" Red felt dizzy again as euphoria caught her by surprise. It was completely unexpected. She'd been certain after the revelation that fate had somehow brought them together that Regina would run screaming in the opposite direction. Fate hadn't been kind to either of them in the past.

"I want you to move in," Regina repeated confidently. "There's no use pretending I haven't wanted that for a while, because I have."

Red smiled at the sentiment, but it dimmed a moment later. "But if Nita was here to help us from the beginning, wouldn't that mean that she was here before Emma changed anything and then…Oh man my head hurts."

"There's a reason time travel is impossible - or should have remained impossible," Regina admitted wryly.

They grew quiet as each woman was lost in thought, and it was Red who broke the silence some time later.

"So there was really nothing I could have done? She was fated to die?" The taller woman's head was ducked down, her hair creating a protective curtain around her face. Her tone of voice alone spoke volumes about her state of mind.

Regina let go of Red's hand, using her own newly freed hand to reach over and sweep the long hair behind one of her lover's ears. "No, I don't think so. If it wasn't that, it would have been something else. An infection or illness - perhaps even a terrible accident. Fate can be rather unforgiving in its determination."

"Did it have to be like that though?" Red's voice wavered with the question.

Mahogany eyes glistened with tears as Red's question brought the heart of the matter back into focus. "She deserved far better. Whatever entity or consciousness that decides these things is cruelly effective."

"What do you mean?" Red had a guess about the significance of Regina's words, but she wanted to sure.

Regina's head shook sadly. "It made us all confront some of the worst sides of ourselves, didn't it?" She reached up to wipe at a frustrated tear. "I felt true regret for the first time in a long time because I didn't let myself fully forgive her before she died."

The sharp inhale at her side let her know that Red understood.

"I had to face the part of me that makes decisions of life or death easy in the heat of the moment, even though I know that those decisions stay with me for a long time." The lanky woman's voice sounded hoarse as she relayed one of her deepest shames.

"I know." Regina leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lover's cheek. "And Emma had to confront the fact that she can't save everyone, even with the title of Savior."

Red's lips parted as she recalled the frantic desperation Emma had displayed as she'd tried so hard to save Nita. The sheriff had been very quiet since they'd all returned from the forest with Nita's carefully wrapped body. The second day after their return Emma had broken up with Killian, and the pirate had sailed off later for parts unknown that same evening.

Red had attributed it all simply to the shock of Nita's death, but now she considered the larger picture. The times she'd had to comfort Emma came into focus. "We should invite her and Henry over for dinner."

"Tomorrow," came the firm reply.

Steel-blue eyes focused on Regina, a supplicating smile on Red's face. "Tomorrow?"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, if you insist. I want to read through the rest of this with you tonight. And then tomorrow…" her words trailed off as she tried to brace herself for the foul taste the next sentence would bring. "Then tomorrow, we can invite the whole family for dinner."

Red's eyes widened. "You mean the **whole** family?"

A scowl grew on Regina's face as she bit out the next word. "Yes."

"Are you going to call Mary Margaret and Belle?" Excitement bubbled up in Red's chest, and she couldn't help but tease her lover a little.

Brown eyes glared at her as Regina raised a sable brow in a challenge. "Do you want to actually _have_ the dinner?"

"I'll call," Red admitted hurriedly. She didn't want the rather rare offer withdrawn. Regina's concessions to the whole family gathering had been limited to Thanksgiving and Christmas, and those dinners had been been precisely regulated to last no longer than two hours at Granny's.

She and Regina had been in a relationship for Christmas, but Regina hadn't publicly acknowledged her as her lover at the time. Red had been looking forward to having an official dinner with the whole family as Regina's partner.

She smiled forlornly as she realized that the reason for the dinner would be far gloomier than the popular holidays that the transplanted populace of the old world had embraced even with their memories restored.

"It's about time I claimed you as mine publicly anyway. Maybe that hussy that comes in to the diner three days a week will stop trying to slip you her number." Regina was speaking to herself out loud, a finger distractedly tapping at her chin as she worked through her thoughts.

Red let out a forceful cough into her fist. "You know about that?"

"Well it's hardly a secret when she practically throws herself at you every time you stop at her table," Regina sneered in disgust.

The waitress shifted awkwardly and decided a change of subject was in order. "Come on, let's go downstairs so I can fix our daughter something to eat. Then we can go through Nita's journal some more."

Regina stared at her for a moment. "Only if you promise to eat something as well."

The lanky woman only hesitated briefly. "Deal."

* * *

><p>They woke up later than usual the following day, having stayed up late going through Nita's incredibly enlightening journal.<p>

After preparing a sizeable brunch and discussing a few of the revelations a bit more, Regina had reminded Red about the dinner offer.

She made it clear that such an opportunity wouldn't easily arise again, and made a point to let Red know that she would need to know within the hour how many people would be coming so she could make preparations in advance.

Red had scrambled to make all the required calls, even going as far to swing by the sheriff's station when Emma's phone went straight to voicemail.

In the end everyone had agreed to the dinner, with Belle loudly claiming that of course Rumple would be joining them for dinner. Red had to wonder if her friend would need to use Rumple's dagger to compel him to come with how disinterested the Dark One seemed in the trivial lives of those around him.

She stepped into the kitchen to share her thoughts with Regina, only to frown when she found Regina using magic to tidy up the kitchen as she poured through a recipe book for ideas she wanted to try for dinner.

"Regina!" she warned grumpily as she watched the sponge scrub at another glass before being rinsed and placed into the open and waiting dishwasher.

"Hm?" Regina didn't bother looking up from her book.

"I thought we agreed that you would cut back on your magic use!"

Dark umber eyes darted up to regard the scowling Red. "We did. This barely uses up anything." She flicked a hand negligently to indicate the dishes and dusting going on behind her.

When her lover made a very frustrated sound, Regina sighed. "I promise I know my limits. Trust me, okay?"

Red nodded grudgingly, still concerned but wanting to show that she did trust her mate.

One of the many things they'd learned in Nita's journal was that Regina's magic would become more limited as the pregnancy wore on. The ritual they'd engaged in had actually bound Regina and their unborn child to the tree. The enchanted tree had been slowly and carefully gathering some of Regina's life-force, and to a smaller extent Red's, in order to create a Fruit of Life.

A single fruit would grow, and on the night of the full moon when their daughter would be born, the fruit would be at a peak level of ripeness. The same night of birth, their daughter would need to suckle from the fruit to ensure her survival.

They'd guessed that the other ritual had failed because the couple's magic simply hadn't been strong enough to sustain a child. The book that Belle had referenced in her notes had mentioned that in the times that the ritual had been popular, magic had been much more wild and strong. As the old and ancient magics were forgotten, the success rates had dwindled until the ritual had become little more than a memory.

Anecdotal evidence had also claimed that traditionally new life in the world of magic could only be created during a full moon. Belle's notes had excitedly wondered if that's also why people like Red were known as Children of the Moon. The bite they were given under the full moon created an entire new way of life for the recipients.

Red thought that her friend probably needed to get away from her books a little more.

"Emma transferred Cesaire to the asylum today. It's the only facility around equipped for long-term incarceration." Regina tried to make the words seem flippant, but she knew she'd failed when she felt Red step up behind her. She welcomed the embrace that followed, even if she hadn't succeeded in hiding her feelings.

The last big question they'd had about why Nita had felt she had to confront her father wasn't written about in the journal. It was only after reading everything in the spiral notebook that they had begun to make educated guesses.

Their conclusion had been that Nita had felt guilty and had thought that it was her job to stop her father before anyone else got hurt. The girl had always been willing to throw herself in harm's way to spare Red and Regina pain, and this time the girl had simply miscalculated. Perhaps a secret part of her had hoped that her father would snap out of whatever madness had driven him to lash out.

Regina had never stopped trying to reach her mother even though she knew better. It seemed she and Nita had that trait in common.

The warm arms around her tightened a little more, and Regina let her thoughts drift away from the dangerous edge they'd been lingering on.

Instead she turned to face the woman she had fallen hopelessly in love with and tugged her lover's head gently down for a languid kiss.

Red smiled into the contact, and it remained on her face as the kiss ended and she pulled away. "What was that for?"

Regina looked at her tenderly. "I don't know. I just can't seem to help myself around you. I'm fairly certain it can all be attributed to pregnancy hormones." The last was said playfully.

Laughter tumbled from Red. "I think it might have more to do with the fact that you're madly in love with me."

"Oh, right. There is that, I suppose." Regina's brown eyes twinkled invitingly as she spoke.

"You suppose?" The taller woman sighed dramatically. "I guess it's a good thing I love you enough to overlook your faults."

Both onyx brows rose, and Regina shot her lover a warning look.

Red shrugged. "What? You totally hog the blanket."

"Red, you asked me if I wanted to name our daughter Eugenia."

"So? It's after Granny." Red kept her eyes as wide and innocent as possible.

Regina wasn't fooled. "And you leave your wet towels on the ground after you shower, even after I've reminded you not to."

"Your point being?"

"You're lucky to be with someone as _amazing_ as I am," Regina declared with glaring confidence.

When Red looked at her and only responded with a softly spoken "I know," Regina internally cursed her daughter for giving her the urge to swoon.

"I'm lucky too," she admitted quietly.

The next kiss they shared left them both breathless, and Regina silently wondered if she should thank Emma Swan for stumbling through a time portal and screwing up their timeline with her usual flair of accident-prone incompetence.

She decided the dinner invitation would have to be gratitude enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks so much for reading! This is the end. I'm considering an epilogue, but we'll see how things go with work the next couple of days.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N**: The response to the last chapter has been amazing. I wasn't sure how Nita's death would be received, and I'm glad that most of you could see why it had to happen in regards to the story. The least I could do is offer you a last glimpse into their lives. Happy holidays/fijn feestdagen! (Apologies for any mistakes, I'm exhausted.)

* * *

><p><em>When she opened her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was. She was surrounded by a vast amount of fruit trees and beautiful flowers in bloom, and the mix of scents created a heady aroma that immediately put her at ease.<em>

_It was night, and the light of the moon felt cool and calming to her skin. Her first steps forward were hesitant, but a whisper of sound had her following a path her feet knew even if her mind didn't quite remember._

_Her breath caught as she cleared a last ring of pear trees. There, in the middle of it all, was a familiar massive apple tree she'd never seen the likes of anywhere else. The trunk was thick and massive, with branches so long and heavy that poles had been arranged in many places for support._

_The wind whistled through the canopy of leaves, and she realized that's where the whispering voice was coming from._

_She had to focus to understand the words, and her breath caught when she realized the tree seemed to be humming low words of approval._

_She swallowed hard, and for a moment she could swear she saw a face in the coarse bark of the tree. A blink made the face just seem like an odd trick of shadow and light, but she knew better._

"_Come along Nita," a kind voice gently commanded behind her. She yanked her body around and tears welled in her eyes when she turned to find her mother attired in her familiar buckskin dress. _

_Nakoma gave her a tender smile and extended her hand in invitation. The moonlight added a luminescent glow to her bronze skin, and without thought Nita reached her own much smaller hand out to join her mother._

Regina jerked awake with a gasp, her own eyes filled with tears as the last fragments of the dream lingered.

Next to her Red reacted to Regina's movement by bolting from sleep, eyes wide and looking frazzled but alert with her hair sticking up in some places. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

The pregnant woman panted lightly, trying to catch her breath and calm down. It was the second day of the full moon of her final month of pregnancy, and Red had been on pins and needles waiting for her to go into labor.

"No," she said when her heart had finally slowed.

"Oh." Red visibly slumped back into the headboard, and Regina couldn't suppress a laugh at her disappointment. Adoration welled in her breast as she regarded her lover in the quiet of morning.

She wanted to wipe the dismay from Red's face. "I think today might be the day."

When her Red gave her a confused, but curious look, she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I had a dream," came the quiet admission. "About Nita."

Red's jaw worked for a moment. It had been months since they'd lost Nita, and though they were slowly healing, her presence was still sorely missed. "Will you tell me about it?"

Regina nodded and reached out a hand to tangle their fingers together as she began to reverently relay the vision she'd experienced while in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Red frowned from her kneeling position as she examined the cherry oak piece of furniture. It seemed solid, but she had to be sure. Her tongue poked out in concentration as she alternately tugged at and ran her hands over the panels of wood.<p>

"Red, the crib is totally fine! It's some of Marco's finest work!"

The lanky woman didn't budge from her place on the floor as she continued to examine the crib. "This is the same guy who lied to your face so his son could go through the portal with Emma - who ended up growing up alone for twenty-eight years, I might add."

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and leaned against the doorjamb of the open door. She reminded herself that her best friend was just being overprotective. She'd slipped upstairs at the first chance she could get. It was clear to her that her presence had begun to aggravate Regina a little too much.

As she observed her diligent friend, she sighed half-heartedly. "Knowing Regina, I doubt your daughter will sleep here much anyway."

That made Red pause as a smile started to grow on her face. "Our little girl is going to be so spoiled."

"Oh, definitely. Henry's been bothering his grandfather for more sword lessons so he can 'be prepared to fight for his sister's honor' as he puts it." Mary Margaret considered her next words carefully before speaking. "Seeing how he was with Nita, I know his little sister is going to be the apple of his eye."

The quiet stretched on, and just when Mary Margaret thought she'd said the wrong thing, Red stood up to share a melancholy smile with her. "There's no doubt about that."

"Is Emma still coming by in a bit?" the pixie haired woman was curious how her daughter was getting along with the Lucas-Mills these days. She knew Emma stopped by the house on Mifflin a lot, but it was rare that she got to see all three women at the same time.

The last time had been the dinner fiasco several months previously, and she couldn't help but wince as she remembered Belle's shock at discovering that Rumple had been swapping out his dagger with a fake one. A huge argument had followed, and Regina hadn't allowed another family gathering at her house since.

She was still rather upset about the curtains catching on fire, it seemed. Rumple really had no room to be upset about Belle ordering him to attend family dinner, and the fireballs had been a complete overreaction. Or maybe she was still upset about the tea set Charming had accidentally destroyed in his hurry to use the silver serving tray it rested on as a shield.

"Oh, yeah. She just had to drop Will off at the apartment," Red rubbed at her chin thoughtfully as she examined the cushion on the changing table.

Mary Margaret gave her a knowing look, "I never thought she'd let him move in so soon. Hook wasn't even allowed to spend the night."

The words made Red roll her eyes with an internal sigh. Emma and Will had formed a bond similar to that of brother and sister, and Emma loved him dearly. They'd all tried explaining that to Mary Margaret, and even pointed out that Will was technically married to his True Love, even if he had no idea how to return home to her.

In true Snow White fashion, Emma's mother had just grinned and said "Of course," with a little wink that had made Emma throw up her hands in exasperation and walk away.

Red was tempted to point out that Emma had recently been seen bumbling and blushing heavily around Tink, but she didn't think her best friend was ready for the information. She grinned to herself when she recalled Emma's awkward questions around the subject.

Her phone vibrating in her pocket pulled her from her thoughts, and her eyes widened when she read the text.

Mary Margaret was about to ask what was wrong, but Red fled the room before she could even open her mouth. She blinked at the now empty baby room, and turned to follow swiftly in her best friend's wake.

* * *

><p>Regina frowned as Red came racing down the stairs as if her tail were on fire, and her internal word choice made her reflect darkly back to the family dinner she'd had to endure for her lover.<p>

She was still mad that Emma had broken her antique gravy boat, and then had made things worse by trying to fix it with magic. A vein throbbed in her forehead when she recalled the way the broken pieces had transformed into a hideous looking pigeon that had flown away, ensuring that Regina couldn't even magically repair the family heirloom.

Emma had been banned from family dinners for two weeks because of that, and the rest of the extended family wasn't allowed to ever be all together again under her roof. She'd finally let the sheriff back when Henry had complained about too many frozen dinners and pop tarts being thrust his way.

Her attention was brought back to the present as Red arrived in front of her, glaucous eyes wide. "How long? Have you called Dr. Sweet? The sun hasn't set yet, is that bad?"

The questions were rapidly fired, and Regina sighed dramatically as she endured the barrage. "I told you to stay calm."

"What? I'm calm." Red dutifully ignored how high pitched her voice sounded and hid her shaking hands behind her back.

Regina mentally recited a stanza from one of her favorite poems to gather her patience, and as she looked back up at her anxious lover, she wondered if she should instead try reading from the _Iliad_. "Not that long, and yes I called Dr. Sweet. You read the same books I did, dear. You know that our daughter probably won't be here for at least several hours. So please do _try_ to remain calm."

Red nodded her head jerkily. "Right, yeah. Calm. I can do calm." Her long legs ate up the length of the living room several times in a matter of seconds.

A throat cleared loudly, and Eugenia paused from helping baby Neal walk around the living room coffee table. "Red, maybe it's a good idea if you go for a run now."

"No, I'm not leaving Regina." Her hands rested on her hips in a defiant stance, her lips pursed as she glared at her grandmother.

"Red, I love you, but you need to go burn off some energy." Regina gave her a very pointed look that made Red slump her shoulders.

It took a valiant effort not to let her lower lip just out, but Red managed. "Alright, it wouldn't hurt to do a few sweeps of the forest to make sure we're not in for any surprises."

That last was said a little defiantly, and the pregnant woman could only let out a breath of frustration at her lover's overprotective nature.

Red had experienced a rather odd nightmare in which Robin Hood and his Merry Men showed up on the night Regina gave birth to take the baby, and despite all of Regina's best efforts, the lanky woman had been unable to let go of the irrational fear.

Emma and Will had even spoken to Robin on Red's behalf, and the leader of the thieves seemed content to wait to have the DNA test done once it was safe. Robin was fairly certain he wasn't the father. However after he'd nearly given Marian a heart attack with his initial declaration, his significant other had demanded the test "to be absolutely certain."

Despite the reassurances from the sheriff, Red's mind hadn't been eased in the least.

"Be careful," was all Regina managed to say.

The concern earned her a soft half-smile, and Red was gone a moment later.

Keys jingled at the door, and Regina closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest against the chair back with a delighted expression when she heard the familiar heavy footsteps of her son. She ignored the second set as they diverted to another part of the house.

"Mom!" Henry greeted his mother exuberantly. "I've got everything ready to be set up outside. Both you and my little sister are going to be as comfortable as possible tonight!"

She extended her hand silently, pleased when he took it without question to curl up carefully at her side. He'd had another growth spurt, and she was certain he would be towering over her soon. She ignored the pain of another contraction as Henry adjusted a pillow at her lower back.

So far the pregnancy pains had nothing on what she'd endured during the course of her life, and though she was certain the actual birth would be incredibly painful, she felt calm.

She gave him a warm smile when he finished, and took his hand. "You're going to be a spectacular big brother."

He gave her a look full of mixed emotions; guilt and shame warred with tenderness and hope. Regina was certain he was thinking of Nita. His eyes cleared and he looked solemn. "I hope so."

Regina didn't respond verbally, instead pulling him in for a hug and kissing his furrowed brow. She could hear Mary Margaret and Emma speaking quietly in the other room, and she was glad for the peaceful moment with her son.

She let herself drift into a trance-like doze, an ability she'd gained out of a necessity for survival growing up. When she next let herself focus on the world around her, Dr. Sweet was towering over her with a large grin.

"Well hello Miss Mills, glad to see you taking it easy. I'd say you're faring better than Miss Lucas." As he spoke, his thumb pointed behind him. Regina could just see her lover pacing back and forth in the hallway, and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Hello Dr. Sweet," she gave him a genuine smile. The man had been rather congenial about her odd request for a very unique home birth, and hadn't even asked questions as to why she'd requested one. "Won't you sit down?"

Dr. Sweet returned her smile, and sat just adjacent to her on an overstuffed armchair.

She looked around and saw she was alone, and she didn't hear anyone else in the house either. "Would you like something to drink?"

The tall dark-skinned man laughed at the offer, and he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "You're quite the hostess, but that won't be necessary. I had dinner just before I came here, and I assure you I'll be fine for a long time to come. I would have waited a little longer, but Eugenia Lucas gave me a call and thought it might ease her granddaughter's mind if I stayed here a while."

Regina gave him a surprised look, internally wincing when another contraction struck. She waited for it to pass before speaking. "Forgive me, but I'm surprised you've been so easygoing about all of this."

She regarded him for a few beats before carefully forming her next words. "Most residents of this town aren't so...accommodating in lieu of the circumstances that originally brought them here."

Dr. Sweet's eyes were twinkling again. "Well, that might be because I don't share their animosity about the curse. I'm originally from this world, and actually pretty glad to be home."

The former queen's brows raised on her forehead, and Regina wondered when the man would stop catching her by surprise.

At her unspoken question, he decided to elaborate. "I'll just say that I've been a doctor a long time, and some friends and I got carried away in an adventure that left us stranded in your world. The memory issue was a little cumbersome, but we had good lives here." He shrugged as he finished speaking.

Her eyes caught sight of a necklace peeking through the v of his shirt, and she was certain that the crystal around his neck seemed to glow before it shifted back under the fabric and was hidden from view.

When she looked back up at his eyes, he gave her a wink. "Despite what your curse entailed, I can assure you there is magic in this world if you know where to look."

She let the words roll around in her head a few moments. "I-" she had to take a deep breath. "Those are definitely getting much closer together."

Red was suddenly striding over to her lover, her face painted with concern as she crouched next to the couch. "Is everything okay?"

Dr. Sweet stood, evaluating Regina's pursed lips for a moment. "It might be about time to get her set up outside."

Regina nodded once in agreement, and that was enough for Red. The lanky woman leaned forward and carefully put one arm under the back of Regina's knees, the other going to support her lover's back.

The lightly perspiring Regina gave her an appreciative smile, and quickly wrapped her arms around Red's neck.

With a swift kiss to Regina's forehead, Red finally stood. She cradled her precious cargo attentively and kept her strides even as she approached the side door to the backyard. Dr. Sweet scooted ahead of her once he saw the door, and she gave him a polite smile when he opened the door.

It only took a minute to reach the nest of pillows and blankets Henry, and probably Emma, had put together to maximize Regina's comfort.

The woman in question laughed lightly as she settled down, forgetting her discomfort for a moment at the lovely consideration.

Red grinned at her and held up a hand in a gesture for the reclining woman to wait. The tall woman stretched up and flicked on a few battery-powered lanterns that Regina hadn't noticed hanging from some of the lower branches of the Honeycrisp tree.

The additional light blended well with the moonlight, but still brightened the area considerably. She was certain Dr. Sweet would be happy for the additions.

As the large man settled down at Regina's feet, Red helpfully produced another lantern that would rest on the ground near the physician. He nodded his appreciation and began to fumble through the large bag he'd brought in preparation for their night.

"Sit with me Red," Regina instructed quietly.

She didn't have to wait long for her lover to comply, and she sighed as the warm body settled around her. The night wasn't really hot or cold, making Red's presence both comfortable and more than welcome.

As Dr. Sweet finished sterilizing and arranging things, he looked at the expectant couple. "Now it's all a matter of waiting. It's almost time, but not quite." The normally boisterous voice was softer than usual, the modulated tone a sign of respect for the peace that prevailed around them in the night.

Regina squeezed at Red's thigh carefully. "Where's Granny?"

Red reached into her pocket to check her phone for any messages, and was happy to see a message from Eugenia. "She's almost here, don't worry."

Though the old matriarch hadn't participated in or heard of the ritual before, she'd volunteered to assist on the night of the birthing. She was given the important task of collecting the ripened Fruit of Life just after their daughter's birth. Eugenia was more than proud to do something so important for what would probably be her only great-granddaughter.

The sound of footsteps approaching on the grass made Regina smile. "I hope she left her crossbow at home."

A grunt greeted her statement. "I left it on the patio table, that's good enough."

Eugenia adjusted the step ladder she was carrying as she approached the tree, one hand reaching out to squeeze at her granddaughter's shoulder as she passed the seated women. She eyed the tree with its single dangling fruit, and selected an even spot that would make the fruit collection easy and safe to set the ladder up at.

That done, she turned to face the trio under the tree. She sat on the topmost step of the ladder and settled in to wait.

* * *

><p>Regina gritted her teeth, sweat dripping steadily from her face as she gripped tightly at Red's hand.<p>

"Almost there Regina, the next one is all you need," Dr. Sweet encouraged confidently.

She panted and made a mental note to create a curse just for Dr. Sweet and his smiling face. As the next contraction hit, she pushed with all her might.

Red's eyes watered as her daughter's first cry hit the air, both from the beauty of the sound and the fractured bones in her hand. When her appendage was released from her lover's Child of the Moon strengthened grip, she shook it out to the side as it began to heal and she scooted closer to get the first glimpse of her daughter.

Above them, Granny's eyes were wide as she stared in awe at the fruit that had begun to glow. It flared at the baby's first cry, and Eugenia had to blink and scramble to remind herself she was supposed to be doing something.

Regina was flat on her back, resting and gathering her breath having just expelled the afterbirth. She looked up in time to see her lover cutting the tied off umbilical cord. She sat up again, the breath catching in her throat when Dr. Sweet finished his quick measurements and handed the swaddled form to Red.

Red scooted closer so she was sitting immediately next to Regina, and this time when her eyes grew moist it was purely because of the look on her mate's face as she took her first look at their daughter.

A sniffle sounded as Regina looked down at the surprisingly long figure of her child. With one look she knew that the baby would surely inherit her lover's height. Red scooted even closer, and Regina reached out a hand to brush softly at the tuft of dark hair covering the tiny head.

"Hello beautiful," she whispered tenderly as she admired the small, wrinkled face.

She delicately accepted the baby as Red scooted behind her again to offer support. Long arms wrapped around both woman and child a heartbeat later, and Regina leaned into the kiss Red pressed to her cheek.

"She's perfect," Red admitted even as the little girl began to fuss.

Regina glanced up when she noticed the movement of Granny's approach. Her parted in surprise as she admired the milky-white gleaming of the apple.

Granny nodded to Regina once and held the apple directly above the child's head. She produced a knife, which she then used to make a meticulous cut on one of the bottom nubs of the fruit's flesh.

Eugenia held the fruit angled up, careful to not let the silver-white juice drip down until it was directly over the baby's lips.

At the first drop of moisture, the newborn opened her mouth greedily. Regina accepted the apple to take over the feeding as her daughter hungrily sucked at the fruit.

The radiance that immediately began in the baby girl's skin had everyone's attention, and awe swept through both parents as the fruit began to dim.

Suddenly the babies eyes flared a soft golden-yellow, and Regina instinctively knew that the process was complete. She let her daughter suckle for a moment longer before pulling the now normal-looking apple away.

She couldn't quite discern the baby's eye color, but they looked too light to be her own brown. She smiled lovingly at the realization and glanced up at her lover. She was sweaty, exhausted, and completely overjoyed.

They stared at each other for a while, lost in the euphoria of the moment. Red sighed dreamily and nodded once, and they turned their attention back to their alert looking baby girl.

They'd had long discussions about what to name their daughter, and eventually come to an agreement. Regina would feel more comfortable calling their daughter by her middle name, but her first name would always make Regina think tenderly of a wonderful teenaged girl they had every reason to thank for their daughter's life.

Regina's voice was hushed and full of wonder as she addressed their daughter. "Welcome to the world Annita Selene Lucas-Mills."

"We're your mommies, and we're very happy to see you," Red added in an excited whisper.

Both women laughed as their daughter responded with a sleepy look and a big yawn. They were lost in their own little world as the rest of their family slowly made their way outside to share in the happy occasion.

Regina didn't even snap at Mary Margaret as she cooed at Selene, and the former queen considered that a personal triumph.

Red's eyes twinkled knowingly, and they shared a last secret smile before turning their attention to address the waiting group of people.

The moon remained steady and welcoming the remainder of the night, the glow of its light lingering long in the memories of those who'd assembled for the happy occasion.


End file.
